Simplemente amor
by Cristina13
Summary: Regina Mills está viviendo los peores momentos de su vida, todo parece desmoronarse a su alrededor y en ese momento encontraran a Emma Swan, quién se convertirá en un pilar fundamental en su vida.
1. Chapter 1

-Buenos días. Prestad atención.- Dijo el capitán David.

Todos los agentes que se encontraban en la comisaría se giraron para mirar al hombre que se encontraba en la puerta de su despacho.

-Como todo sabéis después del último operativo en el que salí herido, la comisaría me propuso retirarme y poder conseguir así la jubilación anticipada.- Explicaba el hombre.

-¿Papa?- Preguntó Emma que no sabía de qué estaba hablando su padre.

-Emma, déjame terminar.- Pidió él mientras todos los demás los miraban.- He decidido aceptar la oferta, creó que es el momento de jubilarme y conseguir así un poco de paz y tranquilidad. Como también sabéis mi puesto debe de ser adjudicado a otro agente y como nadie en la comisaría tiene el rango suficiente mandaran a alguien de otra comisaria.- Explicó el hombre.

Todos los allí presentes se quedaron totalmente alucinados por las palabras de su superior. El capitán Swan había sido como un padre para la mayoría de los que allí había. Nadie podía creerse que el hombre se pudiese jubilar, sobre todo porque no era demasiado mayor y estaba en una gran forma física.

-Capitán, ¿Podemos hablar?- Preguntó Emma volviendo a llamar al hombre como era habitual.

-¿Qué pasa Emma?- Preguntó entonces él abrió su despacho para que pudiese entrar.

-¿Por qué no me has dicho nada?- Preguntó la mujer algo enfadada.

-Lo hablé con tu madre y creó que es lo mejor para todos. Ella sufrió mucho cuando me dispararon y no quiero que eso vuelva a pasar, me dejaran la paga de jubilación completa.- Aseguró entonces ella.

-Esa no es la pregunta… ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada?- Casi gritó la rubia.

-Cálmate, cariño. No te he dicho nada porque sabía que te negarías a aceptarlo.- Aseguró entonces él.- Emma, necesito que me apoyes. Sabes que esa decisión es la más difícil que voy a tomar en mi vida y necesito que tú me ayudes. Sabía que si tú me pedias que me quedase lo haría sin dudarlo y eso no solucionaría nada- Dijo él cogiendo sus manos con cariño.

-Siento haberme puesto así.- Dijo entonces la rubia abrazando a su padre.- Me sentiré muy sola sin ti en esta comisaria.- Aseguró apretando el abrazo.

-Mama ya tiene bastante sufrimiento con uno en la comisaría, creó que con dos no aguantaría.- Espetó entonces David provocando una carcajada en la rubia.- Creo que con un policía en la familia hay suficiente.- Acabó bromeando él.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- Aseguró ella.

-Emma, sabes que eres una gran investigadora y sé que en poco tiempo podrás dirigir tu propio equipo. Puedes hacerlo, mi amor. Claro que puedes hacerlo, sabes que el apellido Swan significa mucho aquí y sé que tú lo llevaras muy arriba.- David le dejo un beso en su mejilla.

-¿Cuándo te vas?- Preguntó Emma.

-A final de mes, tengo dos semanas para enseñar a mi sustituto.- Contestó él.

-Vale, papa.- Aseguró la rubia.- Me tengo que ir.- Dijo al notar como su móvil vibraba en su bolsillo.

-No te preocupes, márchate.- Espetó entonces ella.- Hablaremos más durante la cena.

Emma se despidió de él y se alejó dirigiéndose hacia sus compañeros que estaban listos para salir a ver el caso.

Los cuatro miembros del equipo salieron juntos de la comisaría. Graham y Emma subieron a un coche mientras que Killian y Cassidy subieron al otro. La rubia tenía una gran relación con todos los que de su equipo, ya que a pesar de ser la más joven de todos se había ganado el respeto de todos los compañeros a base de trabajo y esfuerzo.

Una vez que llegaron a la casa de donde habían recibido el aviso todos bajaron del coche para ver que se encontraría en el interior. La casa estaba precintada y los agentes enseñando su placa entraron a la misma. Emma acompañada de Cassidy. Mientras que Graham se quedaba atrás esperando al forense.

-Swan, tú te encargaras de entrevistar a los vecinos junto a Graham.- Dijo Killian mirando a la rubia.- Toma esta foto, quiero saber todo de ese hombre.- Soltó él.

-Claro, jefe.- Contestó ella y salió de la casa rápidamente. – Graham, acompáñame.- Pidió la rubia.

-¿Dónde vamos?- Preguntó él siguiéndola.

-Vamos a interrogar a los vecinos.- Contestó Emma sacando su blog de notas.

-Siempre haciendo el trabajo sucio.- Se quejó él.

-Es lo que tiene ser los novatos.- Bromeó Swan a la que tampoco le gustaba demasiado hacer ese trabajo.

Emma y Graham fueron entrevistando uno a uno a todos los vecinos que allí había. Tomaron toda la información necesaria y cuando volvían a la casa donde había ocurrido todo vieron como un coche aparcaba en una de las casas que parecían vacías cuando estuvieron allí.

-Vamos a ver.- Comentó Graham, sabía que Killian se molestaría si no hablasen con ellos.

-Claro.- Contestó Emma que ya estaba un poco cansada de todo eso.

Emma se acercó y sacó su placa para poder identificarse. Del coche salieron tres mujeres, una más mayor que cargaba a un pequeño niño muy despierto en sus brazos.

-Buenos días, somos lo agentes Swan y Graham.- Se identificó Emma enseñando la placa.

-¿Qué desean?- Preguntó una mujer rubia que parecía bastante nerviosa.

-Nos gustaría que nos dijesen si han visto algo sospechoso por la zona.- Contestó Graham.

-Acabamos de mudarnos, así que no conocemos la zona, ni siquiera a los vecinos.- Contestó la otra mujer que había pedido a la mayor que éntrese en casa con el pequeño.- Cariño, ve dentro. Yo hablo con los señores.- Le dijo a la mujer rubia que allí había.

-¿Ya no puedo ni hablar? ¡Vete a la mierda!- Gritó la mujer que se marchó cojeando ligeramente.

-Perdonad, mi mujer no se encuentra muy bien.- Contestó la morena.- Soy Regina Mills, y como ya le he dicho acabamos de mudarnos.

-En ese caso perdone la molestia.- Dijo Graham ya que Emma parecía hipnotizada por los ojos oscuros de esa mujer que tenía delante de ella. – De todas maneras si ve algo sospechoso puede llamarnos.- El hombre le dio su tarjeta.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- Preguntó ella con curiosidad.

-Es un caso abierto y no podemos hablar de ello, simplemente le pudo decir que han encontrado muerto a su vecino.- Dijo él.

-Espero que pongan vigilancia por la zona.- Espetó Regina más calmada de lo que pensaba.

-Por supuesto.- Dijo entonces Graham.

Regina se giró y se marchó mientras que Emma y Graham se dirigían de nuevo a la casa donde se encontraban todos los agentes. Emma escuchó todas las indicaciones que su jefe les estaba dando pero antes de salir de allí la mujer del fallecido apareció histérica y acusó a un compañero de trabajo.

-Cassidy, Swan, Graham.- Dijo el hombre.- Yo me voy con el forense vosotros tres id a buscar a ese hombre y llevadlo a la comisaria, quiero hablar con él.

-Claro.- Contestó Cassidy subiendo ya al coche.

-Odio cuando Killian se pone en plan "yo mando"- Espetó Graham haciendo las comillas en el aire.

-¿Te gusta más cuando te coquetea y esta borracho?- Le bromeó Emma.

-Calla, Swan. He visto como desnudabas a la morena con la mirada.- Le soltó Graham para picarla.

-Me he perdido.- Soltó Cassidy que no sabía de qué hablaban los dos.

-Digamos que a Swan le ha gustado una mujer a la que hemos interrogado.- Dijo entonces Graham.

-Claro que no.- Gritó ella para defenderse.- Además estábamos hablando de Killian.

-Yo también odio cuando se pone en plan jefe estricto pero no sabía que te coqueteaba.- Soltó el hombre que estaba alucinado.

-Neal, no te enteras de nada.- Espetó Emma riendo sonoramente.

-Supongo que no me fijo lo suficiente.- Reconoció él.

-¿Te das cuenta ahora? –Soltó Graham en tono de broma.

-¡Chicos!- Espetó Emma que estaba sentada en la parte de atrás.- ¡Para!- Gritó la rubia y Cassidy frenó bruscamente.

La rubia salió de coche rápidamente y salió corriendo seguida por Graham que fue el que reacciono más rápido de los dos. Emma comenzó a perseguir a un hombre que al verlos llegar echo a correr.

-Rodéalo.- Gritó Emma entrando por un callejón mientras que Graham tomaba la calle anexa.- Deténgase.- Gritaba la rubia aunque el hombre no pensaba colaborar.

Emma en un impulso causado por la adrenalina del momento se lanzó contra él cayendo al suelo, aunque la caída fue frenada por el hombre que amortiguó el golpe.

-Queda detenido.- Espetó la rubia con la voz entrecortada.

-Yo me encargo.- Dijo Graham para darle unos segundos a su compañera para recuperarse.

La rubia notó un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y al tocarse se dio cuenta de que tenía un pequeño corte que sangraba.

Antes de darse cuenta se encontraba en una ambulancia donde un médico la revisaba. Todos estaban preocupados pensando que podía pasarle algo a pesar de que ella se negaba a ser atendida como era más que habitual en ella.

-Cariño, ¿Estas bien?- Preguntó su padre que apareció en ese momento en el lugar.

-Claro que sí, son unos exagerados.- Contestó dándole un manotazo al médico para que la dejase tranquila.

David se disculpó con la mirada del hombre que no lo tomó a mal. Emma se dirigía ya hacía el coche para volver a la comisaria a interrogar a su sospechoso junto con Killian que había ido también a ver como se encontraba.

-Tomate el resto del día, Swan.- Espetó Killian al llegar a su altura.

-De eso nada, estoy bien.- Aseguró la detective.

-Sé que estas bien, quién me preocupa es ese hombre. No saldrá bien parado si te ha hecho enfadar.- Le bromeó Killian que aunque en el trabajo tomaba un papel de jefe serio en realidad era un graciosillo.

-Está bien, pero infórmame con lo que sea.- Contestó Emma que dejo que su padre la llevase a su apartamento para cambiarse de ropa e ir a ver a su madre que le echaría una buena bronca por ser tan temeraria.

 **Nueva historia, diría que me han durado poco las vacaciones. Bueno… espero que os guste, desde ya digo que no sé con qué frecuencia podré actualizar. Como ya sabéis estudio y trabajo, ahora además se suman otros proyectos que tengo, aun así prometo por lo menos una actualización a la semana, aunque pueden ser más.**

 **Espero que esta historia me genere tan buenas sensaciones como la anterior, quizás eso ha hecho que mis "vacaciones" fuesen tan cortas.**

 **Espero vuestros comentarios y sensaciones sobre la misma.**


	2. Chapter 2

Aunque Mary Margaret se había reservado de echarle la bronca que según ella se merecía, Emma se llevó algunas pullas por parte de su madre que deseaba más que nada en el mundo que su hija hubiese elegido otra profesión que no fuese tan peligrosa.

Había conocido en sus propias carnes lo que era sufrir y temer cada día que su marido se iba a trabajar y ver ahora eso en su hija era aún peor.

-Mama, te prometo que estoy bien.- aseguró Emma comiendo todo lo que su madre le servía.

-Tu cabeza dice otra cosa.- Espetó ella.

-Cariño, dale una tregua.- Dijo David entrando en defensa de su hija.

-Tú mejor estate en silencio, que me has tenido en vilo durante dos semanas.- Soltó la morena que tenía muy reciente el disparo que había recibido su marido en una redada que tenía que haber sido rutinaria.

-Te prometo que estoy bien, además ahora papa y tú podréis viajar y hacer cosas juntos.- Dijo en tono de reclamo a su padre por no habérselo contado antes.

-Emma… no seas así.- Pidió David dolido por la actitud de su hija.

-Debería de habérmelo contado antes, no ha sido agradable escucharlo delante de todos los demás.- Aseguró la rubia.- Aunque me alegra que mi padre deje de ser mi jefe.- Eso lo dijo medio en broma medio en serio.

-Cariño, sabes que nadie ha cuestionado jamás tu labor como policía, y tampoco lo hacen ahora como detective. Te has ganado el puesto por méritos propios no ha tenido nada que ver conmigo.- Dijo el hombre que ya había tenido muchas veces esa conversación con su hija.

-¿Cómo dudar eso si ve a un sospechoso y se tira sobre él parándolo con la frente?- Dijo Mary Margaret levantándose para recoger los platos.

-Siempre tan graciosa, mama.- Contestó Emma ayudándola a limpiar.- Gracias, papa.- Le dijo acariciando el hombro de David al pasar por su lado.

Después de ayudar a recoger todo se marchó a su apartamento, aunque David y Mary Margaret se empeñaban en que la rubia siguiese viviendo con ellos, ella se había independizado muy joven y no tenía intención de volver a vivir con ellos. Disfrutaba de la vida que llevaba y no quería tener que volver a las explicaciones y a pedir permiso para nada.

A la mañana siguiente Emma llegó temprano a la comisaria. Aunque podía tomarse el día libre después del incidente del día anterior decidió ir a ver cómo iba el caso, sabía que si se ponía las pilas podría optar a dirigir un grupo de detectives que era lo que deseaba.

-Buenos días.- Dijo David interrumpiendo el trabajo de todos allí como el día anterior.- Como ya os dije, en unas semanas me jubilaré y mientras tanto instruiré a la persona que me sustituirá en el cargo de capitán de la comisaria.- Alzó un poco la voz para que todos lo escuchase.- Esta es Regina Mills, la nueva capitán de la comisaria.

La mujer entró con un elegante vestido negro acompañado con una americana de color rojo, sus tacones resonaban por toda la estancia que permanecía en silencio expectante a todo lo que el capitán Swan decía. Emma casi tiene que recoger su mandíbula del suelo al darse cuenta de quién era, o de quién seria, la sustituta de su padre. Esa mujer desprendía elegancia por cada uno de los poros de su piel.

-Buenos días.- Contestó ella en tono duro.-Como ya os ha dicho el capitán Swan, seré quien tome su cargo cuando él se retire.

-Durante unas semanas yo mismo acompañaré a la capitán Mills para que vea un poco el funcionamiento de la comisaria, espero que todos colaboren en ello. Ahora todos a trabajar.- Dijo Swan girándose para hablar a solas con la morena.

-¡Qué buena esta!- Espetó Cassidy que apareció a su lado.

-Y que lo digas.- Contestó Emma intentado salir del ensimismamiento en el que se encontraba.- Bueno… ¿Cómo fue el interrogatorio?- Preguntó la rubia.

-Cantó todo, lo mató porque se tiraba a su mujer.- Le contó el hombre dejándose caer sobre su silla.

-Así que volvemos a estar sin casos…- Soltó Emma que se sentó en la mesa que había enfrente de su compañero.

-Supongo que no tenemos excusa para no hacer el papeleo.- Espetó Cassidy que odiaba tanto o más el papeleo que Emma.

-¡Joder!- Emma estaba bastante frustrada.- Como odio el papeleo.- Añadió ella.

-El papeleo es lo que hace que una comisaría funcione como debe.- Soltó una voz a su espalda.

Emma giró su silla y se encontró con la dueña de esa voz que la miraba duramente. Regina había visto a la mujer nada más entrar en la comisaria y le había resultado una gran casualidad aunque no le gustaba para nada la idea de que hubiese conocido a su familia.

-Veo que ya ha conocido a mi hija.- Dijo David que la había alcanzado.- Ella es Emma Swan.- La presentó.

-Encantada, detective.- Contestó Regina fingiendo que no la conocía.

-Lo mismo digo.- Soltó Emma sin demasiado entusiasmo.

-¿Vamos le enseño todo lo demás?- Preguntó David mirando a Regina que simplemente asintió.

-Esa… esa es….- murmuró Graham que acababa de entrar por la puerta.

-Cállate.- Espetó Emma llevándose a su amigo lejos de los oídos de los demás.- Creó que no le ha hecho gracia que ayer la interrogásemos, hoy ha fingido no conocerme y así debe de ser. Yo no la conozco ni tu tampoco.- Soltó la rubia.

-Eso es una tontería.- Aseguró él.

-No lo es. Simplemente hazme caso, no creo que sea la mujer más simpática del mundo.- Dijo sirviéndose un café.

-Pero a ti te gusto…- Dijo pícaramente él.

-A mí me gustan todas.- Espetó Emma quitándole importancia.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo, pero no me vayas a decir que no te pone que sea la jefa.- Aseguró él en voz baja.

-¿Eso te pasa a ti con Killian?- Preguntó para alejar el punto de mira de ella misma.

-Por supuesto, además de que él no se anima a dar el paso y me tiene loco.- Susurró con una gran sonrisa en la cara.- Pero no hablábamos de mí.

-Claro que me pone, pero ya lo viste.- Dijo Emma y él negó con la cabeza pues no sabía a lo que se refería su compañera.- Está casada y supongo que el niño sería suyo.

-Eso no lo sabes, Emma.

-Da igual, es mi jefa y punto. El resto me da igual, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que meterme en líos. Ya me buscaré a alguien con quién desahogarme.- Espetó muy segura la rubia.

-Como quieras, Swan.- El móvil del hombre sonó.- Me tengo que ir, te dejo con Cassidy. Poneos al día, Killian esta cabreado porque no lleváis el papeleo como debéis.- Dijo antes de salir casi corriendo.

Graham hacía cualquier cosa para contentar a Killian y por eso siempre llevaba el papeleo al día además de todo en regla. Entre los dos había una tensión sexual que solo los compañeros más cercanos podían notar, el jefe no quería aceptar que le atraía Graham y por eso se encontraban en ese tira y afloja constante de que Emma era muy consciente, pues lo vivía en sus propias carnes.

-¿Café?- Preguntó dejándole una taza a Cassidy.

-Gracias.- Contestó él.- Casi no he dormido.

-¿Y eso?- Preguntó Emma que ya había empezado a rellenar documentos.

-¿Sabes lo que es tener a una niña recién nacida?- Preguntó irónicamente.

-Supongo que una putada y una alegría a la vez.- Soltó Emma.

-Exacto, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida pero que se despierte cada tres horas a comer hace que duerma poco.- Confirmó el hombre.

-¿Por qué no te pides la baja?- Preguntó ella.

-Prefiero hacerlo cuando a mi mujer se le acabe la suya, así no tendremos que meterla en la guardería tan pequeña.- Explicó el hombre.

-Nunca pensé que te volverías un hombre responsable, Neal.- Bromeó Emma.

-No te cases nunca, Swan.- Sentenció él.

-¿Pero qué dices?- Preguntó ella poniendo cara de asco.- Jamás conseguirán amarrarme en corto, soy un alma libre.- Aseguró ella.

-Eso lo dices ahora, yo también tuve 24 años.- Soltó Cassidy.

-Tira a trabajar.- Espetó Emma que ya no quería hablar más del tema.

Emma se tiro todo el día rellenando papeles y poniéndose al día, para su suerte antes de terminar su jornada de trabajo lo había terminado todo y había dejado su escritorio completamente limpio. Killian se alegró de que por fin lo hiciesen.

-Emma.- David la llamó desde la puerta de su despacho.

-Dime, Capitán.- Dijo en tono formal entrando en el despacho encontrándose con Regina sentada en el sillón que allí había.

-Le he comentado a la capitán Mills tu idea de presentarte al examen para ascender a jefa de unidad.- Comentó el hombre.

-No quiero que nadie se meta en ello, yo me presentare y ascenderé por méritos propios. No quiero que tengas nada que ver.- Espetó señalando a su padre para después salir dando un portazo.

-Lo siento.- Dijo el hombre.

-Tiene carácter.- Aseguró Regina con su habitual tono neutro.

-Ni te lo imaginas, esta noche le comentare sobre las fechas de los exámenes. Esta hija mía no sabe escuchar.- Dijo David.- Adiós.

-Adiós.- Contestó Regina que pensaba quedarse para revisar algunas cosas.

David tan solo pensaba darle la información necesaria para poder presentarse a ese examen, pero su hija no sabía escuchar muchas veces.

 **Esta historia es muy diferente a lo que he escrito anteriormente, no os quiero adelantar nada pero en unos capítulos veréis a lo que me refiero. ¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**


	3. Chapter 3

Regina alargó lo máximo que pudo su vuelta a casa, las cosas en su domicilio no estaban demasiado bien y le mataba volver a ese infierno.

-Hola, mama.- Dijo saludando a la mujer que estaba sentada en el sofá viendo una de sus telenovelas favoritas.

-Hola, ¿Cómo te ha ido?- Preguntó ella sin quitar la vista de la televisión.

-Bien, ¿Dónde está Henry?- Preguntó la morena.

-Está en la cuna, durmiendo- Contestó su madre.

-Vale, voy a verlo.- Soltó.- ¿Has hablado con papa?- Preguntó antes de marcharse.

-Terminará su traslado a final de semana y se vendrá a la ciudad.- Contestó ella.

-Vale.

Regina subió las escaleras y entro en el dormitorio de su hijo, el único motivo de felicidad que tenía en esos momentos en su vida. Al entrar se encontró con el pequeño despierto chupándose uno de sus pies. La morena lo cogió en sus brazos y se sentó en la única mecedora que allí había, la mudanza estaba reciente y aun no había podido poner al día toda la casa.

-Hola, mi amor.- Dijo Regina que vio como el niño buscaba su pecho para comer.- ¿Tienes hambre?- Preguntó bajándose el tirante del vestido para poder darle el pecho.

Pasaron más de media hora en esa postura, el pequeño comía tranquilo mientras que Regina se quedaba fijamente mirándolo. Henry tenía tan solo tres meses, Cora, su madre era quien se hacía cargo de cuidarlo y de encargarse de él mientras que ella estaba trabajando.

Regina dejó al pequeño dormido en la cuna y salió para dirigirse a su dormitorio para poder cambiarse de ropa e irse a dormir. Al entrar allí un fuerte olor a alcohol le llegó.

-¿Qué haces, Kathryn?- Preguntó Regina quitándole la botella que no sabía de donde había salido.

-¡Déjame!- Gritó ella intentado volver a cogerla.

-No grites, el niño está durmiendo.- Le recriminó la morena tirando el contenido por el lavabo que había en su baño. - ¿De dónde la has cogido?- Le preguntó tirando la botella ya vacía.

-La compré.- Espetó ella que al levantarse se cayó al suelo.

-Kathryn, no te hagas esto. Por favor.- Le pidió Regina que la cogió en sus brazos y la llevo hasta el baño para lavarla un poco con el fin de que se mejorase.

-No me toques, no quiero que me toques.- Gritaba de nuevo.

-¿Por qué no? Hace unos meses no te importaba que te tocase, es más, creo que te gustaba.- Decía Regina que sufría al escuchar esas palabras.

-No me vaciles.- Gritó ella de nuevo.

-No grites. –Decía la morena en tono resignado.- No te tocare.

Regina la dejo en el baño sola, ella se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama sin volver a mirarla. La morena notó como un rato después la cama cedía ante el peso de la rubia que se había tumbado a su lado aunque lo más lejos posible de ella.

Regina dejo escapar una sola lágrima que limpio al instante, se había prometido que no volvería a llorar por eso. Llevaba demasiados meses sufriendo y viviendo el deterioro de su mujer.

Kathryn había sufrido un accidente de tráfico en el cual había perdido su pierna izquierda, desde ese momento la mujer alegra y amorosa con la que se casó dejó de existir y dio paso a una mujer en depresión y con una fuerte dependencia del alcohol, aun así no podía negar que la amaba.

Sufría viendo como su primer amor se consumía a su lado sin poder hacer nada, habían ido a una infinidad de psicólogos, además de ir a terapia para que la rubia con una prótesis pudiese volver a caminar. Regina estaba embarazada cuando eso sucedió y tuvo que vivir los últimos meses del embarazo más sola que nunca, y por más que intentaba ayudarla no lo conseguía. Sólo sufría más, estaba agotada tanto física como anímicamente.

Regina se quedó dormida después de mucho rato dándole vueltas a su cabeza, aún tenía la esperanza de recuperar a la que había sido su mujer. A esa persona que le sacaba una sonrisa todos los días, a quién le encantaba desayunar con ella en la cama.

La morena se despertó de madrugada cuando escuchó a su hijo llorar. Se levantó rápidamente y fue a calmar el llanto del pequeño que no tenía culpa de nada. Regina se quedó dormida sobre la alfombra donde se había tumbado con su hijo encima, al pequeño le relajaba notar el corazón de su madre por lo que era la técnica que mejor le funcionaba para calmarlo.

-Regina, mi amor.- Dijo Cora que cogió al niño en sus brazos para evitar que se diese un golpe.- Es hora de ir al trabajo.

Regina se desperezo y se dio cuenta de donde se había quedado dormida, el dolor de espalda y de cuello era notable.

-Estuvo llorando y me quedé dormida con él encima.- Explicó Regina.- Voy a desayunar y me saco la leche para que puedas dársela dentro de un rato.

-Claro, no te preocupes.- Dijo Cora. La matriarca se había mudado con Regina y Kathryn justo después del accidente con el objetivo de poder ayudar a su hija con el bebe además de con su mujer, aunque esta no se dejaba ayudar demasiado. Por suerte o por desgracia, Henry, su marido viajaba mucho y eso facilitaba que ella viviese allí.

Regina terminó de hacerlo todo y tras darse una ducha y ponerse uno de sus trajes, esta vez de chaqueta y pantalón, sacó su arma y su placa de la caja fuerte para después irse a la comisaria. Sabía que tendría un día duro, en su mente no entraba el traslado pero el puesto era mejor y el sueldo también lo que ayudaba, ya que Kathryn había dejado de trabajar y aunque sus padres contaban con una buena situación económica no le gustaba depender de ellos.

-Buenos días.- Dijo entrando en el despacho que durante unas semanas compartiría con David Swan.

-Hola, ¿Cómo está?- Preguntó el por educación.

-Muy bien, gracias.- Contestó ella.- ¿Usted?- Preguntó también por cortesía.

-Bien, también. Aun tengo que ponerla al día sobre muchas cosas. Siéntese.- Le pidió mientras le sacaba una gran cantidad de carpetas que le fue enseñando y explicando para que eran.

Regina absorbía toda la información que el hombre le iba dando mientras que tomaba notas mentales sobre los cambios que haría una vez que fuese ella la que tuviese el control total de la comisaria.

-Me han dicho que usted es la mujer más joven en entrar al cuerpo.- Dijo David para aliviar un poco la tensión que se había generado.

-Creo que su hija me ha ganado.- Contestó ella que veía a la mujer demasiado joven.

-Tiene 24 años recién cumplidos.- Dijo él.

-Yo entré con 25.- Explicó ella sin darle demasiada información.

-Sois bastante precoces las dos.- Soltó el con una sonrisa que no fue correspondida por la morena.

-Supongo que sí.- Contestó en tono serio la morena.- ¿Seguimos? –Preguntó revisando algunos documentos.

-Claro.- Contestó David que se quedó un poco tenso por la forma de ser de la morena.

David no pensaba que fuese mala persona pero su manera de hacerse respetar no le parecía la correcta. Él había instaurado un ambiente de respeto dentro de la comisaria y lo había hecho a base de mucho esfuerzo y de conocer a cada uno de sus agentes y proporcionándoles las tareas y trabajos que mejor sabían hacer, temía que con la entrada de Regina las cosas cambiasen y el ambiente se volviese tenso.

Regina por su parte sabía que las cosas estaban demasiado relajadas en la comisaría y eso era algo que iba a cambiar en cuanto entrase ella. No iba a permitir esos retrasos con el papeleo además de las formas de algunos agentes que estaban a su cargo. Tenía claro cuál era su papel y cuáles eran sus normas y las podría en valor en cuanto el David se retirase definitivamente.

 **Os ha gustado. ¿Espero vuestros comentarios?**


	4. Chapter 4

-Buenos días.- Dijo Emma entrando en la comisaria con su pastel entre las manos.

-Hola, ¿No traes para nadie?- Preguntó Graham haciéndose el ofendido.

-Eres tú el que está súper a dieta y no quiere comer nada que no sea verde.- Soltó Emma.

-¿No hay ningún glaseado verde?- Preguntó Graham que se relamía al verla comer el pastel.

-Que yo sepa no.- Contestó Emma que adoraba picar al hombre.- De todas manera tienes que mantener ese cuerpo tuyo, vale la pena el sacrificio.- Lo picó otra vez.

-Hija de… - Antes de terminar la rubia lo interrumpió.

-De mi madre y de mi padre, que de momento sigue siendo tu jefe.- Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Touché.- Soltó Graham que no quería seguir cayendo en las provocaciones de la mujer.

-Graham, Swan, ¿Y Cassidy?- Preguntó Killian.- Tenemos un caso.

-Creó que aún no ha llegado pero no tardará.- Contestó Graham.

-Perfecto, nos veremos allí.- Aseguró entonces Killian que ya salía seguido de su equipo.

Los tres llegaron al lugar del asesinato algunos minutos después. Los tres bajaron del coche y se acercaron a los policías que había cuidado la zona.

-¿Qué ha sido?- Preguntó entonces Killian.

-Mujer, treinta y pocos. Tiene varias puñaladas en el pecho, ha sido un asesinato muy violento. No puedo asegurar cual es la causa de la muerte hasta que haga la autopsia pero creo que la muerte no fue por las heridas sino por la pérdida de sangre.- Contestó el forense examinado el cuerpo.

-Está bien, en cuanto tenga la autopsia me da toda la información.- Dijo Killian cogiendo unos guantes para ponérselos y poder coger la cartera del hombre.- Laura Ortiz, de origen español.- Leyó él.

-Vale.- Emma cogió su móvil y llamó a la comisaria.- Robles, dame toda la información que tengas sobre Laura Ortiz.

El hombre le leyó toda la información de la mujer mientras que Emma iba anotando la información que le pareció más relevante sobre la mujer. Emma colgó la llamada y le dio toda esa información al resto del equipo, Cassidy ya se había unido a ellos.

-Vamos a buscar al marido.- Espetó Graham.

-Vale.- Dijo Emma que apoyó a su compañero.

-Nosotros dos vamos a ir a notificar la noticia a sus padres.- Killian señaló a Cassidy. Aunque era lo peor del trabajo era él el que debía de encargarse de eso.

-Perfecto, yo conduzco.- Casi gritó Emma que estaba un poco cansada de ir de copiloto.

-De eso nada, Swan. Entre en este equipo tres días antes que tú, yo conduzco.- Dijo Graham peleando con ella para quitarle la llave.

-Sigue soñando.- Emma se subió en el asiento del conductor y esperó a que Graham se subiese a su lado.

Tras varios segundos donde Graham se negaba a subir acabo accediendo. Emma era mucho más cabezota de lo que se podía imaginar. Los dos se dirigieron al domicilio donde viva la pareja.

-Venga, vamos.- Dijo Graham una vez que la rubia había aparcado el coche.

-Espera.- Contestó la rubia señalando su teléfono que vibraba.

Emma se apoyó en el capo del coche mientras que Graham se puso a observar los alrededores de la zona. Solo por curiosidad, se acercó un poco más hacía el jardín de la casa a la que tenían que ir. En él encontró dos zapatos tirados sobre el césped. Se giró para mirar a Emma, la rubia tenía esa expresión que mostraba que no le estaba gustando absolutamente nada lo que le estaban contando.

-¡Swan!- La llamó Graham.

-Voy.- Dijo ella colgando el móvil unos segundos después.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó él preocupada al ver la mala cara que traía su compañera.

-Ese tío la maltrataba, nunca denunció pero tuvo que ir varias veces al hospital para que la revisasen.- Explicó Swan.

-Entonces ya es más que sospechoso.- Dijo el hombre girándose para señalar los zapatos tirados en el césped.

-Vamos.- Emma sacó su arma y su compañero hizo lo mismo.- Con cuidado.- Murmuró acercándose a la puerta.

Emma fue la que llamó al timbre y se identificó. Tras unos segundos en los que no se escuchó nada, Emma mandó a Graham a ir a la parte de atrás de la casa para ver si encontraba o veía algo. La rubia se quedó allí aunque se acercó a una ventana que había cerca para poder mirar hacia el interior de la casa que no parecía tener nada de particular.

Graham dio un par de vueltas por la parte de atrás y tampoco vio nada sospechoso. Después de unos minutos volvió donde se encontraba Emma, por desgracia no tenían una orden judicial que les permitiese echar la puerta abajo y entrar.

-No tenemos nada.- Espetó cabreado Graham.

-Nos llevamos los zapatos, están en la calle.- Emma se dirigió al coche y tras sacar una bolsa de pruebas los recogió.- Llama a Killian, cuéntale lo que sabemos y que pida una orden judicial.- Casi sonó como una orden.

-Está bien.- Contestó Graham que se dirigió al coche.

Emma lo cogió todo y se subió al coche también. Graham hablaba con Killian mientras que Emma ponía rumbo a la comisaria. Los dos hicieron el viaje en completo silencio, Emma estaba muy cabreada, ese tipo de casos la ponían de muy mal humor.

-¿Qué tenéis?- Preguntó Killian dejándole un expediente a la rubia sobre el escritorio.

-Quiero a ese tío en la cárcel.- Espetó furiosa.

-Lo pillaremos, he dado orden de que no pueda salir del país. Toda la policía lo está buscando. Sus zapatos tenían sangre de la víctima.- Contestó Killian.

-Perfecto. Iré a revisar las zonas donde podría haber ido.- Contestó Swan.

-¡Swan!- Gritó Killian.

-¿Qué?- Gritó ella también.

-Sola no.- Espetó molesto.- Llévate a Cassidy.

-Vale.

Emma salió de la comisaria como alma que lleva el diablo acompañado por Cassidy que agradecía poder dejar el trabajo de oficina que era lo que más le agotaba.

Regina había escuchado casi toda la conversación que Killian había tenido con Emma, Swan parecía ser demasiado testaruda para estar a las órdenes de nadie más.

-¿Va siguiéndome?- Preguntó David devolviendo a Regina a la realidad.

-Sí, claro.- Contestó ella.- Realmente el funcionamiento de esta comisaria no es muy distinta a la de Chicago.

-Imagino, ¿Por qué decidió cambiar de trabajo?- Preguntó entonces él.

-Un cambio de aires de vez en cuando no viene mal, además de que es un ascenso bastante importante.- Contestó ella secamente.

-Claro que lo es.- Espeto él.- Me costó mucho llegar hasta aquí, me alegra que mi puesto lo ocupe alguien tan capacitado como usted.- Contestó David.

-Gracias.- Dijo Regina sin más.- Disculpa.- Regina sacó su móvil que empezó a sonar.

La morena se alejó un poco de donde estaba David, la llamada venía del móvil de su madre por lo que no quería que nadie la viese o escuchase lo que tenía pasaba. Regina se sentía al borde del colapso pero no quería que nadie se lo notase.

-Lo siento, Capitán Swan.- Regina volvió a donde él estaba.- Tengo que ir a arreglar algunas cosas, la mudanza no está siendo fácil.- Dijo para disculparse la morena que no quería explicar el verdadero motivo de porque se tenía que ir.

-No se preocupe. Ya habíamos terminado, yo iré a comer algo.- Contestó David que notó por la cara de Regina que era algo grave.

Regina salió de la comisaria y se subió a su coche para dirigirse hacía su casa. Cora la había llamado al borde de un ataque de nervios, estaba preocupada por lo que su mujer estuviese haciendo. Temía que hiciese una locura, que pudiese dañarse a si misma o a su hijo.

La morena llegó acelerada a la casa, dejó el coche aparcado como pudo y se bajó precipitadamente. Entró en la casa abruptamente, se encontró con su madre sentada en el sillón con Henry en sus brazos. Ella estaba muy nerviosa casi histérica.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó Regina.- ¿Estáis bien?- Preguntó de nuevo arrodillándose delante de ella y de su hijo para poder verla.

-Kathryn está histérica, lleva un rato gritando y tirando cosas dentro de vuestro dormitorio.- Espetó ella muy nerviosa.

-Voy a verla. Mama, llévate al niño a un hotel. No quiero que os quedéis solos con ella, coge mi tarjeta de crédito y haz una pequeña maleta, en un rato os llevo todo lo que haga falta.- Dijo Regina que quería relajarse aunque sin demasiado éxito.- Gracias por todo, de verdad.

-No tienes que darlas, eres mi hija.- Dijo Cora acariciándole la mejilla con cariño.- Yo también quiero a Kathryn, aunque esa mujer que he visto ahí no es la misma pero sí me gustaría que volviese a ser la que era.

-Ojala lo haga mama, ojala.- Espetó Regina que no pudo ocultar una lágrima que cayó por sus mejillas.- Haz lo que te he pedido, no escatimes en gastos. Yo pagaré todo.

-Este bien.- Cora le sonrió para darle ánimos.

Regina le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo y luego subió las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación donde debía de estar Kathryn. La imagen que se presentó ante sus ojos fue grotesca. Las sabanas de la cama estaban tiradas por el suelo junto con las lámparas y los cuadros. Sus pinturas y perfumes estaba estaban tirados por todos los sitios, el espejo también estaba echo pedazo.

-¿Kathryn?- La llamó Regina mirando hacía todo lados pues no la encontraba.

 **Dura la situación, lo sé. Espero que os este gustando y que el cambio de temática no os haga dejar de leer y comentar.**


	5. Chapter 5

La morena se tropezó con la prótesis que hacía unas semanas había comprado para que su mujer se pudiese mover con facilidad.

-¿Kathryn?- La volvió a llamar, las lámparas estaba destrozadas, incluso la del techo, por lo que la luz que había en la habitación era casi inexistente.- Mi amor.- La volvió a llamar.

-¡No me llames así!- Gritó la mujer que se encontraba metida debajo de la cama.

-¿Qué haces ahí?- Preguntó entonces Regina arrodillándose para poder mirarla.

-¡Déjame!- Le gritó la mujer.

-Sal de ahí, por favor.- Dijo entonces la morena cogiéndola de la mano.

-Déjame en paz, no me mires.- Gritaba ella de nuevo.

-Ven aquí, mi vida.- Murmuró Regina tirando de ella hacía fuera.

Regina la cogió en sus brazos y la subió a la cama completamente deshecha. La rubia había perdido muchísimo peso desde que había caído en esa depresión. La morena la tumbo cómodamente y se tumbó a su lado abrazándola por detrás.

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué estas así?- Preguntó Regina que ya no podía evitar que sus lágrimas corriesen por sus mejillas.

-Déjame, no merezco que estés aquí.- Gritó ella aunque no se soltó de los brazos.

-Claro que lo mereces, claro que sí. Kat, te amo. Lo sabes muy bien.- Le dijo la morena al oído.

-No, no.- Dijo negando con la cabeza.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? Dime que necesitas, te juro que hare lo que quieras y lo que necesites de mi.- Murmuró Regina abrazándola aún más fuerte. – Quiero que vuelvas a ser la que eras, quiero a la mujer que me abrazaba cuando tenía una pesadilla por la noche, la que acariciaba mi barriga cada día para tranquilizar a nuestro hijo. Quiero que seas la mujer de la que me enamoré profundamente, la mujer que sigo amando.

-Ya no soy esa.- Espetó molesta ella aunque no se soltaba de sus brazos.

-¿Por qué no?- Preguntó la morena.

-Porque no, no me ves. Estoy horrible, soy una inútil.- Gritó soltándose ahora sí de sus brazos.

-No eres una inútil y no eres horrible.- Dijo Regina levantándose y sentándose en la cama para mirarla.

Kathryn estaba sentando al borde de la cama mirando hacía su pierna izquierda. Allí donde el pantalón caía hueco. La morena se levantó rápidamente y se arrodilló delante de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos.

-Te amo.- Espetó ella.- Me da igual lo que sucedió. Lo único que me importa es que estas aquí, a mi lado. Si te hubiese perdido, no habría podido vivir si te hubiese pasado algo.- Dijo la morena que se acercó a ella para besarla.

Regina cogió las mejillas de la mujer que lloraba al igual que lo hacía ella. Algunos segundos después unió sus labios en una caricia suave y cariñosa, llevaba semanas sin besarla, sin poder acariciarla. Era lo más reconfortante del mundo.

La morena la abrazó fuerte contra su cuerpo y la levantó para después dejarla caer suavemente sobre la cama. Kathryn parecía haber vuelto a la realidad, besaba a la morena con pasión y la acariciaba como hacía meses que no lo hacía. Regina le quitó el pijama lentamente para después quitarse ella su traje, dejó caer su arma junto con su placa al suelo para después quedar en ropa interior.

Regina acariciaba el cuerpo de Kathryn con todo el amor que tenía y sentía por ella. La deseaba, aunque la rubia no la creyese, sí la deseaba, la echaba de menos. La morena aprovechó para pasar su boca a los perfectos pechos de su mujer. Kathryn gemía y disfrutaba de las caricias que la morena le daba.

Antes de darse cuenta la rubia estaba gritando el nombre de Regina, qué no podía estar más feliz de ver a su mujer de nuevo de vuelta. Una vez que la rubia se había recuperado de su orgasmo se colocó sobre Regina y con una pasión casi desenfrenada la llevo al límite del placer.

Ambas acabaron exhaustas y se quedaron dormidas sobre la cama aún sin hacer. Hacía meses que no hacían el amor y se habían echado de menos, ambas se habían echado en falta enormemente.

Regina se despertó perezosamente una hora después, una sonrisa tonta se dibujó en su cara cuando recordó lo que acababa de pasar en esa habitación casi destrozada. La morena se giró buscando el cálido cuerpo de su mujer pero encontró un hueco vacío, rápidamente se levantó y se colocó un camisón que sacó de su armario.

Al ver la luz del baño encendida entró, pensó que se encontraría a Kathryn dándose una ducha, sabía que era una costumbre, siempre que hacían el amor acababan en la ducha. Su sonrisa se apagó cuando al entrar en el baño se encontró a su esposa con su arma en la mano.

Regina casi cayó de rodillas cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, la rubia estaba jugando con su arma. Se recriminó mentalmente por dejarla a su alcance, siempre había tenido una caja fuerte donde solía guardarla.

-Dame la pistola.- Le suplicó Regina en voz baja.

-Sería tan fácil.- Murmuraba ella que seguía acariciándola.

-No lo sería, Kathryn, dame el arma.- Le pidió de nuevo sin acercarse.

-Todo acabaría. –Decía ella.

-No lo haría, por favor. No hagas eso.- Murmuró la morena que estaba muy nerviosa.- No puedes dejarnos, no puedes abandonarnos a Henry y a mi.- añadió acercándose un poco más disimuladamente.

-Es lo mejor, es lo mejor.- repetía ella constantemente.

-Mi vida, no lo hagas.- Dijo Regina que ya no podía contener más las lágrimas.

En un rápido movimiento se acercó a ella y le quitó el arma que cayó al suelo. Regina la abrazó fuertemente contra su cuerpo y se sentaron en el suelo. La morena alejó su arma mientras que la abrazaba.

-Déjate ayudar, déjame ayudarte.- Le pidió Regina abrazándola mucho más fuerte contra su cuerpo.

-Quiero que te vayas.- Gritó ella levantándose como podía pues no llevaba su prótesis.

-No me quiero ir, eres mi mujer. ¿No recuerdas nuestros votos?- Le preguntó levantándose para mirarla la cara.- En la alegría y en la tristeza, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte nos separe.- Le repitió.- Te aseguró que quiero que sea así.

Kathryn no dijo nada más, simplemente se marchó como pudo hacia el dormitorio. Cogió la colcha del suelo y se metió en la cama tapándose cabeza y todo. No quería ver a nadie. Regina salió con su arma en las manos, la imagen que se le presentó la destrozó. No podía verla así, la destrozaba verla hundirse. La rubia había rechazado todo tipo de ayuda, la había llevado a todos los psicólogos que había podido y había intentado internarla durante un tiempo para intentar sacarla de esa depresión pero se negaba. Ir al psicólogo consistía en una hora en la que el hombre o la mujer hablaban y ella simplemente escuchaba sin importarle nada.

Regina se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta, se colocó el cinturón con el arma y la placa y salió de la habitación. La morena se sentó en el sillón y se quedó mirando al techo, unos minutos después preparó un zumo de naranja y le añadió los medicamentos que el médico le había recetado a la rubia.

La capitán le llevó el zumo y hasta que no se lo tomo por completo no se marchó de allí. Sabía que eso la mantendría dormida durante al menos cuatro horas. Le preparo una bolsa a su madre y a su hijo para que no les faltase de nada y se dirigió al hotel para llevársela.

-¿Cómo ha ido?- Preguntó Cora cuando vio a su hija.

-Mal.- Regina se derrumbó delante de su madre.

Cora la abrazó y la acompañó hacía la cama para que no cayese al suelo. Pasaron así algunos minutos, Cora le acariciaba la espalda mientras que Regina intentaba calmarse.

-¿Estas mejor?- Preguntó ella una vez que dejo de llorar.

-No.- Contestó ella.- Hicimos el amor, mama, después de muchos meses, pensé que había vuelto.- Le dijo con los ojos embargados de lágrimas.

-Cariño.- Murmuró la mujer mayor acariciándola de nuevo.

-Lo sé, tengo que ser fuerte. Henry me necesita.- Dijo levantándose para coger a su hijo en brazos. Él era su única esperanza, su motivo de felicidad.- ¿Ha comido?- Preguntó la morena.

-No, iba a darle el biberón en un momento.- Contestó ella.

-Mejor, le gusta más el pecho.- Aseguró Regina levantándose la camiseta para darle el pecho.

Henry comía con entusiasmo mientras que la morena mayor sacaba la ropa y todo lo que Regina le había traído y lo colocaba en el armario que allí había. Regina se había relajado notablemente cuando había notado a su hijo pegado a su cuerpo. El niño acariciaba su pecho con sus manitas mientras bebía.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- Preguntó ella.

-Dame unos días, voy a intentar que vuelva al psicólogo. Si no consigo nada buscaré otra solución, te prometo que solo serán unos días, no quiero que mi hijo tenga que estar lejos de mi.- Sentenció Regina dejando al niño dormido en la cuna.

-Te quiero, cariño. Sabes que no me importa quedarme con él.- Le dijo dándole un beso con cariño.

 **Como ya os dije sería una historia difícil y algo dura. ¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **Siento la hora pero he pasado el día trabajado y acabo de llegar a cas. Aunque dije que publicaría una vez a la semana última he estado más inspirada (y con más insomnio que de costumbre) así que he escrito un poco más... aún así perdonad y algún día no hay actualización... sabéis que es por fuerza mayor.**


	6. Chapter 6

Regina salió del hotel una hora después. Eran más de las cinco de la tarde y aún no había comido nada desde el café que se había tomado por la mañana. Se metió en el primer bar que encontró y se sentó en la barra, no era habitual en ella pero necesitaba eso. Necesitaba estar sola y poder pensar en todo lo que le estaba sucediendo.

-¿Qué desea?- Preguntó el camarero.

-¿Tiene algo para comer?- Preguntó ella.

-A esta hora hay poca cosa… tal vez un bocadillo.- Contestó él.

-Uno de esos y una cerveza.- Dijo Regina que colocó su móvil sobre la mesa por si recibía alguna llamada.

Unos minutos después Regina tenía un bocadillo de queso y una cerveza delante. Después de comerse lo que había pedido pidió otra cerveza, no tenía intención de emborracharse por lo que no iba a pedir ninguna más.

Cuando estaba a punto de marcharse una cara conocida se sentó a su lado, no tuvo ni que girar la cara para saber de quién se trataba.

-¿Qué necesitas, Swan?- Preguntó Regina con tono enfadado.

-Nada, simplemente la he visto desde fuera y me ha sorprendido.- Contestó Emma pidiendo un refresco.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?- Preguntó mirando la tirita en la frente. La había visto esa mañana pero no le había preguntado que le había pasado.

-Me golpee cuando perseguía a un sospechoso.- Contestó ella muy segura.

-¿Paras a todos los sospechosos con la cabeza?- Preguntó Regina.

-A casi todos sí.- Contestó Emma aunque su chiste se quedó en nada.

-Ya me marcho.- Dijo Regina que dejo un billete sobre la mesa y se levantó para marcharse.

-No debería de conducir.- Aseguró Emma que levantó su cerveza.

-Creo que eso lo decido yo.- Sentenció Regina que no le gustaba el tono que tenía la rubia.

-Soy policía podría detenerla.- Soltó la detective.

-Soy su jefa, podría despedirla.- Espetó marchándose rápidamente de allí.

Regina no se encontraba de humor y Emma había conseguido cabrearla aún más, esa niña no iba a burlarse de ella, lo tenía muy claro. Una vez que salió del bar volvió hacia su casa, tenía que enfrentarse a la realidad cuanto antes, tenía que ponerle las cosas claras a Kathryn y tendría que acertar visitar a un psicólogo.

-¿Kat?- La llamó una vez que entró en la casa.

Regina la buscó por toda la casa y la encontró donde mismo la había dejado aunque esta vez estaba despierta. La morena guardo su arma y su placa en la caja fuerte, cuya combinación solo sabía ella, y se acercó a la cama.

-Tenemos que hablar.- Le dijo Regina.

-¿Vas a pedirme el divorcio?- Le preguntó ella.

-No, quiero que vayamos a un psicólogo.- Aseguró entonces la morena.- Quiero que te recuperes, así que a partir de mañana iremos a un psicólogo y con la terapia conseguiremos salir adelante.- Sentenció Regina.

-No voy…- Antes de poder terminar notó como la cama se movía.

-No te estoy preguntando, se va a hacer como yo diga.- Espetó Regina más duramente de lo que le hubiese gustado.- Voy a preparar algo para cenar, baja en un rato.- Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Regina salió de la habitación y se metió en la cocina para empezar a preparar algo de cenar, ya que imaginaba que su mujer llevaría horas sin comer. Era ella la que tenía que ser fuerte y enfrentar la situación, quería que su mujer se recuperase cuanto antes.

Emma se marchó del bar algunos minutos después de que se fuese la morena, la rubia acababa de terminar su turno en la comisaria y volvía a casa cuando reconoció el coche de la que era su jefa y sin saber porque tuvo que entrar a ver si era ella. Fue un impulso idiota, ahora lo sabía.

La rubia se marchó a su casa, había quedado con Graham para cenar. Emma y él lo hacía una vez a la semana, era su tradición, desde que estaban en el instituto.

-Hola, rubia.- Dijo Graham entrando en el piso de la rubia.

Aunque el piso no era muy grande era perfecto para lo que Emma necesitaba además de ser muy confortable. La rubia había invertido mucho para poder tener su hogar propio, y también para poder independizarse siendo muy joven.

-Hola, pasa.- Contestó ella.- Voy a ponerme el pijama, haz lo mismo.- Dijo ella.

-Claro, las pizzas vienen de camino.- Aseguró él.

Como era habitual todos los miércoles ellos quedaban para cenar y ver The Walking Dead, sería que adoraban ambos. Como el hombre solía acabar bebiendo de más acababa durmiendo en el sofá cama de la rubia.

-Listo.- Dijo Emma entrando en el salón. El hombre ya llevaba su pantalón de pijama y su camiseta.

-Guay.- Espetó él encendiendo la televisión. Aún faltaban unas horas para que empezase pero les gustaba charla antes.

-¿Me ayudas?- Preguntó señalando la tirita que tenía en la frente.

-Claro que sí.- Contestó él quitándosela para cambiarla por otra.- Eres un poco bruta, Swan.- espetó él riéndose.

-Cállate, ya me ha echado la bronca mi madre.- Espetó ella. – Ten cuidado.- Gritó cuando su amigo apretó más de la cuenta.

-Lo siento, es normal. La pobre de Mary Margaret no gana para sustos con vosotros.- Aseguró entonces Graham.

-Lo sé, por eso se retira mi padre.- Aseguró Emma.

-Listo.- Contestó él.- Realmente es una lástima que se retire, es como un padre para todos.- Confirmó el hombre.

-Tengo que reconocer que no me ha gustado nada la idea, aunque por otra parte… estoy cansada de que la gente diga que estoy donde estoy por él. Quizás ahora pueda demostrar quién soy.- Soltó Emma tirándose al sofá invitando a su amigo a sentarse a su lado.

-Todos sabemos quién eres, solo unos gilipollas piensan que estas aquí por tu padre.- Aseguró Graham que ya se había sentado a su lado.

-Dejemos el tema por la paz.- Pidió ella.- ¿Cómo te va con Killian?- Preguntó en tono coqueto.

-¡Es una mierda!- Espetó él furiosos.- Estoy quemado con él, me gusta, me gusta mucho pero si no acepta lo que es me acabaré cansado.- Aseguró él.

-Lo entiendo.- Dijo ella.- Sé lo que quema tener una relación con alguien que no quiere aceptarse.- Comentó ella.

-¿Hablas de Carol?- Preguntó Graham.

-Así es, ella nunca aceptó que era lesbiana. Se pasaba las semanas dándome largas, no aceptaba lo que era y por lo que sé sigue sin aceptarlo.- Aseguró entonces Emma.

-Entonces me entiendes perfectamente.- Dijo él.

-Claro que sí.- Contestó ella.- Creó que el problema de Killian es que le da miedo el que dirán o el que pensaran.- Aseguró Emma.

-Sabes que a mí no me respetaban cuando se enteraron, sabes cómo fueron las burlas y los comentarios.- Recordar esos momentos fueron difíciles. La rubia tuvo muchos problemas sobre todo durante su estancia en la academia.

-Lo sé, y lo entiendo.-Sentenció él.- Yo también he pasado por eso, pero ya está normalizado. Hasta la jefa es lesbiana.- Espetó Graham.- Estamos invadiendo la comisaria.- Dijo en tono de broma.

-Graham, no cuentes nada. No creo que a la capitán le haga mucha gracia que se sepa.- Comentó Emma calmadamente.

-Te aseguró que no diré nada.- Contestó él.

-¿Quieres un consejo?- Preguntó Emma y Graham simplemente asintió.- Insístele, y si es necesario cómele la boca para que se dé cuenta.- Espetó y su amigo se echó a reír.

-¿Alguna vez te ha funcionado eso? –Preguntó él riéndose.

-No, pero como teoría parece un buen plan.- Aseguró ella.

-Tal vez lo intente, sí.- Concluyó el hombre.- Las pizzas.- Gritó al escuchar el timbre.

-El dinero está en la mesa, cógelo voy a llamar a mi padre.- Emma entró en la cocina con el móvil mientras que Graham servía la comida.

La rubia tardo unos minutos hablando con su padre, pero tardó más con su madre que se ponía histérica si pasaba dos días sin saber de ella. Emma se agobiaba por eso pero la adoraba y se lo tenía que perdonar.

-Ya estoy, mi madre esta histérica últimamente.- Dijo Emma sonriendo.- Traigo las bebidas.

-Gracias.- Graham cogió su cerveza y le tendió el refresco a la rubia.

-Me encanta esta serie.- Espetó Emma sentándose en la cama.

-Nos encanta esta serie.- Aseguró él.- Estoy muy enganchado.- Añadió.

-Espero que le den un final de temporada como merece porque si no mato a quién sea necesario.- Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Matamos, prometo ayudarte.- Graham le dio un pedazo de pizza a ella y cogiendo otro para él.

Los dos se pusieron a ver el capítulo emocionados, parecían dos niños delante de la televisión. Ambos se lo pasaban genial en esos miércoles de pizza y series. Tras terminar el capítulo y pasar un rato comentando todo lo acontecido ambos se fueron a dormir. Graham en el sofá cama y Emma en su dormitorio.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**


	7. Chapter 7

Emma se levantó temprano y despertó a Graham, los dos debían de volver a la comisaria, tenían que seguir buscando al marido de su víctima. Los dos desayunaron en un buen ambiente y luego pusieron rumbo a la comisaria.

-Buenos días, aquí tenéis.- Dijo Graham dejando café para Cassidy y para Killian sobre la mesa.

-Gracias.- Contestaron los dos a la vez. Killian se incomodó cuando noto que Graham acariciaba su mano sin intención.

Emma se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba pero no le dio más importancia. Cassidy los puso al día con todo lo que tenían y justo cuando iba a buscar alguna pista más de donde podría encontrarse el móvil de Killian sonó.

-Tenemos algo.- Gritó haciendo que todo su equipo lo siguiese hacía el garaje.

-¿Dónde vamos?- Pregunto entonces Graham que se subió en el asiento del conductor seguido de Emma.

-Tenéis la dirección en sus móviles.- Contestó entonces Killian.

Graham arrancó el coche y salió siguiendo al coche en el que iban Killian y Cassidy. Emma no sabía lo que estaba pasando pero los siguió sin rechistar. Ambos acababan de llegar a la comisaria y no sabían nada.

-¿Qué pasara?- Preguntó Graham concentrado en la carretera.

-No sé, supongo que habrán encontrado al sospechoso.- Contestó Emma mirando un informe de un caso anterior que no habían resuelto.

-Se paran.- Espetó el hombre.

Emma bajó unos segundos después de que Graham aparcase el coche, los dos se reunieron con los dos compañeros que ya estaban allí. Los cuatro sacaron las armas y esperaron órdenes.

-Nos ha llegado un aviso, creemos que nuestro sospechoso se encuentra en la habitación 103 de este hotel.- Dijo Killian antes de permitir a sus agentes entrar.-Hay que tener cuidado, sobre todo por lo huéspedes del hotel. Cabeza, chicos.

-Vale, vamos.- Soltó Cassidy.

Emma y Graham simplemente asintieron. Los cuatro fueron al coche y cogieron los chalecos antibalas que allí había. Una vez que estaban listos se dirigieron a la habitación del hotel en la que se suponía que estaba el sospechoso.

Killian abrió la puerta de la habitación con la tarjeta que el director le había dado, antes de abrir completamente colocó a su equipo para poder entrar. Graham fue el primero que entró seguido muy de cerca por Emma y por Cassidy.

-¡Arma!- Gritó Killian que se tiró sobre el cuerpo de Graham para evitar que lo hiriesen.

Emma fue la primera en reaccionar y antes de darse cuenta había vaciado su cargador contra el hombre que había disparado a su compañero y amigo. La rubia se acercó al hombre y comprobó que estaba muerto.

-¿Graham?- Preguntó Emma que se arrodilló a su lado.- ¿Estas bien?- Preguntó de nuevo muy nerviosa.

-Sí, sí.- Contestó él.- Gracias, jefe.- Dijo el hombre levantándose ayudado por Cassidy.- ¿Jefe?- Preguntó al no escuchar respuesta.

-¡Killian!- Gritó Cassidy sentándose al lado del hombre.

-Estoy bien.- Dijo con la voz entrecortada.- El chaleco.- Espetó tirando de su camisa para dejar ver la bala clavada en el mismo.

-Llamaré a una ambulancia.- Emma sacó su móvil para avisar.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Tienes algo más? No me perdonaría que te pasase nada.- Aseguró Graham que se había arrodillado delante de su jefe.

-Estoy bien, tranquilo. El chaleco a parado la bala, simplemente tendré un buen morado.- Dijo en tono de gracia.

Graham no se lo pensó dos veces y aprovechó que Cassidy se había alejado para ver al sospechoso para plantarle un beso en los labios al hombre que no supo cómo reaccionar. Graham al ver que su jefe no reaccionaba ante el gesto decidió separarse para no incomodarlo más pero cuando alejó sus labios de los de Killian, el otro los acercó de nuevo. El superior deslizó su mano por el cabello de Graham y lo acercó aún más, Emma contemplaba la imagen orgullosa porque su amigo hubiese tomado la iniciativa.

-Perdón, me duele en el alma interrumpir pero el forense tiene que pasar para llevarse el cuerpo.- Dijo Emma sonriendo a los dos hombres.

-Sí, sí, perdón.- Habló Killian nervioso por lo que la mujer acababa de contemplar.

Killian fue a levantarse cuando una fuerte punzada se alojó en sus costillas, antes de darse cuenta era agarrado por Graham y llevado hacía fuera donde se encontraba la ambulancia esperándolo. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado en los brazos del que era su compañero pero debería de haber sido bastantes minutos pues ya había un gran operativo montado.

-¿Estas bien, jefe?- Preguntó Emma acercándose a la ambulancia.

-Sí, gracias.- Contestó él dejándose atender por el médico.- Con respecto a lo que has visto…- el hombre parecía nervioso.

-Yo no he visto nada.- Aseguró Emma que ya se alejaba de él.

Graham y Cassidy se encargaron de recoger todas las pruebas que allí había y que necesitaban para el caso. Emma mientras tanto volvió a la comisaria para poder hablar con el forense mientras que Killian era atendido.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó David abordando a su hija.

-Nada, ha disparado a Killian pero está bien.- Aseguró Emma que se había dejado caer en su silla.

-¿Tú estás bien?-Preguntó el hombre mirando a la rubia.

-Yo estoy bien, no ha sido nada.- Contestó ella aunque su voz estaba un poco alterada- Tengo que hablar con el forense, no te preocupes. De verdad.- Aseguró entonces Emma.

-Está bien, ten cuidado.

Emma se marchó a la oficina del forense y una vez que le había dado todos los informes de la autopsia se marchó, el caso estaba prácticamente cerrado, solo debía de terminar con el papeleo.

La rubia estaba enfrascada en el papeleo cuando escuchó unos tacones a sus espaldas, cuando se giró se dio cuenta de que sólo podía ser Regina Mills. La morena tenía unas ojeras bastante importantes debajo de los ojos, que aunque intentó disimularlas con el maquillaje no lo consiguió.

Emma se quedó mirándola unos segundos para desviar la mirada cuando Regina giró la cara para mirarla. Ninguna de las dos deseaba mirarse a los ojos y no sabían porque.

Cuando Emma terminó todo el papeleo dejó la comisaria para dirigirse hacia su casa, estaba exhausta y deseaba darse una buena ducha y acostarse a dormir. Justo cuando estaba girando por la calle para llegar a su casa vio el bar donde había estado con la morena y decidió parar a beber algo.

-¿Qué desea?- Preguntó el camarero.

-Un refresco.- Contestó Emma sentándose en la barra.

-Parece que necesita algo más fuerte.- Comentó el camarero que ya le estaba sirviendo lo que había pedido.

-Tal vez sí pero no bebo alcohol.- Contestó la rubia dando un sorbo a su vaso.

El camarero se marchó y dejó a Emma sola con sus pensamientos. No había querido darle demasiadas vueltas pero ahora todo parecía agolparse en su cabeza. Había disparado a personas antes pero esa había sido la primera vez que había matado a alguien, ese pensamiento le perseguía todo el día

-¿Otra vez aquí?- Preguntó Regina que había entrado por la puerta.

-Capitán Mills.- Dijo Emma girándose para mirarla.- ¿Qué hace aquí? –Preguntó la rubia girándose para mirar su vaso.

-Supongo que lo mismo que usted, tomar una copa.- Contestó Regina sentándose a su lado.

-Realmente es solo un refresco, pero sí.- Dijo Emma.

-Uno de esos y algo para comer.- Regina le dijo al camarero que se había acercado a ellas.

-No tiene alcohol.- Aseguró ella.

-No debería de beber alcohol.- Contestó la morena.

Emma y Regina se quedaron en silencio, ninguna de las dos sabía que más hacer o decir, no entendían como había llegado a estar sentadas una al lado de la otra de nuevo. La morena comenzó a comer mientras que Emma solo bebía de su vaso.

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?- Preguntó la rubia que no se podía morder la lengua.

-Adelante.- Contestó Regina.

-¿La mujer que estaba con usted el día que nos conocimos es su mujer?- Preguntó Emma sin más.

-Sí.- Contestó la morena sin mirarla.- Espero que eso no sea un problema.- Añadió ella.

-No lo es.- Aseguró Emma.- No pensé que usted también era lesbiana.- Dijo pero se arrepintió unos segundos después.

-¿También?- Preguntó Regina que se había interesado por la confesión de Emma.

-También.- Contestó ella.- ¿Espero que no te incomode?- Preguntó ahora la rubia.

-No lo hace.- Aseguró Regina.- ¿Tu padre…?

-Sí que lo sabe, al igual que toda la comisaria.- Contestó Emma antes de que ella pudiese terminar la frase.

Regina no dijo nada más, simplemente se dedicó a comer y a beber su refresco. Emma por su parte pidió el segundo refresco, sobre todo para alargar la compañía de la morena aunque no podía negar que la idea de que estuviese casada no le había gustado demasiado.

-Esta mañana, he matado a un hombre.- Soltó la rubia sin pensarlo demasiado.

-¿Era la primera vez?- Preguntó ella.

\- Así es.- Contestó Emma.- Supongo que hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta lo que suponía.- Dijo la rubia.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada más. Emma se terminó el refresco y Regina la cena. A ninguna le apetecía volver a casa, Regina porque no soportaba volver a la realidad de su casa mientras que la rubia porque no quería que la soledad de su apartamento provocase que no dejase de pensar en ello.

 **Será una relación compleja pero todo llegará.**

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios. Como sé que os gusta mis "chantajes"... sí llegamos a los 100 comentarios antes de los diez capítulos prometo actualización doble (aunque tenéis que tener paciencia porque últimamente llevo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza).**


	8. Chapter 8

-Ya me voy a casa.- Dijo Regina que ya había terminado de comer.

-Yo también.- Aseguró entonces la rubia.

Regina se levantó y fue a dejar el dinero para pagar pero la rubia se le adelantó pagando la cuenta de ambas. La rubia simplemente le sonrió ligeramente y se marchó. La morena se dirigió hacía su casa, no sabía lo que se encontraría allí pero tenía que enfrentarse a ello.

-¿Kat?- La llamó entonces la morena.- ¿Mi amor?- Preguntó entonces Regina otra vez.

-Estoy en la cocina.- Contestó ella.

Regina no pudo evitar que una sonrisa naciese en su cara, hacía días que su mujer no había salido de la habitación. Que estuviese en la cocina era una muy buena señal y eso a ella la motivaban, pensaba que mejoraría.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó Regina entrando allí con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Nada.- Contestó ella que llevaba un vaso de agua en la mano. - ¿Dónde está Henry? ¿Y tú madre?- Preguntó entonces ella.

-Están en un hotel.- Contestó Regina que no quería mentirle.- En media hora vendrá el psicólogo para hablar con nosotras.

-No quiero ver a un psicólogo.- Espetó ella.

-Claro que sí, es lo mejor.- Aseguró la morena acercándose a ella.

-No estoy loca.- Gritó ella.

-No digo que lo estés, simplemente necesitas recuperarte. Te necesito a mi lado.- Dijo Regina besándola en la mejilla.- Ambas tenemos que educar a Henry, a nuestro hijo.- Añadió dándole un beso en los labios que no fue correspondido.

-Vale.- Contestó sin más la mujer.

Regina se alejó de ella y una lágrima escurrió por sus mejillas pero no se dejó ver. Se giró sobre sí misma y se marchó hacía el dormitorio para darse una ducha rápida y quitarse el traje.

Una vez que se había cambiado bajó de nuevo y se preparó un té. Kathryn se había metido en el sofá sin ni siquiera cambiarse de ropa para recibir al psicólogo que había creído más conveniente verla en su casa que obligarla a salir de ella.

El hombre llegó algunos minutos después y al cabo de algo más de una hora se marchó, el psicólogo había hablado con ambas mujeres por separado y luego las había juntado para poder conversar con ambas. Él no había podido darle noticias demasiado positivas a la morena que se sentía cada vez peor.

Regina le dio el tratamiento a su mujer y había decidió ir a ver a su hijo, no aguantaba más la tensión que se palpaba en el ambiente, necesitaba salir de esa casa.

A pesar de haber empezado a oscurecer ella salió de la casa y se dirigió al hotel donde seguían su madre y su hijo. Por suerte el portero no le puso ninguna pega para subir a verlos y llegó directamente a la puerta de la habitación.

-Hola, cariño.- Dijo Cora sorprendida de verla.

-Hola, mama.- Contestó ella acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla.- ¿Cómo habéis estado?- Preguntó la morena.

-Bien, sabes que Henry te echa de menos cuando no estas pero aun así se ha portado muy bien.- Aseguró ella.

-Me mata no poder tenerlo en casa.- Dijo Regina que ya había entrado y lo había cogido en sus brazos.

-Lo entiendo, cariño. ¿Cómo ha ido todo?- Preguntó Cora.

-Mal, se ha cerrado en banda y no ha querido colaborar con el psicólogo.- Le contó la morena que mecía a su hijo.

-¿Qué te ha dicho él? –Preguntó de nuevo Cora que cada vez estaba más preocupada, no solo por Kathryn, a quién de verdad apreciaba mucho, sino también por Regina que cada vez estaba peor. Había perdido bastante peso, estaba desanimada y tenía unas grandes ojeras.

-Lo que ya sabemos, tiene una fuerte depresión y no desea salir de ella así que es peor aún.- Contestó Regina resignada.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- Preguntó la mujer mayor.

-No lo sé.- Aseguró Regina.- No depende de mí.- Añadió besando a su hijo que manoteaba alegremente mientras chupaba su chupete.

-¿Las quieres internar?- Preguntó Cora de nuevo.

-Sí fuese la solución lo haría pero es ella la que tiene que tomar esa decisión, obligándola no consigo nada.- Contestó Regina que ya lo había consultado con los psicólogos.

-No puedes seguir así, cariño. Te estas consumiendo con ella.- Dijo Cora sentándose a su lado para acariciar su brazo.

-Lo sé, mama. Lo tengo muy claro.- Aseguró la morena.- ¿Qué hago? No puedo simplemente dejarla.- Añadió dejando que una lágrima cayese por la mejilla.

Cora no dijo nada más, le dio un abrazo a su hija con cuidado de no hacer daño a Henry y luego se metió en el baño para dejarle un poco de tiempo a sola con el niño. Regina se tumbó en la cama y dejó que Henry se acostase sobre ella, el niño tiró el chupete y cogió su dedo mientras que acariciaba cariñosamente la oreja a su madre. Al pequeño le relajaba enormemente hacer eso y a Regina le encantaba esos momentos juntos.

Una hora después salió del hotel para volver a su casa, no quería dejar demasiado tiempo sola a Kathryn aunque esa no era la solución para nada. Al llegar allí se encontró con todo en silencio y todas las luces apagadas, silenciosamente subió las escaleras y se encontró con Kathryn acostada en su cama.

Regina no tenía fuerza de voluntad para volver a acostarse a su lado por lo que simplemente volvió a cerrar la puerta lentamente y se marchó a la habitación donde dormía su madre.

A la mañana siguiente la morena dejó el desayuno preparado junto a una nota y se marchó a la comisaría, no quería despertar a su mujer pues sabía que dormía bastante mal últimamente y que se solía levantar con bastante mal humor.

-Buenos días.- Saludó Regina al entrar por la puerta.

Los agentes que allí había correspondieron al saludo, ninguno podía evitar desviar la mirada de lo que estaban haciendo para ver a la morena entrar. Esa mujer desprendía elegancia y respeto.

-Buenos días, capitán Swan.- Dijo Regina que ya había entrado en el despacho.

-Buenos días, puedes llamarme David.- Aseguró él que ya se lo había dicho varias veces antes.- ¿Pudo solucionar todo?- Preguntó él.

-Sí.- Contestó ella simplemente.- Me gustaría hacer una reunión con todos los detectives.

-Claro, simplemente tiene que poner una fecha y una hora y comunicársela a cada jefe de equipo.- Contestó él.- Aun así no creó que consiga hablar con todos, la mayoría tienen casos que le quitan mucho tiempo.- Añadió él.

-Con el máximo número posible.- Dijo ella.

Ambos se pusieron a trabajar en eso. Regina quería dar su toque a ese cargo, quería que su cargo fuese respetado y que sus órdenes fuesen aceptadas. David sabía que la entrada de Regina al cargo haría que todo cambiase, el trato que él tenía con todos los agentes era casi paternal en cambio con ella las cosas cambiarían.

La reunión fue puesta para esa misma tarde, la mayoría de los agentes estuvieron presentes, ninguno se quería perder lo que tenía que decir la nueva Capitán. Además de que ese cambio en la cabecera de la comisaría podría suponer cambios bastante radicales.

-Gracias por venir.- Empezó a decir David mientras que Regina se mantenía en silencio a su lado. – Como todos sabéis dejó mi cargo para poder disfrutar de la jubilación, por ello la capitán Mills me sustituirá, y es ella la que convoca esta reunión.- Añadió señalando a que Regina diese un paso hacia delante para que hablase.

-Como ya ha dicho el capitán Swan soy la nueva encargada de la comisaria. Es por ello que hago esta reunión, las cosas no va a seguir como hasta ahora.- Soltó y todos los agentes que allí había se miraron los unos a los otros. – No voy a permitir ningún tipo de retraso con el papeleo…- Antes de poder continuar la puerta de la sala se avió dando paso a una Emma agitada. Regina simplemente la miró y negó con la cabeza para después continuar con lo que estaba diciendo.- Lo que estaba diciendo, no permitiré retraso con los documentos. No quiero ver los escritorios de los detectives con casos antiguos acumulados, las formas serán muy revisadas. No quiero ningún tipo de abuso de autoridad o de poder, no quiero ningún tipo de queja por parte de nadie.- Continuo diciendo Regina.- Además de que quiero a todos los agentes bien identificados dentro de la comisaria, no quiero a civiles paseándose por los pasillos como ya he visto en los días que llevo aquí.- Aseguró ella, realmente había veces en la que los familiares de los agentes subían a verlos a sus despachos.- De todas maneras se os pasará un comunicado para que tengáis claras las nuevas normas, no voy a permitir ni un solo error.-Soltó ella para después salir de la sala dejándolos a todos quejándose.

Emma salió detrás de ella, no era una mujer que se quedase cayada cuando algo no le parecía correcto.

-¿Era necesario? –Preguntó Emma interrumpiendo el paso de Regina.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios. Si llegamos a los 100 comentarios os hago una actualización esta noche (cuando salga de trabajar, sobre las 9 o cosa así)**


	9. Chapter 9

-¿Perdón?- Preguntó ella mirando a la rubia de arriba abajo.

-¿Qué si todo eso era necesario?- Preguntó de nuevo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Claro que si, además creo que voy a añadir alguna más.- Contestó Regina.

-¿Cómo…?- Preguntó muy molesta.

-Un atuendo adecuado.- Sentenció mirando a la rubia.

Emma había ido con sus habituales vaqueros y su chaqueta de cuero roja, ese atuendo no le pareció nada correcto a Regina que anteriormente si la había visto con un traje de chaqueta más acorde a su puesto.

-¿Hablas en serio?- Preguntó Emma ofendida.

-No le he dado permiso para tutearme, agente Swan.- Contestó ella alzando un poco más la voz.

-Tampoco le he dado permiso para meterse con mi atuendo, Capitán Mills.- Soltó Emma que estaba furiosa por sus palabras.

-Digamos que para eso no necesito permiso, como su jefa puedo poner unas normas de vestimenta cuando me dé la gana.- Espetó para después girarse y alejarse.

No tuvo tanta suerte, Emma la siguió y entro en su despacho siguiéndola sin que Regina tuviese tiempo de cerrar la puerta.

-¿Se aburre?- Preguntó entonces Regina cabreada porque la rubia la hubiese seguido.

-Sabe que no va a hacer otra cosa que ganarse enemigos, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó entonces Emma.

-No he venido a hacer amigos.- Espetó Regina sentándose en la silla que seguía siendo de David.

-¡Necesita un buen polvo!- Casi gritó Emma cabreada por la actitud de la morena, realmente se había acercado a ella para aconsejarle pero esa actitud fue el colmo.

-¡Fuera!- Gritó Regina dando un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa.

Emma se quedó estática, estaba estupefacta por lo que acababa de pasar. Regina había cambiado totalmente el semblante, justo cuando se disponía a contestar la puerta del despacho se volvió a abrir y dio paso a su padre que estaba sobresaltado por los gritos que se escuchaban desde fuera.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- Preguntó él mirando alternativamente a cada una de las mujeres.

-¡Fuera!- Dijo Regina que no había dado más opción que esa a la rubia.

-Emma sal.- Espetó su padre que estaba alterado por la actitud de la morena.

Emma simplemente obedeció y salió de la oficina mientras que David se sentaba en el sillón que allí había observado a la morena.

-Esa hija suya es…- Antes de poder continuar se detuvo en lo que iba a decir.

-Lo sé, impulsiva, cabezota, algo inmadura…- David fue enumerando.- Pero es muy buena en su trabajo y muy responsable con ello.- Aseguró entonces el hombre.

-Salgo a comer.- Contestó Regina largándose del despacho antes de que pudiera decirle nada más.

La morena decidió acercarse a su casa para ver cómo estaba Kathryn, el psicólogo había tenido que ir por la mañana a verla y quería saber si eso había desembocado en una crisis o simplemente se había mantenido en silencio como era más que habitual.

-Kat.-La llamó Regina entrando por la puerta de su casa.

La rubia no contestó simplemente siguió tumbada en el sofá tapada con una gran manta y con varios envases de galletas y chocolate. Regina se acercó pues la televisión estaba encendida y se la encontró así.

-¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó entonces Regina que se sentó en el sillón que quedaba en frente.- ¿Kat?- Volvió a preguntar al ver que la mujer no contestaba, no siquiera la miraba. - ¿Voto de silencio?- Preguntó Regina que empezaba a frustrarse.

La morena se cansó de intentar hablar con ella y se dirigió hacia la cocina para prepararse algo de almorzar, decidió que un sándwich estaba bien y preparó otro para Kathryn. Le dejó el plato en la mesita baja que había delante del sofá y se volvió a sentar donde estaba mirando la televisión aunque sin prestarle atención.

-¿Cómo te ha ido con el psicólogo?- Preguntó Regina que no soportaba más el silencio.- ¿Tengo que llamarlo a él para que me cuente?- Volvió a preguntar minutos después pues su mujer no se había dignado a decir nada.

Regina se terminó el almuerzo y lavó los platos mientras que Kathryn no se había movido ni un milímetro de donde se encontraba. Antes de marcharse se volvió a acercar al sofá, se arrodilló delante de él y cogió la cara de la rubia para obligarla a mirarla.

-No me voy a ir, no vas a conseguir echarme con esa actitud.- Espetó Regina dejando un beso en los labios de la rubia.- No me voy Kathryn, así que acéptalo cuanto antes.

-Déjame.- Pidió está casi llorando.

-Vuelvo en unas horas, tengo que trabajar.- Dijo después dándole un suave beso en los labios de nuevo.

Regina se marchó de la casa y antes de volver al trabajo decidió pasar por el hotel para ver a su hijo y a su madre. Después de pasar un rato con ellos volvió a la comisaria esperando no tener que cruzarse con la rubia en lo que quedaba de día.

Regina habló con David y dejaron casi todo listo, la morena quería empezar a trabajar cuanto antes en la comisaria mientras que David aún no estaba muy confiado con el relevo que habían buscado ya que Regina parecía tener unas ideas muy distintas a las que él había instaurado en esa comisaria.

-Ya me marcho.- Dijo David que estaba bastante cansado.- Capitán Mills, espero de verdad que se encuentre cómoda en la comisaria, pero le pido que intente que los cambios sean progresivos. Es difícil para los agentes adaptarse.- Aseguró él.

-Tendré en cuenta su consejo.- Contestó entonces ella casi sin mirarlo.

David se marchó a casa mientras que Regina seguía trabajando, aunque deseaba volver a casa sabía que la realidad las golpearía una vez que volviese allí. Estaba a punto de recoger para marcharse cuando su móvil sonó.

-Capitán Mills.- Contestó ella.

-¿Regina?- Preguntó entonces una mujer al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Kate?- Preguntó ella que miró su móvil y vio que no era el mismo número con el que solía llamarla.

-Hola, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está mi hermana?- Preguntó la mujer.

-Hola, hace mucho tiempo que no sabía de ti.- Contestó Regina.

-Sí, lo siento. Yo también he necesitado tiempo para recuperarme del accidente.- Dijo la otra mujer.

-Lo sé, ¿Cómo estás?- Le pregunto Regina que se había acomodado en su silla.

-Estoy mucho mejor, casi he recuperado la memoria y me encuentro genial. Te llamaba porque me dan de alta en la clínica en un par de días y me gustaría veros.- Dijo ella. Regina y Kate siempre habían tenido una muy buena relación.

-Claro, pero no sé si sabes que nos hemos mudado a Boston.- Contestó Regina.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó sorprendida.

-Así es, me encantaría que estuvieses aquí. Sabes que eres bienvenida siempre.- Contestó Regina.

-Está bien, pues pásame la dirección e iré allí. ¿Cómo esta Kathryn?- Preguntó ella.

-Mal, está peor que nunca. No te puedo engañar.- Contesto entonces Regina.

-Entonces te vendrá bien mi ayuda.- Aseguró su cuñada.

-Gracias.- Dijo la morena que hacía algunas semanas que no hablaba con la mujer.- Avísame cuando llegues tendré una habitación preparada para ti.

-Gracias a ti, espero poder ayudar a mi hermana.

Ambas se despidieron, Regina no podía negar que le alegraba la noticia. Kate era su amiga mucho antes de haberse con su hermana y también lo había pasado mal con el accidente, pero por suerte ella decidió internarse en una clínica para poder recuperarse completamente. Además la morena pensaba que la llegada de su hermana podría mejorar a Kathryn.

Regina estaba metiendo los últimos documentos dentro de su maletín cuando la puerta sonó. Ella dio permiso para entrar pero siguió recogiendo todo pues no quería retrasar más la marcha a su casa.

-Capitán Mills.- Dijo Emma que sorprendió a Regina.

-¿Qué desea, Swan?- Preguntó la morena sin presentarle demasiada atención.

-Pedirle disculpas.- Contesto Emma metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de atrás de sus vaqueros.- Me he excedido antes y lo siento. A veces me irritan los cambios y pensar que mi padre deja el puesto no me ha sentado nada bien. Quiero que me disculpe y que la relación entre nosotras sea lo más cordial posible.- Argumentó Emma que miraba a Regina que ahora había dejado de recoger para mirarla.

-Está bien.- Contestó sin más.

-¿Acepta las disculpas?- Preguntó la rubia.

-No se vuelva a pasar una vez más o acabará en la calle.- Aseguró entonces Regina que cogió su maletín para marcharse.

-Entendido.- Sentencio Emma.- ¿Una cerveza?- Preguntó ella en un impulso.- Digo, es la mejor forma de firmar la paz.

-Voy a casa.- Contestó sin más Regina.

La morena salió del despacho y dejó a Emma allí de píe sin tener tiempo para hacer o decir absolutamente nada. La rubia sonrió y se alejó de allí, debía de ir a cenar con su madre si no quería que le diese un ataque al corazón.

 **Muchas gracias por los comentarios y como lo prometido es deuda aquí os dejo otro capítulo para celebrar esos 100 comentarios.**

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**


	10. Chapter 10

-Hola, mama.- Dijo Emma sonriendo al ver a su madre abalanzarse sobre ella.- Solo has estado dos días sin verme, relájate.- Soltó la rubia que casi se estaba ahogando.

-¿Solo dos días? –Preguntó entonces Mary Margaret.- Creí que habían sido más.

-Claro que no, no seas melodramática.- Contestó entonces Emma marchándose hacía el salón donde se encontraba su padre viendo el partido.

-Hola, papa.- Dijo ella tirándose en el sofá a su lado.

-Hola, cariño.- Él la abrazó suavemente pero sin dejar de mirar la televisión.

-¿Cómo ha ido el día?- Preguntó entonces ella.

-Mejor si no hubieses hecho cabrear a Regina.- Espetó el hombre bastante cabreado.

-Me he disculpado.- Aseguró Emma tomando un refresco que le tendió su madre.- Gracias.

-Has hecho bien, mira cariño.- Dijo y quitó la voz a la televisión para poder hablar con su hija seriamente.- Deberías de tomar las cosas con más calma, Regina no es mala personas simplemente es una mujer estricta y con unas convicciones muy claras por lo que no va a cambiar de opinión así que no eches a perder tu carrera por culpa de tu bocaza.- Eso último lo dijo más en broma que otra cosa.

-Deberías de buscarte otro trabajo.- Interrumpió Mary Margaret.

-¡Mama! ¡Mary!- Espetaron los dos a la vez echándose a reír.

-Me encanta mi trabajo y no lo voy a dejar.- Contestó Emma con su particular sonrisa.

Mary Margaret se conformó con asentir y meterse en la cocina de nuevo, no querían seguir peleando por el mismo asunto. Ambas estaban cansadas de hablar sobre el mismo tema. Emma dejó entonces a su padre viendo el partido y se dirigió a la cocina para ayudar a su madre a preparar la comida para esa noche.

-¿Te ayudo?- Preguntó Emma.

-Pica la ensalada.- Le mandó su madre.

-Vale.- Contestó entonces Emma empezando a ayudarla.

-¿Te duele la cabeza?- Preguntó entonces ella.

-No, la verdad es que estoy mucho mejor.- Contestó Emma.- ¿Tus nervios?- Preguntó ella.

-Mejor, tengo previsto regalarle un viaje a tu padre una vez que se retire.- Contestó entonces Mary.

-Es una magnífica idea.- Contestó entonces ella.- Papa siempre me ha dicho que le encantaría visitar España.

-Aún no he mirado destino.- Aseguró Mary Margaret.- Pero creo que es una buena idea.- añadió.

-Me alegra mucho.- Contestó Emma.- Quiero que lo paséis lo mejor posible, a papa le viene bien también despejarse.

-¿Qué habláis de mí?- Preguntó el hombre que entró a la cocina para echar también una mano.

-Que te voy a echar de menos en la comisaria.- Contestó Emma pues sabía que su madre no sabía mentir.

-Yo también a ti.- Aseguró él abrazando cariñosamente a la rubia, sabía lo que le fastidiaba que le hiciese eso.

Los tres terminaron de preparar la cena y comieron charlando amistosamente, Emma se despidió un rato después y se encaminó hacía su casa. A pesar de la insistencia de sus padres la rubia se marchó a su casa a dormir.

Regina llego a su casa y se encontró con que Kathryn no se había movido de donde estaba aunque parecía que se había comido el sándwich pues ya no estaba en el plato que le había dejado.

-Hola.- Dijo entonces Regina mirando a la mujer.- He hablado con tu hermana, vendrá a visitarnos en unos días.- Le dijo para ver si así por lo menos provocaba una reacción.

-¿Esta bien?- Preguntó entonces ella.

-Sí, le dan el alta en la clínica.- Contestó la morena sentándose en el sofá.

-Me alegro por ella.- Dijo sin más volviendo a acomodarse en el sillón.

-Tú también puedes recuperarte.- Aseguró la morena pidiéndole permiso para sentarse a su lado.- Hoy he visto a Henry, esta tan grande.- Pensó que sacándole el tema de su hijo podría hacerla reaccionar.

-¿Esta bien?- Preguntó dejándole un hueco a ella.

-Claro que está bien pero nos echa de menos.- Contestó ella.

-Yo también.- Aseguro ella.

-¿Quieres que los vuelva a traer?- Preguntó la morena con esperanza.- Podrás cuidar de él mientras que yo trabajo y podemos buscarte un trabajo.

-¿Tanto te estorbo?- Preguntó sorprendiendo a la morena.

-Claro que no, sabes que no me has estorbado nunca. Mírate, estar toda pálida y decaída, tienes que salir de esta casa.- Contesto Regina acariciándola con cariño.- Tienes que volver a vivir.- Concluyó Regina.

-La criada ya vino a limpiar.- Contestó Kathryn levantándose del sofá para ir al dormitorio.

-No hables así de ella.- Espetó Regina casi gritando pero luego tomó aire y se calmó.

Kathryn no contesto nada y simplemente se marchó hacia el dormitorio. Regina se dejó caer en el sofá y llamó a su madre para saber cómo estaban Henry y ella. Por desgracia no había podido volver al hotel esa tarde, aunque era lo que más deseaba.

Cora por suerte estaba a su lado, no sabía lo que haría sin su madre en su vida. Una vez que colgó llamó al psicólogo para saber cómo había ido todo pero por desgracia el hombre no tenía buenas noticias. Kathryn no se había animado a hablar ni a decir nada. Regina le preguntó si era conveniente que su hijo volviese con ellas pero el hombre solo le pudo aconsejar que mejor lo mantuviera lejos de momento, porque en principio Kathryn no debía de ser peligrosa, al menos para nadie más que para ella misma.

La morena se fue al dormitorio y después de colocar su arma y su placa en la caja fuerte se echó en la cama. Estaba agotada, tanto física como anímicamente.

Habían pasado dos días y nada parecía cambiar. Regina seguía repartiendo su tiempo entre el trabajo, visitar a su hijo y a su madre e intentar ayudar a su mujer a salir de la depresión en la que vivía. Las visitas del psicólogo eran constantes, el hombre estaba intentando convencerla de que se internase durante un tiempo con el fin de recuperarse cuanto antes.

Por suerte, Kate estaba por llegar a la casa y eso parecía alegrar a Kathryn aunque no lo demostrase demasiado. Regina pasó a por ella y la llevó hasta la casa pero se tuvo que marchar de nuevo al trabajo, no podía seguir dejándolo descuidado puesto que acababa de llegar a la comisaria.

Antes de entrar en su despacho la morena sintió como un mareo se apoderaba de ella. Justo antes de caer pudo cogerse al marco de la puerta.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- Preguntó un agente que pasaba por su lado.

-Sí, sí. Gracias.- Contestó ella.

Regina se recompuso e intento volver a andar pero otro mareo se apoderó de ella, en ese caso si estaba a punto de caerse, lo hubiese hecho si unos brazos no la hubiesen abrazado por detrás.

-¿Regina?- Pregunto la rubia que la había cogido en sus brazos. Emma la había llamado por su nombre sin darse cuenta.

-Estoy bien.- Contestó entonces ella intentado levantarse pero sin éxito.

-Esta pálida, Capitán.- Dijo ahora formalmente la rubia.- Vamos al sillón.- Le dijo dirigiéndola hacía allí.

Regina se sentó y echó la cabeza hacía atrás, se sentía realmente mal y no sabía cuál podía ser el motivo de ese malestar.

-¿Mejor?- Preguntó entonces Emma que le tendía un vaso de agua.

-Algo.- Contestó Regina que estaba mareada.- ¿Desde cuándo no come nada?- Preguntó imaginando que podía ser eso lo que le pasaba.

-No lo sé, tal vez desde ayer.- Contestó Regina bebiendo un sorbo.

La rubia salió entonces del despacho y se dirigió a la primera máquina expendedora que encontró y sacó una chocolatina y un bocadillo. Unos minutos después volvió a entrar al despacho y se encontró a la morena recostada sobre el sillón con una de sus manos en la frente.

-Toque antes de entrar.- Casi gritó Regina.

-Perdón, solo venía a traerle esto.- Dijo tendiéndole lo que traía en sus manos.- Seguro que te hará sentirte mejor.- Añadió cuando Regina la miró.

-Gracias.- Contestó Regina que realmente agradecía el gesto de la rubia.

-¿Quiere que me quede hasta que se encuentre mejor? ¿Prefiere que llame a su esposa para que venga a buscarla?- Preguntó Emma que seguía de pie mirándola fijamente.

-Estoy mejor, no tiene que llamar a nadie.- Contestó pero en su pensamiento supo que Kathryn no estaba en disposición de venir a buscarla. Una punzada atravesó su corazón.

-Vale, aun así prefiero quedarme hasta que se coma eso.- Dijo señalando el bocadillo.

-¿No tiene trabajo? –Preguntó Regina alzando una ceja.

-No, tengo el papeleo al día y ningún caso abierto.- Contestó Emma que se sentó en una silla.

Regina comenzó a comer mientras que Emma simplemente se quedó mirándola fijamente, le parecía tremendamente bella y esos rasgos la volvían loca, aunque sabía que era un imposible tenía que reconocer que Regina le provocaba muchas cosas.

-¿Se va a quedar mirándome?- Preguntó entonces Regina.

-Hasta que se coma el chocolate.- Contestó Emma con una sonrisa tranquila en su cara.

Regina abrió el envoltorio y se comió el chocolate disfrutando enormemente de la buena sensación que le provocaba comer dulce. Emma sonrió al verla terminar de comérselo.

-¿Mejor?- Preguntó entonces Emma.

-Sí, gracias.- Dijo Regina que tenía que reconocer que la rubia se había portado muy bien con ella.

Antes de poder recibir ninguna respuesta el móvil de la morena sonó. Regina lo cogió y pidió a la rubia que se marchase pero antes de poder hacerlo la morena cayó de rodillas al suelo.

 **No me matéis… pensad que si lo hacéis no sabréis lo que acontecerá (Es broma). Espero que os haya gustado. Siento la hora y la falta de capítulo ayer pero como ya os dije me quedo sin tiempo para todo, por ello os pido un poco dé paciencia, nunca dejó nada a medias... Gracias por los comentarios, sois increíbles!**


	11. Chapter 11

-¡Regina! ¡Regina!- le gritaba Emma para que volviese en sí.

Emma estaba totalmente asustada por la cara que tenía la morena, sus ojos se habían inundado de lágrimas y no entendía porque. Al coger el teléfono se dio cuenta de que la llamada se había cortado y no podía saber que había pasado al menos que la morena se lo dijese.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó otra vez.

Regina volvió en si de repente y se levantó cogiendo el móvil, su bolso y las llaves del coche que tenía sobre la mesa. Salió corriendo del despacho y Emma se quedó unos segundos estática para después salir corriendo detrás de la morena.

-No puede conducir así.- Gritó entonces Emma evitando que una histérica Regina se subiese en su coche.

-Déjeme.- Gritó ella que se quería soltar para marcharse.

-Yo la llevo donde me diga.- Aseguró Emma cogiendo las llaves.- Por favor, no puedo permitir que le pase algo.

-Al hospital.- Contestó Regina subiéndose en el asiento del copiloto. No sabía porque pero había dejado ganar a Emma.

Emma se subió al coche y condujo hacía el hospital, nada más aparcar el coche Regina se bajó y corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación que una enfermera le había indicado.

En la cama se encontraba Kathryn, totalmente pálida y llena de cables por todos sitios. Antes de poder entrar a verla un médico la llamó para poder hablar con ella, Emma que se había bajado también del coche se quedó en segundo plano para no interrumpir o importunar a su jefa.

-¿Es usted la señora Mills?- Preguntó el hombre.

-Sí, soy yo.-Contestó Regina histérica.- ¿Qué le ha pasado?- Preguntó mirando por la ventana de la puerta.

-Ha intentado suicidarse, su hermana nos llamó porque la encontró inconsciente en el baño.- Explicó el hombre.

-¡Regina!- Escuchó a su cuñada llamarla aterrada.

-Kate, ¿Estas bien? –Preguntó la morena.

-Estaba en el suelo, me la encontré con un frasco de pastillas, no sé de donde las sacó.- Contestó ella.

-Por suerte le pudimos hacer un lavado de estómago, se despertara en un rato.- Contestó entonces el médico para intentar relajar a las dos mujeres.

-Gracias.- Dijo Regina cogiendo a Kate en sus brazos para que se calmase y también poder relajarse ella.

Regina iba a entrar en la habitación cuando se dio cuenta de que Emma estaba de pie a unos metros de ella. Decidió que antes de entrar allí debía de pedirle a la rubia que se marchase, aunque no deseaba darle muchas explicaciones al menos debería de darle las gracias.

-Swan.- La llamó Regina una vez que Kate había entrado en el dormitorio.

-¿Está bien, Capitán?- Preguntó Emma.

-Gracias por traerme, por suerte solo ha sido un susto. Ahora puede marcharse, ponga el taxi como gastos del trabajo y yo me haré cargo.- Aseguró Regina.

-Tome, espero que todo salga bien.- Dijo Emma devolviéndole las llaves de su coche.

Emma se despidió y salió de allí mientras que Regina entraba en la habitación para ver a su mujer. Verla así le rompía el corazón en mil pedazos, unos minutos después de estar allí llamó a su madre para contarle lo sucedido y que no se preocupase por no llegar al hotel como era costumbre.

-Lo siento.- Dijo Kate sentándose en una de las sillas que allí había.

-No es tu culpa.- Aseguró entonces Regina mirando a Kathryn.

-Sí que lo es, me dijo que yo lo había superado y ella no.- Dijo la mujer mirando a Regina.- Me dijo que era mi culpa.

-Sabes que no es así, fue un accidente.- Espetó Regina segura de sus palabras.- Ni siquiera eras tú la que conducía ese coche.- Dijo para quitarle peso a la mujer.- Kathryn lleva unos meses con una depresión muy fuerte, sabía que esto podía pasar y me alegra de que estuvieras allí para avisarme sino quizás no estaría…- La voz de Regina se rompió.

-No lo digas.- Le pidió Kate abrazándola.

-La amo, Kate. La amo profundamente.- Aseguró entonces la morena.

-Lo sé, me consta que eso es así.- Contestó ella.

Cada una se sentó en una silla de la habitación y esperaron a ver si la rubia se despertaba y que explicación daba. Regina había llamado al psicólogo y prometió acudir a verla en cuanto terminase su turno en la clínica.

-¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó Kate que fue la primera en ver a Kathryn abrir los ojos.

-Mi amor.- Dijo Regina que se levantó rápidamente para verla.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Preguntó ella desorientada.

-En el hospital.- Contestó Regina.- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿Por qué me querías dejar?- Preguntó la morena.

Kathryn no contesto simplemente giró la cabeza y se volvió a dormir. Regina estaba destrozada y Kate lo pudo notar. La morena sentía su corazón sangrar sin control, veía al amor de su vida destruida y sin dejarse ayudar.

Algunos minutos después ambas salieron de la habitación para tomarse un café calmadamente. Kate quería hablar con ella a solas.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- Preguntó entonces Kate.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó Regina que no entendía a lo que se refería su cuñada.

-Regina, es obvio que no está bien.- Contestó ella.- Deberías de internarla.

-No me lo perdonaría.- Aseguró entonces Regina.

-Ahora te toca decidir, Regina.- Dijo Kate desconcertando a la morena.- O eliges que no te perdone pero siga viva o que se suicide y te la encuentres muerta.- Con todo el dolor de su alma tuvo que decirle las cosas tan claras.

-No sé qué hacer, necesito pensar.- Contestó entonces Regina.

La morena volvió a la habitación y se quedó dormida en uno de los incomodos sillones que allí había. Kate por su parte se fue a dormir a casa, el médico solo dejaba que una persona estuviese con ella por la noche. A mitad de la noche la máquina que monitorizaba a su mujer comenzó a sonar escandalosamente, Regina se despertó alterada y asustada.

Tocó rápidamente al botón que llamaba a las enfermeras y al médico para después salir al pasillo corriendo a buscar a alguien que la ayudase.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tiene?- Preguntaba llorando.

-Déjenos cuidar de ella.- Contestó el médico pidiéndole a Regina que saliese de la habitación.

Regina llamó a su casa, Kate tenía que saber lo que había pasado. Algunos minutos después el medico salió de la habitación y se quedó mirando a la morena que pudo leer en sus ojos lo que venía a comunicarle.

La morena cayó de rodillas al suelo, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas copiosamente. Su respiración se entrecorto y cuando quiso levantarse se volvió a marear y se desmayó.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Preguntó Regina que se encontraba tumbada sobre una camilla sin recordar prácticamente nada de lo acontecido.

-Regina.- La llamó Cora muy nerviosa al verla así.- ¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó la mujer que había llegado hacía unos minutos.

-¿Y Henry?- Preguntó entonces Regina nerviosa.

\- Esta fuera, con Kate.- Le contestó ella.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué hago aquí? –Preguntó pues no recordaba nada.

-¿No te acuerdas?- Preguntó y esta negó con la cabeza nerviosamente.

-Kathryn ha muerto.- Contestó Cora en un tono suave de voz.

-Eso no puede ser, no puede ser.- Gritaba Regina rota de dolor.- Estaba bien, el médico me dijo que estaba bien.- Gritó otra vez más fuerte.

-Al parecer había ingerido más pastillas de las que ellos pudieron eliminar.- Contestó Cora que también lloraba.

-¡No puede ser!- Espetó de nuevo Regina con sus lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.- Ella está bien, el médico me dijo que estaba bien.- Se repetía una y otra vez.- Son unos incompetentes, los voy a meter en la cárcel.- Seguía divagando por el dolor.

-Cariño…- Murmuraba Cora destrozada por ver a su hija así y no poder hacer nada.

Regina se dejó caer de nuevo en la camilla y se hizo un ovillo mientras lloraba de nuevo, no podía creer que eso le estuviese pasando a ella.

La morena estaba destrozada, se sentía culpable por no haber hecho más por su mujer, por no haberla obligado a internarse. Por no haberla ayudado más. Cora se dio cuenta de que su hija necesitaba estar sola unos minutos y abandonó la habitación para que esta pudiese desahogar tranquila sus penas y su dolor.

Regina no se movió de allí por horas, estuvo llorando hasta que el cansancio pudo más que su pena.

Cora se encargada de Henry mientras miraba a su hija destrozada en la habitación que le habían dado al desmayarse. La mujer mayor junto con Kate se hicieron cargo de todos los papeles y todo lo que tenía que organizar para el entierro de la rubia. Regina no se encontraba lo suficientemente fuerte ni siquiera para levantarse de la cama.

 **Capítulo duro, lo sé. Espero que os esté gustando, os leo en los comentarios.**

 **No va a ser una relación fácil y como dije era una historia muy distinta a las que he escrito antes, aún así, veo (por los comentarios) que os esta gustando. Espero que siga siendo así.**


	12. Chapter 12

-Buenos días.- Dijo Emma entrando en la comisaria. Había pasado una noche horrible pero no podía dejar su trabajo.

-Hola, ayer te desapareciste.- Contestó Graham sentándose en su mesa.

-Sí, tuve algo que hacer.- Aseguró entonces ella que no quería darle demasiados detalles en medio de la comisaria.

-Te vas a buscar un problema con la nueva jefa.- Comentó Cassidy que había escuchado lo que decían.

-No creo que tenga problema.- Soltó entonces Graham.- Nos desharemos de ella por una temporada.- Añadió.

-No te preocupes, estaba al tanto.- Espeto la rubia.- ¿Por qué dices eso?- Preguntó con curiosidad.

-¿No lo sabes?- Preguntó el hombre.

-No, ¿Qué?

-Parece que ha pedido una baja indefinida.- Contestó Cassidy.- Lo ha comunicado tu padre esta mañana.- añadió.

Emma sacó su móvil y se dio cuenta de que tenía varias llamadas perdidas de su padre, supuso que era para contarle sobre lo acontecido en la comisaria. La rubia se alejó de ellos dos y entro en el despacho del capitán para hablar de su padre.

-Hola, acabo de ver el móvil.- Le dijo alzándolo en sus manos.

-Hola, cariño. Es solo que se ha cancelado mi jubilación por un tiempo.- Comentó el hombre.- A tu madre no le ha hecho demasiado gracia.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó con curiosidad.

-La capitán Mills ha pedido la baja esta mañana y no sé muy bien que le ha sucedido.- Contestó él.

-Es raro.- Aseguró la rubia.

-Sí que lo es pero bueno, hasta que ella vuelva yo seguiré trabajando.- Comentó él.

-Vale, hablamos en la cena tengo un caso.- Dijo Emma al escuchar su móvil sonar.

Emma salió junto a todo su equipo para hacerse cargo del caso que le había sido asignado aun así la rubia no consiguió concentrarse en nada de lo que hacía, se había ganado los regaños de todos y cada uno de sus compañeros. Todos estaban perdiendo la paciencia con Emma que no solía estar tan distraída.

-¿Qué pasa, Swan?- Le preguntó entonces Killian que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Nada, lo siento.- Contestó ella.- Voy a hablar con los vecinos.

Emma salió de allí y se dedicó a interrogar a todos los vecinos y personas que conocían a la mujer que había sido asesinada además de todas las personas que podían haber presenciado algo.

Cuando terminó con eso le dejo sus notas a Killian y se marchó a almorzar, a diferencia de otras veces esta vez lo hizo sola. No podía sacarse de la cabeza si lo que le pasaba Regina tendría que ver con su viaje acelerado al hospital aunque imaginaba que sí.

La rubia fue al hospital donde la había dejado pero ya no se encontraba allí, intentó conseguir información de las enfermeras pero al no tener ninguna relación con ellas no podían decirle nada.

Emma se dio por vencida y se dirigió hacía el bar en el que se había cruzado con su jefa anteriormente, no sabía porque pero era la única manera que había encontrado para aliviar ese nerviosismo que tenía pensado que le podía haber pasado algo a la morena.

Al entrar por la puerta se encontró con que la morena se encontraba discutiendo y gritándole al camarero que sólo intentaba evitar que siguiese bebiendo compulsivamente. Emma se acercó a ella y relajó al camarero.

-Capitán Mills.- La llamó la rubia colocando su mano sobre el hombro de la morena.

-¡No me toque!- Gritó esta que se notaba que estaba ebria.

-Debería dejar de beber.- Añadió Emma que no prestó atención a la advertencia de la mujer.

-Sí tú lo dices.- Espetó casi con asco Regina que ya se encaminaba hacía su coche.

Emma notó que la había tuteado pero no le dio la mayor importancia se notaba que la morena estaba mal aunque no sabía realmente cual era el motivo. Antes de que esta se pudiese subir al coche la agarró del brazo y le quitó las llaves para que no pudiese conducir.

-Yo la llevo.- Dijo Emma ayudándola a subir a la parte posterior de coche.

-Claro que no.- Contestó la morena que ya se encontraba sentada.

Emma no aceptó nada y simplemente se subió en el coche y se dirigió hacia la casa de la morena, por suerte sabía dónde vivía su jefa porque ella se había quedado dormida nada más caer sobre el asiento del copiloto.

-Capitán.- La llamaba Emma una vez que había aparcado su coche delante de la casa de la morena.

Regina no hizo ningún gesto de moverse o de hacer nada. Estaba profundamente dormida, Emma supuso que sería el efecto de haber tomado tanto alcohol.

La rubia hizo un esfuerzo enorme y la cogió en sus brazos pero antes le sacó las llaves de la puerta de su casa. Emma la cogió en brazos y la sacó del coche. Caminó con ella hasta el salón y la dejó descansar en el sofá, no se encontraba con fuerzas suficientes para subir las escaleras con la mujer en sus brazos.

-Kat…- Murmuró Regina acomodándose en el sillón.

Emma no entendió lo que la mujer dijo por lo que simplemente se metió en la cocina y preparó un café bien cargado para cuando la morena se despertase. Sabía que tendría una resaca bastante fuerte.

Emma no sabía lo que sentía por ella, no podía entender porque tenía esa necesidad de cuidarla y de protegerla. La rubia alejó esas ideas de su cabeza y se acercó al sofá, en la mesita que había delante del mismo dejó la taza de café. Por su cabeza pasó la idea de marcharse y dejar a Regina pero algo en su interior no le permitió hacerlo, necesitaba estar ahí, por lo menos hasta saber que se encontraba bien.

La rubia no dejaba de darle vueltas a todo lo sucedido el día anterior en el hospital, además de la actitud y el malestar que parecía acompañar a Regina todo el rato. Por un momento pensó que no estarían solas en la casa pues había recordado a la mujer mayor que acompañaba a la morena el primer día además de a su esposa. Emma se volvió a acomodar en el sofá e intentó alejar esos pensamientos de su mente lo más rápido posible.

Regina dormía profundamente y no se despertó hasta una hora después, el dolor de cabeza era casi insoportable. Se movió en el sofá quejándose, no sabía cómo había llegado allí y tampoco sabía porque le dolía tanto la cabeza.

-Ha despertado.- Una voz la sacó del adormilamiento que tenía.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?- Casi gritó sobresaltada por ver a la rubia en su casa.

-Le he preparado un café pero tiene que haberse quedado frío.- Dijo la rubia mirando la taza.

-Conteste a mi pregunta.- Gritó Regina que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Estaba bebida.- Contestó Emma.- Cuando la encontré estaba peleando por el camarero y apunto de coger su coche, la he traído hasta aquí para que no le pasase nada.

-¡Joder!- Espetó muy molesta Regina.- Gracias, ya puede irse.

-¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Está bien?- Preguntó entonces ella.

-Estoy bien, todos nos hemos pasado alguna vez con el alcohol.- Contestó Regina que fue a calentar el café.

-Lo sé pero… da igual.- Dijo Emma que no quería meterse con ella.- Lo siento, ya me marchó.

-Perdone, he sido demasiado brusca.- Aseguró entonces Regina calentando el café.- ¿Quieres uno?- Le preguntó aunque se arrepintió unos segundos después, no entendía porque confiaba en esa mujer.

-Gracias.- Contestó sin más ella sentándose en la isla de la cocina.

Regina sirvió dos tazas y sentó en un taburete en frente de la rubia que la miraba, Regina pudo notar algo en la mirada de esa mujer pero no sabía que era. Su cabeza seguía dando vueltas, no solo por culpa del alcohol sino por todo lo que le había pasado el día anterior.

-¿Puedo preguntar?- Preguntó Emma que no sabía morderse la lengua.

-Mi mujer…mi esposa… ella… se suicidó…no estuve ahí para ella.-Dijo Regina casi sin voz y dejando escapar un par de lágrimas por sus mejillas.

Emma se quedó blanca, no sabía que hacer o decir. Jamás pensó que esa fuese la causa por la que Regina había acudido ayer al hospital, ni la que le había hecho beber hasta casi perder el conocimiento en el bar.

-Lo siento.- Dijo Emma.

Regina no dijo nada, se bebió el café y cogió una pastilla de una de las estanterías. No quería llorar, no quería seguir llorando, ya no le quedaban más lágrimas.

-Sí necesita algo…- Empezó a decir Emma.- Sólo tiene que pedirlo, de verdad. No soy tan gilipollas como puede llegar a pensar.- Aseguró la rubia.

-Gracias, la verdad es que no debí de beber tanto.- Contestó la morena.

-Ahora entiendo porque la hacía. Debía de quererla mucho.- Dijo Emma.

-Sí que la quería pero parece que no fue lo suficiente.- Contestó Regina.

-No piense así.- Aseguró la rubia.-Hay veces en la que comentemos errores tan graves que nos hacen perder a las personas que queremos, estoy segura de que su mujer la quería pero hay situaciones que son difíciles de superar.- Emma hablaba mirando directamente a Regina.

-¿Habla por experiencia?- Preguntó la morena que quería evitar ser durante unos segundos el centro de la conversación pues sabía que si seguía hablando de ella se derrumbaría de nuevo.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios. Probablemente hasta el martes no pueda actualizar (intentaré el lunes aunque lo veo complicado). Gracias por todos los comentarios, sois geniales!**


	13. Chapter 13

-Si.- Contestó Emma.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué paso?- Preguntó Regina que vio como de afectaba se encontraba la rubia.

-Pasé una mala racha y comencé a beber, perdí a la única mujer que había conseguido soportarme.- Le contó brevemente a la morena.

-Me he dado cuenta de que no toma alcohol pero pensé que era por otra cosa.- Comentó Regina mirando a Emma.

-Juré que no volvería a probarlo, y hasta ahora así ha sido.- Aseguró Emma.- Sabes… creó que podríamos ser amigas, aunque en la comisaria nos odiemos.

-Sería viable.- Dijo Regina.- No quiero…no me gustaría…- Regina no conseguía decir lo que deseaba.

-Nadie en la comisaria sabrá nada, al menos por mi boca.- Contestó Emma que sabía que era eso lo que la morena quería pedirle.

-Gracias, realmente no es una situación fácil.- Dijo Regina que se limpió rápidamente una lágrima que caía por su mejilla.

El móvil de la morena comenzó a sonar estrepitosamente sobre la mesa del café, Regina se levantó y lo cogió mientras que Emma se quedaba donde mismo estaba esperando a ver que le decía la morena.

-Tranquila, mama. Estoy bien.- Dijo nada más descolgar.

-Me tenías preocupada, saliste del funeral como una bala.- Soltó Cora más preocupada que enfadada.

-Lo siento, la situación me superó. Ver como enterraban a Kathryn me mató, sentía que me estaban enterrando con ella.- Dijo Regina sabiendo que Emma estaba demasiado lejos para poder escucharla.

-Lo entiendo, cariño.- Dijo entonces Cora.- ¿Quieres que vaya para allá con Henry?- Preguntó la mujer.

-Mejor espérame en el hotel, te ayudo a recogerlo todo y pago la cuenta.- Contestó Regina mirando a Emma.

-Está bien, aquí te espero.- Contestó ella.

Regina colgó y dejó su móvil, tenía que despedir a Emma y darse una ducha para ir a buscar a su madre y a su hijo. Emma la esperaba pacientemente sentada en la cocina.

-Tengo que marcharme.- Dijo entonces Regina llegando donde estaba ella.

-Claro, claro…- Contestó Emma levantándose precipitadamente. – Me marchó ya.

-Gracias por todo.- Dijo entonces la morena acompañándola hacía la puerta.

-No tienes que darlas, cualquier cosa que necesite solo avíseme.

Emma se despidió y llamó a un taxi para marcharse a su casa. Estaba tan confundida que necesitaba darse un buen baño para poder relajarse y pensar con perspectiva.

Regina por su parte se dio una ducha rápida y después de ponerse una cómoda ropa se marchó hacía el hotel a recoger a su madre y a su hijo. Su corazón seguía sangrando pero sabía que tenía que seguir adelante, que su hijo la necesitaba y que debía de estar allí para él.

-¿Mama?- la llamó al llegar a la puerta de su habitación del hotel y encontrársela abierta.

-Pasa, cariño.- Dijo ella.

-Hola.- Saludó Regina.- ¿Qué haces aquí, Kate?- Preguntó mirando como la mujer lloraba mientras acunaba al niño.

-Yo la he traído, estaba muy mal y no quería dejarla sola.- Contestó entonces Cora.

-Está bien, voy a hablar con ella. ¿Puedes ir a pagar la cuenta del hotel?-Preguntó dándole su cartera a su madre.

-Claro.- Cora cogió a Henry en sus brazos y se marchó para dejarlas a solas.

-¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó Regina que se había arrodillado delante de ella.

-Fue mi culpa, si no hubiese vuelto. Si no me hubiese visto seguiría viva.- Se repetía una y otra vez.

-Claro que no.- Contestó entonces Regina cogiendo sus manos.- Unos días antes de que tú volvieses cogió mi pistola, si no hubiese sido porque me desperté…- Le contó Regina con los ojos embargados de lágrimas.- Tenía que haberla internado, aunque fuese en contra de su voluntad. Debería de haberlo hecho y tal vez siguiese viva.

-Me lo dijo, Regina.- Soltó Kate junto con un fuerte sollozo.- Me dijo que yo tenía la culpa y que encima me había recuperado antes que ella.

-No puedes culparte. No podemos culparnos.- Aseguró entonces Regina.- Aunque sea difícil, tenemos que superarlo. Te puedes quedar conmigo el tiempo que quieras.

-Gracias pero no quiero molestar.- Soltó entonces ella.

-No me vas a molestar nunca, además a Henry le hace bien verte.- Le dijo Regina limpiándose todas las lágrimas que seguían cayendo por su cara.

-Está bien, durante un tiempo.- Concluyó la mujer que había parado de llorar hacía unos segundos.

-La amó, muchísimo pero necesitamos seguir adelante.- Sentenció Regina aunque seguía llorando.

Cora volvió justo cuando ambas mujeres se estaban abrazando. La mujer mayor no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón se estrechaba, veía el sufrimiento en su hija y eso le dolía más que nada.

-Cariño, papa acaba de llegar.- Le dijo Cora acercándose a ambas.

-Sí, vale.- Contestó entonces Regina separándose de Kate.

Las dos se separaron y terminaron de recoger las cosas. Regina salió del hotel con Henry en sus brazos mientras que Kate y Cora llevaban las dos pequeñas maletas que había allí.

Henry padre estacionó su coche delante del hotel unos segundos después de que ellas atravesaran la puerta. El hombre se bajó rápidamente de coche y se acercó a Regina para cogerla en sus brazos, con mucho cuidado de no apretar demasiado a su nieto.

-Siento no haber llegado a tiempo.- Murmuraba él al oído de su hija que había empezado a llorar de nuevo.- Lo intente pero el avión se retrasó.

-No te preocupes.- Contestó Regina, su padre había sido su gran apoyo cuando decidió hacerse policía. Cora no aprobaba demasiado el empleo pero Henry sí lo hizo.

-Lo siento mucho, mi amor.- Dijo él besándola en la mejilla.

-Lo sé.- Aseguró ella.- Quiero ir a casa, papa.- Murmuró entonces ella.

-Venga, vamos.- El hombre paso su brazo por el hombro y la atrajo a ella.

Henry le dio las llaves de su coche a Cora para que lo llevase hacía la casa de Regina con Kate mientras que él cogía a su nieto en brazos para dirigirse al coche de su hija. El hombre subió al pequeño a su sillita y lo amarró con cuidado para que no le pasase nada, mientras Regina subió en el asiento del copiloto mientras que su padre lo hacía todo.

-Tranquila, cariño.- Susurró el hombre subiéndose en el lado del piloto.

-No sé si podré con esto.- Murmuraba ella sin evitar que sus lágrimas siguiese escurriendo por sus mejillas.

-Claro que podrás. Todos estamos contigo para ayudarte.- Dijo entonces Henry arrancando el coche.

-Lo sé.

No hablaron más durante el camino, Regina le indicaba con las manos hacía donde debía dirigirse y el hombre mayor obedecía. Henry aún no había visto la casa de su hija y ni siquiera sabía cuál era la dirección.

-Es ahí.- Dijo señalando la casa.

-Vale.- Contestó Henry aparcado su coche por detrás de donde se encontraba el suyo.

Regina se bajó y cargó a su hijo en brazos mientras que Henry cerraba la puerta y se dirigía a la entrada. La morena se dejó caer en el sillón de la sala y dejó que su hijo se acomodase sobre ella. Como había bebido demasiado hacía unas horas prefirió darle el biberón que el pecho pues no deseaba perjudicar a su hijo con sus imprudencias. Mientras Henry saludaba a Cora y a Kate, las dos mujeres estaban preparando algo de comer en la cocina. Regina estaba pálida y estaba preocupando a los demás.

-Siento no haber vuelto antes.- Se disculpó Henry besando a Cora en los labios para después abrazar amistosamente a Kate.- Lo siento mucho.- Murmuró a la mujer.

-Gracias.- Dijo Kate. Conocía a Henry desde siempre y tenía una gran relación con ambos.

Cora terminó de preparar la pasta mientras que Kate y Henry ponían la mesa en el salón. Regina no se había movido, una vez que el pequeño había terminado de comer se durmió en sus brazos pero le trasmitía tanta paz que ni siquiera lo metió en la cuna.

-Cariño, vamos a cenar algo.- Murmuró Cora que se había sentado a su lado.

-No tengo hambre.- Contestó entonces ella.

-Regina si no te alimentas no podrás seguir dándole el pecho a Henry y sabes que le gusta mucho. Por favor, come algo y luego nos vamos a dormir. Todos estamos cansados.- Pidió entonces Cora.- No quiero que vuelvas a beber de esa manera.-Cora sabía muy bien que su hija se había pasado con el alcohol pero lo corroboró al ver que no le daba el pecho al niño.

Regina obedeció sin decir nada, dejo al Henry en su carro y se dirigió a la mesa. Allí se encontraba Kate y su padre.

Ninguno parecía querer romper ese silencio que había, todos comían y escasamente levantaban la mirada de sus platos. La primera en terminar fue Regina quién se disculpó y tras coger a Henry del carro se fue hacía su dormitorio.

-¿Qué voy a hacer sin mama?- Le preguntaba la mujer al niño que manoteaba y peleaba para que Regina no le quitase la ropa.- ¿Cómo le vamos a hacer, mi amor?- Volvió a preguntar sin poder evitar que una lágrima cayese por las mejillas.

Regina tenía al niño tumbado en su cama, le estaba quitando la ropa para meterlo en la bañera. Una vez que lo tenía desnudo lo llevó al baño donde ya tenía el agua templada lista, a Henry le encantaba bañarse. La morena lo cogía con cuidado mientras lo enjabonaba y lo lavaba, cuando el agua le caía por la cara el niño protestaba pero sacaba la lengua para beberse el agua. Regina no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo, sabía que él era el motivo por el que debía de mantenerse fuerte.

Una vez que terminó de bañarlo le puso el pijama que Kathryn había elegido. El niño buscó su dedo y tras cogerlo lo comenzó a chupar mientras que Regina se podía también su pijama.

La morena se tumbó en su gran cama y tras poner una almohada y unos cojines al otro lado dejó al pequeño dormir a su lado. Por desgracia, la situación con Kathryn no le había permitido hacerlo antes.

Henry se quedó dormido mientras que Regina lo observaba, su mente viajo por todos los momentos que había compartido con su mujer.

 **He sacado un hueco y os dejo otro capítulo más...¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **Ruth Maria prometo que si llegamos a los 200 comentarios hago actualización doble. Que aunque no os lo creáis a mi también me encanta hacerlo.**


	14. Chapter 14

Emma se encontraba metida en la cama, después de su encuentro con Regina se quedó bastante tocada. No sabía porque pero se encontraba bastante afectada por todo lo sucedido.

La rubia llamó esa mañana a su padre para pedirle el día libre, había pasado mala noche y no se encontraba con ánimos para ir a trabajar. Como era costumbre en ella tenía los días libres acumulados como si de una colección se tratase.

La puerta del apartamento de Emma sonó escandalosamente y se tuvo que levantar de la cama aunque no estaba dentro de sus planes, imaginaba que quién tocase de esa manera no iba a desistir fácilmente.

-¡Emma!- La llamaba Graham al otro lado de la puerta.

-Voy.- Gritó ella al otro lado.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó pero el hombre ya había entrado en la casa.

-Tú padre me ha dicho que te has pedido el día libre e imagine que algo grave te debería de pasar.- Contestó él invitando a su amiga a que se sentase a su lado.- Cuéntame…

-¿No tienes trabajo?- Preguntó entonces ella sentándose a su lado.

-Tengo una hora de descanso.- Contestó él calmadamente.- ¿Qué tienes?- Preguntó él de nuevo.

-Tienes que prometerme que no va a salir de aquí.- Contestó ella entonces.

-Sabes que eso no tienes ni que decirlo.- Dijo él ofendido.

-La mujer de la capitán ha fallecido.- Contestó Emma sentándose a su lado.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó él que no se lo creía.- No puede ser.- Murmuró el hombre.

-Me la encontré muy bebida ayer en el bar donde nos hemos visto un par de veces, la saque de allí antes de que empezase una pelea y la lleve a su casa. Allí me lo contó.- Dijo entonces Emma.- No sé qué me pasa con ella, Graham.- Le confesó ella.

-Tiene que ser duro para ella, ahora entiendo porque ha pedido la baja.- Contestó el hombre que se sentía bastante perturbado por la noticia.- ¿Qué sientes por ella? –Preguntó Graham después.

-No lo sé.- Espetó Emma.- Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía nada pero con ella me pasa algo, tengo la necesidad de protegerla de ayudarla. No sé explicarlo.- Emma se llevó sus manos a la cara.

-Creó que te sientes atraída por ella, Emma.- Murmuró su amigo abrazándola.- Pero sabes que algo muy difícil, casi imposible.- Añadió él.

-Lo sé, podía ver el amor en sus ojos.- Dijo Emma.- ¿Qué hago?- Preguntó la rubia buscando el consejo de su amigo.

-Te diría que te alejases de ella pero por como hablas creo que eso será imposible. Ambos sabemos muy bien lo que significa no ser correspondidos aun así tal vez podrías llegar a tener una amistad con ella.- Le dijo Graham.- Será difícil al principio pero puede que esa relación te llene lo suficiente para no necesitar nada más de ella.- Añadió el hombre sinceramente.- ¿Crees que ella quiere eso?- Preguntó.

-No lo sé, le dije que si necesitaba algo me llamase pero no sé si lo hará. Digamos que no empezamos con buen pie.

-Bueno, tómalo con calma.- Contestó él.- No te obsesiones con ella, acaba de quedar viuda y no creó que tome a bien un acercamiento por tu parte.

-No quiero eso, Graham. Simplemente…. No sé..- Soltó ella sin entender nada.- Sólo necesito dormir un poco.

-Entonces te dejo…- Graham ya se había levantado para marcharse, conocía a su madre lo suficiente para saber que Emma necesitaba pensar y estar a solas.

-Espera, tomate un café antes. Ya has perdido casi toda tu hora de descanso.- Dijo mirando el reloj.

-Te lo agradezco, digamos que yo tampoco he dormido mucho.- Soltó él aunque se arrepintió en seguida.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué has estado haciendo?- Preguntó Emma pícaramente, su amigo le escondía algo. Ahora se había dado cuenta.- Pensé que le eras fiel al jefe.- Dijo para picarlo un poco.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que le he sido infiel?- Preguntó él sentándose en la cocina.

-¡No! ¡No!- Gritó Emma sonoramente.- ¿Te has tirado al jefe? ¿A Killian Jones?- Preguntó Emma que dejó de preparar el café para prestarle atención a Graham que la miraba con una sonrisa socarrona en su cara.

-No me lo tire, hicimos el amor.- Puntualizó él.

-Me estas vacilando.- Espetó Emma que realmente no se creía que su jefe hubiese dado ese paso tan rápidamente.

Graham se quitó la chaqueta y se abrió un poco la camisa para dejar ver un pequeño chupetón encima de su hombro derecho. Emma se acercó a él más todavía y le golpeó fuertemente en el brazo riendo. Sólo su amigo conseguía hacerla reír cuando no estaba bien.

-¿Cómo es?- Preguntó Emma.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Graham haciéndose el tonto.

-¿Qué cómo es el jefe en la cama?- Preguntó entonces de nuevo Emma.

-Para ser la primera vez con un hombre no ha estado mal aunque tendrá que perfeccionar algunas cosillas.- Le contestó Graham mirando como su amiga volvía a preparar el café.

-¡Flipo!- Espetó ella.- No pensé que consiguieses llevártelo a la cama tan rápido.- Dijo ahora sinceramente.

-La verdad es que yo tampoco.- Aseguró entonces él.- Realmente yo no lo busqué, ayer lo invite a cenar a mi casa para darle las gracias por todo y cuando terminamos de comer…- El hombre se paró en la historia pero continuó unos segundos después.- lo besé y bueno… una cosa llevó a la otra y acabamos en mi cama.

-Al final mi consejo funcionó, de nada.- Contestó Emma dejando el café delante de él.

-No hemos hablado mucho, espero que sea algo más que un experimento para él.- Dijo el hombre dando un sorbo.

-Seguro que es más que eso, de todas maneras debes de hablarlo con él.- Aseguró Emma.- Sabes… si quieres le digo a mi padre que me deje las llaves de la casa de Storybrook y os vais a pasar el fin de semana.- Le ofreció ella.

-Gracias pero creo que es demasiado pronto para eso.- Contestó él.- Te tomaré la palabra dentro de un tiempo.

-Claro, sólo tienes que decírmelo.- Aseguró ella.

-Me tengo que ir, llego tarde.- Espetó mirando su reloj nervioso.

-Tranquilo, mañana nos vemos.- Contestó entonces la rubia abriendo la puerta.

Emma se tomó un café y se metió en el sofá para jugar un rato a los videojuegos. Eso conseguía distraerla de todo.

Regina se despertó cuando escuchó a su hijo llorar a su lado, miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que eran las siete de la mañana. El niño había dormido toda la noche por lo que sus llantos eran normales.

La morena se subió el pijama y se acercó a él para darle el pecho. El niño soltó su dedo con rápidamente y comenzó a comer ávidamente. Regina no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo, ella casi no había conseguido dormir, se había pasado casi toda la noche llorando. La cama aún olía a Kathryn, el perfume de su mujer estaba en toda su casa.

La puerta del dormitorio de la morena sonó y Regina escuchó a su madre llamarla al otro lado por lo que simplemente le dijo que entrase. Cora se sentó en el borde de la cama y se quedó mirando a los dos.

-¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó Cora.

-¿Cómo debería de estar? –Preguntó entonces Regina que tenía los ojos rojos del llanto y ojeras debajo de los mismos.

-Deberías de estar mal pero con ánimo para luchar por tu hijo.- Contestó entonces ella.

-Por Henry haré todo lo que sea necesario pero no creó que pueda superar estar pérdida.- Confesó Regina.

-¿Has pensado ir a un psicólogo? Llevas muchos meses sufriendo quizás eso te haga bien.- Sugirió Cora.

-Sí, creó que te tomaré la palabra pero primero necesito unos días para recuperarme.-Contestó ella.

-Claro, papa empezara a buscar una casa por la zona pero yo no me iré de aquí mientras tú me necesites.- Aseguró la morena mayor acercándose para dejar un beso en la frente de su hija.

-Te lo agradezco, sabes que no me molestáis y que la casa es muy grande pero es normal que busquéis algo para los dos.- Contestó Regina cambiando a Henry de pecho para que siguiese comiendo.

-Papa, volverá el domingo para cerrar los últimos pendientes y en cosa de una semana estará aquí con nosotras.- Dijo Cora.

-Eso es bueno, sé que lo echas de menos y yo también.- Aseguró entonces ella.- shh…- Le dijo al niño que comenzó a llorar.

-Creó que necesita que le cambies el pañal.- Dijo entonces Cora.

-¿Lo puedes hacer por mí?- Preguntó Regina bajándose la camiseta del pijama.- Tengo que ir al baño.- Se explicó.

-Claro.- Contestó Cora cogiendo al pequeño que seguía llorando escandalosamente.

Cora salió del dormitorio con el pequeño para ir a buscar todo para cambiarlo mientras que Regina se metía en el baño. Después de haberse lavado se colocó un cómodo chándal que había encontrado por casualidad en su armario y salió del dormitorio.

Necesitaba salir de la casa, tomar aire y dejar de pensar en Kathryn ya que todo lo que veía en la casa le recordaba a ella.

Regina se tomó un café y una tostada y después de despedirse de todos se dirigió al parque con su hijo que iba subido en el carro.

Cora había sido la que se había encargado de llamar a la comisaria para avisar de todo lo sucedido y de que la morena necesitaba unas semanas para poder recuperarse del fuerte golpe que había sufrido.

 **Me alimento de vuestros comentarios, es broma :) Os dejo otro capítulo porque os merecéis que haga ese esfuerzo. No puedo más que seguir dándoos las gracias porque superáis mis expectativas por mucho. ¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**


	15. Chapter 15

Emma apagó la videoconsola harta de acabar eliminada por no prestar atención a lo que estaba haciendo. Después de haberse bebido otra taza de café se duchó y se cambió de ropa, no tenía en mente salir de casa pero quería despejar su cabeza un poco.

Un impulso hizo que llamase a su padre para pedirle el número de Regina, la morena no le había dado esa información pero la rubia necesitaba hablar con ella y saber cómo estaba.

David no cuestionó las decisiones de su hija y simplemente le dio esa información sabiendo que tal vez la morena se enfadase por ello. Emma apuntó todos los números y tras colgar a su padre los marcó. Pasó más de diez minutos mirando su móvil antes de animarse a llamarla.

-Capitán Mills.- Se identificó Regina como era de costumbre.

-Hola, soy…soy Emma.- Dijo con voz temblorosa la rubia que por un segundo pensó en colgarle.

-Swan…- Dijo simplemente Regina sorprendida por la llamada de la rubia.

-Sí, le pedí a mi padre su móvil. Simplemente quería saber cómo se encontraba.- Habló Emma que había empezado a dar vueltas por toda su casa muy nerviosa.- No quería molestarla.- Añadió entonces Emma.

-No molesta, debo agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí.- Aseguró Regina.

-No tiene nada que agradecer, siempre que pueda ayudar.- Dijo Emma.

-¿Están las cosas bien por la comisaria?- Preguntó mirando la hora que era.

-Me he pedido el día libre, tenía unas cosas que hacer.- Mintió la rubia pues no podía confesarle que verla ayer en esa situación le había afectado tanto.

Regina se quedó en silencio, no sabía que más decir. La morena se encontraba sentada en uno de los bancos del parque donde le daba el sol, tenía a su hijo en brazos. El niño manoteaba y miraba para todos sitios con sus ojos llenos de curiosidad.

El pequeño escupió de repente su chupete y comenzó a llorar escandalosamente haciendo que Regina lo mirase fijamente.

-Perdone, mi hijo se ha enfadado porque se le ha caído el chupete.- Explicó Regina.

-Tranquila, no la importuno más. Sí en algún momento desea tomar un café solo tiene que decir, ya tiene mi número.- Dijo Emma que estaba a punto de colgar.

-Estoy en el parque que queda cerca de mi casa, necesitaba tomar un poco de espacio.- Soltó Regina sin saber porque.- Si quiere pasarse… -Añadió aunque en voz más baja.

-Estaré allí en quince minutos.- Espetó rápidamente la rubia.

Emma se colocó unos de sus vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta y salió en dirección al parque que le había indicado la morena. Tras pasar varios minutos recorriendo todas las zonas que había escuchó el llanto de un niño e imaginó que se trataría de Regina.

La rubia se fue acercando lentamente, estaba nerviosa y no sabía que decir. Regina levantó la cabeza y la vio acercarse.

-Hola.- Dijo entonces Emma quedándose de pie delante de la morena.

-Hola.- Contestó Regina meciendo al niño que no dejaba de llorar.

-¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó la rubia sentándose a su lado.- ¿Puedo tutearte?- Preguntó aunque ya lo había hecho.

-Creo que estaría bien.- Contestó Regina sin dejar de mirar a su hijo.- ¿Cómo debería de estar?- Preguntó la morena de nuevo.

-No lo sé, no sé qué se puede sentir ante una perdida así. Ha sido una pregunta estúpida.- añadió después. - ¿Me dejas?- Preguntó mirando al niño que seguía llorando.

Regina asintió con la cabeza y le tendió a su hijo. Emma paso su brazo a todo lo largo del cuerpo de Henry y lo tumbo boca abajo sobre el mismo. El pequeño tenía los brazos colgando y la cabecita apoyada sobre el brazo de la rubia. La morena iba a protestar pensado que su hijo podía caerse pero vio como el niño dejaba de llorar al instante.

-Cassidy tiene una niña pequeña, me contó que esta era la única forma de que dejase de llorar.- Le explicó la rubia.- ¿Cómo se llama?- Preguntó ella.

-Henry.- Contestó Regina.- Creó que ha percibido mi estado de ánimo, lleva toda la mañana nervioso.- Añadió.

-Puede ser, los niños lo perciben todo.- Contestó Emma que se levantó para pasear un poco al pequeño y no siguiese llorando.

-Gracias.- Soltó entonces Regina sorprendiendo a la rubia.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó entonces Emma.

-Por todo, por no permitir que ayer me metiese en un lío en ese bar, por preocuparse y llamarme hoy. Por calmar a mi hijo cuando yo no soy capaz.- La morena se vino abajo y dejo escapar unas lágrimas por sus mejillas.

Emma dejó al niño en el carro que se había dormido y se sentó a su lado, tenía muy claro que sus sentimientos por Regina eran cada vez más fuertes pero tenía que dejarlos, debía de ayudarla y apoyarla.

-Tranquila.- Dijo Emma dejando que la morena llorase sobre su hombro.- Relájese.- Murmuraba acariciándole la espalda.

-¿Por qué hace esto?- Preguntó Regina sin separarse.

Emma no supo que contestar a esa pregunta y simplemente siguió con las caricias hasta que Regina se recompuso un poco y dejó de llorar. La morena se limpió la cara y se alejó un poco de la rubia intentando colocarse la máscara de frialdad.

-Puede contarme lo que necesite, de verdad que nadie lo sabrá. No tiene que hacer eso.- Le dijo Emma.

-¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó Regina que no se había dado cuenta de nada.

-Hacerse la dura y fingir que nada le importa. Como ya le dije podemos ser amigas, y eso implica contarnos las penas y todas esas cosas.- Contestó Emma mirando hacía unos niños que corrían por todo el parque.-Sé que puedo parecer algo inmadura pero es solo fachada te lo aseguro.

-Es involuntario.- Aseguró Regina.- No estoy acostumbrada a mostrarme vulnerable.

-Lo sé, lo imaginé.- dijo Emma ganándose una mirada reprobatoria por parte de Regina.- Sé leer bastante bien a la gente.- Añadió como explicación.

-Tengo que irme.- Dijo Regina levantándose rápidamente.

-Vale, ¿Quieres que te acerque a tu casa?- Preguntó entonces Emma.

-No hace falta, iré dando un paseo. Me sentará bien.- Contestó la morena mirando a los ojos a la rubia.

-Vale.- Dijo la rubia sin más.

Emma se agachó y se quedó mirando al pequeño que dormía en el carro, después de darle un beso en la frente se levantó y se quedó mirando a Regina que parecía querer decir algo más.

-¿Quiere que nos veamos mañana?- Preguntó Emma que tuvo que tomar la iniciativa.- Aquí mismo, es decir, en el parque…- La rubia se puso nerviosa cuando no obtuvo respuesta.

-Está bien.- Contestó Regina, no sabía porque pero le sentaba bien tener a la rubia cerca.

-¿A eso de las cinco?- Preguntó Emma.- Mañana trabajo todo el día.- Explicó la rubia.

-Vale.- Dijo Regina.

Regina se despidió con la cabeza de Emma y salió del parque empujando el carrito de su hijo que dormía profundamente sobre el mismo.

Emma por su parte se volvió a sentar en el banco donde habían estado ambas sentadas y se quedó mirando hacía el horizonte sin realmente prestarle atención a nada de lo que había a su alrededor.

La rubia se marchó a casa después de pasar más de media hora sentada pensando en todo lo que estaba sintiendo por su jefa. Su mente iba demasiado rápido, sabía que se estaba arriesgando y que iba a sufrir pero aun así no deseaba alejarse de Regina. No deseaba huir de esos sentimientos aunque sabían que eran imposibles.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **Llevo varias semanas pensando en crear un grupo de WhatsApp donde poder comentar la serie y cualquier otra cosas que os interese. No sé si conseguiré hacerlo o no pero si alguna o alguno de los que leéis mis historias estáis interesados en participar me podéis dejar un mensaje privado a través de la página o enviándome un correo electrónico (cristinafanfiction ). La verdad es que me gustaría conoceros un poco más y poder también incluir alguna de vuestras ideas y peticiones en mis historias (como intentó hacer cuando os leo en los comentarios). Una vez dicho esto, muchas gracias por los comentarios.**


	16. Chapter 16

Regina volvió a casa y se metió en su dormitorio de donde no salió ni siquiera para cenar, su madre le llevó algo para que comiese y ella se quedó allí dentro con su hijo acostado a su lado. No deseaba ver a nadie más y no deseaba ver la compasión en los ojos de sus familiares.

A la mañana siguiente, la morena se despertó cuando notó un golpe en su cara. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con su hijo que se había girado en la cama y le estaba dando patadas alegremente. Regina sonrió y lo giró para que dejase de golpearla. Henry tenía los ojos de su madre, cada vez que lo miraba la veía en él.

Regina dejó de pensar en eso y se levantó un poco para darle el pecho, una vez que había comido lo dejó en el carro y ella aprovechó para darse una ducha rápida y cambiarse de ropa.

-Cariño.- Dijo Henry tocando a la puerta.

-Pasa, papa.- Contestó Regina que estaba ya vestida y estaba abriendo las persianas para que entrase la luz del sol.

-¿Te ha dicho tu madre que el domingo me marchare por unos días?- Le preguntó mirando a su nieto que jugaba con el chupete.

-Sí, sé que tienes que cerrar los últimos pendientes. No te preocupes, estaremos bien.- Dijo Regina que intentaba no mostrar su malestar.

-Mi vida, siéntate conmigo.- Pidió el hombre que se había sentado en la cama.- Dime cómo te sientes, habla conmigo.- Añadió él que sentía a su hija sufrir sin él poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Estoy bien.- Dijo aunque ni ella misma se lo creyó.

-Gina…- Murmuró Henry abriendo sus brazos para que la morena se recostase en él como cuando era una niña.

Regina no lo pudo evitar y se dejó acunar por su padre, siempre habían tenido una relación muy especial y él había sabido apoyarla y ayudarla siempre que lo había necesitado.

-Llora, mi vida. Sólo así podrás aliviar todo ese dolor que estas sintiendo.- Le decía al oído mientras que hacía círculos sobre su cabeza pues sabía cómo esa la relajaba.- Nadie quiere ver morir a alguien que quiere y mucho menos de la forma en que lo ha hecho Kat pero tú no podías estar sobre ella las veinticuatro horas del día, hiciste todo lo que pudiste pero, mi amor, no siempre el amor es suficiente para sanar las heridas que uno tiene.- Henry hablaba mientras que Regina solo se abrazaba a él y seguía llorando sin parar.- Tú amor por ella siempre estará en ti, y siempre formara parte de tu vida, sobre todo porque te ha dejado algo tan maravilloso como es un hijo. Tú tienes que luchar por salir adelante y por ser feliz. Estoy totalmente seguro de que ella quiere que así sea.- Añadió besando la cabeza de la morena que ahora parecía algo más calmada.

-Yo era feliz con ella.- Dijo con la voz entrecortada.

-Y ella contigo pero ese accidente fue más de lo que ella puedo superar.- Contestó él apretándola más contra él.

Regina no dijo nada más, simplemente se dejó cuidar por su padre como cuando era una niña. Antes de darse cuenta Cora se había unido a ellos y también la abrazaba como cuando era pequeña y disgustaba por algo.

-Te amamos, cariño. No dejaremos que nada te pase, tú tienes que luchar por Henry Junior y por ti.- Dijo Cora besando a su hija con cariño.

-Gracias.- Contestó ella que ya se había separado de ambos.

Henry y Cora abandonaron la habitación de la morena y se llevaron al niño. Regina quería estar sola durante un rato.

Después de coger una fuerte bocanada de aire abrió el armario y comenzó a sacar toda la ropa de su mujer, sabía que era pronto pero necesitaba empezar a sacar algunas de esas cosas que tanto daño le hacía verlas.

Cuando llevaba más de media hora sacando ropa y metiéndolas en unas cajas que tenía guardas en su armario vio caer una hoja de papel de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo favorito. Lo cogió y se sentó en la cama para leerlo.

 **Mi amor, jamás dudes de lo que siento por ti. Nunca dudes de que has sido la mujer de mi vida, mi único y verdadero amor.**

 **¿Te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos? Sí, me refiero a cuando te tiré el café encima porque no encontré otra forma de acercarme a una diosa como tú. Ese día no me podía creer que a pesar de haber arruinado una de tus blusas favoritas tú me lanzases la sonrisa más increíble que he visto en mi vida. Fue ese día cuando supe que quería todo contigo, que deseaba que esa sonrisa sólo fuese para mí y que nadie pudiese verla.**

 **¿Recuerdas nuestra primera cita? Dios, que preciosa ibas con ese vestido corto, casi se me cae la mandíbula al verte aparecer así. Aún creó ver el brillo en tus ojos cuando te pedí matrimonio, o cuando supimos que por fin seriamos madres.**

 **Esta carta no tiene el objetivo de que llores o de que te sientas culpable, todo lo contrario, mi amor, con ella quiero que recuerdes todo lo bueno que vivimos. Todo lo maravilloso que nos hicimos sentir la una a la otra.**

 **Sé que lo que voy a hacer te va a hacer daño, sé que te hará sufrir pero no veo otra salida. Sé que lo has hecho todo para hacerme feliz y solo te lo puedo agradecer eternamente.**

 **Creó que nunca he estado más cuerda que ahora mismo, escribiendo esta carta, quiero que sepas que te amo, que te amé desde que te vi pero que hoy soy la causa de que sufras. No puedo vivir con esto, no puedo seguir viviendo así.**

 **Deseo profundamente que seas feliz, que encuentres a esa mujer que sepa darte todo lo que yo no te di. Que sea más fuerte que yo, porque sí, sé que estoy siendo una cobarde pero hay veces que la cobardía es más fuerte que nada.**

 **Quiero que le digas a mi hermana que la quiero y que ella no tiene la culpa, todo lo que he dicho ha sido fruto del rencor y el dolor que sentía en el momento.**

 **Quiero, en primer lugar, que seas completamente feliz y que solo te quedes con los buenos momentos que hemos vivido, en segundo lugar, que Henry sepa que lo amo, que a pesar de lo que voy a hacer lo amo profundamente, y por último, quiero que no te sientas culpable porque tú has hecho más de lo que te correspondía.**

 **Siempre tuya, Kat.**

Regina lloraba desconsoladamente mientras arrugaba las hojas con sus manos, las carta tenía manchas de lágrimas por todo todos lados y había letras que casi ni se podían leer. Esa carta solo había conseguido hacerla sentir más culpable. El amor de su vida se había quitado la vida pero aun así había tenido el raciocinio de dejarle una carta de despedida.

La morena se acostó con un jersey de Kat entre sus manos. El olor de su mujer la relajaba y se acabó quedándose dormida desde de tantas lágrimas.

-¿Regina?- La llamó Cora preocupada porque no había bajado a almorzar.- ¿Regina?- Volvió a decir esta vez entrando en la habitación y encontrándose a la morena completamente dormida sobre la cama.

Cora se acercó a ella para asegurarse de que estaba bien, en el camino se encontró con las hojas de papel doblonadas y arrugadas en el suelo. Tras cogerlas y darse cuenta de lo que era las dejó sobre la mesita de noche. No deseaba leer nada de lo que ponía allí pues imaginaba que solo Regina tenía ese derecho.

-Regina, el almuerzo está listo.- Le dijo Cora que se había acercado a ella para despertarla.

-Ya bajo.- Contestó Regina perezosamente.

-Está bien, te esperamos allí.- Dijo la mujer mayor saliendo del dormitorio.

Regina se levantó y después de lavarse la cara salió para almorzar con sus padres, no quería preocuparlos aún más.

 **Capítulo difícil, me costó muchísimo escribirlo.**

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **Cómo ya dije en el capítulo anterior, estoy creando un grupo de Whatsapp (Ya somos unas cuantas más). Si queréis entrar mensaje por privado o al correo cristinafanfiction .**


	17. Chapter 17

Emma había estado todo el día con la cabeza en otro sitio, Killian tuvo que regañarle varias veces porque no estaba atenta al trabajo y se perdía la mitad de las cosas.

La rubia no podía sacarse de la cabeza la conversación que había tenido el día anterior con Regina y tampoco podía dejar de pensar en que la volvería a ver en ese parque. Graham que se había dado cuenta la interrogó durante toda la mañana hasta conseguir sacarle toda la información que podía. Emma acabó por rendirse y contarle todo lo que había sucedido.

El hombre se quedó preocupado pues sabía que Emma podía salir muy dañada de esa relación que estaba empezando a entablar con su jefa aun así la apoyó y le tendió un hombro sobre el que apoyarse pasase lo que pasase.

Emma estaba ya esperando en el banco del parque a que Regina llegase, ya pasaban más de quince minutos de la hora por lo que imaginó que la morena se había olvidado o simplemente no le había apetecido acudir, aun así prefirió quedarse un rato más que volver a su apartamento a darle vueltas a todo.

Cuando habían pasado más de veinticincos minutos la morena apareció empujando el carro con su hijo dentro. Emma no pudo evitar que soltar un suspiro que hizo que se relajase.

-Perdón por el retraso. Henry se había manchado entero y he tenido que cambiarlo.- Explicó Regina sentándose en el banco con su hijo en brazos para que le diese un poco el sol.

-No te preocupes, es normal.- Contestó Emma cogiendo la manita del niño que apretó su dedo fuertemente.- ¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó aunque no sabía si había hecho bien.

-No lo sé…- Contestó Regina.- No sé qué decir, la verdad es que me es extraño hablar de mi vida con alguien que no sea mi madre o mi padre, como mucho mi cuñada.- Soltó la morena que decía toda la verdad.

-Eso no tiene por qué ser malo. Seguramente que te viene bien tener a alguien con quien desahogarte.- Le explicó Emma.- A mí se me da muy bien escuchar…- Añadió jugando con las manos del pequeño Henry que sonreía.

-Mi mujer, Kat, dejó una nota antes de…- Regina no fue capaz de decir la palabra pues su lengua se trabó y un escalofrió recorrió su columna vertebral.

Emma decidió no decir nada, prefería dejar a Regina su espacio y su tiempo para que le contase. Así ella se iría abriendo lentamente, sin presiones y sin compromisos. Regina tomó una bocanada de aire para poder continuar sin venirse abajo.

-Realmente era una carta, en ella decía muchas cosas.- Decía Regina que miraba al frente meciendo ligeramente a su hijo.- No sé si me ha hecho sentirme mejor o peor, no sé cómo tomarme todo lo que ponía en ella. No puedo entender que dijese que me amaba y que luego tomase esa decisión.- Confesó con la voz rota la morena.

-Es muy difícil meterse en la cabeza de otra persona, Regina. Aun así, creó que tu mujer si te quería aunque tuviese que tomar una decisión que no era la correcta a vista del mundo.- Dijo Emma mirándola.

-No lo puedo entender, mucho menos que diga que quería a Henry y que se haya ido dejándolo solo.- Añadió Regina que no parecía haber escuchado lo que Emma le había dicho.

-No lo ha dejado solo, él te tiene a ti. A sus abuelos.- Dijo Emma que intentaba más mal que bien consolar un poco a la morena.- Ella tomó esa decisión y quiero pensar que no fue algo fácil de decidir…- Eso último casi fue un murmullo.

-Yo quería ayudarla.- Espetó Regina girando, ahora sí la cabeza, para mirar a los profundos ojos verdes de la rubia.

-Y ella lo sabía pero hay veces que la ayuda no es suficiente para superar los problemas. Hay muchas veces donde todo es más complejo y difícil de lo que parece a simple vista.- Aseguró Emma.- Entiende una cosa Regina, este dolor no va a desaparecer de la noche a la mañana, es más, yo creo que nunca desaparecerá pero acabas aprendiendo a vivir con él y a ser feliz teniendo un bonito recuerdo de una personas que te habrá aportado tantas cosas buenas.- Concluyó la rubia.

-Supongo que tienes razón.- Contestó Regina volviendo a mirar al frente.

-Tienes que pasar tu periodo de duelo, donde el dolor y la pérdida está fresca y la herida aun sangra pero llegará un momento en que eso cicatrice y que no será más que una marca más que tendrá el poder de recordarte los buenos momentos que has pasado con ella.- Añadió Emma que ahora se había arrodillando frente a la morena para que la mirase a los ojos.

-Gracias.- Dijo sin más Regina.

Emma se volvió a sentar en el banco y le pidió permiso a Regina para poder coger a Henry en sus brazos. El pequeño cambió encantado de brazos y comenzó a jugar con los tirabuzones rubia que tenía a su alcance.

-¿Por qué Henry?- Preguntó tras unos minutos de silencio que sabía eran necesarios para que Regina reflexionase sobre todo lo que le había dicho.

-Porque es el nombre de mi padre.- Contestó Regina.

-Es un bonito nombre, ¿A qué si, Henry?- Preguntó jugando con el niño que era muy simpático y no paraba de reír.

-¿No tienes hijos?- Preguntó de repente a Regina haciendo que Emma se atragantase con su propia saliva.

-¡Que va!- Espetó Emma que no pudo evitar sonreír.- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó con curiosidad la rubia.

-Porque se te dan muy bien los niños.- Contestó Regina.

-Eso es porque me consideran uno de ellos.- Aseguró Emma haciéndole carantoñas al pequeño.- Creó que no sirvo para ser madre.- Añadió después.

-No estoy de acuerdo, a Henry le caes bien.- Contestó la morena que estaba jugando con sus manos debido a los nervios que sentía.

-Como amiga, como mucho como tía guay pero como madre… no sé… el tema responsabilidades, regañar, ser estricta, buena alimentación. No creo que fuese capaz.- Enumeró Emma.

-Son muchas cosas, sí.- Tuvo que reconocer Regina.

-¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?- Preguntó entonces Emma que no se atrevía a hacerla directamente.

-Claro.- Contestó Regina que se giró para mirarla a ella y a su hijo.

-¿Es hijo de su es…de Kat?- Preguntó Emma que se arrepintió unos segundos después de haber formulado la pregunta.

-Genéticamente sí pero fui yo la que me quedé embarazada.- Contestó Regina que no pudo evitar recordar todo lo que tuvieron que pasar hasta que ella quedó embarazada.

-Lo siento, soy una imbécil. No debí preguntar eso.- Soltó Emma poniéndose nerviosa.

-Lenguaje, Swan.- Le regañó Regina.- No pasa nada, no tiene que disculparse. Al fin y al cabo esta aquí aguantando mis problemas sin rechistar.

-Regina.- La llamó para que la mirase a la cara.- Lo hago con gusto, de verdad. Me ha caído muy bien y siento haberla conocido en un momento tan difícil pero eso no se elige y no pienso alejarme de ti. Puedes contarme lo que quieras y prometo contarte lo que quieras.- Concluyó Emma que había vuelto a jugar con el niño.

-¿Has sufrido alguna pérdida?- Preguntó sin dudar Regina.- Antes… me hablabas como si ya hubieses vivido algo parecido.- Se explicó ella.

-Perdí a la mujer que quería por culpa del alcohol, sé que no es comparable pero también fue doloroso para mí. Desde entonces no he sido capaz de tener una relación que durase más de una semana.- Confesó Emma que sabía que debía de dar algo para que la relación con Regina prosperase.

-Lo siento.- Dijo Regina.

-Fue hace mucho tiempo y sé que a ella le va mucho mejor sin mí.- Contestó Emma meciendo al niño que estaba a punto de quedarse dormido.

-Aún eres muy joven, seguro que puede encontrar a alguien que te merezca.- Dijo Regina mirando hacía unos perritos que paseaban por la zona.

-Tú también podrás encontrar a alguien.- Aseguró Emma.

-No, yo no deseo encontrar a nadie.- Soltó más dura de lo que hubiese querido.

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó del lugar, ninguna de las dos se atrevía a decir nada más. Emma por la seca respuesta que había recibido de la morena y Regina porque se había dado cuenta de la forma con la que había tratado a la única persona que se había preocupado por ella en mucho tiempo.

-Tengo que irme.- Dijo entonces Emma dejando a Henry dormido en el carro.- He quedado con Graham para tomar algo.- Tuvo que añadir debido al silencio que había.

-Claro, se ha hecho tarde.- Espetó Regina levantándose como un muelle del banco.

-¿Quieres que nos veamos mañana?- Preguntó con miedo la rubia, no sabía cómo soportaría una negativa por parte de la morena.

-Vale.- Contestó Regina.

-A las cinco.- Dijo Emma despidiéndose y saliendo del parque.

 **¿Os está gustando? Cualquier opinión es bien recibida. Gracias por los comentarios. Os dejo este capítulo y está tarde-noche (cuando haya terminado de escribir el otro) os lo subo. No esperaba llegar tan rápido y no lo tenía listo. Muchas gracias, sois geniales.**

 **Para entrar en el grupo de Whatsapp mandadme un correo a cristinafanfiction o por privado. Ahí os informó de todo.**


	18. Chapter 18

Emma entró en su apartamento con la cabeza dándole vueltas, no entendía cómo podía haberle afectado tanto esas palabras de Regina cuando sabía que eso era lo más normal. Era lógico que la morena no quisiese una relación cuando acaba de perder a su esposa, mujer a la que además amaba.

La rubia se dio una ducha y se puso el pijama, realmente no había quedado con Graham para hacer nada pero lo llamó deseando que estuviese libre para poder pasar la noche haciendo el vago como solían hacer.

El hombre por suerte no tenía nada mejor que hacer y una hora después estaba entrando en el apartamento de la rubia que estaba cada vez más nerviosa y alterada.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó una vez que se había puesto el pijama que siempre tenía en el apartamento de la rubia.- Tiene que ser algo importante.- Espetó él nervioso.

-¿He interrumpido algo?- Preguntó pensado que le había arruinado al noche a su amigo, él simplemente negó con la cabeza.-He estado con Regina esta tarde… ¡Dios! Me está superando la situación.- Espetó ella.

-Siéntate.- Dijo Graham que ya se había acomodado en el sofá.

Emma obedeció y se dejó caer al lado de su amigo, apoyó sus codos sobre sus rodillas y envolvió con sus manos la cabeza. Estaba totalmente superada por la situación, no pensaba que la situación de Regina le podía llegar a afectar tanto.

-Cuéntame…- Le pidió Graham que no entendía nada.

-He pasado la tarde con Regina y con su hijo, Henry.- Empezó a decir Emma sin levantar la cabeza de sus manos.- Ha conseguido desahogarse conmigo, y eso me alegra porque significa que me considera algo parecido a una amiga pero cuando hablamos de otras parejas ella me dijo que no quería nada de eso nunca más.- Espetó la rubia.

-¿Qué esperabas, Ems?- Preguntó Graham abrazando a su amiga.- Acaba de perder a su mujer… es normal que diga eso. Además, como ya te dije, no puedes aspirar a nada más. Al menos no de momento, entiende la situación.-Le decía el hombre que entendía a Emma pues cuando las emociones toman el control de una persona dejan de ser racionales.

-Ya, soy una tonta.- Soltó ella dejándose abrazar por su mejor amigo.

-Eso ya lo sabíamos antes de esto pero te entiendo. Sé que sientes algo fuerte por ella pero si de verdad crees que merece la pena debes de esperar y darle tiempo, el suficiente para que ella cure sus heridas.- Dijo Graham.

-Ya… es fácil decirlo.- Espetó Emma soltándose del abrazo lentamente.

-Venga, Ems. Sabes que hoy por hoy no tienes nada que hacer con ella, si de verdad quieres tener una oportunidad te tocará esperar sino mejor aléjate y así evitaras sufrir.- Le dijo Graham con toda la sinceridad que lo caracterizaba.

-Lo sé…- Soltó ella levantándose del sofá.- ¿Quieres una cerveza?- Preguntó la mujer pasándose la mano por el pelo.

-Mejor un refresco, tengo que conducir.- Contestó él encendiendo la televisión.

Emma se marchó a la cocina y volvió algunos minutos después con dos refrescos y varios platos para picar algo. Graham se había acomodado en el sofá y se había quedado embobado viendo la televisión.

-¿Cómo te va con Killian?- Le preguntó la rubia sentándose a su lado.

-Bueno… obviamente no quiere que nadie en la comisaria se entere pero aparte de eso bien.- Contestó él que no pudo evitar una salir una sonrisa en la cara.

-Poco a poco, no es fácil sacar a alguien del armario.- Dijo Emma de broma.

-Pues no, no es nada fácil. Espero que no me haga meterme con él porque por ahí no voy a pasar.- Aseguró el hombre.- Bastante me costó salir para ahora volver a entrar.- Añadió provocando una carcajada de Emma.

-¿Qué te costó salir? ¿Cómo eres tan mentiroso?- Preguntó Emma que reía a carcajadas.- Sí desde los 14 años tenías clarísimo que te encantaban los hombres.- Soltó Emma.

-Tenerlo claro sí lo tenía pero también te acuerdas de la reacción de mi padre, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó entonces él que recordó el mal momento que vivió con su padre.

-Sí, pero por suerte ahora lo acepta y seguro que le encanta la idea de tener un yerno tan guapo y con tan buena situación económica.- Contestó entonces la rubia.

-Ya bueno… no tengo muy claro que el Señor Jones deje la herencia a su hijo si se entera de que es gay.- Espetó Graham que se dio cuenta del problema que tenía.

-Ese hombre es un orangután pero Killian es su único hijo, supongo que lo respetará.- Dijo Emma no muy segura de sus palabras.

-No creó, supongo que es por eso que Killian no quiere que nadie se entere.- Soltó Graham con pesar.

-Dale tiempo, Graham, dale tiempo.- Dijo Emma con cariño.- Yo seré la madrina de vuestra boda.- Añadió para quitarle seriedad al asunto.

-Seguro.- Soltó él riendo también.

Los dos siguieron hablando y riendo, por suerte cuando ambos se juntaban no solo eran un peligro para el resto del mundo sino que además conseguían olvidarse de sus problemas y a ver las cosas de otra manera.

Graham se marchó después de cenar dejando a Emma sola. La rubia estaba mucho más tranquila aunque sin olvidar todo lo que había sucedido con su jefa.

Emma se dejó caer sobre su cama mientras llamaba a su madre, aunque no le apetecía demasiado hablar con nadie sabía que Mary Margaret la llamaría muy enfadada al día siguiente si no la llamaba.

-Hola, cariño.- Dijo la mujer nada más descolgar.

-Hola, mama.- Contestó ella en tono cansado.

-¿Cómo estás? Te noto cansada.- Aseguró Mary.

-Estoy bien, es solo que tengo un poco de sueño.- Le dijo Emma que no pensaba explicarle a su madre lo que le sucedía realmente.

-¿Segura?- Preguntó entonces ella.

-Seguro, ¿Cómo llevas que papa no se jubile todavía?- Preguntó Emma que no había hablado con su madre de eso.

-Sé que es temporal.- Contestó esta sin más.

-Vamos, que no te ha hecho ninguna gracia.- Soltó entonces la rubia con una carcajada.

-¡Emma!- Le regañó su madre aunque también acabó riéndose.

-Sabes que tengo razón, pero es provisional.- Se justificó la rubia que veía a su madre enfadarse. – Bueno, mama. Me voy a la cama. Mañana me paso por la casa para comer.- Le dijo la rubia.

-Está bien, te preparare algo para que dejes de comer esa comida basura que tanto te gusta.- Le contestó Mary Margaret que aborrecía la alimentación que llevaba su hija.

-Vale.- Contestó Emma con resignación.

La rubia colgó el móvil y lo dejó sobre la mesa y se acomodó en la cama aunque sin conseguir coger el sueño. De repente una idea entró en su cabeza. Volvió a coger el móvil y abrió los mensajes, después de buscar el número de la morena comenzó a escribir.

 _Hola, soy Emma. Sé que es un poco tarde pero quería saber si te encontrabas mejor. Me quedé un poco preocupada._

Emma releyó el mensaje varias veces antes de darle a enviar, segundos después se había arrepentido de haberlo hecho. La rubia se giró en la cama e intentó conciliar el sueño dándole vueltas a todo pero su móvil rompió el silencio que había en la habitación.

 _Hola, sé quién es. No tiene que preocuparse por nada, mucho menos por mí._

Emma leyó el mensaje infinidad de veces, Regina no solo había vuelto a hablarle de usted sino que se mostraba lejana y fría. Emma pensó en no contestar al mensaje pero no podía quedarse con esa incertidumbre.

 _¿Volvemos al usted? Y claro que me preocupa, se supone que somos amigas o algo parecido._

Emma envió el mensaje deseando recibir la respuesta cuanto antes aunque por otra parte le daba pánico cual podría ser la respuesta de la morena.

 _Volvemos al usted sí. Usted y yo no somos amigas, Swan y nunca lo seremos así que mejor olvídese de ello. Ahora si me disculpa tengo cosas mejores que hacer que perder el tiempo con esto._

Emma se levantó de la cama al leer el mensaje. No sabía que podía haber cambiado en esas pocas horas que había pasado pero claramente esa no era la Regina que había conocido y con la que había hablado en el parque.

 _No haré que pierda más su valioso tiempo, no se preocupe._

La rubia estaba dolida por las palabras de la morena, sintió como si hubiese apretado su corazón con la mano. Aun así saco todo su orgullo a relucir y decidió no dejarle entrever nada ya que no parecía importarle demasiado.

 **¡Doble capítulo! ¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **Whatsapp; por privado o a mi correo cristinafanfiction (arroba) hotmail(punto)com (Todo junto es que es la única manera que me deja de ponerlo y los paréntesis cambiarlos por los simbolos)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Seis meses después.**

Regina tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire, apretó en su mano el maletín negro que llevaba y caminó los pocos pasos que le quedaban para llegar al ascensor de entrada a la comisaria.

La morena había pasado esos seis meses recuperándose de la muerte de su mujer, y aunque eso era algo que no se olvidaba había decidió volver a tomar las riendas de su vida y eso pasaba por retomar su trabajo. No quería seguir dejando su reincorporación por más tiempo.

Regina llegó a la planta donde estaba su despacho, por suerte David había dejado todo listo el día anterior para que ella se reincorporase. Los cuchicheos y los murmullos surgían conforme ella iba avanzando por los pasillos. Los agentes la miraba y hablaban, había sido un tema de conversación constante pues tan solo había estado unos días en el puesto y se había dado de baja sin dar ninguna explicación, las teorías eran varias y a cual más improbable.

-Buenos días.- Dijo la morena en un tono mucho más duro del habitual.

-Me alegra verla de nuevo.- Dijo David que estaba recogiendo las últimas cosas de su despacho para marcharse.- Ya me marchaba, simplemente me faltaban unas cosas por embalar.- Añadió él.

-No se preocupe, tómese el tiempo que necesite.- Contestó entonces Regina sentándose en el sofá.

Regina cogió una pila de archivos que tenía sobre el escritorio, suponía que eran los casos abiertos que había en ese momento, al lado había otro, y supuso que eran los que acababan de ser cerrados y que a David no le había dado tiempo a archivar.

-Eso son los abiertos y esos los cerrados.- Contestó David que parecía haber leído la mente de la morena.

-Gracias.- Regina cogió los cerrados pues con los otros no podía hacer demasiado sin reunirse con los agentes.- ¿Queda algo pendiente?- Preguntó antes de ponerse a ello.

-Tiene la reunión para los presupuestos el mes que viene, he intentado dejarlo todo listo pero ya sabe… siempre quedan algunos flecos.- Dijo él.

-Claro, me encargaré de ello. Gracias.- Dijo Regina empezando a leer los archivos para poder darle salida cuanto antes.

David terminó de recoger y tras despedirse de Regina se marchó. La morena se colocó entonces en su escritorio y se enfrascó en todos los papeles que tenía que mirar. Tras cerrar y archivar varios casos escucho su puerta sonar, Regina dio paso.

-Adelante.- Dijo ella sin levantar la cabeza de su ordenador.

-Capitán Mills.- Dijo una voz masculina.- Soy Killian Jones, detective de la unidad.- Se presentó el hombre pues anteriormente no había tenido la oportunidad.

-Sé quién es. ¿Qué necesita?- Preguntó entonces Regina que ahora sí miraba al hombre, vestido con un elegante traje negro con la camisa del mismo color.

-Necesito una orden judicial pero no consigo que ningún juez la firme y pensé que usted podría hacer algo.- Contestó él tendiéndole una carpeta a Regina que la cogió sin mirarlo.

-Pásese en una hora, le diré sí he podido hacer algo.- Dijo ella sin más.

El hombre salió del despacho y Regina abrió el archivo donde se encontraban todos los datos del caso. Regina comenzó a leer los documentos, cuando leyó el nombre del principal sospechoso un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

Regina siguió leyendo, realmente no tenían demasiadas pruebas como para pedir una orden, mucho menos contra un fiscal tan importante como era Alexander Doyle.

La morena no soportaba a ese hombre, por desgracia había tenido que enfrentarse con él alguna vez en los juzgados y sus principios éticos dejaban mucho que desear. Además de que Regina conocía a su mujer, había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella varias veces. No entendía como una mujer como esa había acabado casada con un hombre como así.

Regina llamó a Víctor Whale, un amigo de su padre quién además era un juez al que tampoco le caía demasiado bien el fiscal, lo que hacía ganar puntos a la causa.

-Whale.- Espetó él.

-Juez Whale, soy Regina Mills.- Se presentó ella.

-Regina, que gusto escucharte.- Soltó él que había sabido lo que le había pasado a la morena.- Siento mucho lo de tu esposa, hubiese querido ir a verte en esos momentos difíciles pero no hace más de una semana que he vuelto a la ciudad.- Añadió él.

-Sí, te llamo porque necesito una orden judicial.- Dijo ella que no quería seguir hablando de tema.

-Claro, mándame la información.- Contestó él.

-Es contra el fiscal Doyle.- Soltó Regina que no quería sorpresas.

-¡Joder! Eso va a ser más difícil.- Espetó él.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Sospechamos que ha podido tener algo que ver con la muerte de su mujer.- Contestó la morena.- Necesitamos pruebas contra él.

-Vale, mándame ese expediente y haré lo que pueda.- Aseguró él.

-Gracias.- Dijo Regina sin más.

La morena colgó y dejó la carpeta a un lado, sabía que tenía que tener cuidado pues un paso en falso haría que el fiscal se les escapase. Por ello quería reunir al equipo de Jones para poder avisarles de ello, la idea de ver a Emma tan pronto no le hacía demasiada gracia pero no le quedaba de otra.

Regina los citó a todos después del almuerzo en su despacho, mientras continuó poniéndose al día con todo lo que le quedaba pendiente que era mucho menos de lo que había pensado. Debía de reconocer que David era más válido de lo que ella había pensado.

-¿Se puede?- Preguntó Killian que había tocado a la puerta.

-Adelante.- Contestó Regina señalando el sofá que allí había para que se sentasen los cuatros miembros del equipo.

Emma fue la última en entrar y le mandó una mirada glaciar a Regina. Desde esa noche donde habían intercambiado un par de mensajes no había vuelto a saber nada de la mujer y tampoco había hecho el esfuerzo de buscarla ya que le había dejado claro que no era más que una molestia.

-Los he citado para hablar sobre el caso que están llevando.- Dijo Regina que se había levantado para que los cuatro la viesen.

-¿Ha conseguido la orden?- Preguntó Killian.

-Aún no pero estoy trabajando en ello. Que el sospechoso sea un importante fiscal hace las cosas más difíciles y es por eso que estáis aquí. Os debo advertir de que tengáis cuidado pues a la menor irregularidad Doyle se aprovechara no solo para librarse sino para arruinar vuestras carreras.- Soltó Regina que no había cruzado la mirada con Emma en ningún momento.

-Somos conscientes de ello, el capitán Swan ya nos había advertido.- Dijo Cassidy al ver que nadie iba a romper el silencio.- Aun así queremos pillarlo. Sabemos que ha sido él aunque nadie se atreve a declarar en su contra.- Añadió.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso, agente Cassidy?- Preguntó Regina sin entender nada.

-Sabemos que sus vecinos escuchaban peleas entre ellos pero ninguno quiere testificar contra Doyle.- Contestó Graham.

Emma no había abierto la boca desde que había entrado por la puerta y tenía pensado que siguiese así. Pero aunque no había hablado había mantenido su cabeza alta.

-Aunque así sea debéis intentar encontrar algún testimonio, no sé si conseguiré la orden de registro ya que las pruebas no son contundentes.- Dijo Regina mirando ahora a Emma.

-Vale, intentaremos encontrar algo más. Hemos pedido que se le haga un análisis toxicológico más exhaustivo por si encontramos algo más.- Contestó Killian.

-Perfecto, mantenedme informada.- Soltó Regina volviendo a sentarse en su silla.

-Claro.- Contestó Killian levantándose para marcharse.

Regina agachó la cabeza para volver a mirar sus expedientes mientras que los cuatro detectives se marchaban de su despacho. No deseaba por nada del mundo cruzarse con la rubia, sabía que se había portado mal con ella cuando Emma solo había intentado ayudarla y ser su amiga pero no lo iba a reconocer. No iba a dar su brazo a torcer y a reconocer que se había equivocado.

 **Giro inesperado de los acontecimientos, lo sé pero veremos qué pasa. ¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**


	20. Chapter 20

Emma había pasado esos seis meses sin tener ninguna noticia de la morena. Durante las primeras semanas las ganas de escribirle o ir a buscarla eran infinitas pero por suerte Graham estaba ahí para aplacar esas ideas de la rubia. No debía de ir arrastrándose detrás de una mujer que la había tratado así.

Por suerte esa obsesión se aligeró cuando conoció a Lily, esa mujer había conseguido aliviar un poco esa obsesión insana que tenía con Regina. Aun así al volver a verla se dio cuenta de que seguía mucho más enganchada de lo que había imaginado.

-¿Swan?- Preguntó Graham mirando a su amiga que se había quedado embobada mirando su café.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó ella levantando la cabeza.

-¿Estas bien? Te noto perdida.- Contestó él preocupado.

-Sí, tranquilo.- Aseguró Emma aunque no era del todo verdad.- Me ha afectado volver a verla, solo eso.- Añadió para intentar calmar el nerviosismo de su amigo.-Vamos a seguir, he quedado con Lily esta noche.

-Yo también quiero irme temprano, tengo que ayudar a Killian con la mudanza.- Dijo él sentándose en frente de la rubia.

-Si necesitáis ayuda solo tenis que decirlo.- Aseguró Emma.

-Tranquila, tú disfruta de tu cita.- Contestó Graham.

Emma solo asintió y se puso a revisar todos los documentos que había sobre el caso del fiscal. Killian había salido con Cassidy para empezar a investigar por otros lados mientras que a ellos les había tocado el papeleo.

Graham y Emma se enfrascaron en los papeles, cada uno se iba pasando los documentos del otro por si se les había pasado algo pero no encontraban nada. Al menos nada que les fuese útil a ninguno.

-¿Quieres un café?- Preguntó Graham quitándose las gafas de leer.

-Gracias.- Dijo Emma sin levantar la cabeza del expediente del florense.

La rubia estaba tan metida en los papeles que no había escuchado su móvil sonar, fue Graham quién la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Tú móvil va a salir ardiendo.- Comentó dejándole una taza de café en su mesa.

-No me había dado cuenta.- Dijo ella cogiendo el aparato en sus manos.- Es Lily, supongo que estará aburrida en la oficina.- Añadió abriendo el mensaje.

Graham no dijo nada más. Simplemente le sonrió a su amiga, sabía que seguía sintiendo cosas por Regina pero Lily había conseguido aliviar todo ese malestar que la había acompañado durante unas semanas.

- _Tengo una reserva en un hotel precioso a las afueras de la ciudad.-_ Emma leyó el mensaje y sonrió, esa mujer estaba completamente loca y la adoraba por ello.

- _Sabes que mañana trabajo, ¿Verdad?-_ Le preguntó más para picarla que por otra cosa.

- _Prometo dejarte en la puerta de la comisaria puntual, aunque dile a tu jefe que no te ponga tareas difíciles porque no te voy a dejar dormir en toda la noche.-_ Emma alargó su sonrisa al leerlo. Ese día hacía cinco meses que había empezado a salir y ella se había empeñado en hacer algo especial ese día en lugar de esperar al fin de semana como Emma tenía pensado.

- _¿Quieres que le diga a mi jefe que no puedo trabajar porque voy a pasar la noche haciendo_ (¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer?)?-_ Emma contestó buscando provocar a Lily.

- _¿Te doy unas clases?-_ Preguntó ella.- _Por qué anoche sabías muy bien lo que íbamos a hacer_ \- La picó Lily.

- _¿Es eso lo que vamos a hacer? Interesante. Ahora vete a trabajar, o al menos déjame concentrarme a mi si quieres que salga temprano.-_ Contestó Emma con varios emoticonos acompañando el mensaje.

Emma dejó el móvil y volvió al trabajo, quería salir cuanto antes de allí, no podía negar que haber visto a Regina esa mañana le había afectado pero se había propuesto a si misma superarlo y dejarlo atrás y eso iba a hacer. Costase lo que le costase.

-Hola, chicos.- Dijo Killian que había entrado junto con Cassidy a la comisaria.

-Hola, jefe.- Contestó Emma, Graham simplemente le sonrió. Aunque el resto de la comisaria no estaba al tanto, Cassidy y Emma si había sido informados de la nueva relación entre los dos.- ¿Cómo ha ido? –Preguntó entonces Emma.

-Nada nuevo. ¿Vosotros?- Preguntó entonces Killian.

-Nada, estos expedientes no llevan a ningún sitio. Si poder hacer un registro en las casas y la oficina del fiscal no podremos avanzar.- Dijo entonces Graham.- El arma tampoco aparece…- El hombre parecía frustrado.

-Iros a casa, estamos cansados y estoy seguro que así no conseguiremos nada.- Aseguró Killian.

-Te tomo la palabra, mi adorada hija no me ha dejado dormir en toda la noche.- Dijo Cassidy saliendo tras despedirse de ellos.

-Yo también me marcho.- Contestó Emma que estaba recogiendo todo lo que tenía puesto en su escritorio.

-Bajamos contigo.- Dijo Graham mirando a Killian que solo asintió.

Los tres se subieron al ascensor, eran algo más de las seis de la tarde pero necesitaba descansar. Llevaban unas semanas demasiado intensas con ese caso. Los tres se dirigieron al aparcamiento.

-Si necesitáis ayuda con esa mudanza solo tenéis que decírmelo.- Dijo entonces Emma que estaba apoyada contra su coche.

-Tranquila, Swan. Tú vete a descansar, también lo necesitas.- Aseguró Killian adelantándose a Graham.

-Además no creo que a Lily le haga gracia que canceles la cita.- Soltó su amigo dándole un abrazo cariñoso.

-¿Es eso? O…- Una mirada pícara le dirigió a los dos.- ¿Queréis quedaros solos?- Preguntó.- Podéis decirlo, no me enfado.- Añadió picando a sus amigos. Desde que habían empezado a salir, Killian se había acercado más a ella.

-Venga, tira.- Le regañó Graham subiéndose al coche con Killian que no había dicho nada al respecto.

Emma sonrió y se subió en su coche para marcharse. Cuando estaba arrancando para irse pudo ver a la morena salir de la comisaria, Regina se dirigía hacía su coche hablando por su móvil, Emma se quedó mirándola fijamente.

No podía negar que seguía sintiendo una fuerte atracción por ella, y sabía que no era algo físico solamente sino que había mucho más pero tenía que alejarse. Tenía que evitar sufrir, más teniendo en cuenta la personalidad de la morena.

El móvil de Emma sonó y vio un mensaje de Lily, la estaba esperando ya en su casa por lo que simplemente siguió su camino dejando atrás a Regina que parecía no haberla visto.

Al llegar a su casa aparcó el coche y se bajó de él con cierto malestar. No quería pensarlo y no quería darle vueltas pero no conseguía evitarlo. Emma subió y se encontró a Lily sentada en su sofá con un precioso traje de chaqueta negro y su pelo recogido en un moño suelto.

-Hola.- Dijo Emma dejando su chaqueta y sus llaves para sentarse a su lado.- Estas preciosa.- Aseguró entonces la rubia.

Lily solo sonrió y se acercó a Emma para juntar sus labios. La rubia respondió al beso con gusto, es cierto que no sentía lo mismo que por Regina pero Lily le gustaba y le aportaba muchas cosas.

-Sí me sigues besando juro que no vamos a ningún sitio.- Dijo entonces Emma.

-En ese caso ve a vestirte. Aquí te espero.- Soltó Lily dándole una palmada en el culo.

Emma entró en su dormitorio y después de una ducha rápida se colocó también uno de sus mejores trajes y salió para encontrarse a Lily enganchada al móvil, como era bastante habitual.

-Tienes una dependencia demasiado alta de ese aparato.- Le regañó Emma en broma.

-No te preocupes, esta noche no voy a tener tiempo para nada. Te lo aseguro.- Soltó en tono coqueto.- Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que llevar a mi preciosa novia a nuestra cita.- Dijo levantándose para coger la mano de Emma y salir de allí.

Emma sonrió y salió con ella de su apartamento. No sabía lo que Lily había preparado, ni siquiera cuál sería su regalo pero ella había reservado un fin de semana romántico.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **Para entrar en el grupo de Whatsapp, mensaje por privado o a mi correo Cristinafanfiction (arroba) Hotmail (punto) com.**


	21. Chapter 21

Regina llegó a casa tremendamente cansada. Después de quitarse los tacones en la entrada se dirigió al salón donde se escuchaba la televisión puesta.

En el sofá estaba su madre junto con su hijo quién chupaba su chupete mientras jugaba con uno de sus peluches preferidos. El niño estaba sentado en el sillón y Cora veía la televisión.

-Hola, mama.- Dijo Regina acercándose al sillón.

-Hola, cariño. No te había escuchado entrar.- Contestó Cora dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hija que se había agachado para saludarla.- ¿Cómo te ha ido el primer día de trabajo?- Preguntó ella.

-Agotador, mucho trabajo.- Contestó ella cogiendo a su hijo que le alzó los brazos para que lo cogiese.- ¿Cómo está el amor de vida?- Preguntó en tono infantil dándole un sonoro beso al niño que rio.- ¿Cómo se ha portado?- Preguntó Regina sentándose al lado de Cora.

-Muy bien, Aurora está encantado con él.- Dijo la morena mayor que se había quedado con el pequeño solo un rato para que la canguro se pudiese marchar.

-Es que es un galán, ¿A que sí?- Preguntó de nuevo al pequeño.- ¿Y papa? ¿No cena con nosotras?- Le preguntó Regina a su madre.

-Sí, viene de camino. Traerá comida china.- Contestó entonces Cora.- Por cierto, ha llamado Kate. Dice que se pasara en unos días a hacernos una visita.

-Vale, ¿Cómo le va?- Preguntó Regina que a pesar de lo que había pasado no había perdido el contacto con su cuñada.

-Mejor, ha conseguido trabajo y parece que está saliendo con alguien.- Contestó entonces ella.

-Me alegro entonces. Voy a darme una ducha y a quitarme esta ropa.- Dijo Regina mirando la televisión y sonriendo ligeramente. Su madre seguía enganchada a las telenovelas.- ¿Te vienes con mama?- le preguntó al niño que al intentar dejarlo de nuevo en el sofá comenzó a llorar.

-Se va con mama.- Bromeó Cora.

Aunque Regina seguía estando afectada por todo lo sucedido esos meses había conseguido mejorar. Su hijo, su familia y su psicólogo la había ayudado a superar la muerte de alguien que había sido fundamental para ella.

Regina dejó a Henry en su cuna, que estaba al lado de su cama, y le dio la camisa de Kathryn que no había querido soltar el día que la morena sacó su ropa del armario para donarla.

La morena se duchó y se cambió de ropa rápidamente y se reunió de nuevo con su madre que estaba poniendo la mesa para cenar. Regina puso a calentar el biberón de Henry mientras que la ayudaba, el niño se encontraba jugando en su parque.

El timbre sonó y fue Cora la que se dirigió a la puerta para abrir. Sabía que se trabaja de Henry que vendría con la comida. El hombre la saludó con un beso y luego comenzó a deshacerse el nudo de la corbata y se sacó la camisa del pantalón.

-Tú ponte cómodo.- Bromeó Regina dándole un beso en la mejilla a su padre.

-Estoy en mi segunda casa.- Dijo Henry mirando hacía el parque donde estaba su nieto.- ¿Cómo esta Henry Junior?- Preguntó y se acercó para cogerlo en sus brazos.

El niño no opuso resistencia. El pequeño adoraba estar en los brazos y por eso no le decía a nadie que no. Eres un niño de lo más simpático y agradable con la gente.

-Toma.- Regina le tendió el biberón y el babero para que se lo pusiese.

-Hoy te va a dar la cena el abuelo.- Dijo él hombre embobado mirando a su nieto.

-Ten cuidado, ahora le ha dado por escupir en lugar de tragarse la comida.- Le explicó Regina que ya se tuvo que cambiar varias veces por la nueva afición de su hijo.

-Eso es porque no le gusta la papilla de verduras, pero la leche sí.- Contestó Cora que se rio.

Regina miró a su madre con una sonrisa disimulada, después comenzó a servir todos los platos que su padre había traído. Henry estaba embobado dándole el biberón pero el niño no estaba muy por la labor.

-Déjame.- Dijo Regina cogiéndolo en brazos.- Vamos Henry, toca cenar.- Le dijo dándole un beso en la frente para después darle el biberón de nuevo.

-¿Te ayudo?- Preguntó Henry a Cora ya que veía que Regina se desenvolvía mejor con el niño.

-Sólo abre una botella de vino.- Contestó Cora cariñosamente.

Henry hizo lo que le dijo. Regina terminó de darle el biberón y el niño ya estaba profundamente dormido, lo dejo en el carro y se sentó con ellos para comenzar a cenar.

-¿Cómo te ha ido en la comisaria? –Pregunto Henry sirviéndole una copa de vino

-Ha sido demasiado trabajo para conseguir ponerme al día.- Contestó Regina sirviéndose en su plato.

-Es normal, cariño. Llevas mucho meses fuera, lo importante es que lo consigas.- Dijo entonces Cora con cariño.

-Sí claro.- Dijo ella.

-¿Y cómo lo llevan los demás agentes?- Preguntó Henry.

-Bueno… no soy la persona más amable del mundo.- Espetó y los dos se echaron a reír.

-Eso es porque no te conocen bien.- Dijo Henry una vez recuperado.

-No me interesa que me conozca, quiero que me respeten.- Soltó Regina más dura de lo que le hubiese gustado.

-El respeto no tiene nada que ver con eso.- Aseguró Cora.- Llevas meses que solo hablas con nosotros y con tú psicólogo. Te vendría bien tener a alguien más.

-No necesito a nadie más.- Soltó Regina algo molesta.

-Está bien, tomate tu tiempo.- Dijo Henry mirando a su mujer para que no insistiera más.

Los tres siguieron cenando mientras con una conversación menos problemática, Henry hablaba de su trabajo y Cora de su proyecto. La mujer había decidido montar una pequeña empresa para organizar eventos, era más para su distracción y entretenimiento que por el aspecto económico. Regina había apoyado la idea y había contribuido en ese proyecto.

Una vez que todo estaba listo, ambos se marcharon. Se había comprado la casa que estaba justo en frente de la de su hija. Cuando buscaba comprarse algo esa se puso en venta y lo aprovecharon. Eso beneficiaba a Regina pues tenía a sus dos pilares fundamentales cerca y a la vez ellos tenían su independencia y ella la suya. Además de que a Henry Junior le encantaba pasar tiempo por sus abuelos.

-¿Vamos a dormir un poco?- Preguntó Regina cogiendo al niño del carro para llevarlo a la cuna.

Henry golpeó con fuerza la mejilla de su madre mientras jugaba, después escupió su chupete y lo tiró al suelo para comenzar a llorar. Regina lo cogió para lavarlo, Henry estaba teniendo dolores por culpa de los dientes y eso hacía que pasase malas noches y que llorase más de lo habitual.

-No llores, mi amor.- Decía Regina meciéndolo un poco.

La morena puso una canción tranquila y se acostó en la cama apoyando al niño sobre su pecho haciendo que pudiese escuchar su corazón latir. El niño se relajó entonces notablemente y se quedó dormido unos minutos y Regina lo metió en su cuna.

-Te amo, mi amor. No sé qué haría sin ti- Murmuró Regina dándole un beso en la frente.

Regina se acostó también y se quedó mirando al techo, aunque había conseguido dormir un poco más que antes aún seguía teniendo muchísimos problemas para poder conciliar el sueño.

Se levantó entonces y cogió uno de sus libros, tras encender una lámpara comenzó a leer pero cuando llevaba un rato concentrada en lo que leía la imagen de la rubia apareció en su cabeza. No sabía porque esa mujer se metía en su cabeza pero eso le preocupaba y la ponía nerviosa.

Después de haber cortado la relación con ella hacía seis meses había tenido la idea de llamarla y disculparse pero no lo había hecho. No quería sentirse vulnerable de nuevo y esa mujer conseguía hacerla sentir así. Regina apagó todo y cerró los ojos para conseguir dormir un poco.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **Capitulo dedicado a mis chicas del grupo de WhatsApp!**

 **Para entrar en el grupo de Whatsapp, mensaje por privado o a mi correo Cristinafanfiction (arroba) Hotmail (punto) com.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Perdonad, vuelvo a subir el capítulo porque había cometido un error. Muchas gracias a todas aquellas que me lo dijeron.**

-Te dije que llegaríamos tarde.- Le regañaba Emma a Lily que aceleraba un poco más para dejar a Emma en la comisaria.

-Lo siento, no es culpa mía que te levantases desnuda.- Espetó entonces ella.

-¿A no?- Preguntó Emma en tono pícaro.

-Vale, sí que es culpa mía. Lo siento.- Se disculpó sonriendo.- Llegamos.- Espetó aparcando en doble fila ya que solo iba a dejarla.

-Gracias por traerme y por todo lo demás. Lo he pasado genial.- Aseguró Emma que se reclinó sobre el asiento del conductor para darle un beso en sus labios.

-Lo repetiremos pronto.- Dijo refiriéndose al regalo que Emma le había hecho.

-Por supuesto, ahora me voy a trabajar porque si no mi jefe me va a matar.- Espeto Emma saliendo rápidamente del coche con una sonrisa tonta en su cara.

-Ten un buen día.- Le gritó Lily.

-Tú también.- Espetó también.

Emma entró corriendo en la comisaria. Killian y Graham estaban hablando y ella se acercó por detrás.

-Siento el retraso.-se disculpó dejando su bolso a un lado.- ¿Alguna novedad?- Preguntó ella.

-Te lo pasaste bien.- Espetó Graham que sonrió pícaramente.

-¿Y vosotros?- Contestó haciendo que la sonrisa de ambos desapareciese.- Es broma.- Espetó Emma que quería aliviar la tensión que había generado.

Los tres se echaron a reír y comenzaron a trabajar. Unos minutos después apareció la capitán Mills que parecía estar de peor humor que el día anterior, cosa que parecía bastante complicado.

-En una hora en mi despacho.- Dijo acercándose donde los tres estaban pero solo mirando a Killian.

-Hola, buenos días.- Soltó Emma en tono de mofa una vez que su jefa se había marchado de allí.

-No es la mujer más simpática del mundo.- Coincidió Killian.- Al menos esperemos que sea buena en su trabajo.- Espetó él resignado.- Voy con Cassidy a la oficina del forense, parece que ha encontrado algo. Estaré de vuelta para esa reunión.

-Vale, no tardes. No queremos enfrentarnos a su furia nosotros solos.- Dijo Graham ya que Emma se había quedado callada.

-Tranquilo.- Dijo guiñándole un ojo disimuladamente.

-Es jodidamente sexy.- Espetó una vez que Killian se había marchado.

-¡Swan!- Le regañó su amigo.- Tienes novia así que deja de pensar eso.- Añadió.

-Que se esté a dieta no quiere decir que no se pueda mirar el menú.- Dijo Emma para evitar la regañina de su amigo.

-Tú y yo sabemos que ella es más que un menú.- Espetó él que conocía muy bien a su amiga.- Si te va bien con Lily, no lo estropees. Has conseguido batir un record con esta relación, por algo será.

-Lo sé, ella es genial pero… esa mujer está metida en mi cabeza a todas horas. Tenía que haber aceptado el traslado.- Soltó molesta Emma.

-Sabes como yo que Mary Margaret te habría matado si te hubieses marchado de la ciudad.- Aseguró Graham.

-Ya lo sé, y esa fue una de las causas por las que me quedé. Después del atraso de jubilación de mi padre si yo me marchó consigo que le dé un infarto.- Dijo Emma.

Antes de que Graham pudiese contestar la voz de Regina llamó la atención de todos los que allí había. Todos giraron la cabeza y se quedaron mirando a la imponente mujer que llevaba una carpeta roja en sus brazos.

-Antes de nada, para los que no me conozcáis soy la capitán Mills. Como ya dije antes de mi baja las cosas iban a cambiar, creó que hay ciertos aspectos que se deben de pulir, no sólo para dar una mejor imagen de la comisaria sino para mejorar su rendimiento. Entre esos cambios se encuentra el de vestuario.- Regina no pudo evitar que los ojos se fuese hacía Emma quién negaba con la cabeza recordando la discusión que habían tenido antes de que Regina se diese de baja.- No permitiré ningún abuso de poder o el uso de la placa para aspectos que no tengan que ver con el trabajo.- Añadió. – Estas y muchas otras cosas están en estos papeles. Quiero que todos los agentes las lean y se las apliquen.- Regina dejó la carpeta sobre uno de los escritorios para después volver a entrar en su oficina.

-Tiene carácter.- Dijo Graham cuando volvió de coger los papeles que había dejado.- Toma.- Le tendió uno.

-No pienso leer eso.- Soltó Emma que tiro el papel a la basura.

-Te gusta meterte en líos.- Espetó Graham que había empezado a leer lo que ponía.

-No pienso ponerme un estrecho vestido para caer bien a la jefa.- Soltó molesta.

-Venga, Swan.- Espetó él.- Sabes que no es vestido, simplemente un pantalón que no lleve agujeros por todos sitios.

-De eso nada, son mis pantalones de la suerte.- Espetó entonces ella.

Graham se echó a reír y Emma le lanzó una bola de papel a la cara mientras se reía. Los dos volvieron al trabajo aunque sin demasiado éxito.

Killian y Cassidy volvieron en el momento justo para entrar al despacho de Regina quién ya los esperaba a todos. Emma fue la primera en entrar seguida de sus tres compañeros. Todos esperaron a que la morena abriese la boca.

-Tengo la orden judicial para poder revisar el despacho y la casa de verano del fiscal Doyle pero sí hay cualquier prueba allí probablemente la haya eliminado pues no ha sido suspendido de su trabajo.- Explicó Regina tendiéndole el papel a Killian.

-No perdemos nada por revisarlo.- Dijo Killian.

-Tened cuidado, él es muy inteligente y usara cualquier cosa contra vosotros.- Espetó ella molesta.

-Claro, no hay problema.- Aseguró Killian.- Queremos pillarlo.- Soltó entonces él.

-Entonces adelante.- Dijo Regina que se volvió a sentarse en su escritorio sin haber mirado a la rubia en ningún momento.

Emma fue la primera en levantarse y marcharse de allí. No tenía ninguna intención de hablar con su jefa más allá de lo estrictamente necesario y parecía ser que ella pensaba lo mismo.

-Tenemos un equipo esperándonos en la casa del fiscal.- Espetó Killian mirando su móvil.-Cassidy y Graham id al despacho, nosotros nos encargaremos de revisar la casa.- Ordenó él.

-Está bien.- Contestó Cassidy cogiendo su arma.

-Ten cuidado.- Le murmuró Graham a Killian y a su amiga.

Los cuatro salieron. Emma se subió en el coche con Killian mientras que Graham y Cassidy salían en dirección a la oficina.

Emma y Killian iban en completo silencio, los dos parecía completamente ensimismados. Al llegar a la casa se bajaron del coche, Killian estaba hablando con los demás agentes mientras que Emma se quedó mirando alrededor.

-Vamos.- Espetó entonces el hombre tocando a la puerta.

-Agente Jones.- Dijo entonces el fiscal que estaba esperándolos en su casa. – Que gran placer volver a verlo.- Espetó con altanería.

-El placer es mío, ahora déjame pasar.- Soltó entonces él.

-Por supuesto, sean bienvenidos.- Dijo Doyle apartándose de la puerta para que pudiesen pasar.

-Emma ve arriba con algunos agentes, yo me encargaré de la planta baja.- Explicó él y Emma simplemente asintió haciendo lo que su amigo le había pedido.

El registro fue de lo más nefasto, sí en esa casa había alguna pista Doyle habría conseguido deshacerse de ella antes de que consiguiesen llegar. Emma estaba más frustrada de que de costumbre.

-No hay nada, Killian.- Espetó Emma bajando con los demás agentes.

-Claro que no, yo no le he hecho nada a mi esposa.- Soltó el hombre intentado provocar a los dos agentes que no cayeron en su provocación.

-Chicos, nos marchamos.- Espetó entonces Killian.

Todos salieron de la casa pero Emma se giró rápidamente. Antes de darse cuenta había echado a correr hacía la parte de atrás donde había un gran jardín, Killian la seguía de cerca.

-¡Swan!- La llamaba él molesto pero siguiéndola de cerca.- ¿Qué cojones te pasa?- Preguntó una vez que ella estaba parada.

-He recordado algo.- Espetó ella abriendo la puerta de una pequeña cabaña que había en el jardín y que ya había registrado antes.

-¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó Killian entrando con ella.

-¿Quién pone una moqueta en una cabaña donde sólo guarda herramientas? –Preguntó la rubia subiendo la moqueta llena de polvo y suciedad dejando ver una pequeña puerta en el suelo.

-¿Cómo se nos ha pasado esto?- Preguntó Killian que estaba dispuesto a abrir cuando Doyle los interrumpió.

-No puede hacer eso.- Espetó él algo nervioso.

-Claro que podemos, tenemos una orden.- Aseguró Emma que ya estaba entrando con su linterna encendida.

-Eres un jodido salido.- Espetó Killian.

Al bajar se encontraron una gran habitación con una infinidad de juguetes sexuales, Emma comenzó a revisar toda la habitación con la esperanza de encontrar algo.

-Aquí.- Espetó entonces Emma. La rubia sacó una camisa blanca llena de sangre de uno de los compartimentos secretos del armario.- ¿Por qué esconderla tanto?- Preguntó mirando a Doyle que había entrado con ellos.

-No está escondida, necesitaba lavarla.- Contestó él fingiendo seguridad.

-Seguro que la sangre es de su mujer.- Espetó entonces ella.

-Claro que lo es. Yo la encontré.- Aseguró entonces Doyle.

-Pero usted declaró que no había tocado el cuerpo así que estas manchas no tienen sentido.- Dijo Killian.- Fiscal Doyle queda detenido por el asesinato de su esposa.- Soltó él sacando sus esposas.

 **¿Os ha gustado? espero vuestros comentarios**

 **Para entrar en el grupo de Whatsapp, mensaje por privado o a mi correo Cristinafanfiction (arroba) Hotmail (punto) com.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Perdonad, vuelvo a subir el capítulo porque había cometido un error. Muchas gracias a todas aquellas que me lo dijeron.**

Regina se encontraba bastante alterada, haber visto a Emma besándose con esa mujer a la entrada de la comisaria no le había sentado bien y no sabía porque. Aun así intento centrarse en su trabajo, quería terminar cuanto antes para poder volver a su casa y ver a su hijo.

Estaba recogiendo las últimas carpetas que iba a archivar cuando la puerta de su despacho sonó. Regina dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se dirigió a abrir la puerta, tras ella se encontraba Killian y Emma.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Regina.

-Hemos detenido a Doyle, Emma encontró en un cuarto secreto de su casa una camisa llena de sangre.- Contestó entonces Killian.

-Espero que la sangre sea de su mujer porque si no podéis meteros en un lío.- Espetó entonces ella.

-Nos ha engañado, o lo ha intentado.- Dijo entonces Emma. Regina no había escuchado su voz desde que había vuelto al trabajo y esta era mucho más dura de lo que recordaba. –Ha confesado que la sangre era de su mujer porque él la había encontrado pero en su declaración dijo que no había tocado ni se había acercado al cuerpo, que simplemente había llamado a la policía.- Añadió entonces ella.

-En ese caso tenemos algo de lo que agarrarnos.- Contestó Regina.- el forense dijo que había sido golpeada con algo así que es necesario buscar el arma.

-Estamos en ellos, hemos puesto a los agentes a revisar los contenedores de los alrededores y a inspeccionar de nuevo la casa. Si hay algo lo encontraremos.- Aseguró entonces Killian.

-Muy bien. Mantenedme informada, ahora podéis iros a casa.- Soltó Regina cogiendo su bolso para marcharse.

Emma simplemente se giró y se marchó junto con Killian, no quería cruzarse con Regina más de lo necesario. Una vez que terminó de recoger sus cosas se encontró con Graham y salieron juntos.

-¿Cómo te vas?- Preguntó entonces él.

-Llamaré un taxi.- Contestó Emma.

-Te podemos acercar.- Dijo Graham seguro.

-No os preocupéis pasare por casa de mis padres antes de irme al casa.- Aseguró la rubia.- Vosotros iros y disfrutad.

-Como quieras.- Soltó su amigo mirando a Killian que ya lo estaba alcanzando en el aparcamiento.

Los dos hombres se marcharon mientras que Emma sacaba su móvil para llamar el taxi. Antes de poder hacer la llamada la morena apareció por la puerta cargando su bolso y su maletín, Emma no pudo evitar mirarla. Ese cuerpo enfundado en ese ajustado vestido solo provocaba aún más a Emma.

Emma se alejó un poco y comenzó a marcar el número, quería evitar cualquier contacto con la morena. Regina no se había dado cuenta de que había sido observada por Emma, tenía su mirada fija en su coche.

Cuando llegó a él se dio cuenta que una de sus ventanillas estaba rota, y que todas las carpetas que en él llevaba había desaparecido. Regina miró alrededor antes de acabar desesperada.

-¡Joder!- Gritó ella provocando que Emma se girase para mirarla. Su mano soltaba un poco de sangre.

Emma se acercó rápidamente y se quedó mirando la mano llena de sangre además del cristal completamente roto.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó la rubia que había sacado un pañuelo blanco de su bolsillo.

-¿Quién roba un coche en pleno aparcamiento de la policía?- Preguntó Regina que cogió el pañuelo para evitar mancharse con la sangre.

-Vamos a revisar las cámaras de video.- Dijo Emma.- Mientras debería ir a verse esa herida.- Aseguró la rubia.

-No es nada.- Soltó Regina que volvió a su tono frío.- Puede marcharse.- Espetó molesta.

-Ya sé que puedo marcharme pero quiero ver esos videos.- Soltó entonces ella que ya se dirigía de nuevo hacía la comisaria seguida por Regina.

Emma se dirigió a recepción y pidió ver los videos, al ponerlos vieron como a las 11 de la mañana un hombre entraba en los aparcamientos y se dirigía al coche de la morena, golpeaba el cristal con un palo y sacaba todos los documentos que había en el coche.

-No se le ve la cara.- Aseguró entonces Emma mirando a Regina.

-Eso ya lo sé.- Espetó Regina cabreada.

Regina se alejó y cogió su móvil para avisar a un equipo y que se hiciese cargo de la investigación. La morena se dirigió entonces hacia su despacho de nuevo.

-¿necesita ayuda?- Preguntó Emma sin poder evitarlo.

-No.- Soltó fríamente Regina.

-¿Me puedes explicar que he hecho para que se porte de esa manera conmigo?- Preguntó Emma que había llegado al límite de sus nervios.

-No todo el mundo gira alrededor de usted, Swan.- Soltó entonces Regina.

-Perfecto.- Casi gritó Emma tirando la cita de video sobre la mesa del despacho de la morena para después salir de allí dando un portazo pero se quedó sentada en su escritorio un poco más, necesitaba relajarse antes de irse de allí.

Regina se dejó caer sobre el sillón acariciándose el puente de la nariz bastante molesta, no entendía lo que estaba sintiendo por esa mujer pero no la quería cerca. Antes de poder seguir pensado en ello su puerta sonó.

-Capitán Mills.- Dijo el hombre entrando en la oficina.- Su coche ha sido llevado al depósito, allí se le hará todas las pruebas necesarias.

-Está bien, infórmeme con lo que sea.- Ordenó Regina levantándose para marcharse.- En cuanto pueda devolvérmelo avíseme.

Cuando estaba saliendo de su oficina su móvil sonó. Como pudo lo sacó de su bolso y contestó a la llamada, era su padre.

-Papa, ya voy de camino he tenido un problema con el coche. ¿Puedes venir a recogerme?- Preguntó rápidamente la morena sin darle tiempo al hombre a decir nada.

-Regina, cariño.- La voz del hombre estaba tomada lo que preocupó notablemente a mujer.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó alzando la voz y provocando que todos los agentes que allí había la mirasen incluido Emma.

-Henry no está.- Dijo él que no podía hablar.

-¿Cómo que no está? ¿Dónde está mi hijo?- Gritó por los nervios.

-Aurora estaba desmayada cuando llegamos y Henry no estaba.- Contestó el hombre llorando.

-No, Henry no.- Gritó Regina tirando su móvil contra la pared.

Emma se acercó a ella y la abrazó para evitar que cayese desplomada al suelo. Regina había perdido las fuerzas en sus piernas y se había dejado caer, por suerte la rubia consiguió que el golpe fuese menos violento. Tanto el bolso como el maletín de la morena estaba en el suelo, su cara estaba llena de lágrimas que no dejaban de caer.

-¿Qué pasa?- Le preguntaba Emma intentado que hablase.- Regina, ¿Qué ha sucedido?- Emma levantó como pudo a la morena y la metió en su despacho, no quería que más agentes la vieran así. La rubia se arrodilló delante de ella.- Si no me dices que tienes no podre ayudarte.- Dijo preocupada.

-Mi hijo, se han llevado a mi hijo.- Soltó más para sí misma que para Emma.

-¿Qué? –Casi gritó Emma asustada por esas palabras.- Voy a encontrarlo, te juro que voy a encontrarlo.- Le dijo cogiendo las mejillas de Regina para que la mirase a los ojos.

Regina no pudo más y se desmayó, todo su mundo se había derrumbado después de esa llamada de su padre. No podía con todo, no después de haber perdido a su esposa. Emma asustada llamó al médico forense para que se hiciese cargo de ella mientras llevaba la ambulancia.

La rubia le había dejado una nota al forense para que se la diese a Regina en cuanto ella despertase.

Emma cogió su móvil y llamo a Graham, este contestó preocupado y al decirle que debía de ir a la comisaria no lo dudo ni por un segundo. Ni siquiera preguntó cuál era el problema, podía notar por la voz de Emma que era importante.

Él llego junto con Killian y se reunieron con la rubia que estaba histérica, la mujer puso al día de lo sucedido a los dos.

-Killian quédate aquí, revisa el video en el que se ve como destrozan el coche de la jefa. Tal vez haya sido el mismo hombre, Graham y yo iremos a su casa.- Ordenó Emma y el hombre simplemente asintió, sabía lo complicado de la situación.- Encárgate de la capitán, está en su despacho. La están atendiendo. Llámame con lo que sea.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios. Ahora veremos a nuestras chicas más unidas que nunca.**

 **Para entrar en el grupo de Whatsapp, mensaje por privado o a mi correo Cristinafanfiction (arroba) Hotmail (punto) com.**


	24. Chapter 24

Graham y Emma llegaron unos minutos después a la casa de la morena. Todo un bullido de policía había allí. Al parecer Henry había llamado al no recibir respuesta del móvil de su hija.

-Detective Swan.- Dijo enseñando su placa al hombre.- Trabajo con su hija.- Le explicó ella.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien? –Preguntó Cora que había intervenido en la conversación.

-Ha sufrido un ataque de nervios y se ha desmayado pero un médico esta con ella, ahora lo primordial es encontrar a su hijo.- Contestó Emma centrada en su trabajo.- ¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó mirando al hombre que parecía el más calmado de los dos.

-Cuando hemos llegado para quedarnos con él hemos encontrado la puerta entreabierta, y Aurora, la niñera de Henry, estaba en el suelo con sangre en la cabeza. Hemos ido a buscar al niño pero no lo hemos encontrado.- Contó Henry que seguía sin poder parar de llorar.

-¿Dónde está la niñera? –Preguntó Emma mientras que Graham hacía una supervisión rápida de la casa.

-La ambulancia se la ha llevado.- Contestó él.

-Vale, necesito que le cuente todo con el máximo de detalles posibles a este agente.- Dijo llamando a un hombre.- Cualquier cosa puede ser de ayuda, desde un coche extraño por la zona hasta una persona que le resultase sospechosa, todo.- Soltó Emma que ya se iba a reunir con Graham.- ¿Qué tienes?- Preguntó llegando a su lado.

-Hay una huella parcial, la cotejaremos por si podemos sacar algo. He preguntado a los agentes y los vecinos no han visto ni escuchado nada.- Contó Graham que seguía a Emma hacía la calle.

-Tenemos que encontrarlo, cuanto antes.- Soltó Emma.

La rubia volvió a la casa para echar otro vistazo antes de irse al hospital para interrogar a la niñera. El teléfono fijo que allí había comenzó a sonar estrepitosamente.

-¡Silencio!- Gritó entonces Emma para que todos los agentes que allí había no dijesen nada.- Señora Mills, coja el teléfono puede ser el secuestrador. Ponga el manos libres en cuanto pueda.- Todos los agentes se quedaron en silencio.- Todos fuera.- Gritó antes de que ella cogiese el teléfono.- ¿Me ha entendido? –Le preguntó mirándola y ella solo asintió.

-Dígame.- Contestó Cora que no podía dejar de llorar.

-¿Regina Mills?-Preguntó una voz distorsionada.

-No, soy su madre. ¿Quién es? ¿Tiene a mi nieto?- Preguntó muy alterada. Emma colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la mujer para que se calmase.

-Señora Mills, debería recomendarle a su hija que deje en paz al fiscal Doyle.- Dijo el hombre muy seguro.- Tal vez así consiga volver a ver a su hijo.- El hombre colgó pero antes se escuchó al niño llorar por detrás.

-¡NO!- Gritó Cora que estuvo a punto de golpear el teléfono.

-Cálmese, lo encontraremos. Se lo juro.- Dijo entonces Emma mirándola fijamente.

Cora se levantó y se abrazó a Henry que también lloraba. Los dos se sentaron en el sillón mientras que los agentes se movían por la casa.

-Pinchad el teléfono. Graham tú te quedas aquí y lo supervisas todo, yo iré a ver a la niñera al hospital. – Dijo entonces Emma mirándolo.

-Está bien pero ten cuidado.

Emma salió de allí y justo antes de arrancar pudo ver una cámara de tráfico a tan solo unos metros de la casa de la morena. La rubia cogió su móvil.

-Killian, ¿Tienes algo?- Preguntó ella nada más que él descolgó.

-De momento nada, simplemente se ve al hombre. Estoy revisando las cámaras de los alrededores. ¿Vosotros?- Preguntó él.

-Quiero que veas los videos de la cámara de tráfico que hay cerca de la casa de la jefa.- Pidió Emma.- ¿Cómo esta ella?- Preguntó la rubia.

-Muy alterada.- Aseguró él.- La han tenido que sedar y se la han llevado al hospital, me ha pedido que fueses a verla.- Contestó entonces él.

-Está bien, avísame si tienes algo de los videos de tráficos.- Soltó Emma que ya había arrancado su coche.

Emma se dirigió al hospital a toda velocidad, la sirena le facilitaba la circulación. Al llegar aparcó donde pudo y se bajó precipitadamente, por suerte ambas había sido llevadas al mismo hospital.

-Detective Swan. Busco a Regina Mills y a una mujer que ha llegado por un traumatismo en la cabeza.- Dijo al no recordar el nombre de la mujer.

-Habitación 603 y 408 respectivamente.- Le informó la enfermera.

-Gracias.

Emma decidió ir primero a hablar con Aurora. Necesitaba tener algo que contarle a Regina cuando la viese. Al llegar a la habitación tocó a la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar?- Preguntó entonces Emma.- Soy la detective Swan.- Se identificó.

-Sí, pase.- Contestó la mujer con la voz adormilada.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- Preguntó.

-Físicamente sí. ¿Han encontrado al pequeño?- Preguntó nerviosa.

-Aún no pero lo haremos, lo encontraremos.- Contestó entonces Emma mirando a la mujer. No solo quería convencerla a ella sino a sí misma- ¿Qué me puede contar?

-Estaba en el salón con Henry, el niño estaba en la alfombra porque ha empezado a gatear.- Empezó a explicar la chica que estaba aterrada.- Escuché un golpe y cuando me dirigía a coger al niño noté que me golpeaban. Después caí al suelo y no recuerdo nada más.- Explicó ella.

-¿Tiene algún recuerdo más?- Preguntó Emma anotando todo lo que decía.- ¿Vio a alguien más allí?

-No, solo recuerdo oír ese golpe y después sentirme mareada.- Contestó Aurora que ahora lloraba.

-No te preocupes, encontraremos a Henry.- Aseguró entonces Emma.- Ahora me tengo que marchar pero volveré en un rato por si has recordado algo.- Dijo Emma.

Emma se despidió de ella y salió, no tenía ánimos para enfrentarse a Regina. A una madre destrozada por no saber dónde estaba su hijo pero necesitaba ayudarla, necesitaba encontrarlo cuanto antes.

La rubia subió a la habitación donde se encontraba la morena y después de tocar entró en la habitación. Regina estaba acostada sobre la cama completamente dormida, los efectos de los medicamentos la había dejado en ese estado. Emma se acercó a la cama y se quedó mirándola, aunque estaba dormida se la notaba preocupada, una arruga se formaba en su frente.

-Capitán Mills.- La llamó Emma y la morena comenzó a abrir los ojos.

-¡Mi hijo!- Gritó ella.

-Cálmese, por favor.- Le pidió Emma.- Lo voy a encontrar, le juro que lo voy a encontrar.- Dijo abrazando a la morena que comenzó a llorar.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está mi hijo?- Preguntó con la voz ronca.

-No lo sé pero prometo que se lo voy a traer de vuelta.- Murmuró Emma que seguía acariciándole la espalda a la morena.

-Necesito a mi hijo.- Pidió Regina mostrándose más vulnerable que nunca.

-Yo me voy a hacer cargo de todo pero necesito que usted este bien. No me puedo preocupar de usted y de recuperar a tu hijo a la vez.- Murmuró Emma.

-¿Qué sabes? ¿Cómo lo han hecho?- Preguntó Regina que se había recuperado un poco.

-Han entrado en tú casa, han golpeado a la niñera de Henry y se lo han llevado.- Eso último lo dijo mucho más flojo.- Han llamado a tu casa, quieren que liberemos al fiscal.- Soltó entonces él.

-¿Es por eso?- Pregunto Regina.- ¿Es porque tenemos al fiscal que se han llevado a mi hijo?- Preguntó mirando fijamente a los ojos de la detective.

-Eso parece.- Contestó Emma.- Estamos revisando las cámaras de tráfico.

-¿Quién?- Preguntó entonces Regina.

-Están Killian y Graham, no me fio de nadie más.- Contestó Emma- ellos son de fiar.- Añadió Emma.

Regina estaba intentando procesar toda la información que estaba entrando en su cabeza. Alguien se había llevado a su hijo para que ella liberase al fiscal, lo cual no tenía sentido pues ella no tenía poder para ello. Aun así su cabeza buscaba una solución a una velocidad endiablada.

La morena se levantó precipitadamente de la cama y después de quitarse la vía que tenía en el brazo se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara.

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó Emma acercándose donde estaba.

-Voy a mi casa.- Contestó Regina como si fuese obvio.- Voy a recuperar a mi hijo.- Soltó muy segura.

 **Antes de nadan GRACIAS! Llegamos a los 300 comentarios. Como os prometí habrá doble actualización aunque no puedo asegurar que sea hoy o después del fin de semana. Necesito un poco de tiempo para escribirlo.**

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **Por cierto, tengo nueva historia. Si os interesa solo pasad por mi perfil.**

 **Para entrar en el grupo de Whatsapp, mensaje por privado o a mi correo Cristinafanfiction (arroba) Hotmail (punto) com.**


	25. Chapter 25

Regina se subió en el coche de la rubia después de haber recibido el alta voluntaria además de hablar hablado con Aurora. Regina se había puesto algo violenta con ella pero Emma la calmó, al final la morena acabó disculpándose por lo que había dicho. Sabía muy bien que no era culpa de la muchacha, que quién se llevase a su hijo sabía lo que hacía.

-Cálmate.- Le pidió Emma que escuchaba los nudillos de la morena crujir.

-Es mi hijo.- Espetó cabreada.

-Lo sé, y quiero recuperarlo pero necesito su ayuda.- Contestó entonces Emma.

-¿Qué ha descubierto?- Pregunto obviando lo que Emma había dicho.

-Hay una huella parcial en su casa, tengo a Killian revisando la cámara de tráfico que hay en su calle además de los videos de la persona que rompieron el cristal de su coche. Además ahora he puesto a Graham a investigar al fiscal, Cassidy también se unirá a nosotros en breve. Quiero tener a gente de confianza en esto.- Contestó Emma muy segura consiguiendo sorprender a Regina.

-Vale, hablare con el juez de guardia. Sí es necesario que libere a Doyle lo haré. No quiero que a mi hijo le pase nada.- Soltó la morena que se tocaba el pelo casi compulsivamente.

Emma no dijo nada más simplemente se concentró en conducir. Aunque hubiese deseado poder decirle algo más a Regina sabía que no había palabras de consuelo para lo que tendría que estar sintiendo.

El móvil de la rubia sonó y ambas mujeres se miraron, Emma aparcó el coche a un lado precipitadamente y se removió para conseguir sacarlo de su estrecho bolsillo.

-¡Swan!- Dijo ella poniendo el manos libres al ver que era la comisaria.

-Tengo una matrícula.- Soltó entonces Killian.

-¿Sabemos dónde está ahora mismo?- Preguntó Emma mirando a Regina que tenía la esperanza dibujada en su rostro.

-Estoy intentado seguirle la pista pero no está siendo fácil, solo te puedo decir que está a nombre de un tal Gus Bomer.- Soltó él.

-¿Lo conoces?- Preguntó mirando a la morena que simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-Busca todo sobre él y envíamelo a mi correo. Sigue al coche, necesito saber dónde está.- Soltó Emma colgando.

-Killian sigue siendo su jefe.- soltó con su tono acido Regina. Tenía que sacar su dolor por algún sitio.

-Ya, bueno.- Emma no dijo nada más. No quería entrar en eso en ese momento.

Las dos llegaron unos minutos después de a la casa de la morena. Regina saltó sin que Emma hubiese terminado de aparcar, antes de darse cuenta.

La morena entró en su casa, sus padres estaban abrazados y llorando. Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de la llegada de su hija. Esta se vino abajo todo el peso cayó sobre sus hombros.

-Cariño.- Dijo Henry al escucharla llorar detrás de ellos.

Henry se levantó rápidamente y fue a abrazar a la morena que se dejó hacer. Los dos comenzaron a llorar mientras que Cora se quedaba mirándolos, no tenía fuerzas para levantarse.

-Lo voy a recuperar.- Soltó Regina limpiándose las lágrimas de la cara.

Regina se acercó a su madre y la abrazó también para intentar reconfortarla. Se sentía culpable por no haber estado con su hijo todo el tiempo que debía. Emma se quedó en la puerta mirando fijamente la escena que estaba sucediendo, Graham llegó a su lado mientras que esta limpiaba una lágrima que había caído por su mejilla.

-Lo encontraremos.- Aseguró Graham para consolar a su amiga, sabía lo que la morena significaba para ella.

-Tengo que encontrarlo.- Murmuró Emma.- No puedo permitir que vuelva a sufrir.- Añadió mirando a Graham.

-Lo sé.- Contestó él abrazándola.

El móvil de Emma interrumpió ese abrazo que intentaba reconfortar lo máximo posible a la rubia que parecía estar algo más calmada que antes. La rubia se separó y salió de la casa para contestar, no quería que ninguno escuchase lo que Killian tenía que contarle.

-¿Qué tienes?- Preguntó Emma.

\- Prácticamente nada, he estado siguiendo el coche por toda la ciudad pero no lo he encontrado aún. Lo que sí sé es que han encontrado un bate de béisbol ensangrentado en un contenedor a unas cuadras de la casa de Doyle.- Añadió él.

-Eso solo nos sirve para condenarlo no para encontrar al Henry.- Contestó Emma.- Jefe, necesito que pongas a las patrullas a buscar ese coche. No podemos permitir que le pase nada a ese pequeño.

-Ya lo he hecho. He dado aviso con toda la información, cualquier cosa te avisare.

Emma se despidió y colgó el móvil, al girarse se dio de frente contra la morena que la miraba con la esperanza reflejada en sus ojos. La rubia odiaba no poder darle las buenas noticias que ella deseaba.

-Lo siento, aun no tengo nada.- Contestó entonces Emma.- Killian ha dado la orden a toda la comisaria para que se pongan a buscar el coche.

-Quiero hacer algo.- Soltó Regina que perdió esa chispa de esperanza que tenía en sus ojos.

-Debes de quedarte aquí por si vuele a llamar.- Soltó Emma.

-No, mi madre se quedara. Yo voy a pillar a este tío. Lo voy a matar por coger a mi hijo.- Espetó cabreada.

-Claro que no vas a hacer eso. – Dijo entonces Emma que se acercó para mirarla a los ojos.- Vamos a atraparlo y vamos a hacer que pague por lo que está haciendo. Sí le haces algo tendrás que hacerte responsable, y no voy a permitir que pase eso.- Espetó la rubia reduciendo la distancia a tan solo unos centímetros.

-¿Por qué hace esto?-Preguntó Regina que no se había movido ni un milímetro.

-Porque no puedo permitir que le pase nada a Henry.- Contestó Emma que intentaba controlarse todo lo que podía.

-¿Por qué lo hace de verdad?- Regina había deseado hacerle esa pregunta desde que habían quedado en el parque hacía ya seis meses.

-No creo que esté preparada para saberlo.- Contestó Emma alejándose dos pasos hacia atrás. No podía seguir mintiéndose a sí misma y a la morena. Regina se había dado cuenta de que había algo más que amistad en cada uno de los gestos de la rubia.

-¿Por qué?- Regina no parecía querer dejar el tema, estaba preocupada por su hijo pero necesitaba saber porque esa mujer estaba haciendo todo eso. Necesitaba saber que podía confiar en ella.

El móvil de Emma volvió a sonar interrumpiendo la conversación entre ambas. Regina se acercó y vio como Emma colocaba el manos libres para que pudiese escuchar lo que Killian tenía que decirles.

-Killian, la capitán Mills nos escucha.- Le advirtió para que tuviese cuidado con sus palabras, no podía herir más a la morena.

-El juez Whale ha aceptado la liberación del fiscal en caso de que no encontremos al pequeño antes de cinco horas.- Soltó él.- No es la solución para nada pero quiere garantizar la seguridad del niño.

-Vale. Gracias, jefe.- Dijo Emma mirando a Regina que no parecía conforme con esas palabras.

-¿Tiene algo de secuestrador?- Preguntó la morena muy nerviosa.

-Aún no, han encontrado unas huellas en su coche. Las estamos cotejando por si coinciden con las que hay en su casa.- Contestó él apenado por no poder darles mejores noticias.

-Quiero saberlo todo.- Espetó Regina duramente separándose de Emma.

La rubia se despidió de Killian y corrió detrás de la morena que caminaba hacia un banco que había en la calle. Emma no podía ver a esa mujer sufrir de esa manera.

-Lo voy a encontrar, te lo prometí y lo voy a cumplir.- Soltó Emma intentando mostrarse segura.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces todo esto Emma?- Pregunto Regina que había comenzado a llorar.

-Porque estoy completamente enamorada de ti.- Contestó Emma que miraba al frente.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **Siento no pode hacer la actualización doble como prometí pero no tengo tiempo para tanto. A mis chicas del Whatsapp solo agradecerles por todo, y dedicarles este capítulo que espero les guste mucho.**

 **Para entrar en el grupo de Whatsapp, mensaje por privado o a mi correo Cristinafanfiction (arroba) Hotmail (punto) com.**


	26. Chapter 26

Regina temía esa respuesta de la rubia. Había notado que Emma la miraba y la trataba de una manera especial y diferente de lo que lo haría una amiga pero escucharlo de su boca fue darse un golpe contra la realidad.

-No tienes que decir nada.- Dijo Emma que vio como Regina intentaba hablar.- Sé que no sientes lo mismo y sé que no es el momento pero has preguntado.- Soltó la rubia que no quería oír el rechazo de Emma.- Ahora quiero que olvide todo lo que he dicho y que nos centremos en recuperar a Henry.

Regina quería decir algo, quería hacer algo pero su cuerpo estaba bloqueado. La situación la estaba superando por mucho. No estaba preparada para escuchar una declaración así aunque no podía negar que Emma no le era del todo indiferente.

-Vamos a ver a Graham.- Dijo Emma levantándose del banco unos minutos después.

La morena no dijo nada simplemente se levantó y siguió a la rubia hacía su casa. Esos minutos fuera, notando el aire en su cuerpo hizo que se despejase un poco y que viese las cosas con una mayor claridad aunque el miedo seguía atenazando sus músculos.

Regina se sentó en el sofá junto con su madre y su padre mientras que Emma y Graham hablaba y se ponían de acuerdo con lo que deberían de hacer en esos momentos. El teléfono sonó escandalosamente haciendo que todos se sobresaltasen.

-Cójalo, usted.- Dijo Emma mirando a Regina que se había levantado.- No lo presione, e intente mantenerlo ocupado el máximo tiempo posible.- Regina asintió y cogió el teléfono.

-Capitán Mills.- Soltó ella aunque su voz se quebró un poco.

-Así que al final tengo el gusto de hablar con la señora Mills.- Soltó la voz al otro lado de la línea.- Aunque en esta ocasión creo que quiero hablar con la detective Swan, está por ahí. ¿Verdad?- Peguntó él soltando una carcajada.

Regina alzó la cabeza, Emma estaba escuchando por la otra línea. La rubia asintió y la morena le tendió el teléfono sin demasiado gusto pero sabía que no debía de contradecirlo o hacerlo enfadar, al menos de momento.

-Detective Swan.- Soltó Emma demostrando una seguridad que no sentía.

-Sabía que estaría por ahí. Quiero como ya he dicho que se libere al fiscal, además de que se le devuelva el pasaporte. En cuanto esto se haga el pequeño incordio quedara libre y a salvo.- Dijo el hombre al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Cómo sé que él está bien?- Peguntó Emma escuchando el llanto de los tres a sus espaldas, sabía que eso dolía pero tenía que preguntarlo.

-Le llegará una foto a su teléfono móvil en cuanto colguemos, por cierto. No intente encontrarme, no soy tan tonto.- Espetó él.

-Sabe que no podemos liberar a un detenido.- Soltó Emma calmadamente, intentaba ganar tiempo para rastrear el teléfono.

-Eso es cosa vuestra.- Soltó el hombre.- Tenéis 48 horas para hacerlo, y espero que le dejen vía libre para salir del país sino tendremos problemas.

Tras decir esas palabras colgó. Emma estuvo a punto de tirar el teléfono contra la pared pero se tuvo que controlar. Sabía que con eso no solucionaría nada y que era ella la que debía de mantener la mente fría.

-¿Lo has localizado?- Preguntó Emma mirando a Graham.

-Estaba en movimiento.- Contestó Graham.- Iba en un coche, rodeó la comisaria un par de veces.

-Ve con Killian, quiero que reviséis las cámaras de tráfico y que busquéis su coche.- Ordenó Emma y él solo asintió dirigiéndose a la salida.

El móvil de Emma sonó y lo sacó rápidamente, cuando abrió el mensaje encontró una foto del pequeño Henry. Estaba sentando en su silla, por suerte parecía tranquilo y no tener ningún daño. En el fondo se podían ver las noticas en directo por lo que se mostraba una imagen real del pequeño.

Regina se lanzó contra Emma y cogió el móvil en sus manos. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando vio a su pequeño en esa foto.

El móvil de la rubia empezó a sonar en la mano de Regina. Emma lo cogió antes de que se diese cuenta. Cora y Henry estaban tan destrozados que no podían decir absolutamente nada.

-Voy para allá.- Espetó ella muy segura.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Regina.

-Han encontrado el coche.- Contestó Emma.

La rubia salió de la casa rápidamente cuando se subió a su coche notó la puerta del copiloto abrirse. Regina ya se había subido en el asiento.

-No es conveniente que venga. Podría entorpecer el rescate.- Soltó Emma mirando a Regina.

-Es mi hijo.- Casi gritó Regina.- Voy a ir sí o sí. No tiene nada más que añadir, la que manda soy yo.

Emma no dijo nada más. No le gustaba esa parte de la morena pero la entendía perfectamente. Al darse cuenta de que no podría hacerla cambiar de opinión. Metió la dirección que Killian le había enviado en el GPS, no sabía exactamente donde era.

-Llamé a Graham.- Soltó Emma tendiéndole su móvil.- Pídale que se reúna con nosotras en el lugar y que lleve un equipo de asalto.

Regina cogió el móvil de Emma y al desbloquearlo se encontró con una foto de la mujer que había estado besando en la puerta de la comisaria. No podía negar que las palabras de Emma resonaban en su cabeza aunque no llegaba a entender como decía sentir eso mientras estaba con otra persona.

-¿Capitán?- Intento captar la atención de la mujer.

Regina seguía enfrascada en sus pensamientos, realmente ella había obligado a Emma a alejarse. Eso había hecho que esta hubiese seguido con su vida, y eso incluía una pareja. La idea no le gustaba nada, y si no estuviese tan preocupada por el secuestro de su hijo seguro que le habría dicho algo.

-¿Regina?- Emma llamaba a la mujer por cuarta vez.

-¿Qué?- Soltó ella molesta.

-Haz la llamada.- Espetó Emma que intentaba tenerle paciencia.

Regina hizo lo que le había pedido y llamó a Graham y le pidió que se reuniese con ellas y que además llevase al mejor equipo para que las apoyase. Emma entendía el nerviosismo de Regina pero necesitaba que estuviese en sus cinco sentidos para poder rescatar a Henry bien.

-Estamos llegando.- Dijo Emma observado los almacenes abandonados que rodeaban el coche.- No puede intervenir.- Soltó después de que Regina no dijese nada después de sus palabras.

-¿Qué?- espetó furiosa la morena.

-Que no puedes intervenir, no te puedo dejar entrar…- Emma iba a continuar cuando escuchó una carcajada ácida por parte de la morena.

-No me vas a decir lo que puedo o no puedo hacer. Sigo siendo su jefa.- Espetó Regina con tono de superioridad más por los nervios que por otra cosa.

-Sé que sigue siendo mi jefa y por lo tanto espero que recurra a la sensatez que sé que tiene.- Dijo Emma jugando su última carta, estaban a tan solo unos segundos del lugar donde posiblemente tuviesen a Henry.- Sí usted entra perderá el control al ver a su hijo y sabe que en esos casos cualquier error se paga muy caro.- Aseguró la rubia que noto como Regina bajaba la cabeza.

Ninguna de las dos añadió nada más, una vez que llegaron al lugar donde indicaba el GPS, Emma estacionó a unos metros para evitar ser vistas. Aunque la rubia estaba deseando entrar tenía que esperar a que el equipo de apoyo llegase y la acompañase para esa operación.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **En unas horas subiré el otro capítulo (necesito tiempo para escribirlo y corregirlo) por aquello de la doble actualización de los 300 capítulos.**

 **Para entrar en el grupo de Whatsapp, mensaje por privado o a mi correo Cristinafanfiction (arroba) Hotmail (punto) com.**


	27. Chapter 27

-¿Cómo lo hacemos?- Preguntó Graham que acababa de llegar al lugar.

-Yo iré primero, el resto del equipo id detrás de mi.- Contestó Graham, Killian se había quedado en la comisaria para informar de cualquier anomalía que sucediese.

-Eso es una locura, Swan.- Soltó entonces el jefe de la unidad de asalto.

-Más locura sería dejar entrar a la madre del niño así que o entro yo o entra ella.- Espetó Emma que no tenía muy buena relación con el hombre.

-Como quieras.- soltó él marchándose hacía donde se encontraba su equipo preparándose.

-Graham, necesito que tú te quedes fuera con la jefa. Sí ella escucha cualquier cosa entrara y pondrá en peligro toda la misión.- Dijo Emma bajando la voz y mirando a Regina que se acariciaba el pelo compulsivamente, la rubia tuvo que agarrarla unos minutos antes para que no entrara como un elefante en un cacharrería a ese almacén.

-Como quieras, Ems. Ten mucho cuidado.- Dijo su amigo tendiéndole un chaleco antibalas para que se lo pusiese.

Emma se preparó al igual que todos los demás agentes del equipo de asalto, era una operación de lo más complicada pues además de no conocer cuántas personas había en el interior de ese almacén se sumaba que estaba en peligro la vida de un niño. Emma cogió una de las grandes armas que llevaba el equipo de asalto y coloco su pistola reglamentaria en su cinturón, antes de entrar se acercó a Regina.

-Te devolverá a Henry.- Murmuró muy segura.

-Lo sé, te cuidado.- Dijo Regina que se sorprendido al oír esas palabras salir de su boca.

Emma sonrió ligerísimamente y se dirigió hacía el equipo. Se colocó a la cabeza seguida de cerca por todos los demás agentes. Un total de 22, un numero bastante alto pero que era necesario para controlar la situación.

Un agente abrió la puerta que estaba cerrada con un candado, supusieron que sería la puerta de atrás, ya que los planos que habían encontrado del almacén eran muy antiguos, por lo que era la mejor opción para mantener el factor sorpresa.

-Vamos.- Dijo Emma en un tono casi inaudible.

Todos los agentes la siguieron, la parte de atrás parecía una especia de despensa que estaba llena de cajas de cartón y polvo. Tras revisar que allí no había absolutamente nadie salieron hacía un gran patio interior donde tampoco parecía haber nadie.

Emma señaló al suelo donde se veían claramente pisadas bastante frescas, pues el polvo y la suciedad aun no las había tapado. Se veían al menos dos marcas de zapatos distintos.

En el momento en el que Emma iba a ordenar separarse para buscar por ese gran espacio se escuchó el estrepitoso llanto de un niño. Emma no pudo evitar que su arma casi se cayese de las manos pero se recompuso rápidamente.

Levantó la cabeza y vio como había una especie de cabina en la parte superior, sabía que era muy peligroso entrar con todo el equipo de asalto a esa zona por lo que simplemente decidió que ellos la apoyasen desde ahí.

-Voy a subir, necesito que estés atento a mis señales.- Murmuraba Emma que sentía su corazón partirse al escuchar al pequeño llorar.

-Eso es una locura, Swan.- dijo el jefe de los agentes.

-Lo sé, pero no queda de otra. Por esas escaleras solo se puede subir de uno en uno y con esos zapatos haréis demasiado ruido.- Aseguró señalando sus pies aunque era la excusa para evitar que todos subiesen por esas estrechas escaleras y pusieran en peligro la vida de Henry.- Yo entraré y te diré cuántos hay… luego veremos qué pasa. Estate atento a tu móvil, no llevaré walkie.

Emma dejó la gran arma en manos del hombre y sacó su pequeña pistola, sabía que no podría subir por esas escaleras tan empinadas y estrechas con esa gran arma. La rubia subió lentamente bajo la atenta mirada del hombre que tenía a sus agentes listo para intervenir en caso de ser necesario.

La rubia llegó arriba y su corazón latía desenfrenadamente, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se asomó por una de las sucias ventanas que tenía esa cabina. Sobre una mesa, dentro de su capazo se encontraba Henry que había dejado de llorar al encontrar en su dedo un gran consuelo. Emma miró hacía su alrededor y tan solo vio una televisión encendida y un sofá de espaldas a ella, no sabía si habría alguien o no.

Tras tomar otra gran bocanada de aire abrió la puerta muy lentamente, poco a poco fue entrando. Su arma estaba en su mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda seguía abriendo la puerta.

Una vez dentro miró hacía todos los lados para evitar sorpresas. Emma miró a Henry que parecía estar en perfecto estado, una vez echa esa comprobación la rubia caminó hacía el sofá que tenía a sus espaldas. Todo el lugar estaba lleno de polvo y sucio, lo único limpio que parecía haber era esa televisión y el sofá.

-No digas una palabra o no tendré más opción que matarte.- Murmuró Emma que había tapado la boca al hombre con su pañuelo mientras apuntaba con su arma a la cabeza.- Espero que estés solo porque no me importará disparar si veo a alguien más por aquí.- Añadió obligando al hombre a levantarse.

Emma lo empujó contra el suelo y le colocó una de las bridas que llevaba en el chaleco, pues era mucho más ligera que llevar las esposas. El hombre no había dicho una palabra, estaba tan sorprendido que no había tenido tiempo de saber que había sucedido.

La detective sacó su móvil y escribió un escueto mensaje al jefe del grupo de asalto. Una vez que había inmovilizado al secuestrador se abalanzó sobre el niño cogiéndolo en sus brazos, el pequeño pareció reconocerla pues sonrió cuando se sintió en sus cómodos y cálidos brazos.

El grupo de asalto estaba casi al completo arriba, ya había sacado de allí al secuestrador mientras que Emma bajaba lentamente con el pequeño en sus brazos. Estaban a punto de salir del almacén cuando escuchó al jefe del grupo gritar su nombre.

-¡Swan, cuidado!- Gritó él y dos disparos resonaron en el almacén.

Emma instintivamente aprisionó al pequeño en sus brazos para que no le sucediese nada, el hombre que había disparado fue abatido rápidamente.

Regina al escuchar los dos disparos se escapó de los brazos de Graham que la había tenido que agarrarla en varias ocasiones para que no entrase disparada hacía el almacén. Ahora corría en dirección a la puerta por donde habían entrado los demás agentes, las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por sus mejillas. La idea de perder a su hijo la golpeó más fuerte que nunca al oír esos disparos.

Graham corría detrás de ella pero no fue capaz de alcanzarla, al entrar se encontró con Emma que tenía al pequeño en brazos y que lloraba pero que parecía estar en perfecto estado. Al otro lado un hombre tirado en el suelo rodeado por un charco de sangre.

-Te lo dije, sano y salvo.- Dijo Emma tendiéndole al pequeño a Regina que lo cogió y lo apretó en sus brazos.

Su corazón había vuelto a su pecho al tener a su hijo en brazos de nuevo. Él era su razón de ser y de existir si lo hubiese perdido no sabía lo que habría hecho. La rubia sonrió ante la imagen que se daba delante de ella, había conseguido recuperar al pequeño y con ello ver la mejor sonrisa de la morena.

-Creo que esa sonrisa sería capaz de conquistar un continente.- Murmuró la rubia con la respiración entrecortada.

Regina levantó la cabeza y le dirigió ahora su sonrisa a Emma, no podía olvidar la declaración que le había hecho unas horas antes y tampoco podía negar que ella también estaba sintiendo cosas por la rubia. La morena le susurró un gracias para después dejar que sus labios se acercaran a los de Emma, fue tan solo un roce pero que provoco una cantidad de sensaciones infinitas.

-Y un beso… un beso sería capaz de conquistar una galaxia.- Dijo con su tono pícaro aunque cansado para después caer al suelo ante la mirada estupefacta de Regina.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios. Cumplo por fin la doble actualización por los 300 comentarios.**

 **Para entrar en el grupo de Whatsapp, mensaje por privado o a mi correo Cristinafanfiction (arroba) Hotmail (punto) com.**


	28. Chapter 28

-¡Swan! Emma!- Gritaba Regina que había visto a la rubia caer pesadamente en el suelo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó Graham que lo había presenciado todo pero se había mantenido alejado para darles intimidad a las dos.

-No lo sé.- Dijo Regina apretando a su hijo en los brazos, quería poder arrodillarse para ver que tenía Emma.

-Emma, venga Emma. No me hagas esto.- Decía Graham que ya se había arrodillado.

Emma estaba caída boca abajo en el suelo, una mancha de sangre se podía ver en su camisa. La fuente parecía ser una herida en el hombro izquierdo por encima de donde se encontraba la tiranta del chaleco antibalas. Graham se quitó su chaqueta y la uso para tapar la herida y así evitar que la rubia siguiese perdiendo sangre.

-Llamad a una ambulancia.- Gritó Regina que miraba a Emma con los ojos llorosos.

Graham ya había dado aviso, la ambulancia tardo tan solo unos minutos en llegar donde estaban todos. La morena lloraba, estaba preocupada y se sentía culpable. A Emma le podía pasar algo por no haber entrado con ella, por no haber sido ella la que hubiese rescatado a Henry.

-Yo me voy con ella, lleve a su hijo a casa.- Dijo Graham al ver a la morena tan preocupada.

-Avíseme de cualquier cosa, iré a verla en unas horas.- Contestó Regina que miraba la cara pálida de la rubia.

-Por supuesto. – Aseguró el hombre.

Regina pidió a uno de los agentes que la acercase a su casa mientras que Emma era trasladada al hospital. Le médicos no se había atrevido a dar un diagnostico pues la zona era complicada y debía de ver donde se encontraba alojada la bala que podía incluso llegar a perforar el corazón.

La morena llevaba a su hijo en brazos, el niño comenzó a llorar antes de llegar a su casa por lo que la morena simplemente se bajó la tiranta del vestido y comenzó a darle el pecho. El agente que llevaba a la morena tuvo que centrar su atención en la carretera, no quería que su jefa pensase mal de él. La realidad es que Regina no se habría dado cuenta de nada estaba demasiado preocupada en esos momentos.

Al llegar a su casa Henry se había dormido y había terminado de comer, se bajó ayudada por el agente y se dirigió hacia la entrada. Antes de llegar a tocar Cora abrió la puerta precipitadamente, había escuchado un coche estacionarse.

-¡Mi vida!- Gritó Cora abrazando a Regina y a Henry con sus brazos.

El niño comenzó a llorar sobresaltado por el grito de Cora, Henry padre llegó unos segundos después a la entrada. Abrazó a su mujer, a su hija y a su nieto, cogiendo una bocanada de aire que estaba retenida en su interior desde hacía demasiadas horas.

-Nunca tu llanto había sido tan satisfactorio.- Dijo Henry limpiándose los ojos.- ¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó él cogiendo a su mujer para que dejase a Regina entrar en casa.

-Lo tenían dos hombres en un almacén abandonado.- Contestó Regina dirigiéndose al salón para sentarse en el sillón.

-¿Esta bien?- Preguntó Cora.

-Aparentemente sí pero voy a llamar al pediatra para que venga en un par de horas.- Regina miró el reloj que allí había y se dio cuenta de que eran más de las 7 de la mañana. No se había dado cuenta del paso del tiempo.

-Me parece bien.- Dijo Henry sentándose junto con su mujer rodeando a su hija.- Deberías dormir un poco.- Murmuró al ver las profundas ojeras que tenía en sus ojos.

-Tengo que pediros algo.- Soltó de repente.

-Lo que quieras.- Aseguró Cora.

-Necesito que os quedéis con Henry, de todas maneras he puesto a cuatro agentes para vigilar la casa.- Explicó la rubia.

-¿Dónde vas?- Preguntó Henry preocupado.- ¿No iras a trabajar? Debes descansar…- Fue interrumpido por Regina.

-No, Emma. La agente Swan, ha sido herida en el operativo.- Explicó Regina.- Quiero ir al hospital a ver como esta.- Añadió.

-¿Esta bien?- Peguntó Cora preocupada, la muchacha le había caído bien aunque no la había conocido en las condiciones apropiadas.

-No lo sé, por eso quiero ir.- Contestó Regina que mecía a Henry para que se volviese a dormir.

-Nosotros nos quedaremos con él, pero creo que es mejor que nos lo llevemos a nuestra casa.- Dijo Henry y recibió la mirada de incomprensión de Regina.- La puerta esta forzada.- Explicó él.

-Está bien, voy a recoger lo que os hará falta.- Dijo Regina dejando a su hijo en los brazos de su padre.- Le diré a los agentes que vayan para allá.

Regina se dirigió hacía su dormitorito seguida por Cora. La morena metió un pijama, algunas mudas de ropa y pañales en una bolsa para que se la llevasen. Realmente Henry tenía tantas cosas en su casa como en la de sus abuelos pero para asegurarse lo hizo.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó Cora que miraba a su hija moverse compulsivamente.

-Sí, Henry está bien.- Contestó Regina quitándose la ropa.- Tírala, no la quiero volver a ver.- Dijo a su madre que solo asintió.- Voy a darme una ducha.

-Vale, te espero aquí.

Cora metió la ropa en una bolsa para tirarla, Regina solía hacer eso. Cuando algo muy malo le pasa se deshacía de la ropa que le podía recordar ese día o esos sucesos, no era más que una forma de protegerse de aquello que le hacía daño.

Regina salió unos minutos después del baño con la ropa interior puesta, Cora la miró y no dijo nada. Sentía lo nerviosa que estaba su hija. La morena sacó unos vaqueros negros y una camiseta del mismo color.

-Háblame, Regina…- Dijo Cora que sabía que su hija no le estaba contando la verdad.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?- Preguntó ella terminando de vestirse.

-Sé que esa mujer tiene sentimientos por ti.- Soltó haciendo que Regina se quedase parada y se girase para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Regina sacando unas botas del armario para fingir no saber de qué hablaba su madre.

-Lo he visto en sus ojos.- Contestó Cora.- Te miraba igual que yo miro a tu padre, o como tu mirabas a Kat.- Dijo la morena mayor.

-Me ha confesado que está enamorada de mi.- Soltó Regina que ya estaba vestida y había ignorado la punzada en su pecho al recordar a su mujer.

-¿Y tú?- Preguntó Cora.

-Yo no lo sé…- Espetó Regina dejándose caer sobre la cama al lado de su madre.

-Regina tal vez sea bueno que le des una oportunidad.- Murmuró Cora abrazando a su hija.

-Tiene novia.- Soltó Regina recordando la foto que había visto.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver… cuando te ha confesado lo que siente por ti es porque es verdad…- Dijo Cora que necesitaba volver a ver a Regina feliz.

-No lo sé, mama.- Murmuró de nuevo.- Primero debo saber si está bien. Después veré el resto.- Pidió más para que dejase el tema que otra cosa.

-Está bien, ve a verla y mantenme informada.- Dijo Cora levantándose de la cama.- Ten cuidado, no vayan a ir a por ti.

-No te preocupes, mama.- Aseguró Regina que se colocó la pistola en su cintura, aunque no estaba de servició no tenía pensado salir a la calle sin ella.

Regina dejó a Henry acostado en la cuna que tenía en casa de sus abuelos y después de despedirse de ambos salió en dirección al hospital donde tenía a Emma. Realmente su cabeza daba demasiadas vueltas.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **Tengo nueva historia, os dejo el resumen por si os interesa pasaros y leerla.**

 **Emma Swan estudia una carrera de matemáticas mientras que Regina está preparándose para entrar en la universidad. Cora contrata a Emma para que comience a darle clases a Regina quién no estará nada contenta con esa nueva situación.**

 **Para entrar en el grupo de Whatsapp, mensaje por privado o a mi correo Cristinafanfiction (arroba) Hotmail (punto) com.**


	29. Chapter 29

Regina llegó al hospital y tras aparcar el coche se dirigió hacia la recepción. Preguntó por Emma Swan, y no le pusieron ninguna pega cuando enseño su placa. Sabía que no debía hacer eso pero le daba igual.

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación que había asignado a la rubia se encontró con David y una mujer que lloraba en sus brazos. Además estaba Graham que hablaba por el móvil.

-¿Cómo está?- Preguntó mirando a David sin ni siquiera saludarlo.

-No sabemos nada, la están operado.- Contestó él.

-Lo siento, no debí dejarla entrar.- Se disculpó la morena que se sentía sola.

-Graham nos ha contado. No es su culpa.- Aseguró David mientras intentaba consolar a Mary Margaret.

Regina no dijo nada más, se alejó un poco pero no se marchó. No se iría hasta que tuviese noticias de la rubia. Graham había salido unos minutos atrás y volvió con café y algo de comer para todos, Regina no sabía el tiempo que hacía que no comía.

-Gracias.- dijo la morena en tono bajo.

-Ella estará feliz de verla con su hijo.- Aseguró el hombre.- Cuando se despierte será lo primero por lo que pregunte.- Añadió él, no solo quería consolar a la morena que parecía muy afectada sino que además quería demostrarle que era importante para Emma.

-¿Lo sabe?- Preguntó Regina y vio la cara extrañada que ponía el hombre, no había entendido la pregunta.- ¿Sus sentimientos?- Explicó de nuevo.

-Lo sé todo de ella pero no me corresponde decir nada.- Contestó Graham que no iba a traicionar la confianza de su amiga.

-Lo entiendo pero ella me lo confesó.- Dijo Regina bebiendo un poco de café, no sabía porque le estaba contado eso a él pero necesitaba desahogarse con alguien.

-Lo pasó bastante mal cuando usted cortó la relación con ella sin darle ninguna explicación.- Aseguró el hombre que quería hacer ver a su jefa lo que había.

Regina iba a contestar cuando el médico apareció por el pasillo. David y Mary Margaret lo abordaron para saber qué había pasado como estaba su hija.

-¿Cómo está? ¿Está bien? ¿Se va a recuperar?- Preguntaba la mujer mayor sin dejar hablar al médico.

-Déjalo hablar.- Dijo David cogiéndola en sus brazos.

-Está bien dentro de la gravedad. Ha superado la operación y le hemos podido extraer la bala, por suerte no había tocado ningún órgano. El único inconveniente es que ha perdido mucha sangre, le estamos haciendo una trasfusión y todo debería ir bien.- Explicó el hombre con una sonrisa en su cara, veía a la mujer mayor soltar un suspiros de relajación.- Tienen una hija muy fuerte.- Dijo para después marcharse.

Regina no pudo ocultar su alegría, que Emma estuviese bien era lo único que le faltaba para que todo saliese bien. Por un momento dudo entre si irse o quedarse pero Graham no la dejo marchase. Cuando se giraba para irse, el hombre la cogió del brazo y negó con la cabeza. Sabía que Emma agradecería verla allí cuando despertase.

-Capitán Mills.- La llamó David.

-Solo Regina.- Pidió esta que no veía la necesidad de la formalidad después de todo.- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó ella.

-Solo quería agradecerte por haber venido a ver como estaba nuestra hija. Estoy segura de que ella estará contenta de verla.- Dijo él que había notado los sentimientos que su hija tenía por la morena aunque no se imaginaba lo fuerte que estos eran.

-Es un placer, después de todo ella ha salvado a mi hijo.- Contestó la morena.

-¿Cómo esta Emma?- Gritó una mujer que entraba precipitadamente en el hospital.

-Lily.- Dijo Graham que no había recordado el hecho de que Emma tenía pareja.- Ella está bien.

-Menos mal, acabo de escuchar vuestros mensajes. Tenía el móvil sin batería.- Espetó ella abrazándose a Mary Margaret.

Regina se comenzó a sentir incomoda, estaba dispuesta a irse cuando noto la mirada de Lily sobre ella. La mujer la miraba con desconfianza, como si supiese quién es y que hacía allí.

La morena estaba llegando al aparcamiento cuando escuchó unos pasos seguirla hacía donde ella iba, cansada de ello se giró y se dio de cara con Lily que la venía siguiendo.

-¿Eres Regina Mills?- Preguntó esta que no era de andarse con rodeos.

-Así es.- Contestó Regina que no se iba a dejar intimidar.

-Supongo que si tu estas aquí yo ya no pinto nada.- Dijo esta con resignación.

Había conocido a Emma en un momento difícil de su vida, sabía todo lo que esta sentía por esa mujer y lo entendía, era una mujer preciosa y parecía muy interesante. Aunque sus celos estuviesen hay sabía que Emma no la elegiría sobre ella, y prefería retirarse a tiempo que llevarse una decepción mayor.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Regina que no entendía nada.

-Nada, simplemente dígale que espero que sea feliz.- Dijo Lily dirigiéndose a la parada de taxi que había justo en frente.

Regina aun no salía de su asombro. No sabía que había pasado pero estaba alucinado, la novia de Emma acababa de dejarle el camino libre pero no entendía cuál era el motivo. Al menos no era lógico, ella era la pareja actual de Emma.

Graham alcanzó a Regina y le pidió que volviese a entrar, quería que Emma viese a la morena aunque esta se marchase después. Había visto el beso y la mirada de agradecimiento con algo más que le había dado su jefa a su mejor amiga.

Emma fue llevada a la habitación media hora después, estaba anestesiada y hasta al menos dos horas después no despertaría. Mary Margaret y David estaba con ella en la habitación.

-Graham.- Llamó la morena al hombre.- Me puede avisar cuando despierte, me gustaría ir a ver a mi hijo además tengo que pasar por la comisaria para cerrar todo el caso contra el fiscal Doyle, agradezco mucho al detective Jones lo que está haciendo pero tengo que hacerme cargo del resto.- Dijo Regina.

-Claro, yo le aviso.- Contestó el hombre que entendía a Regina.

La morena le dejo su tarjeta con su número apuntado y se marchó, antes de ir a ver a su hijo quería saber cómo había quedado todo después de la operación. Killian había sido el encargado de poner en orden todos los papeles además de hablar con el juez para aclarar todo lo sucedido.

Regina llegó a su casa, Killian había hecho un buen trabajo y ella tan solo había tenido que realizar su declaración. Por suerte eso solo le llevó algo menos de una hora, Doyle pagaría muy caro no solo haber matado a su mujer sino también haber ordenado el secuestro de su hijo.

-Hola, mama.- Dijo Regina entrando en la casa, su madre tenía a Henry sobre la alfombra para que gatease.

-Hola, cariño.- Contestó ella sonriéndole. - ¿Cómo ha ido todo?- Preguntó la mujer.

-Emma esta fuera de peligro aunque sigue bajo los efectos de la anestesia, y he realizado la declaración y la denuncia contra Doyle. Le voy a hacer pagar muy caro haber tocado a mi hijo.- Aseguró Regina que había cogido al pequeño del suelo para jugar con él un poco.

-Está bien, ¿Quieres comer algo?- Preguntó la mujer mayor.

-He tomado algo en el hospital, ¿Y papa?- Preguntó esta al no verlo allí.

-Está durmiendo un poco. Hemos pasado la noche en pie y estábamos cansados, Henry ha dormido un poco pero no ha querido estar en la cuna demasiado rato.- Explicó Cora bebiendo su café.

-Lo siento, debería de haberme quedado con él.- Dijo Regina.

-No te preocupes.- Aseguró Cora.- Tú también deberías dormir un poco.- Añadió viendo las ojeras de su hija.

-Sí, lo haré en cuanto vea a Emma. Debe de despertarse en una hora.- Contestó Regina haciéndole cosquillas a su hijo.

-Como quieras.- Dijo Cora que sabía lo cabezota que era su hija.- Aurora ha llamado, desea hablar contigo. Le he dicho que se pase esta tarde.- Añadió al recordarlo.

-Sí, debo hablar con ella. Me porte muy mal en el hospital y la pobre chica no tiene la culpa de nada.- Dijo Regina que se sentía un poco mal.

Cora iba a contestar cuando el móvil de Regina sonó. La morena lo cogió mientras que Henry peleaba por alcanzar el dispositivo.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **Para entrar en el grupo de Whatsapp, mensaje por privado o a mi correo Cristinafanfiction (arroba) Hotmail (punto) com.**


	30. Chapter 30

Regina llegó al hospital media hora después, quería ver a Emma despierta antes de poder irse a su casa a dormir. Llegó a la puerta de la habitación, dentro de ella estaban Mary Margaret y David, ambos reían por algo que había dicho Emma.

La rubia miró hacía fuera y pudo ver a Regina allí. Pidió a sus padres que la dejasen pasar por lo que estos salieron y animaron a la morena a que entrase a ver a su hija.

-Hola.- Murmuró Regina entrando lentamente a la habitación. No sabía que debía de decir.

-Hola.- Contestó Emma sentándose en la cama.

-¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó la morena que se mantenía a los pies de la cama.

-Como si me hubiesen disparado.- Contestó soltando una pequeña carcajada que Regina correspondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó de nuevo, quería una respuesta seria no una de las bromas de Emma.

-Sí, odio los hospitales. Quiero irme a mi casa.- Espetó Emma colocando las sábanas sobre sus piernas.

-Tienes que recuperarte, has perdido mucha sangre.- Señaló Regina que estaba nerviosa.

-Sí, eso dice mi madre…- Dijo quitándole importancia.- ¿Cómo esta Henry?

-Muy bien, se ha quedado con mis padres.- Contestó ahora la morena.- Muchas gracias, no sé cómo podría pagarte todo lo que has hecho.

-Creó que antes de desmayarme me pagaste bastante bien.- Dijo entonces Emma.

-Eso fue una locura, usted tiene pareja.- Soltó Regina devolviendo su máscara a su lugar. Aunque Lily le había dicho eso no se confiaba.

-Ya no.- Dijo sin más Emma.- Y realmente quiero pensar que ese beso significo algo para ti, aunque solo fuese un poco.- Añadió con seguridad Emma buscando los ojos de Regina sin demasiado éxito pues esta miraba hacía la cama.- Esta bien, me alegra que hayas venido.- Dijo al ver que la morena no parecía querer decir nada.

-Es lo menos que podía hacer.- Soltó entonces Regina.

-¡Ahh!- Espetó Emma al moverse.

Regina se sobresaltó y se acercó hacia donde estaba Emma, la rubia sonrió aunque Regina no la vio.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó Regina que ahora estaba a su lado.

\- Sí. ¿Puedes mirar el vendaje?- Dijo bajando un poco el horrible pijama del hospital.

Regina asintió y se acercó un poco para ver la herida. Emma reaccionó rápidamente y en un movimiento coloco sus dos manos sobre las mejillas de la morena, un pinchazo atravesó su hombro pero no quiso prestarle atención. Juntó entonces los labios con los de Regina, la morena aun no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

Emma disfrutaba del beso mientras que Regina solo correspondía al mismo, no sabía si debía separase o no pero realmente lo estaba disfrutando. La morena pasó sus manos por el pelo de la rubia que sonrió sobre los labios de su jefa.

Las dos se dejaron llevar, ninguna de las dos estaba dispuesta a cortar ese beso que, aunque no lo reconocería, habían deseado. Emma desde que la conoció y Regina desde que la había vuelto a ver en la comisaria.

-Ahh…- Dijo Emma separándose por el fuerte pinchazo que había sufrido en su brazo.

-¿Te he hecho daño?- Pregunto Regina preocupada.

-No, no.- Contestó Emma intentando calmar a la morena.- Simplemente me he excedido un poco…- Dijo en tono de broma.

Regina negó con la cabeza y retrocedió, ese peculiar sentido del humor de Emma le gustaba al mismo nivel que le desagradaba. Emma se recostó de nuevo sobre la almohada para descansar su brazo que pedía a gritos un calmante.

-Siento haberte besado así… pero quería devolverte el de antes…- Explicó Emma lo mejor que pudo.

-¿Antes?- Preguntó Regina que se había apoyado en la pared que había cerca de la ventana.

-Sí, en el almacén.- Explicó Emma.

-Claro.- Dijo sin más Regina.

-Ahora es cuando me dices que es una locura, que no puede ser, que es mejor que lo olvidemos. Qué tú eres mi jefa… todo eso lo sé pero si después de seis meses sin verte no he conseguido olvidarte creo que lo tengo muy difícil.- Dijo Emma casi sin respirar.

-¿Desde cuándo sabes lo que pienso?- Regina se había dado por vencida y había decidido tutearla.

-¿No es así?- Preguntó Emma que sabía que sí lo era.

-No lo sé…- Contestó Regina sinceramente.

-Entiendo todo, entiendo que tienes un hijo, que eres mi jefa, que hace poco que perdiste a tu mujer… lo comprendo pero no me puedes pedir que me aleje si veo la más mínima opción de estar a tu lado.- Dijo Emma subiendo un poco la cama, odiaba no poder levantarse para obligar a Regina a que la mirase a los ojos.

-No creo que…- Emma no la dejó terminar.

-¿No crees o no quieres creer?- Preguntó la rubia.- ¿No crees que yo pueda hacerte feliz?- Preguntó de nuevo al ver que Regina no parecía querer contestar.

-Creó que yo no podría hacerte feliz a ti.- Contestó Regina girándose para la ventana y limpiándose una lágrima que había caído por su mejilla.

-Eso solo puedo decidirlo yo.- Aseguró Emma intentando levantarse aunque estaba atada a la cama por medio de una infinidad de cables.

-¿Dónde vas?-Preguntó Regina al oír a Emma soltar un gemido de dolor.

-Quiero que me hables mirándome a los ojos.- Contestó Emma que ya estaba sentada en la cama con sus pies colgando.

-No te levantes, puedes hacer que se te habrán los puntos.- Dijo entonces Regina acercándose a la rubia.

-¿Te gusto? ¿Te intereso? ¿Te muevo algo por dentro? ¿Has sentido algo con mis besos?- Preguntó Emma tan precipitadamente que la morena casi no tuvo tiempo de procesar las preguntas.

-Emma…- Regina murmuró e intentó volver alejarse pero Emma la cogió con su mano buena para evitar que lo hiciese.

-Solo contéstame a eso… el resto déjamelo a mí.- Murmuró la rubia fijando sus ojos en los de Regina. La morena entendió lo que quería decir Emma pero le daba pánico todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

-¿Cómo no me ibas a gustar? ¿Te has visto?- Preguntó Regina mirando el cuerpo de Emma para luego volver a mirar a sus ojos.

-Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero…- Dijo Emma algo irritada por la actitud de la morena.

-Claro que me ha provocado cosas…- soltó Regina y ahora si consiguió escaparse de los brazos de Emma.- Creo que tus padres desearan entrar a verte.

-¡Regina!- Gritó Emma aunque se contuvo de volver a hacerlo al recordar donde estaba.

Regina se salió de la habitación con el corazón en un puño. Le daba miedo volver a sufrir y sobre todo volver a sentirse vulnerable. Después de despedirse de los padres de Emma y de Graham volvió a su casa. Necesitaba pensar y recuperarse de todo lo sucedido.

Al llegar se encontró con su madre que tenía a Henry dormido en sus brazos. Cora sonrió e invitó a Regina a sentarse a su lado.

-¿Cómo ha ido?- Preguntó Cora.

-No lo sé.- Contestó Regina acariciándole las mejillas a su hijo que ni se inmutó.

-Tómalo con calma pero no te cierres.- Dijo entonces Cora.- Antes de conocer a tu padre tuve una relación. Cuando él terminó conmigo pensé que mi mundo se había acabado y que no volvería a conocer a alguien que me quisiese y al que amar.- Le empezó a contar Cora.- Cuando tu padre se acercó a mi lo rechace por mucho tiempo, y me arrepiento. No solo por hacerle daño a él sino también por haber perdido tanto tiempo en destruirme en lugar de dedicarlo a ser feliz.- Terminó de contar Cora.

-Nunca me habías contado eso.- Dijo Regina muy sorprendida.

-Realmente nunca lo había pensado hasta este momento.- Aseguró Cora.- Piénsalo, sabes que el no ya lo tienes, cariño.- Dijo la mujer mayor con cariño.

-Lo haré, gracias mama.- Susurró Regina dejándole un beso en la mejilla.- Me lo llevó, vamos a intentar dormir un poco. Luego lo llevaré al pediatra.

Regina cogió a su hijo en brazos y se dirigió a la habitación que sus padres le tenían preparada para cuando lo necesitasen. El pequeño parecía estar en el paraíso pues ni se inmutó cuando Regina lo dejo en la cuna, esta se quitó su ropa y se echó en la cama.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **Para entrar en el grupo de Whatsapp, mensaje por privado o a mi correo Cristinafanfiction (arroba) Hotmail (punto) com** _ **.**_


	31. Chapter 31

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó Graham que se había quedado en el hospital para que Emma y Mary Margaret fuesen a ducharse, a cambiarse y a traerle unas cosas que necesitaba para Emma, que aunque había pedido el alta, no se la habían concedido.

-La he besado, Graham. ¿La has visto? Estaba preciosa.- Contestó Emma con los ojos brillosos.- No sé qué me ha hecho pero no me la saco de la cabeza.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?- Preguntó él que se había acomodado en la silla que había al lado de su cama.

-Me ha reconocido que le gusto, bueno… al menos eso he entendido. No se ha expresado demasiado bien.- Soltó Emma frustrada.

-Emma, ten cuidado. No confundas agradecimiento por recuperar a su hijo con algo más.- Dijo él que simplemente no quería que su amiga sufriese.

-Lo sé, lo intento.- Contestó ella.- Lily debió de verla aquí…

-Sí la vio. Hablaron fuera, las vi cuando salí a fumar un cigarro. No sé qué hablaron.- Soltó Graham que lo había olvidado.

-Me ha dejado, es decir, ella sabe lo que yo siento y lo que yo he sufrido por ella, imagino que al verla aquí se imaginó… no sé lo que se imaginó pero debo de hablar con Lily. No quiero hacerle daño tampoco. –Explicó ella.- ¿Fumar? Lo habías dejado.- Espetó cuando su amigo le iba a contestar.

-¡Tú culpa! Por darme ese susto.- Soltó él haciéndose el ofendido.- De todas maneras solo fue uno, me sentí culpable y tire la cajetilla.

-Muy bien, así me gusta.- Espetó Emma que había luchado mucho para que su amigo dejase de fumar.

Los dos siguieron hablando durante un rato, durante ese tiempo a Emma le habían llevado la cena pero al no gustarle nada de lo que había allí Graham se ofreció a bajar a comprarle algo a la cafetería.

Emma estaba terminando de comerse su bocadillo cuando Mary Margaret entró en la habitación, su mirada de desaprobación hizo temer a ambos. Graham se despidió y se marchó rápidamente, no quería enfrentarse a la madre de su amiga.

-Hola mama. ¿Y papa?- Preguntó después de haberle dado el último bocado a su comida.

-Hola, se ha quedado en casa. Solo dejan quedarse una persona por la noche.- Dijo entonces esta.

-No tienes que quedarte, vete a casa con papa.- Aseguró Emma que no quería que su madre pasase la noche en ese incómodo sofá.

-Claro que me voy a quedar.- Espetó entonces ella.- Aquí tienes una bolsa de aseo, tus zapatillas de casa y algo de ropa interior.- Dijo Mary abriendo la bolsa.

-Necesito una ducha….- Espetó Emma.

-Hasta mañana no, tiene que venir una enfermera a ayudarte con la herida.- Aseguró entonces Mary Margaret.- Si quieres puedo ayudarte a lavarte un poco.

-Vale.- Emma no quería que su madre la ayudase pero no podía negarse teniendo en cuenta que solo respirando su hombro daba un fuerte pinchazo.

Mary ayudó a Emma a levantarse de la cama y a llevó hasta el baño, después de asearla un poco, se cepillo los dientes y el pelo para volver a la cama. Ahora se sentía mucho mejor que antes, en su cabeza llegó el recuerdo de que Regina la había visto de esa guisa y eso no le gusto para nada.

-¿Qué piensas?- Preguntó Mary que vio a su hija dejar de prestar atención a todo.

-Nada, mama. ¿Sabes que ha pasado con el caso?- Preguntó Emma que no podía dejar ver sus pensamientos reales.

-No sé nada, tu padre se iba a pasar esta tarde para ver cómo iba.- Contestó Mary.- Deberías dejar ese trabajo.- Volvió a decir ella.

-Sabes que eso no pasara, adoro mi trabajo y nada me hará cambiar de opinión.- Soltó de nuevo Emma.

-Eres una cabezota, como tu padre.- Espetó Mary que sacó un libro y se puso a leer.

-¿Me has traído mi videoconsola?- Preguntó en tono infantil Emma. Había veces que parecía no tener más de 10 años.

-Sí, va en la mochila.- Contestó Mary sin levantar la cabeza, la mochila estaba justo al lado de Emma.

La rubia la sacó y comenzó a jugar, no quería seguir pensado en la morena aunque le estaba resultado imposible. Aun sentía en sus labios el beso que se habían dado hacía unas horas.

Emma se cansó de jugar y cogió su móvil, después de mirar todo lo que tenía en él abrió los mensajes y señaló al destinatario.

- **No he podido dejar de pensar en el beso. ¿Puedes venir a verme?-** Escribió Emma aunque no estaba muy segura de si debía de enviarlo o no hacerlo. Lo eliminó y volvió a escribir.- **¿Puedes venir mañana al hospital? El médico no me ha dejado salir de aquí y necesito verte.** \- Emma releyó el mensaje varias veces antes de darle a enviar.

Mary Margaret estaba concentrada en su lectura y no se estaba dando cuenta del nerviosismo de su hija. Emma dejó el móvil sobre su regazó y cogió de nuevo su consola, no estaba muy segura de que Regina le contestase.

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó Mary cuando escuchó a Emma removerse en la cama sin parar.

-Nada, no encuentro la postura. Estoy cansada de estar tumbada.- Contestó Emma siendo lo más convincente posible.

-Seguro…- Dijo Mary Margaret que no se creía las palabras de su hija pero que la conocía lo suficiente para saber que no le sacaría nada.

Emma no dijo nada más, prefería no discutir con su madre pues esta se salía con la suya si así era. Cuando estaba perdiendo la esperanza de que Regina le contestase al mensaje su móvil vibró.

- **Mañana pasaré por la mañana por el hospital. Necesito tú declaración para la denuncia. ¿Cómo te encuentras?**.- Emma se decepcionó al ver el principio frio con el que Regina le había contestado pero al ver la pregunta una sonrisa nació en su cara.

- **Me encuentro mucho mejor, me gustaría poder salir de aquí cuanto antes. ¿Cómo esta Henry?-** Emma contestó y miró a su madre que no le estaba prestando atención, una sonrisa tonta nació en su cara.

- **Debes de quedarte en observación, perdiste mucha sangre. Henry está muy bien, el pediatra me ha dicho que no tiene nada.-** Contestó la morena.

- **Creo que con el chute de sangre que me han dado antes de salir del quirófano no debe de haber problemas. Me alegró mucho de que este bien, estaba preocupada por él. Me gustaría poder verlo.-** Confesó Emma que realmente se había encariñado con el niño aunque lo había visto dos tres veces.

- **Seguro que te podrás ir a casa en unos días. Otra vez, gracias por salvarlo no sé cómo agradecértelo. Sí mañana se encuentra bien lo llevaré al hospital.-** Emma sonrió, tenía que ganarse a Regina a través de detalles. A través de demostrarle que podía volver a enamorarse y a ser feliz.

- **Ya me lo has agradecido pero… puede que haya algo… ¿Quieres cenar conmigo cuando salga de aquí?-** Emma jugaba todas sus cartas.

- **¿Eso es chantaje?-** Contestó Regina aunque Emma se dio cuenta de que no estaba enfada sino que estaba siguiéndole el juego.

- **Puedes tomarlo como desees siempre que aceptes mi invitación.-** Aseguró Emma.

- **Está bien, solo cuando te hayas recuperado.-** Contestó Regina y la sonrisa de Emma no pudo ser más grande.

- **Queda apuntado, mañana nos vemos. Ahora los medicamentos están haciendo efecto y me duermo. Dale un beso a Henry de mi parte y, claro, otro para ti.-** Emma sonrió de nuevo.

-¿Con quién hablas?- Preguntó Mary Margaret que se había girado viendo a Emma con una sonrisa tonta en su cara.

-Con nadie, creo que iré a dormir. Estoy muy cansada.

Mary no insistió, simplemente apagó la luz y se acomodó en el sillón mientras que Emma seguía sonriendo sobre su cama. Regina iba a caer en sus brazos, ella le demostraría que pueden ser felices.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **Para entrar en el grupo de Whatsapp, mensaje por privado o a mi correo Cristinafanfiction (arroba) Hotmail (punto) com** _ **.**_


	32. Chapter 32

Al día siguiente Regina se levantó temprano, Henry ya estaba despierto pero se entretenía jugando con sus pies en la cuna.

-Buenos días, mi amor…- Murmuró Regina cogiéndolo en brazos.- ¿Vamos a ir a ver a Emma?- Preguntó entonces la morena.

Regina se dirigió a la cocina para desayunar, su madre y su padre ya estaban allí preparándolo. Ambos saludaron a la morena y al pequeño que empezó a llorar.

-Voy a darle el biberón.- Dijo Regina calentándolo un poco.

-¿Dónde iras hoy, cariño?- Preguntó Henry.

-Tengo que ir a ver a la detective Swan, tengo que tomarle declaración para poder seguir con los cargos contra el fiscal.- Explicó ella.- Después iré a la oficina a ver cómo va todo y volveré.

-Está bien, si quieres que te acompañemos.- Dijo esta vez Cora.

-No hace falta.- Contestó Regina muy segura.

Tras terminar de desayunar se vistió y preparó a su hijo, no le gustaba la idea de llevar a su pequeño al hospital pero sabía que Emma merecía verlo después de haberlo salvado. Henry iba tan feliz subido en su sillita para el coche mientras que Regina conducía.

Al llegar al hospital se encontró con David en la habitación con Emma, Mary Margaret se había marchado unos minutos antes para darse una ducha y descansar un poco.

-Buenos días.- Dijo Regina entrando discretamente.

-Hola.- Dijeron padre e hija a la vez.- ¿Cómo esta esté campeón?- Preguntó Emma en tono infantil.

David se disculpó con una mirada y salió de la habitación mientras que Regina dejaba a su hijo con mucho cuidado sobre los brazos de Emma que lo había colocado de manera que no se hiciese daño en la herida.

-Estas hecho un campeón.- Hablaba Emma con el niño que sonreía y manoteaba alegremente.- ¿Es mucho pedir que me des un beso?- Preguntó mirando al niño aunque tenía una clara doble intención.

Regina no supo que contestar, había entendido perfectamente el doble sentido que Emma había intentado darle a esa frase, había pensado mucho en todo lo sucedido el día anterior en el hospital y tenía claro que no estaba preparada para eso pero que si lo dejaba pasar se arrepentiría.

-¿Sí me lo das?- Preguntó dejando un beso sobre la frente del pequeño que cogió un mechón de su pelo.

La morena se acercó entonces a la cama y se agachó. Emma notó el movimiento y simplemente alzó la cabeza para mirar los ojos de la morena, no tenía pensado tomar la iniciativa quería que fuese Regina quien diese el primer paso. Así fue, la morena se agachó y dejó que sus besos descansasen sutilmente sobre los de Emma que no hizo el amago de profundizar más.

-¡Guau! Esto sí que es un buen día.- Dijo Emma cuando Regina se hubo separado de ella.

-¿Cómo has pasado la noche?- Preguntó la morena que se había sonrojado.

-Me he despertado un par de veces por el dolor pero por lo demás bien, el médico ha pasado esta mañana y me ha dicho que si todo va bien mañana podré irme a casa.- Contestó Emma jugando con las manecitas de Henry.

-Me alegra oír eso.- Dijo Regina sinceramente.

-A mí me alegra verte aquí, ¿Te he dicho que estar preciosa?- Preguntó y la vio enrojecerse de nuevo.

-Emma…- Murmuró Regina regañándole.

-Lo siento… - Se disculpó Emma aunque no era una disculpa real.- Sabes… ya quiero salir de aquí para poder invitarte a cenar.

-No vayas tan deprisa.- La frenó Regina.

-¿Deprisa?- Preguntó Emma soltando una carcajada asustando al pequeño que tenía en sus brazos.- Lo siento, chico.- Murmuró dándole un beso en la frente.- Llevo más de seis meses muriéndome por ti…- Dijo Emma que no aguantaba más.- Ya no puedo más, ya no me aguanto las ganas de besarte, de acariciarte…- Emma se cortó antes de seguir.

-¡Swan!- Casi gritó Regina avergonzada.

-Es la verdad, no lo puedo evitar… es lo que siento te guste o no. Aunque estoy segura de que no te disgusta del todo.- Bromeó Emma.

-Emma, por favor. Más despacio…- Pidió la morena.

-Lo sé, lo siento. Sé que tú no estás al mismo nivel que yo pero no puedo evitar ilusionarme sobre todo cuando llevo tanto tiempo repitiéndome en mi cabeza que lo nuestro no puede ser…- Dijo ahora bajando la cabeza avergonzada, sentimiento que le era bastante desconocido.

-No quiero hacerte daño, sé que siento cosas por ti y sé que mereces que tus sentimientos sean recíprocos pero necesito tiempo.- Pidió Regina ahora mirándola a los ojos.

-Te enamoraré.- Confirmó Emma con una mirada de seguridad que sorprendió gratamente a Regina. – No tienes que decir nada… simplemente es la verdad.- Dijo al darse cuenta que la morena no sabía que contestar.- ¿Qué dijo el pediatra?- Peguntó para aliviar la tensión que ella misma había provocado.

-Nada, está perfecto. Sólo se ha quedado en un susto por suerte.- Contestó Regina.

-Así mejor… que este caballerito no podía tener nada malo porque si no yo tenía que hacer algo al respecto y no sería algo bueno.- Le decía al niño en tono infantil.

-Se te da bien.- Comentó Regina.

-Me considera uno de los suyos.- Bromeó Emma haciéndole cosquillas.

-Tengo que tomarte declaración antes de irme.-Dijo ya en un tono más serio.

-Vale.- Contestó Emma aunque mantuvo al niño en sus brazos.

Regina tomó declaración a la rubia, esta le contó todo lo sucedido en el interior. A Regina le afectaba escuchar todo eso pero prefería ser ella la que lo hiciese para así conocer todos los detalles del caso de primera mano.

Una vez que terminó de eso decidió quedarse un poco más en la habitación. Mary Margaret regresó y se quedó encantada por conocer al hijo de la morena que también agradeció enormemente los abrazos y las caricias de la morena mayor.

-Tienes un niño encantador.- Decía Mary que jugaba con él.

-Sí, la verdad es que es muy simpático.- Contestó Regina que no podía evitar sentirse incomoda con la presencia de la madre de Emma allí.

-No sé a quién habrá salido…- Bromeó Emma guiñándole un ojo a Regina sin ser vista por su madre.

Regina en un acto impulsivo le guiñó un ojo provocando que Emma se quedase con la boca abierta, esa imagen había provocado que se excitase como hacía mucho tiempo no recordaba. Estaba claro, esa mujer iba a volverla completamente loca.

Regina por su parte tuvo que reconocer que se sintió satisfecha de ver la cara que se le quedaba a Emma al verla hacer ese gesto.

-Bueno, nosotros tenemos que irnos.- Dijo Regina rompiendo el momento.- Este diablillo tendrá hambre dentro de poco y no he traído el biberón.- Comentó después.

-¿No le das el pecho?- Preguntó Mary Margaret y provoco que ambas mujeres se sonrojasen a la vez.

-No, cuando era más pequeño sí pero ya no le alimenta.- Explicó rápidamente Regina.

-Emma tampoco quiso pecho nunca.- Soltó y Emma rio sonoramente.- ¿Qué he dicho?- Preguntó Mary sin entender.

-Nada, mama, nada.

Regina sí había entendido el doble sentido con el que Emma había dicho esa frase pero prefirió obviarlo por el bien de todos. Esa rubia era una cara dura y una loca.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Veo que los comentarios están descendiendo notablemente… no sé si es que la historia está dejando de gustar o no tenéis tiempo para dejarlos, pero obviamente me da que pensar. Como siempre aceptó comentarios y sugerencias aunque el siguiente capítulo será muy interesante.**

 **Para entrar en el grupo de Whatsapp, mensaje por privado o a mi correo Cristinafanfiction (arroba) Hotmail (punto) com** _ **.**_


	33. Chapter 33

Emma estaba esperando a Regina en la puerta del restaurante italiano que había reservado para esa cena. Hacía cuatro días que le habían dado el alta y también hacía cuatro días que no veía a Regina en persona. Primero porque se le había prohibido pisar la comisaria hasta que estuviese completamente recuperada, y segundo porque Regina estaba enfrascada en la demanda contra el fiscal Doyle, esto le había absorbido más tiempo del que le hubiese gustado.

-Hola.- Dijo Regina que se acababa de bajar de un taxi, no tenía pensado conducir si iba a beber. Aunque la rubia se había ofrecido a recogerla ella prefirió denegarlo porque no sabía cuánto tardaría en salir de la oficina.

-Hola, estas preciosa.- Habló Emma girándose para verla.

-Tú tampoco estas nada mal… no sé porque no cambias tus vaqueros por este traje.- Bromeó Regina que sabía que eso haría enfadar a la rubia.

-¿Estas insinuando que no te gusto con mis vaqueros?- Preguntó Emma invitándola a pasar al restaurante mientras fingía estar dolida.

-Yo no he dicho que me guste con o sin ellos.- Contestó Regina.

-Eso es mentira, y como no tenga cuidado le crecerá la nariz.- Le susurró en el oído.- Mesa para dos a nombre de Emma Swan.- Dijo ella.

-Por supuesto, acompañadme.- Pidió el camarero.

Las dos siguieron al hombre, Regina con una sonrisa resignada en la cara y Emma con una sonrisa triunfadora. Ambas combinaban a la perfección. Ambas había estado deseando que llegase ese día para poder volver a verse.

-Gracias.- Dijo Regina una vez acomodada.

-¿Qué desean tomar?- Preguntó el hombre.

-¿Regina?- Preguntó entonces la rubia mirando a la morena que miró la carta.

-Un Cabernet Sauvignon.- Contestó Regina cerrando la carta.

-Claro, en seguida.- Dijo el camarero alejándose

Emma sonrió, Regina parecía sentirse en su ambiente en ese local. Se alegró de haber acertado con el restaurante. Quería que la morena se sintiese cómoda, recitaba avanzar aunque solo fuese un poco en su relación con ella.

-¿Cómo esta Henry?- Preguntó para romper la tensión.

-Está muy bien, se ha quedado con mis padres.- Contestó Regina.

-¿Tu madre sabe que has salido conmigo?- Preguntó de nuevo Emma. No sabía qué le habría dicho Regina a su madre y no sabía porque pero le importaba.

-Claro.- Contestó está muy segura.- Realmente ella era la que me animó a salir.

-Creó que adoro a tu madre.- Dijo Emma sonriendo.

El camarero llegó y sirvió el vino además de dejar unos entremeses cortesía de la casa. Emma sonrió y pidió el plato de la casa mientras que Regina dudaba entre lo que elegir, al final acabó pidiendo lo mismo que la rubia.

-Mi madre es un poco persuasiva…- Contestó Regina una vez que el camarero se había marchado.

-Únete al club de las madres persuasivas.- Espetó entonces Emma riendo.- Mi madre lleva años intentando que deje el trabajo en la comisaria.

-Supongo que no es lo que ella deseaba, la mía tampoco.- Comentó Regina sonriendo.

-Creó que se llevaran bien entonces.- Bromeó Emma.

-Seguro que sí.- Dijo Regina.- Mi madre esperaba de mí una profesión más… "Femenina"- Puso el término entre comillas.

-Imagina… la mía con que fuese menos peligrosa se conformaba.- Soltó Emma provocando una carcajada en Regina.

La comida llegó y ambas comieron entre bromas y risas. Regina se sorprendió pues Emma era algo más que una mujer con un gran sentido del humor. Sabía llevar una conversación además de ser extremadamente inteligente.

Por su parte, Emma estaba cada vez más obnubilada por la presencia de esa mujer allí. Ya el simple hecho de su presencia ya era una satisfacción pero además se estaba dando cuenta de que lo estaba disfrutando y que estaba pasándolo bien.

-¿Cómo llegaste a ser comisaria?- preguntó Emma mientras esperaban la llegada del postre.

-¿Cómo llegó tu padre?- Preguntó la morena.

-Porque se jubiló el anterior y él era el que más rango tenía, hizo examen y listo.- Contestó Emma.

-En mi caso es igual…- Aseguró Regina.- Me gustaba la idea de ascender, además de que cuando me quedé embarazada de Henry no quería darme de baja y prefería pasar a un segundo plano.

-Me alegro de que tomases esa decisión.- Dijo guiñándole un ojo y Regina no entendió.- Si no lo hubieses hecho no nos habríamos conocido.- Explicó ella.

-Cierto…- Murmuró Regina que recordó lo que le hizo cambiar de destino.

-¿He dicho algo malo?- Preguntó Emma muy preocupada.

-No, lo siento.- Contestó Regina.- Solo un recuerdo.

-Perdona… no quería ponerte triste.- Se disculpó Emma que no quería estropear la cena.

-No tienes que disculparte, ni siquiera lo sabías.- Contestó Regina dejando ver una pequeña sonrisa.- Realmente me gusta la ciudad, y a Henry también. Antes estaba todo el tiempo enfermo y desde que está aquí no ha cogido ni un resfriado.-Añadió riendo.

-Ese pequeño diablillo es un amor.- Aseguró Emma.- Creó que ha conseguido conquistarme.- Dijo en un claro doble sentido.

-Tiene ese efecto en la gente…- Dijo Regina intentado provocar a Emma que había visto como los malos pensamientos de la morena había desaparecido.

-Creo que él está de acuerdo con lo nuestro, o…- Emma se corrigió rápidamente.- con…- Emma se trabó, no quería asustar a Regina.

-Te he entendido…- Aseguró Regina.

El camarero llegó trayendo los dos platos de tarta que habían pedido, Emma de chocolate y Regina de manzana. Emma esperó a que el hombre se alejase para poder seguir hablando con la morena.

-Lo siento, a veces me embalo.- Se disculpó Emma.

-Lo entiendo…- Aseguró Regina cogiendo la mano de Emma sobre la mesa.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó la rubia.

-Emma quiero que nos demos una oportunidad. Sé cuáles son tus sentimientos por mí y no puedo asegurar que llegar a sentir lo mismo pero me gustas, me atraes mucho y creo que es posible llegar a sentir…- Regina fue cortada por Emma que sonreía.

-Lo sé, lo entiendo y voy a luchar por ti.- Soltó entonces Emma.- Haré las cosas bien, por ti y por Henry.

La referencia a su hijo dejo a Regina sin palabras, realmente no se había planteado que Emma debía de haber pensado que papel tendría ella con su hijo si comenzaban una relación.

-¿Mi hijo?- Preguntó entonces Regina, quería saber a qué se refería Emma.

-Claro, si comienzo una relación contigo la comienzo con él.- Contestó la rubia que ya había pensado en ello.- ¿Quieres tarta?- Emma le tendió su cuchara con un trozo de tarta de chocolate.

Regina abrió la boca y cogió la tarta que estaba deliciosa, después de terminar de comérselo le tendió otra cucharada a Emma que la cogió.

-Me alegra que hayas pensado en mi hijo.- Decía Regina mientras Emma comía.

-Claro que he pensado en él. Es tú hijo, enamorarme de ti suponía enamorarme de él.- Soltó entonces ella sonriéndole.

El móvil de Regina sonó y esta lo sacó de su bolso disculpándose con la mirada de Emma. La rubia asintió y siguió comiendo, Regina se puso tensa rápidamente y la detective dejó de comer para mirarla fijamente.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó flojito.

-Henry…- Murmuró Regina que se levantó para buscar cobertura.

Emma se levantó y pagó la cuenta, no pensaba seguir con la cena si Henry tenía algún problema. La rubia recogió la chaqueta y el bolso de Regina para salir a buscarla. La morena hablaba con su madre cuando Emma salió.

-Ven.- Emma cogió la mano de Regina mientras esta la miraba sin entender nada pero con su teléfono en la oreja.

Emma animó a Regina a subir a su coche, mientras que Emma se subía al asiento de conducir para dirigirse hacia la casa de la morena.

-Sí, mama. Ya voy. Supongo que tendrá gases.- Le decía Regina a su madre mientras escuchaba a su hijo llorar por detrás.

-Cariño, no te preocupes. Ya he encontrado ese jarabe. Se lo daré y listo. Disfruta de la noche.- Aseguró Cora que se sentía mal por haber interrumpido la cena su hija.

-No pasa nada, Henry es lo primero.- Dijo Regina.

-Ya estamos llegando.- Interrumpió Emma para que lo supiese.

-Mama, llegamos en seguida. No le des aun nada.- Pidió Regina.

-Gracias.- Dijo Regina al ver lo que Emma había hecho.

-No tienes que darlas, me he preocupado- Contestó entonces ella.

Regina sonrió y se quedó mirando la carretera estaba a punto de llegar a su casa. Emma iba atenta a las calles mientras Regina miraba su móvil nerviosa.

-Hemos llegado.- Dijo Emma al ver que Regina estaba enfrascada en sus pensamientos.

Emma ya le estaba abriendo la puerta a Regina, la rubia había aparcado en la puerta de la morena.

-¿Me esperas aquí?- Preguntó Regina, Emma no supo que decir. No sabía porque Regina quería que le esperase allí.- Mis padres viven en frente, si quieres venir conmigo no hay problema.- Contestó ella.

-Como tú quieras.- Dijo entonces Emma.

-Cómo quieras tú, Emma. Es allí en frente.- Señaló la casa que había al otro lado de la calle.

-Te esperaré aquí.- Contestó Emma algo avergonzada.

Regina sintió el malestar de Emma y la cogió de la mano para que la acompañase a casa de sus padres. La rubia agradeció el movimiento aunque no lo dijese en voz alta, sentía que la morena le estaba dando su lugar delante de sus padres. Aunque ese lugar aún no estaba claro.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **GRACIAS! Hemos llegado a los 400 comentarios y como es costumbre haré una doble actualización, en unas horas (Cuando me dé tiempo a revisar el otro capítulo) lo subiré. Y otra vez Gracias… además prometo capítulos más interesantes próximamente.**

 **Para entrar en el grupo de Whatsapp, mensaje por privado o a mi correo Cristinafanfiction (arroba) Hotmail (punto) com** _ **.**_


	34. Chapter 34

-Hola, cariño.- Dijo Cora abriendo la puerta.

-Hola, mama.- Contestó ella dándole dos besos.- Esta es Emma Swan, sé que os conocéis pero no en las condiciones adecuadas.

Cora se dio cuenta de las manos unidas de ambas pero no dijo nada, estaba feliz ante la idea de que Regina superase la pérdida de su mujer y fuese feliz. Henry padre apareció unos segundos después de que Emma diese dos besos a Cora que la cogió en sus brazos agradeciéndole haber salvado a su nieto.

-A sí que es usted la detective Swan.- Dijo Henry al quedarse a solas con ella. Regina y Cora fueron a buscar a Henry junior.

-Así es, usted es el señor Mills.- Aseguró Emma que no pensaba dejarse intimidar por nada.

-No tienes que ponerte a la defensiva- Dijo el hombre invitando a Emma a sentarse- Quería agradecerte que rescatases a mi nieto, poniendo incluso en peligro su vida.- Añadió él.

-Es mi trabajo.- Contestó Emma sabiendo que eso no era verdad.

-¿De verdad?- Preguntó él con una sonrisa en su cara.- Creó que es algo más que trabajo, pero no me meto ni me meteré en la vida de mi hija. Sí ella ha decidió empezar algo con usted estaré de acuerdo siempre y cuando no le haga daño porque en ese caso sí intervendré.- Dijo él de un tirón.

-No le haré daño, yo solo quiero que sea feliz.- Contestó entonces ella.- Estoy completamente enamorada de su hija, y tiene razón. El secuestro de Henry fue algo personal igual que lo sería sí fuese Regina.- Dijo muy segura.

-Me gusta su carácter además de que no tiene pelos en la lengua. Creó que nos llevaremos bien.

Emma iba a contestar pero en ese momento Regina entró con un Henry lloro en brazos, Emma se levantó precipitadamente y se acercó al pequeño. Regina lo mecía intentando callarlo sin demasiado éxito.

-¿Qué te pasa, diablillo?- Preguntó Emma intentando colocarle su chupete sin demasiado éxito.

-Creó que tiene gases.- Explicó Regina meciendo a su hijo que no dejaba de llorar.-Mama, me lo llevó a casa.- Dijo la morena.

-Cómo quieras, cariño. Sólo avísame si necesitas algo.- Contestó ella preocupada.

-Sí, tranquila.- Dijo y tapó a su hijo con una mantita azul que había mandado bordar para él.

-Te ayudo.- Dijo Emma cogiendo el carro y el bolso del pequeño.- Hasta otro día.- Dijo despidiéndose de los que podían llegar a ser sus suegros.

-Hasta luego, Emma. Espero que pronto aceptes mi invitación para cenar… - Soltó Cora.

-Claro que sí.- Dijo más por compromiso que otra cosa.

-Mañana os llamo.- Se despidió Regina.

Regina y Emma salieron de la casa de los Mills y cruzaron la calle para llegar a casa de Regina. La morena le tendió sus llaves a Emma que se encargó de abrir la puerta y meter todas las cosas dentro.

-Henry, mi amor…- Murmuraba Regina que tenía al niño sobre su pecho. El pequeño seguía llorando y buscaba desesperadamente el pecho de su madre.

-¿Necesitas algo más?- Preguntó entonces Emma.- Si quieres te dejo sola con él.

-¿Me puedes acercar el biberón?-Preguntó, realmente no deseaba que Emma se fuese.

Emma hizo lo que Regina le pidió y le tendió el biberón, antes de poder empezar a dárselo el pequeño echó una bocanada manchando el vestido de Regina.

-Henry…- Murmuró la morena viendo al pequeño incomodo moverse en sus brazos.

-Déjamelo, ve a limpiarlo antes de que se seque.- Dijo Emma cogiendo al pequeño en sus brazos.

-Gracias, el babero está en el carro.- Aseguró Regina antes de salir en dirección a su dormitorio.

Emma se lo colocó y empezó a darle el biberón, el pequeño comía con gusto mientras que Emma tenía una sonrisa tonta en la cara. Ese pequeño le sacaba su mejor lado, el lado maternal que no sabía que tenía.

Regina volvió unos minutos después cambiada de ropa, se quedó mirando como Emma le daba el biberón al pequeño que comía vigorosamente. La morena vio como Emma se recostaba un poco en el sillón y colocaba el niño para sacarle los gases.

-Ya ha comido.- Dijo Emma cuando escuchó las pisadas de Regina.

-Al menos ha dejado de llorar, estaba preocupada.- Afirmó la morena sentándose al lado de Emma.

-¿Quieres cogerlo?- Preguntó y Regina negó con la cabeza, su hijo parecía tranquilo en los brazos de Emma.

Unos minutos de silencio después el pequeño estaba completamente dormido en los brazos de Emma que lo dejo en el carrito.

-Creo que debería de irme.- Dijo al ver la hora en su reloj.

-Gracias.- Susurró Regina que se había acercado a la rubia

Pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Emma, esta respondió al gesto colocando sus manos en las caderas de la morena. Fue Regina la que dio el primer paso y juntó sus labios mientras acariciaba el cuello de Emma.

Las dos disfrutaban del beso, Emma era la más desesperada y no pudo evitar que sus manos bajasen había el culo de Regina que no pudo evitar sonreír por el gesto de la rubia. Esa mujer la iba a volver completamente loca.

-O paro ahora o no podré parar.-Murmuró Emma poniendo sus manos de nuevo en las caderas de la morena y observando fijamente sus ojos.

Regina no se separó ni un centímetro de la rubia, miro al carro y se encontró con su hijo durmiendo profundamente, sabía que si le decía a Emma que se marchase lo haría pero no lo deseaba. Deseaba que se quedase, deseaba seguir besándola.

-Podrías no parar.- Murmuró también Regina.

-¿Estas segura?- Preguntó Emma que pensaba que estaba soñando.

Regina solo respondió besando los labios de Emma que sonrió sobre ellos, llevaba meses soñando con ese momento y no podía creerse que se estuviese haciendo realidad.

-Voy a subir a Henry.- Dijo Regina cuando consiguió separarse de sus labios.- Final del pasillo, última puerta a la izquierda.- Regina le señaló su dormitorio.

La morena cogió a su hijo en brazos y lo llevó a su cuna encendiendo el Walkie para poder saber si lloraba o no. Después caminó hacía su dormitorio, Emma la estaba esperando en medio del mismo de pie, sin moverse y sin saber qué hacer.

Regina la miró y no pudo evitar sonreír, la mujer confiada y segura de sí misma de hacía unos minutos parecía haber desaparecido para dejar ver a una niña con miedo después de haber hecho una travesura.

Emma no se había dado cuenta de que Regina la observaba, solo notó su presencia cuando esta pasó sus brazos por su caderas apretándose a su espalda.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Regina.

-No sé si deberíamos hacer esto…- Murmuró Emma que disfrutó de los besos que Regina esparcía por su cuello.

-¿Por qué?- Peguntó la morena parando sus gestos.

-No quiero presionarte, quiero que…- Emma no pudo terminar, Regina se había colocado enfrente de ella y había besado sus labios.

-No me estas presionando, yo he querido negarme a todo pero realmente te deseo…- Murmuró la capitán que estaba tensa por confesarlo.

Emma no dijo nada, deslizó sus manos por las caderas de la morena y a paso lento y entre besos dejó su cuerpo presionado entre la pared y el suyo. Sus besos bajaron al cuello de la morena que no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de placer, hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía algo así.

-No sabes como he deseado hacer esto.- Murmuró Emma con la voz ronca por la excitación.

-Simplemente hazlo.- La medio reto Regina.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios. Lo prometido es deuda, tenéis el segundo capítulo por esos 400 comentarios.**

 **Le dedico el capítulo a mis chicas del Whatsapp que sé que me van a matar por dejarlo ahí, pero que como me quieren van a esperar a mañana sin problema. :))**

 **Para entrar en el grupo de Whatsapp, mensaje por privado o a mi correo Cristinafanfiction (arroba) Hotmail (punto) com** _ **.**_


	35. Chapter 35

Emma solo sonrió y volvió a unir sus labios con los de la morena que respondió con pasión. No pensaba que podría volver a sentir ese cosquilleo en su estómago, mucho menos después de todo lo sucedido con su mujer. Emma había conseguido hacerla vibrar y que un beso le provocase una cantidad de sensaciones que no se podían calcular.

La rubia tomó la iniciativa y bajó la cremallera del vestido de Regina, esta movió ligeramente las caderas y lo dejó caer al suelo quedando vestida tan solo con su ropa interior de color negra y sus altos tacones, que le hacían poder mirar a Emma a los ojos con tan solo unos centímetros de diferencia.

Emma se separó y se quedó mirando el torneado cuerpo de Regina que se sintió más deseada que nunca. El amor y la pasión que veía en los ojos de la detective la estaba excitando más que sus gestos.

-Eres perfecta.- Murmuró besando los pechos de Regina por encima del sujetador.

Regina no dijo nada y comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Emma que estaba completamente vestida. Emma la paró cuando volvió a besarla con pasión, sus labios devoraban los de la otra. Lo necesitaba, necesitaban sentirse de esa manera.

Emma abrazó el cuerpo de la morena y poco a poco la fue dirigiendo hacía la cama, la poca luz que entraba en la habitación provenía de las farolas que había en la calle lo que hacía de la habitación un lugar tranquilo y con una atmosfera casi mágica.

-Poco a poco…- Murmuró Emma dejado caer el cuerpo de Regina sobre la cama.

La rubia comenzó a besar las piernas desnudas de Regina mientras las acariciaba con sus manos, cuando llegó a la altura de sus pies paro con los besos y le quitó los zapatos dejándolos caer a un lado. Dio un rápido, pero habilidoso masaje en sus pies que provocó un fuerte gemido de placer en Regina.

-Emma…- Susurró Regina pidiéndole que se acercase.

La detective sonrió y se levantó para comenzar a quitarse su camisa lentamente mientras Regina la devoraba con la mirada. Una vez que se había quitado eso pasó a quitarse los ajustados pantalones del traje.

Regina perdió la paciencia y tiró del pantalón hacía debajo de manera casi salvaje, Emma soltó una carcajada y después de deshacerse de sus zapatos se tiro sobre el cuerpo semidesnudo de la morena.

Regina pasó sus manos por los abdominales de Emma, dejando que sus uñas marcasen ligeramente esa blanca piel que se erizaba y se tensaba bajo su contacto.

Emma la besaba y la acariciaba lentamente, quería que Regina disfrutase esa noche como nunca lo había hecho, por eso se estaba tomando su tiempo. Quería disfrutarla sin prisa.

-¿Piensas torturarme?- Preguntó Regina que dejó a Emma caer sobre ella aunque se giró rápidamente para quedar encima de ella.

-Claro que no, jamás haría eso.- Contestó Emma alzando su cabeza para intentar besarla pero esta se alejó.

-De eso nada…- Susurró dejando un beso en la barbilla de Emma.

-Vaya, vaya, la Capitán Mills sacando su lado dominador.- Dijo y en un rápido gesto colocó sus manos sobre el culo de Regina y giro para quedar encima.

Regina iba a protestar cuando vio sus labios invadidos por la lengua de Emma que sonreía. Emma dejó los labios de Regina para comenzar con su cuello, Regina ya había enredado sus manos en el pelo rubio que se esparcía por su pecho.

Emma bajó sus besos por la barriga de su jefa mientras que con sus manos abría el broche de su sujetador para dejar a la vista esos redondeados pechos que había sido objeto de sus fantasías durante meses.

Una vez que hubo quitado la prenda siguió bajando sus besos hasta quitarle las bragas, las notó mojadas y una sonrisa nació en su cara. Regina facilitó los movimientos, notaba que podría alcanzar el orgasmo casi sin tocarla.

-¿Quieres…?- Preguntó Emma soplando sobre el excitado clítoris de Regina. Sabía que eso provocaría un escalofrió en ella. Regina tuvo que agarrar las sabanas con sus manos para evitar el fuerte gemido que quería escapar de sus labios.

-¡Swan!- Espetó por la deliciosa sensación que estaba viviendo.

Emma sonrió y pasó su lengua por aquella húmeda zona, Regina se arqueó y colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de Emma mientras que con la otra tocaba uno de sus pechos. Emma se dio cuenta del movimiento y levanto la cabeza.

-Son míos.- Espetó pasando sus dos manos por los pechos de Regina para que no fuese ella la que se tocase. Había notado lo erógenos que eran los pechos para ella, por eso había querido esperar para disfrutar de ellos.

Regina gimió y obedeció mientras animaba a Emma a volver lo que hacía. La rubia obedeció y comenzó un lento y tortuoso masaje sobre el clítoris de la morena que gemía y se arqueaba llegando al borde del abismo.

Emma dejó uno de sus pechos para poder penetrar a la morena con dos dedos, los movimientos eran lentos y compasados pero Regina los estaba disfrutando como nunca. La excitación de la morena favorecía esos movimientos.

-¡Emma!- Gritó Regina apretando su agarre sobre la cabeza de la rubia.

Tras decir esas palabras un orgasmo arrollador la atravesó, Emma siguió lo que estaba haciendo hasta que notó que Regina había alcanzado el máximo placer. En ese momento sacó sus dedos mojados del interior de la morena y sacó su cabeza de entre sus piernas para poder mirarla a los ojos, Regina aun los tenía cerrados disfrutando de la sensación.

-Delicioso.- Dijo lamiendo sus dedos.

-Bésame.- Pidió Regina que se estaba recuperando.

Emma obedeció y juntó sus labios con los de Regina que respiraba agitadamente. Cuando se separó de sus labios cogió una sábana para taparlas.

-¿Qué haces?-Preguntó Regina al ver el movimiento de la rubia.

-¿Me dejaras dormir aquí?-Preguntó Emma que se puso nerviosa por un momento pensó que Regina la mandaría a casa después de lo sucedido.

-No vamos a dormir.- Soltó Regina colocándose encima de la rubia.

Emma sonrió, no quería presionar a Regina pero parecía que ella era la que tenía más ganas de seguir con su noche. La morena beso los labios de Emma para después quitarle la ropa interior que le quedaba, Emma ahora estaba completamente desnuda igual que ella.

Regina comenzó a chupar y lamer los pechos de Emma mientras que esta solo podía agarrarse al cabecero de la cama para no volver a tomar el control, quería dejar a Regina tomar la iniciativa.

La morena bajó su mano hacía la entrepierna de Emma y noto que estaba muy mojada, cuando mojó sus dedos los deslizó en el interior de la rubia que comenzó a moverse al ritmo de los dedos de Regina con el fin de profundizar un poco más el toque.

-Déjame a mi…- Le susurró Regina a Emma mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

Emma intentó hacerlo y se controló lo máximo que pudo para dejar que fuese Regina la que en esta situación llevase el control. Unos minutos después Emma gemía y su respiración se descontrolaba mientras que Regina seguía con los movimientos en su interior y su boca sobre uno de sus pechos.

-¡Joder!- Espetó Emma como el orgasmo se apoderó de ella atrapando los dedos de Regina en su interior.

-Esa boca, Swan.- Le regañó Regina dejándole un beso en los labios.

-Tú culpa, Mills.- Aseguró con la voz entrecortada.

Regina sonrió y se acostó sobre la cama mirando al techo igual que había hecho Emma, que había tenido el orgasmo más rápido y a la vez satisfactorio de su vida, esa morena la iba a volver completamente loca. Sus respiraciones seguían siendo aceleradas y sus cuerpos estaban perlados en sudor.

-Vamos a dormir.- Murmuró Emma abrazando a Regina por detrás mientras la tapaba con una sábana.

Regina no dijo nada más, simplemente se dejó abrazar y acunar mientras sus parpados se iban haciendo cada vez más pesados, hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía acompañada, y tuvo que reconocer que el cálido cuerpo de la rubia la estaba reconfortando. Emma por su parte la miraba mientras se dormía, nunca dormir abrazada a alguien había significado tanto.

-Te amo, Regina Mills. Te amo como nunca pensé ser capaz de amar a nadie.- Murmuró pensando que Regina estaba dormido pero está aún podía escuchar sus palabras. Aun así prefirió no decir nada, no estaba preparada todavía.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **Siento no haber podido actualizar ayer… llegue agotada a casa. Espero que este capítulo (tan esperado) cumpla con vuestras expectativas.**

 **Para entrar en el grupo de Whatsapp, mensaje por privado o a mi correo Cristinafanfiction (arroba) Hotmail (punto) com.**


	36. Chapter 36

Emma se despertó al escuchar un llanto, no estaba acostumbrada a ello y cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de donde se encontraba y de todo lo que había pasado unas horas antes.

Rápidamente apagó el walkie y se puso algo de ropa para salir a buscar a Henry, no quería que despertase a Regina que parecía estar tan cómodamente dormida. La rubia entró en la habitación que había justo al lado y descubrió al niño llorando y pataleando.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó cogiéndolo en sus brazos y poniéndole el chupete para que se calmase un poco.

Henry continuó gimoteando durante unos minutos más pero Emma andaba por toda la habitación y no dejaba de mecerlo y cantarle una nana que su madre le había cantado cuando era una niña y que aun recordaba.

-Deja de llorar o mama pensará que soy una niñera nefasta y terminará conmigo antes de empezar.- Le susurraba Emma mientras le besaba la frente con cariño.- Eso es… vuelve a dormirte.

Emma dejó al pequeño de nuevo en la cuna completamente dormido, una sonrisa nació en su cara para después volver al dormitorio de la morena, no había mirado la hora pero aún era de noche.

Volvió al dormitorio donde la morena seguía durmiendo, antes de volver a meterse en la cama encendió el walkie para escuchar si Henry volvía a llorar. Al entrar en la cama vio como Regina se había movido y solo tenía cubierta la parte inferior de su cuerpo dejando a la vista sus pechos. Emma tuvo que tragar saliva y echarle la sabana por encima para evitar abalanzarse sobre ella.

La rubia abrazó a Regina e intentó volver a conciliar el sueño aunque no le resultó sencillo. La morena estaba en un sueño tan profundo que no se había dado cuenta de nada de lo que había sucedido.

Nada volvió a interrumpir el sueño de ambas, tan solo la luz entrando por la ventana despertó a Emma que noto el peso del cuerpo de Regina sobre su pecho. Una sonrisa nació en su cara al verla.

-Eres tan hermosa.- Murmuró observándola.

Después se giró para coger su móvil y poder mirar la hora que era. Por suerte al ser sábado Emma tenía el día libre y Regina se había cogido unos días para preparar el juicio contra el fiscal.

Emma tiró de la sábana hacía atrás y dejó a la vista el maravilloso cuerpo desnudo de la morena, esta se encogió un poco debido al frío que sintió pero siguió durmiendo, Emma sonrió ante el movimiento.

-Vamos a ver con que humor te levantas por la mañana, Mills.- Dijo entonces Emma para sí misma.

Emma se quitó la camisa que se había puesto para ir a buscar a Henry y se quedó tan solo vestida con sus bragas. La rubia se quedó contemplando el cuerpo desnudo de su jefa para después colocarse sobre ella sin llegar a tocarla.

La rubia paso su lengua por el cuello de Regina y esta se quejó para después seguir durmiendo. Emma sonrió y bajo con su lengua por la barriga de la morena para luego llegar a su ombligo. Allí se mantuvo durante unos segundos, Regina seguía durmiendo pero gemía.

Emma siguió bajando y comenzó a torturar el clítoris de Regina. La morena al notar la intrusión se despertó soltando un gemido ahogado. No podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo y lo que su cuerpo estaba sintiendo. La imagen de Emma entre sus piernas solo la excitó aún más consiguiendo que se despertasen pocos segundos.

-¡Emma!- Espetó al darse cuenta de lo que hacía la rubia.

-¿Quieres que pare?- Preguntó separándose ligeramente para después sonreír.

-No.- Contestó pasando sus manos por el cabello de la rubia para que continuase con lo que hacía.

Emma sonrió y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo. Regina seguía gimiendo y arqueándose bajo las caricias de la rubia, tenía que reconocer que era el mejor despertar que había tenido nunca.

-¡Swan!- Espetó al notar que Emma la estaba torturando deliciosamente.

Emma obedeció y aumentó el ritmo haciendo que Regina gimiese fuertemente y su cuerpo se arquease. La rubia lamio los restos de ese orgasmo para luego subir y besar los labios de la morena que correspondió al beso.

-Buenos días.- murmuró Emma sobre los labios de Regina.

-Buenos días.- Contestó Regina mordiendo el labio inferior de la rubia que gimió por el gesto.

-¿Cómo has dormido?- Preguntó Emma dejando besos sobre el cuello de Regina.

-Muy bien…- Contestó cerrando los ojos.- ¿Tú?- Preguntó cuándo recuperó el aliento.

-Yo muy bien también, aunque Henry se despertó de madrugada.- Contestó Emma.- No te preocupes, no tenía nada. Creó que tuvo una pesadilla.- Explicó Emma al notar a la morena tensarse.

-No lo escuche.- Dijo Regina.

-Estabas profundamente dormida, llevas unos días un poco agotadores.- Aseguró Emma que ahora la miraba a los ojos.

-Gracias.- Dijo sin más para luego volver a unir sus labios con los de Emma.

-No tienes que darlas.- Aseguró la rubia.- Vamos a desayunar.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó al ver el pequeño parche que Emma llevaba en el hombro manchado de sangre.

-Sí, supongo que me extralimité esta noche…- Bromeó Emma.

-¿Seguro?- Preguntó mirando.

-Solo un poco de sangre, después de desayunar te dejo que lo inspecciones.- Contestó Emma besando sus labios de nuevo. Para después ir a levantarse.

Regina agarró a Emma del brazo y no la dejó levantarse. Antes de darse cuenta la rubia estaba sobre la cama con el cuerpo de Regina sobre ella, la mirada de su jefa desprendía fuego y eso solo pudo provocar una creciente excitación. En esos momentos Regina había olvidado la herida de Emma, solo podía pensar en besarla, acariciarla y llevarla al cielo.

-Creó que te debo uno…- Aseguró Regina que mordió el cuello de la rubia dejando una pequeña marca roja.

Emma no pudo contestar porque un gemido de placer nació de sus labios, Regina sonrió y empezó a bajar sus besos por el cuerpo de Emma que tensaba sus músculos cuando eran tocados por los labios húmedos de Regina. Cuando la morena estaba succionando uno de sus pezones se escuchó el llanto de Henry en la habitación de al lado.

-Lo siento.- Dijo Regina mirando a Emma, en sus ojos se podía ver la disculpa.

-El diablillo es primero.- Aseguró la rubia dejando un beso rápido en los labios de la morena.

Regina se levantó de la cama y ayudó a Emma a levantarse también, Henry paró de llorar unos segundos que Emma aprovechó para besar los labios de la morena. Aunque sabía que debían de acudir a Henry no podía negar que estaba tremendamente frustrada por haberse quedado a medias.

-Por favor, vístete.- Le pidió Emma a Regina que sentía que perdería el control.

-Haz lo mismo.- Pidió también la morena que antes de separarse de ella mordió uno de los pechos de la rubia que sonrió negando con la cabeza. Ya lo sabía pero ahora estaba totalmente segura de que esa mujer la había vuelto completamente loca.

Regina se colocó una camiseta ancha junto con unos cortos pantalones mientras que Emma se volvió a colocar la camisa. Ambas salieron del dormitorio de la morena y se dirigieron a la habitación de Henry que pataleaba aunque ahora no estaba llorando.

-Debe de tener hambre.- Dijo entonces Regina cogiéndolo.

-Seguro…- Contestó Emma mirando a Regina, adoraba verla en ese papel de madre protectora.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Regina que vio como la rubia se perdía en sus pensamientos.

-Me gusta verte con Henry, es muy diferente a la mujer autoritaria y estricta que hay en la comisaria.- Aseguró la rubia abrazando por detrás a Regina que tuvo que sonreír por el gesto tan familiar.

-Soy la jefa….- Dijo como única justificación.

-Y eso me excita aún más…- Susurró al oído para después salir de la habitación del pequeño en dirección a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

Regina sonrió y negó con la cabeza para después dejar a Henry sobre el cambiador para quitarle el pañal.

-Esa rubia está completamente loca.- Le decía al niño que solo manoteaba y reía cuando Regina lo movía mucho.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **Para entrar en el grupo de Whatsapp, mensaje por privado o a mi correo Cristinafanfiction (arroba) Hotmail (punto) com** _ **.**_


	37. Chapter 37

Emma se encontraba en la cocina dando vueltas sin encontrar absolutamente nada, estaba sumamente frustrada. Tenía las tortitas casi listas pero no encontraba el café para preparar dos tazas.

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó Regina que veía todas las puertas de los armarios abiertas.

-Busco el café.- Soltó molesta abriendo otra puerta más.

-En el armario que hay encima del frigorífico.- Contestó Regina que llevaba a Henry en brazos.

-Gracias.- Dijo sacando todo lo necesario para prepararlo.

Regina sonrió y dejó a Henry en su carro para ir a buscar su biberón. Emma la miró y sonrió también para después continuar preparando el desayuno, las tortitas las tenía listas y el café estaba a punto ya.

-Voy a calentarle el biberón a Henry, ¿Puedes poner la mesa?- Preguntó entonces ella.

-Claro.- Contestó Emma dejando un beso sobre sus labios con cariño.- ¿Azúcar?- Preguntó una vez servidas las dos tazas.

-No, gracias.- Contestó Regina que seguía en su tarea.

Emma puso la mesa mientras que Regina le daba el biberón a Henry. La rubia le iba dando algunas pinchadas a la morena que tenía ambas manos ocupadas, las dos se reían. Emma era un soplo de aire fresco en esa casa.

-¿Cómo come tanto?- Preguntó entonces Emma.

-Es un pequeño glotón.- Contestó entonces Regina.- Además de que lleva toda la noche sin comer.- Añadió.

-No sé nada de niños…- Dijo Emma.- La verdad es que nunca me he planteado tener hijos.- Confesó la rubia.

-Pues para no saber nada de ellos se te da muy bien.- Aseguró la morena.

-Como ya te he dicho… soy uno más.- Dijo dándole un poco más de tortita a la morena.

-¿Entonces ahora tengo dos bebes en casa?- Preguntó Regina tras masticar la comida.

-Algo así…- Dijo pícaramente Emma.

Regina soltó una carcajada y dejó a Henry sobre su carro, ya se había terminado el biberón. Volvió unos segundos después a sentarse con Emma en la mesa, dio un largo sorbo a su cargado café.

-Riquísimo.- Dijo saboreando sus labios.

-¿Qué tienes pensado hacer hoy?- Preguntó entonces Emma.

-No tenía pensado nada… la verdad es que pensaba ir a la comisaria un rato para seguir trabajando.- Contestó entonces ella.

-¿Siguen en pie esos planes?- Preguntó levantándose para besar el cuello de la morena que gimió sonoramente.

-Tal vez podría cambiarlos un poco.- Contestó Regina.

-¿Quieres quedarte aquí conmigo todo el día?- Preguntó para después morder suavemente el cuello de Regina.

-Puede ser un buen plan.- Le dijo la morena.

Emma se separó de Regina y se volvió a sentar en la mesa para mirar a los ojos de la morena. Tomó su café y siguió desayunando, Regina sonrió al verla.

-¡Emma!.- la llamó Regina y esta alzó una ceja.

-¿Dime?- Preguntó al ver la preocupación de esta.

-Te has manchado de sangre.- Soltó levantándose para mirar más de cerca el hombro de la rubia.

-No es nada…- Aseguró Emma quitándole importancia.

-No, no. Déjame verlo.- Soltó entonces ella.

Regina obligó a Emma a levantarse de la silla y la sentó en el taburete que había en la barra de la cocina. Regina cogió el botiquín de unos de los estantes de la salita y se acercó a ella.

-Quítate la camisa.- Soltó entonces la morena y Emma la miró pícaramente.

-Sí quieres desnudarme podemos hacerlo en la cama.- Bromeó Emma y vio la mirada dura de Regina.

-¡Swan!- Le regañó entonces ella.- Vamos…- Soltó para que le hiciese caso.

-Vale, vale…- Dijo más tranquila.- Me pone mucho ese lado dominador.- Aseguró Emma que ya se estaba desabrochando la camisa.

Regina no contestó a esas palabras, esperó a que Emma hubiese desabrochado su camisa para levantar la venda que cubría la pequeña cicatriz que había quedado. Al levantarla pudo contemplar que uno de los puntos había saltado, no parecía nada grave pero aun así se preocupó.

Regina cogió un desinfectante y empapo una gasa para después pegarla en la herida. Emma soltó una muesca de dolor.

-Lo siento.- Le disculpó Regina que seguía limpiándola.

-Tranquila, no es nada.- Contestó Emma que miraba a Regina.

-Te ha saltado un punto pero no parece grave.- Dijo la morena.- Te limpiare un poco la herida y la volveré a tapar.

-Vale.- Contestó Emma.- Gracias.

Regina terminó lo que estaba haciendo y colocó un pequeño vendaje limpio sobre la herida. Emma notó que la mirada de Regina se alejaba de ella y se encargaba de recoger todas las gasas que había ensuciado.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Emma volviendo a abrocharse la camisa y caminó detrás de la morena.

-Nada, nada.- contestó entonces Regina.

-¿Regina?- Preguntó la rubia.

-No es nada, te lo aseguro.-Dijo de nuevo la morena dejando el botiquín en el armario del que lo había sacado.

-No me mientas… ¿Quieres que me vaya?.- Preguntó Emma preocupada por la respuesta que le diese Regina.

-No es eso…- Soltó y ella misma se arrepintió de sus palabras pues con ellas demostraba que sí le pasaba algo.

-¿Entonces?- Preguntó Emma acorralando a la morena contra la pared para que dejase de esquivarla.

-Me siento culpable por lo que te ha pasado.- Contestó Regina bajando la mirada.

-¿No te das cuenta?- Preguntó entonces la rubia obligando a la morena a alzar la mirada.- Podría mi vida en peligro mil veces si con eso consigo salvaros a algunos de los dos.- Se contestó. La mirada intensa de Emma llenó el corazón de Regina que tuvo que unir sus labios con los de la detective.

Emma correspondió al beso, sabía que Regina tenía sentimientos por ella pero debía hacer que se abriese con ella. Tenía que aprender a compartir y a contar sus inquietudes. El beso fue cada vez más intenso hasta que Emma se separó de ella ligeramente para sonreírle y darle un beso en la nariz.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar que no volvería a hacerlo?- Preguntó entonces Emma.- Jamás, y escúchame bien, jamás dudes ni por un segundo lo que siento por ti.- Añadió mordiendo el labio inferior de Regina.- Yo sé que tú te vas a acabar enamorando de mí, porque… mírame… soy irresistible.- Dijo para provocar a Regina y quitarle un poco de seriedad a la conversación.

-Siempre tan engreída.- Soltó la morena pasando sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Emma que sonrió al ver el gesto de ella.

-No tanto…- Contestó Emma que se dejó acariciar.

Emma se separó de Regina cuando escuchó a Henry llorar escandalosamente en su carro, ese pequeño parecía tener un radar para saber cuándo deseaba terminar de desnudar a su madre.

-¿Qué tienes diablillo?- Preguntó Emma cogiéndolo en brazos.

-Creó que quiere jugar.- Soltó entonces Regina.

-Yo me encargó.- Dijo dejándolo sobre la alfombra donde tenía unos juguetes.

Regina sonrió al ver a la rubia tumbarse al lado del Henry que intentaba gatear poco a poco. La morena se puso a recoger los platos y vasos del desayuno. Emma reía ante los movimientos erráticos de Henry.

-Deberíamos ser más como ellos.- Aseguró Emma sorprendiendo a Regina que estaba poniendo el lavavajillas.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó mirándolos.

-Deberíamos ser como ellos, no rendirnos tan rápido cuando no conseguimos lo que queremos.- Explicó Emma que veía a Henry caer y volver a levantarse.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- Dijo Regina que se acercó a donde ellos estaban.

-Aunque yo de momento sí estoy consiguiendo todo lo que deseo.- Aseguró guiñándole un ojo a la morena que sonrió.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **Para entrar en el grupo de Whatsapp, mensaje por privado o a mi correo Cristinafanfiction (arroba) Hotmail (punto) com** _ **.**_


	38. Chapter 38

La mañana había pasado de forma tranquila, Emma había estado jugando con Henry hasta que se quedó dormido y después pasó a preparar el almuerzo con Regina que se había empeñado en cocinar en lugar de pedir la comida como había sugerido Emma.

El móvil de la rubia sonó interrumpiendo el cómodo silencio que había en la cocina. Emma lo recogió del suelo donde lo había dejado después de una sesión de fotos con Henry y más tarde con Regina.

-Detective Swan.- Contestó sin mirar quién la llamaba.

-Hola, cariño. ¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó Mary Margaret al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola, mama. Estoy bien.- Contestó está volviendo a la cocina.

-¿Vienes a comer o prefieres que te llevemos el almuerzo?- Preguntó después.

-No hace falta mama, no como en casa.- Dijo guiñándole un ojo a la morena que sonrió.

-¿Con quién comes?- Preguntó imaginando que su hija estaba con alguien.

-Con Regina.- Contestó Emma que no pensaba ocultar nada.- Estamos preparándolo.

-¿Regina? ¿Tú jefa? ¿La madre de Henry?- Casi gritaba.

-Sí, mama.- Contestó Emma en tono cansado.

-Pero…¿Qué hay entre vosotras?- Preguntó alterada.

-Mama, luego te llamo que se me quema la comida.- Contestó Emma fingiendo estar asustada para que su madre la dejase en paz.

Emma colgó el teléfono y lo dejó sobre la encimera. Regina reía pues había escuchado parte de la conversación.

-¿Se te quema la ensalada?- Preguntó mirando el plato que preparaba Emma.

-Es mi madre… si no le digo algo así me estaría interrogando todo el día.- Contestó está dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo por su burla.

-Seguro…- Contestó mientras terminaba de sacar el pollo del horno.

-Por cierto… hay algo que necesito saber.- Dijo Emma mirando seriamente a la morena.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó preocupada dejando lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué somos? ¿Y, sobre todo, que quieres que seamos?- Preguntó entonces Emma.

-¿Qué quieres saber exactamente?- Preguntó de nuevo Regina que no sabía que decirle.

-Quiero saber si alguien en la comisaria sabrá de nuestra relación, si puedo presentarte a mis padres, si podemos hacer planes para salir por ahí los fine de semana….- enumeró Emma que no quería presionar a Regina pero que necesitaba saberlo.

-Creó que no quiero ponernos una etiqueta de momento, somos dos mujeres adultas que se están conociendo y que están empezando algo que puede ser increíble.- Explicó Regina que se había acercado a Emma.- Prefiero que de momento en la comisaria no se sepa nada pero sí puedo conocer a tus padres aunque ya los conozca, a su debido momento, y claro que podemos hacer planes para hacer juntas, aunque no debes olvidar que tengo un hijo pequeño que depende al cien por cien de mi.- Contestó la morena dejando sus labios descansar suavemente sobre los de Emma.

-Me parece bien. Nada de etiquetas. Sobre lo de la comisaria casi que lo agradezco, no quiero que piensen que estoy contigo para ascender… - Bromeó pasando sus brazos por las caderas de Regina.

-¿No lo haces por eso?- Preguntó Regina continuando la broma.

-Tal vez un poquito sí…- Contestó mientras mordía los labios de la morena.

-Pues que sepas, detective Swan. Que esos juegos no van conmigo.-Soltó Regina acorralando a la rubia contra la encimera.

-¿Seguro? ¿Ni un poco?- Preguntó pasando sus manos por el cuello de la morena.- ¿Un aumento de sueldo? Así podré llevarte a sitios más exclusivos…- Bromeó de nuevo.

-Lo siento, Swan. Búscate otro trabajo para poder hacerlo.- Contestó Regina que paso su mano por debajo de las bragas negras que llevaba Emma, tocando también su culo.

-Pero si lo hago no tendré el tiempo suficiente para atender a mi adorada morena.- Aseguró Emma mordiendo el cuello de Regina.

Emma estaba dispuesta a quitarle la camiseta del pijama a Regina cuando la puerta de la casa sonó. Emma soltó un quejido frustrada por la situación, era la segunda vez que era interrumpida cuando estaba a punto de desnudar su jefa.

-¿En serio? ¿Otra vez?- Preguntó Emma muy frustrada.

-Ve a ponerte algo de ropa, seguro que son mis padres.- Dijo Regina que se sentía igual de frustrada y alterada.

-Vale, voy.- Soltó entonces la rubia. Dejando su camiseta en su sitio.

-En mi armario tienes todo lo que necesites…- Dijo Regina dándole un beso para después escuchar la puerta de nuevo.

-Me llevo a Henry, creó que le debemos de cambiar los pañales.- Aseguró Emma cogiendo al pequeño en sus brazos.

-Vale.

Regina los miró a los dos y sonrió. Le gustaba ver la relación que tenía Emma con su hijo, y como este parecía estar completamente cómodo y a gusto con ella. Regina se ajustó el pijama y se dirigió hacia la puerta, al abrir se encontró a su padre y a su madre en ropa deportiva, lo cual sorprendió a la morena.

-Hola, mi amor.- Dijo Cora abrazándola para luego entrar.

-Hola, cariño.- Dijo Henry unos segundos después.

-Hola a los dos.- Soltó entonces Regina viéndolos entrar en la casa.

-¿Dónde está Henry?- Preguntó Cora que se había asomado al carro.

Henry sonrió pues había visto aparcado en la puerta otro coche además del de su hija demostraba que la rubia había dormido allí esa noche.

-Emma le está cambiando los pañales.- Contestó y vio como ambos se mordían la lengua para no interrogarla.

-¿Ha dormido aquí?- Preguntó Cora.

-Así es…- Contestó poniéndose roja. Henry sonrió entonces.

-Cariño…- Henry iba a intervenir.

-No hay nada que hablar de momento. Nos estamos dando una oportunidad…- Soltó entonces Regina.- Todo lo iremos viendo con el tiempo.- Explicó.

-Como quieras, cariño.- Dijo entonces ella.

Emma llegó vestida con un pantalón de Regina y una de sus camisetas, llevaba a Henry en sus brazos y una sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

-Creó que tiene hambre…- Dijo Regina que notó como Henry buscaba su pecho.- Hola.- Saludó a la pareja al verla estar allí.

-Hola, Emma.- Soltó Cora dándole dos besos.

Emma los saludó a los dos mientras que Regina le iba calentando la comida a Henry. Cora se acercó la rubia y comenzaron a hablar con una gran sonrisa en su cara, realmente era una mujer muy agradable.

-¿Queréis quedaros a almorzar?- Preguntó entonces Regina terminando de calentarle el biberón.

-No queremos molestar.- Contestó Henry viendo a la rubia un poco incomoda aunque lo disimulaba bien.

-No molestáis.- Aseguró Emma.

-Tranquila, cariño. Tenemos que ir a ducharnos que acabamos de llegar de yoga y después nos iremos a comer fuera.- Explicó Cora aunque Henry no sabía nada de eso.- Sólo pasábamos a ver como se encontraba Junior.

-Claro.- Aseguró entonces Henry.- Pero vemos que estáis de maravilla así que nos vamos.- Dijo él cogiendo la mano de su mujer.

Los dos se marcharon después de despedirse de Henry que comía en brazos de Regina y de Emma que sonrió al verlos irse, aunque estaba algo incómoda con el encuentro con ellos tenía que reconocer también que era muy simpáticos y agradables.

-Ya estamos solas…- Dijo Regina terminando de darle el biberón al pequeño.

-Creó que le he caído bien.- Contestó Emma sentándose al lado de la morena y cogiendo la manito de Henry que chupaba alegremente del biberón.

-Les has caído bien pero no te confíes.- Dijo de broma la morena.

Emma se acercó a ella y le dejó un beso en los labios cariñosamente. Se separó de ella y se dirigió hacia la cocina cuando su móvil sonó sobre la encimera. Al mismo tiempo sonaba el de la morena.

-¡Qué conexión!- Espetó Emma que le acercó al suyo a Regina mientras descolgaba el suyo.

-Detective Swan.- Dijo al mismo tiempo que Regina.

-Capitán Mills.

-¡No puede ser!- Espetaron ambas a la vez mirándose a la cara.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **Para entrar en el grupo de Whatsapp, mensaje por privado o a mi correo Cristinafanfiction (arroba) Hotmail (punto) com** _ **.**_


	39. Chapter 39

-No me jodas Graham.- Casi gritaba, Regina ya había colgado su teléfono.

-Lo siento, Emma.- Decía el hombre al otro lado de la línea.- Quería ser yo quién te lo dijese.- Comentó entonces él.

-¿Cómo se ha podido escapar?- Preguntó la rubia que había puesto el manos libres para que Regina también pudiese escuchar.

-Han atracado el furgón donde iba para ser trasladado a la nueva cárcel donde esperaría el juicio.- Explicó él.

-¿Qué tenéis? ¿Habéis descubierto algo?- Preguntó entonces ella.

-Tenemos dos sospechosos pero no sabemos nada.- Contestó entonces Graham.

-Iré para allá ahora mismo….- Espetó entonces enfadada.

-Estas fuera de la investigación.- Aseguró entonces Graham molesto.- Lo siento, Emma. No hemos tenido nada que ver.

-¡Qué estás diciendo! ¿Me estas vacilando?- Gritó y se quedó mirando a Regina que no era capaz de decir una sola palabra.

-No, Emma.- Dijo él que se sentía mal.

-Esa potestad no las tienen ustedes, detective.- Intervino Regina.

-No he sido yo… ha sido el agente Peabody, de asuntos internos.- Explicó él.

-¿Qué hace asuntos internos en mi comisaria? –Preguntó Regina con su gélida voz.

-Han venido a investigar todo lo que está sucediendo.- Contestó él.

-Vamos para allá.- Soltó Regina colgando el móvil de la rubia.

Emma se quedó mirando a Regina, había notado como su cuerpo se había tensado y había dejado atrás a la mujer con la que estaba hacía unos minutos. La rubia se levantó y la cogió de los hombros para que parase de dar vueltas por toda la habitación como un pato sin cabeza.

-¡Mírame!.- Dijo Emma dulcemente buscando la mirada de Regina.- No voy a dejar que os pase nada, a ninguno de los dos.

-Se ha escapado, Emma. Vendrá a buscarnos.- Soltó Regina, el miedo podía verse en sus ojos.- Puede hacerle algo a Henry.- Añadió demostrando que su miedo no era por ella sino por su hijo.- Incluso a ti.- Volvió a decir y Emma no pudo evitar dejar aparecer una sonrisa.-¿Te hace gracia?- Preguntó enfadándose y alejándose de ella.

-Claro que no, ven aquí.- Contestó obligando a Regina a sentarse en el sillón.- He sonreído porque has pensado en mí, porque antes de pensar en ti misma tu cabeza ha pensado en mí lo que significa que estoy más cerca de llegar a aquí.- Dijo señalando el corazón de Regina.- Ahora vamos a buscar a ese hijo de puta y lo vamos a meter en la cárcel más oscura y nauseabunda que podamos encontrar. – Añadió intentando tranquilizar a Regina.

La morena no había pensado en ello pero era cierto, había pensado en la seguridad de Emma antes que en la suya, una sonrisa nació en su rostro cuando se dio cuenta. Sabía muy bien lo que eso significaba y no podía hacerla más feliz, Emma estaba consiguiendo su propósito y estaba conquistándola.

-Regina…- Emma rompió el silencio.- Me gustaría que me dejases encargarme de esto, quiero que tú te quedes y cuides de Henry.- Le pidió con su tono más calmado, ya que imaginaba la reacción de la morena.

-¡Claro que no!- Espetó furiosa.- No te vas a volver a arriesgar de esa manera, además de que yo soy la comisaria y debe ser la que se encargue de todo.- Dijo levantándose.- Vamos a cambiarnos, me llevaré a Henry a la comisaria conmigo. No quiero dejarlo solo.

-Regina…- Dijo en tono de resignación.

-No hay nada que discutir, Swan.- Espetó esta.- Vamos a vestirnos.

Emma obedeció, subió y cogió su ropa. Regina mientras se colocaba uno de sus sobrios trajes de chaqueta negra de tres piezas, una vez lista cogió su arma y su placa para después preparar una pequeña maleta para Henry.

-Tengo que ir a mi casa a cambiarme.- Explicó Emma que se había vestido con la ropa del día anterior.

-Claro, ve adelantándote.- Dijo Regina terminando de vestir a Henry.

-De eso nada, no pienso dejaros solos.- Soltó la rubia muy segura.- Os llevaré a la comisaria y después yo iré a cambiarme.

-Está bien, pero ve con Graham.- Dijo ella que tampoco quería que Emma fuese sola.

-Vale.- Contestó dejando un beso en el cuello de la morena que gimió.- Te juro que cuando pille a este tío le voy a dar una paliza por joder nuestro fin de semana.- Soltó haciéndole carantoñas a Henry que estaba delante de Regina peleando para que no le quitase el pijama.

-Creó que seré yo quien se la dé.- Confirmó Regina que también se sentía frustrada.

-Por cierto…- Espetó Emma de repente.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Regina preocupada, la morena se había girado para mirar a Emma sin soltar a Henry.

-Deberías de poner protección a tus padres.- Contestó Emma.- Yo llamaré al mío para que tenga cuidado, al fin y al cabo, es policía.

-No lo había pensado pero creo que es lo correcto.- Dijo entonces Regina.

-Déjame que termine de cambiarlo, ve tú a arreglar eso.- Soltó Emma.

Regina asintió y salió a buscar su móvil mientras que Emma seguía pelando con Henry que no dejaba de patalear y de moverse. La rubia estaba preocupada por lo sucedido, preocupada por si le pasaba algo a Regina o a ese pequeño al que tanto cariño le había tomado.

-Me va a tocar convencer a mama para que se quede cuidado de ti.- Le hablaba al pequeño mientras le ponía los pantalones que Regina había elegido.- Aunque es muy cabezota, aunque creó que ya lo sabes…- Seguía diciendo poniéndole ahora una camiseta roja.- Aun así me tiene completamente loca.

-¡Swan!- La llamó Regina desde la planta de abajo.

-Voy.- Espetó está cogiendo al niño ya vestido, antes de salir le echo un poco de esa colonia de bebe que tanto le gustaba.- Tú madre es una mandona y hace conmigo lo que quiere.- Soltó cerrando la puerta del dormitorio del niño.

Emma bajó con Henry en sus brazos, el pequeño chupaba su chupete. Regina estaba terminando de meter el biberón en la mochila que iba a colgar en el carro del pequeño. La rubia lo dejó en él.

-¿Has hecho eso?- Preguntó.

-Sí, mandaran a un par de agentes en media hora.- Explicó Regina.

-Vale.- Emma se acercó a Regina y pasó sus brazos por la cintura de la morena.

-¿Qué haces? No es el momento.- Soltó la morena intentando separarse.

-Voy a pasar todo el fin de semana en la comisaria sin poder acariciarte ni besarte, creó que me debes dar algo para motivarme.- Dijo uniendo sus labios en un frenético beso que acabó cuando el aire se hizo necesario entre ambas.

-¿Motivada?- Preguntó Regina mordiendo el labio inferior de Emma.

-Excitada.- Contestó Emma con una sonrisa pícara en la cara.

Regina negó con la cabeza y sonrió, ese soplo de aire fresco que proporcionaba Emma en su vida era maravilloso. La rubia empujaba el carro hacía la puerta seguida de Regina.

-Me llevare mi coche, el carrito de Henry cabe mejor.- Explicó Regina.

-Vale, yo iré detrás con el mío.- Contestó Emma volviendo a unir sus labios con los de la morena aunque esta vez de forma más casta.

Emma ayudó a Regina a subir a Henry en su sillita para después meter el carro en el maletero del gran coche de la morena. Una vez que hubo terminado se despidió de la morena y se subió en su coche aunque esperó a que Regina saliese primero para poder ir detrás y ver cualquier problema que se pudiese presentar en su camino hacia la comisaria.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **Chicas, sois unas locas pero creó que crear ese grupo ha sido la mejor idea que he tenido en mucho tiempo. Así que, aunque me matéis, disfrutad del capítulo.**

 **Para entrar en el grupo de Whatsapp, mensaje por privado o a mi correo Cristinafanfiction (arroba) Hotmail (punto) com.**


	40. Chapter 40

Emma ya estaba cambiada y lista volvía a la comisaria. Graham por suerte había decidido no preguntar de momento porque Emma se encontraba en la casa de Regina cuando la llamó.

La rubia agradeció no tener que explicarle todo a su amigo de momento, aunque lo haría cuando todo estuviese más calmado. Él ya le había explicado todos los pormenores de como había sido la huida del fiscal y de como todas las agencias y policías del país estaba al tanto de lo sucedido y como esta en busca y captura.

-Estoy preocupada.- Dijo cuando estaba a tan solo unos metros de la comisaria.

-Es normal, Emma. Seguro que viene a por ti.- Contestó él.- Pero estamos aquí para protegerte.- Añadió.

-No por mí.- Soltó ella interrumpiendo el monologo que sabía que le iba a soltar su amigo.- Por Regina y por Henry, dios, Graham. No sabes lo que siento por ellos. Tengo un nudo en mi pecho que no soy capaz de deshacer desde que me enteré que el fiscal se había escapado.- Explicó ella.

-Eso se llama amor, Emma. Y es normal que te sientas así pero igual que estamos para protegerte a ti, vamos a estar para protegerlos a ellos.- Aseguró su amigo.

-Muchas gracias, Graham.- Dijo Emma terminando de aparcar el coche.

Los dos se bajaron rápidamente y se dirigieron al interior, Graham iba por delante mientras que Emma se había entretenido mirando el móvil. Killian y Cassidy estaban esperando a los dos para seguir con la investigación.

-Hola.- Dijo Emma dejándose caer en su sitio.

-Hola.- Contestaron todos pero fue Killian quién se acercó para dejarle una taza de café delante de ella.

-Gracias.- Dijo cogiéndola y dándole un gran sorbo. No podía negar que estaba muy frustrada, su fin de semana con Regina había derivado en tener que trabajar, y no solo eso, sino que además no podía quitarse la preocupación de que les pasase algo.

-La capitán quería hablar contigo.- Dijo Killian unos segundos después.

-Vale.- Soltó levantándose para dirigirse al despacho donde se encontraba Regina y Henry.

Emma tocó a la puerta y una vez que recibió permiso para entrar la abrió y la cerró detrás de ella. Regina estaba sentada en su mesa que estaba complemente llena de carpetas mientras que Henry dormía profundamente en el carro. Emma se acercó al niño y le dejó un beso en la frente para después levantar la mirada y mirar a Regina.

-¿Cómo estás? –Preguntó sentándose en una de las sillas que había en frente de la morena.

-Ocupada.- Contestó algo más dura de lo que le hubiese gustado.- Lo siento, estoy de mal humor.- Se excusó pues Emma no merecía ese trato.

-Lo sé, yo también.- Dijo Emma colocado su mano sobre el escritorio esperando a que Regina la uniera con la suya.

La morena notó el gesto de la detective y dejó de mirar el ordenador para centrarse en la bella rubia que la miraba con preocupación. Regina entrelazó sus dedos con los de Emma, no podía negar que era un calmante, un bálsamo que conseguía relajarla en esos momentos tensos.

-¿Qué querías?- Preguntó Emma después de dejar un beso sobre la mano de Regina.

-Te han retirado la suspensión, puedes participar en el caso.- Contestó Regina que por un momento había olvidado para que había llamado a la rubia.

-Guay, mejor así de todas maneras no me iba a mantener al margen.- Soltó y la capitán no pudo evitar dejar ver una pequeña sonrisa, Emma siempre era tan decidida y cabezota.

-Sólo hay una condición.- Dijo de nuevo poniéndose muy seria.

-¿Cuál?- Preguntó Emma que no sabía si le iba a gustar lo que le iba a decir.

-Que te cuides y que no hagas ninguna tontería.- Contestó Regina.

-No haré ninguna tontería.- Soltó entonces Emma muy segura.

-¿Emma?- Dijo Regina que dudaba enormemente de las palabras de la rubia.

-Te lo prometo.- Aseguró unos segundos después.

-No me perdonaría que te pasase algo.- Aseguró Regina levantándose de su silla para sentarse en la que había al lado de Emma.- Así que no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir…- Murmuró pues ya estaba muy cerca de ella.

-Te prometo que no voy a hacer nada que me ponga en peligro, pero solo puedo prometerte eso siempre y cuando no seáis alguno de los dos los que corráis algún riesgo si ese es el caso haré todo lo que sea necesario para que estéis bien.- Aseguró y antes de que Regina pudiese responder a eso unió sus labios en un apasionado beso.- Te prometo también que cuando todo esto pase te voy a hacer el amor sobre ese escritorio.- Soltó y una carcajada nació Regina.

-Sólo tú podrías hacerme reír en una situación así.- Aseguró Regina besando de nuevo los labios de Emma.- Ahora vete a trabajar.- Espetó poniéndose seria.

-Claro, jefa.- Dijo poniéndose de pie.

Emma salió del despacho intentando no mostrar la enorme sonrisa que quería salir en su rostro después de haber estado con Regina. Graham, Killian y Cassidy estaba reunidos junto a otros 8 agentes.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Emma bajito a Graham.

-Este es el equipo que ha sido asignado para la búsqueda del fiscal, todos son de confianza y han sido investigados previamente. Creemos que hay algún topo entre los agentes.- Le explicó él mientras que Killian seguía dando toda la información a los nuevo agentes.

-Guay, me parece bien.- Soltó Emma.- ¿Dónde está el informe? Necesito ponerme al día.

Graham no contestó simplemente señaló hacía su escritorio, Emma asintió y fue a recogerlo. Después se sentó en su mesa y se puso a leer toda la información que en él venía, tenía que dar con el fiscal cuanto antes.

Emma estaba tan enfrascada en lo que hacía que no había escuchado a Killian llamarla varias veces. No fue hasta que el hombre puso su mano en el hombro de la rubia que esta se sobresaltó.

-¡Que susto!- Gritó esta.

-Llevo llamándote un rato.- Espetó él.- Vamos a salir a hacer un registro de las propiedades del fiscal.- Explicó él.

-Vale, voy.- Soltó levantándose enérgicamente.

-Prefiero que te quedes por esta vez… sé que puedes ser de gran ayuda desde aquí y en cambio allí solo serías un objetivo que proteger.- Le explicó él.

-No pienso quedarme fuera.- Dijo furiosa.

-No te quedas fuera… simplemente harás trabajo de oficina junto a Cassidy, podrás vigilar de cerca a la jefa.- Esto último lo dijo al oído de la rubia. Emma imaginó que Graham se lo había contado, lo que no le enfado pero sí lo hizo que lo usase para convencerla en de no participar en esa misión.

-Solo esta vez.- Accedió Emma que había disminuido su cabreó.

-Seguro.- Soltó él.

Emma frustrada por la situación volvió a leer todos los expedientes que tenía delante de ella, no le hacía ninguna gracia quedarse fuera pero la promesa que le había hecho a Regina seguía retumbando en su cabeza. No debía de ponerse en peligro porque sí.

Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que casi era la hora de almorzar, por lo que llamó a uno de sus restaurantes tailandeses favoritos y pidió comida para dos. Una vez hecho eso volvió a enfrascarse en los documentos, no era su trabajo favorito pero no le quedaba de otra si quería meter al fiscal en la cárcel cuanto antes.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **GRACIAS! Hemos llegado a los 500 comentarios y como es costumbre haré una doble actualización, en un rato publicaré el otro capítulo. Y otra vez Gracias… además prometo capítulos más interesantes próximamente.**

 **También informaros que empiezo con los exámenes, lo que requiere todo mi tiempo así que las actualizaciones no serán tan seguidas. Tengo un mes por delante bastante complicado.**

 **Para entrar en el grupo de Whatsapp, mensaje por privado o a mi correo Cristinafanfiction (arroba) Hotmail (punto) com** _ **.**_


	41. Chapter 41

Emma llevaba en su mano una bolsa con la comida que acababan de entregarle, imaginaba que Regina estaría tan enfrascada en el trabajo que no se había acordado de comprarse ni una chocolatina.

Toco a la puerta suavemente para no despertar a Henry si dormía y la voz ronca de Regina le dio permiso para entrar. Al abrir la puerta se encontró a la morena sentada en uno de los sillones con su hijo en brazos, el pequeño tomaba enérgicamente su biberón mientras que Regina lo miraba y sonreía.

-Hola.- Dijo Emma alzando la bolsa para que la morena la viese.- Traigo el almuerzo.

-Gracias, iba a salir a tomar algo cuando Henry terminase de comer.- Explicó Regina dejándole un hueco a Emma en el sofá.

-Para eso estoy yo.- Espetó entonces Emma que empezó a sacar todos los cuencos que había pedido.- Espero que te guste la comida tailandesa.- Dijo la rubia.

-No la he probado nunca.- Contestó Regina.

-¡Guay! Pues entonces la probaras conmigo.- Espetó terminando de sacarlo todo.

Regina acababa de terminar de darle el biberón a Henry, el pequeño se había quedado dormido unos segundos después de darle el último sorbo al biberón. Regina lo dejó en el carro y se volvió a sentar al lado de Emma.

-Toma.- Emma le tendió unas servilletas de papel además de los cubiertos.

-Gracias.- Contestó la morena cogiéndolo.

-Para empezar tenemos una ensalada de papaya.- Dijo abriendo el bol y dejándolo en medio de las dos.- Después un pollo crujiente con arroz, Pinchitos de cerdo con salsa de cacahuetes, y por último, fideos fritos.-Le fue diciendo Emma.

-Huele de maravilla.- Aseguró Regina que tenía ganas de probarlo todo.- Aunque es muchísima comida.

-Es el mejor tailandés de la ciudad, y sobre la cantidad, nunca es demasiada comida.- Contestó entonces Emma.

Regina contestó con una sonrisa y comenzó a probar los platos que había elegido la rubia. Emma sonreía al ver como su jefa disfrutaba del almuerzo, por un momento pensó que se había equivocado al hacer esa elección pero al final parecía haber acertado.

-Está buenísimo.- Aseguró Regina dejando los cubiertos una vez que había terminado de comer.

-Te lo dije.- Contestó Emma que seguía comiendo.- Hacía mucho tiempo que no pedía comida al este restaurante pero la verdad es que cada día está más buena.- Aseguró.

-¿Por qué estás aquí en lugar de con tu jefe?- Preguntó Regina que se había contenido de preguntarle antes.

-Me pidió que me quedase para revisar los informes además de para no entorpecer el operativo.- Contestó Emma que no pudo evitar mostrar su desagrado.- Además de que pensé en lo que te prometí y decidí no arriesgarme innecesariamente.- soltó.

-Vaya… Emma Swan aceptando una orden.- Bromeó Regina que todavía se acordaba de cuando la rubia se enfadó por los cambios que quería hacer en la comisaria.

-En realidad fue más una petición tuya…- Murmuró Emma recortando la distancia que había entre ambas.

-¿Mía? No recuerdo eso…- Susurró con sus labios muy cerca de los de la rubia.

-¿Seguro que no recuerdas eso?- Preguntó Emma dejándola bajo de ella.

Regina se recostó en el sofá mientras que la rubia se colocaba sobre ella más cómodamente. Emma beso los labios de Regina y esta entrelazó sus dedos en el pelo de la rubia para que no se separase.

La reacción de Regina sorprendió a Emma que pensaba que la morena la rechazaría cortésmente pero al contrario de sus pensamientos fue la capitán quién profundizó el beso haciendo que sus lenguas se encontrasen.

Emma empezó a besar su cuello mientras que sus manos recorrían el cuerpo cubierto por la ropa. Regina quería hacer parar a Emma pero no pudo, su cuerpo reaccionaba como nunca había pensado que podría volver a sentir. Emma la volvía loca.

-Me encantas.- Murmuraba Emma entre beso y beso de manera apresurada.

-Tú a mí también.- Aseguró Regina.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije antes?- Preguntó Emma cogiendo una bocanada de aire.

-¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó Regina mirando a la rubia con la mirada oscurecida.

-Que te iba a hacer el amor en ese escritorio.- Contestó Emma alzando el cuerpo de Regina al mismo tiempo que levantaba el suyo.

-Emma, no es el lugar…- Murmuró la morena.

-Lo sé pero no aguanto más… así que cierra la puerta y ven aquí.- Emma se había apoyado en la mesa.

Regina se quedó mirándola unos segundos sin saber muy bien que hacer, estaba muy nerviosa. Emma la miraba mientras comenzaba a abrir alguno de sus botones de su camisa, estaba provocando a Regina.

-¡Joder, Swan!.- Espetó dirigiéndose a la puerta para cerrar con llave, una sonrisa nació en la cara de Emma al verla hacer eso.

-Ven aquí, jefa.- Dijo en un susurro.

Regina sonrió y se acercó a ella, Emma la giró y la obligó a sentarse sobre el escritorio. La rubia siguió sonriendo mientras que Regina terminaba de quitarle la camisa a Emma.

-Cuidado.- Espetó mirando como varias carpetas caían al suelo.

-Luego te ayudo a recoger.- Aseguró Emma quitándole la chaqueta a Regina.

Emma quitó el arma y la placa del cinturón para después subir la camisa de Regina, estaba tan desesperada que no podía aguantar más. Regina deshizo rápidamente la coleta de Emma para dejar caer. Beso los pechos de la morena por encima del sujetador mientras que esta entrelazaba sus dedos en los cabellos rubios de Emma.

-Me encantas.- Soltó Emma dando un pequeño bocado en la clavícula de Regina que gimió.

-No me vayas a dejar marca.- Espetó entonces Regina.

-No te lo puedo prometer.- Dijo aunque realmente tenía cuidado con eso.

Emma no dejó a Regina contestar y unió sus labios de una forma tan brutal que Regina tuvo que retroceder un poco para tomar aire. Emma aprovechó eso para desabrochar los pantalones de la morena. Regina ayudó en la tarea y se quedó solo con su ropa interior. Emma en lugar de quitársela la apartó hacía un lado, y la penetró lentamente.

La morena estaba tan excitada que Emma no tuvo que problemas para hacerlo, Regina gemía intentando mantener el control sobre sí misma para no alzar la voz.

-No grites.- Murmuró Emma.

Emma se arrodilló entonces y tras apartar un poco más la lencería negra de Regina comenzó a torturar el clítoris de la morena. La capitán estaba tan excitada que no podría aguantar mucho más a pesar de que Emma intentaba ralentizar el orgasmo lo máximo posible.

-Emma…- Susurró mientras mordía su labio inferior. Un sabor a sangra llevó a su boca, tanta presión había realizado sobre su labio que se había hecho una pequeña herida.

Emma no tuvo que aumentar el ritmo para notar como el cuerpo de Regina se contraía y como sus dedos se quedaban atrapados en el interior de la morena.

-Delicioso…- Murmuró levantándose pero manteniendo un vaivén lento en el interior de Regina.

-¡Swan!.- Espetó esta que se estaba recuperando.

Emma se lamió los dedos y luego besó los labios de Regina que sonreía, esa rubia era pura pasión. Antes de terminar de recuperarse acarició los muslos de Emma por encima de los pantalones antes de comenzar a torturar a la rubia.

-Regina… yo me he portado bien.- Dijo Emma.

Regina sonrió y abrió el pantalón de la rubia para luego colar su mano en el pantalón de Emma. Metió su mano por debajo de la ropa interior y comenzó a masajear el clítoris de la rubia que se mantenía de piel besando sus labios y acariciando sus muslos.

Emma estaba tan o más excitada de lo que lo estaba Regina. Tras un largo y profundo beso Emma se separó para poder soltar ese gemido que había tenido contenido.

En ese momento en el que Emma se encontraba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo la puerta de Regina sonó. La morena no dejó sus movimientos mientras que Emma intentaba contener los gemidos.

-Estoy ocupada, pase más tarde.- Espetó Regina con su tono sobrio. Eso hizo que Emma se excitase aún más y que soltase un fuerte suspiro mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba.

-¡Dios! Eso ha sido increíble.- Espetó Emma que se tuvo que agarrar al borde de la mesa para evitar caerse al suelo.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestro comentarios.**

 **Para entrar en el grupo de Whatsapp, mensaje por privado o a mi correo Cristinafanfiction (arroba) Hotmail (punto) com** _ **.**_


	42. Chapter 42

Emma se estaba terminando de vestir para volver al trabajo mientras que Regina se ajustaba de nuevo sus pantalones. Las dos tenían una gran sonrisa en la cara, en el momento en el que Emma se ajustaba su coleta Henry comenzó a llorar.

-Ven aquí, diablillo.- Dijo entonces Emma cogiéndolo en sus brazos.

-Está un poco aburrido.- Comentó Regina que se acercó a los dos.

-Eso es porque yo no he jugado con él en todo el día.- Dijo en tono infantil la rubia que lo mecía haciendo que dejase de llorar.- Me lo llevo, daré una vuelta y te lo traigo.-Aseguró Emma y la morena solo asintió. Sabía que Henry no estaría en mejores manos que en las de la rubia.

-¡Swan!- Espetó Regina cuando esta estaba a punto de salir por la puerta.

-¡Qué susto!- Casi gritó Emma llevándose su mano libre al pecho. ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó mirando fijamente a Regina.

-Llevas toda la cara llena de pintalabios.- Contestó Regina.

Emma negó con la cabeza y sonrió para después limpiarse los labios, cuando recibió el visto bueno de Regina abandonó el despacho con el pequeño en sus brazos. Este miraba a su alrededor mientras manoteaba.

Todos los policías que se cruzaban con la rubia le sonreían y le hacían una carantoña, eso provocaba que el pequeño estuviese muy entretenido y que no llorase más. Emma fue a la cafetería de la comisaria y tras pedir dos cafés esperó a que se los llevase.

-¿Cariño?- La llamó David que entraba en la cafetería.

-¿Papa? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó levantándose para darle dos besos.

-He venido a ver como estabas y como estaba marchando la investigación.- Contestó el.

-No hay ninguna novedad.- Comentó ella mientras que su padre jugaba con el niño.

-Ese tipo no debe salirse con la suya.- Espetó él cabreado.

-¿Y mamá?- Preguntó cogiendo la bandeja con los dos cafés.

-Te ayudo.- Dijo él cogiéndolos.- Se ha quedado con su amiga Sara, querían tener una tarde de chicas.- Comentó él.

-Vale, no la dejes mucho tiempo sola…- Aseguró entonces esta.

-No te preocupes, no lo haré.- Contestó David pidiendo a Emma que le dejase coger al niño.

Ambos se intercambiaron, Emma cogió los cafés mientras que David llevaba al niño. Los dos seguían charlando mientras subían por el ascensor, el hombre estaba francamente preocupado por su hija y no quería dejarla seguir con el caso, aunque por desgracia eso ya no estaba en sus manos.

-¿Cómo te va con Regina?- Preguntó cuándo llegaron a la zona de descanso que había en la planta donde Emma tenía su mesa.

-¿Papa?- Preguntó Emma sin entender nada.

-Venga, cariño. Que nos conocemos, ambos tenemos la misma mirada cuando estamos con la persona que nos mueve todo por dentro.- Soltó él provocando una carcajada en Emma.

-Eres un cursi.- Espetó está jugando con las manos del pequeño.- Vamos muy bien, ella aún está un poco recelosa con nuestra relación pero poco a poco mejoramos. Aunque aún no lo sabe nadie en la comisaria, bueno… lo sabe Graham y Killian pero ellos no cuenta.- Aseguró Emma.

-Me alegro mucho por ti, cariño.- Dijo el hombre con una gran sonrisa en la cara.- Deberías de decírselo a tu madre.

-¿Mama no lo sabe?- Preguntó entonces Emma.

-Lo supone pero como siempre ella es menos suspicaz…- Contestó él.

-Hablaré con ella, pero primero necesito acabar con todo esto. Necesito que ellos estén a salvo y después de eso haré todo como es debido.-Argumentó Emma.

-Lo entiendo y me parece bien… simplemente ten cuidado.- Dijo su padre dándole al pequeño que le echaba los brazos a Emma.- Ahora tengo que irme, voy a recoger a tu madre.

-Está bien, te llamaré para mantenerte informado.- Dijo Emma cogiendo a Henry para después darle un beso en la mejilla a su padre que correspondió al gesto.

Emma cogió el café de Regina que aún seguía caliente y se dirigió al despacho donde la morena se encontraba trabajando. Al tocar a la puerta la morena se sobresaltó pero dio paso. Emma entró con una gran sonrisa en su cara, el café en una mano y Henry en su brazo jugando con la correa de la pistola de la rubia.

-Te he traído café.- Dijo alzando el vaso.

-Gracias.- Contestó Regina levantándose para acercarse donde estaba la rubia. - ¿Cómo se ha portado?- Preguntó mirando a su hijo que estaba encantado en los brazos de la rubia.

-De maravilla, hemos dado una vuelta y he hablado con mi padre que ha venido a ver cómo íbamos.- Contestó Emma.

Antes de que Regina pudiese contestar el móvil de Emma sonó. La rubia lo sacó del bolsillo de atrás de sus vaqueros y miró el remitente, era Graham.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó sin rodeos.

-Han visto al fiscal en un mercedes blanco, necesito que des el aviso a todas las unidades y que pongas el coche en busca y captura.- Dijo el hombre agitado.

-¿Dónde estáis?- Preguntó Emma tendiéndole a Regina a su hijo con cuidado.

La morena le pidió varias veces que pusiese el altavoz pero esta se negó, no quería que Regina oyese. Emma se alejó un poco pero la morena la siguió y se colocó detrás, necesitaba saber lo que le estaban diciendo a la rubia.

-Eso da igual… haz lo que te digo. Hay varias unidades siguiendo el coche.- Soltó Graham que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Lo haré pero me quiero unir a vosotros.- Espetó Emma cabreada.

-¡Swan!- Casi gritó Regina negando con la cabeza, había escuchado lo suficiente para saber lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Está bien… mantenedme informada.- Pidió entonces Emma colgando el móvil.

Emma se giró y miró a los ojos de Regina que mostraban el enfado y el disgusto por la actitud irracional de la rubia. Emma sabía que no debía de salir sin un compañero y que no debía hacer ninguna tontería pero era superior a ella, ese hombre había atentado contra la vida de Henry.

-Voy a dar el aviso.- Dijo pero antes de conseguir salir por la puerta notó como Regina la cogía por el brazo para detenerla.

-No hagas ninguna tontería, recuerda que tienes que volver con nosotros.- Aseguró la capitán mirando a su hijo que se estaba quedando dormido de nuevo.

-Lo intentaré.- Dijo acercándose para darle un beso a la morena pero esta lo esquivo. Emma se quedó mirándola sin entender nada.

-Estas castigada, Swan. ¿Lo intentaré?- Preguntó irónicamente Regina.- Eso no funciona conmigo.- Dijo para después dirigirse al carro para dejar a Henry.

Emma negó con la cabeza y sonrió, esa mujer era indomable y eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella. Que era una guerrera y que jamás aceptaría algo con lo que no estuviese de acuerdo.

Regina por su parte miró a Emma sonreí y no pudo evitar hacerlo ella también, esa sonrisa blanca y cristalina que tenía la rubia conseguía lo imposible. Aun así decidió mantenerse fuerte y no ceder ante los encantos de la rubia. Era ella la que debía de cuidarse y no hacer tonterías.

Emma se despidió de Regina y salió para hacer lo que Graham le había pedido. Cassidy estaba en su puesto revisando toda la documentación, ella se acercó y comenzó a contárselo todo mientras ponía en busca y captura ese coche, Graham le envió un mensaje unos segundos después con la matrícula de coche.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**


	43. Chapter 43

Emma llevaba toda la tarde esperando a que Graham o Killian se pusiesen en contacto con ella. Estaba de los nervios, había revisado los mismos documentos una docena de veces y ya no podía aguantar más.

Regina se encontraba en una situación similar, había llamado tantas veces a Emma durante esa tarde que casi no se habían separado.

Ambas sabían que la persecución había sido un fracaso y que el coche en el que iba el fiscal había desaparecido pero tenían la esperanza de encontrar algo por los alrededores de donde le habían perdido la pista.

-¿Qué tenéis?- Preguntó Emma saltando de su asiento al ver a Graham, Killian y el resto de la unidad aparecer en la comisaria.

-Nada.- Contestaron ambos a la vez. Estaban cabizbajos y no encontraban palabras para hacer que Emma se relajase y no explotase allí mismo.

-¡Joder!- Gritó la rubia tirando todos los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa.

Todos los agentes que había en la sala se giraron al escuchar el golpe y el grito de la rubia. Esta se pasaba las manos por el pelo ahora suelto. Regina también salió de la oficina al escuchar el fuerte golpe, la morena miró realmente mal a Emma al ver el estropicio que había liado.

-¡Swan, a mi despacho!- Espetó dejando ver su enfado.

Emma no dijo nada, simplemente salió en dirección a donde se encontraba Regina. Estaba tan cabreada que le daba igual lo que le pudiese decir la morena, su cabeza no era para nada racional en esos momentos.

-¿Era necesario?- Preguntó Regina en tono más dulce una vez que hubo cerrado la puerta de su despacho.

-No.- Contestó demasiado brusca.- Ese hijo de puta se ha vuelto a escapar.- Casi gritó.

-Lenguaje, Emma.- Le regañó Regina que no aguantaba ese vocabulario.- Lo atraparemos, estoy segura.- Contestó la morena acercándose y abrazando fuertemente a Emma que escondió su cabeza en el cuello de la morena.

-¿Y si os hace algo?- Preguntó con la voz casi rota, todo esa tensión y esa frustración acabó derivando en un miedo irrefrenable.- ¿Y si nunca lo encontramos? ¿Tendremos que vivir con miedo o escondidas?- Preguntó de nuevo.

Regina acariciaba la espalda de Emma intentando calmarla y que estuviese un poco más relajada. Aun así notaba las lágrimas de Emma correr por su cuello, esa mujer fuerte y dura que había conocido no era más que una sombra, una máscara que había caído cuando había sentido el miedo de poder perder lo que más amaba.

-Lo encontraremos, estoy segura.- Dijo Regina calmadamente al oído de Emma.- Ahora vamos a casa.- Añadió dejando un beso sobre el cuello de Emma.

-¿A casa?- Preguntó Emma que noto un escalofrió cuando escuchó esas palabras.

-A casa.- Contestó Regina separándose de ella y limpiando los ojos.

Regina terminó de recoger sus cosas y pidió a Emma que hiciese lo mismo. Tras despedirse de todos en la comisaria ambas salieron en dirección a la casa de Regina, era la morena quién conducía pues el coche de Emma se había quedado en la comisaria.

El camino se hizo en completo silencio, ninguna se atrevía a romperlo. Emma estaba enfrascada en sus pensamientos, y en cómo conseguir atrapar al fiscal mientras que Regina se centraba en la carretera no queriendo darle más vueltas al tema. Veía a Emma vulnerable y ella tenía que ayudarla a salir adelante.

Emma preparaba la ensalada mientras que Regina se encargaba de hacer la sopa y la carne. En un rigoroso silencio, solo roto por las quejas y risas de Henry que jugaba en su parque, ambas se movían por la cocina con toda tranquilidad.

-¿Sabes algo de tus padres?- Preguntó Emma que no aguantaba más ese silencio.

-Sí, me han llamado hace un rato.- Contestó Regina.- Están bien, un poco asustados por nosotros.- Añadió.

-No tiene que estarlo. Yo os estoy cuidado.- Dijo Emma con tono protector.

-Lo saben y te lo agradecen.- Aseguró Regina.

-Yo les agradezco que hayan tenido a la mujer más atractiva, sensual, preciosa, inteligente, testaruda y mandona de este planeta.- Dijo con voz pícara mientras recorría con sus manos las caderas y el culo de Regina que se movía ligeramente provocando a Emma.

-¿Todo eso?- Preguntó entonces la morena colocando sus manos sobre el firme abdomen de Emma cubierto con su camiseta blanca.

-Y mucho más…- Aseguró Emma mordiendo el labio de Regina y tirando de él.- Creó que ya no tengo hambre.

Regina echó su cabeza hacía atrás soltando una fuerte carcajada, un soplo de aire fresco era poco para decir lo que Emma había aportado en el poco tiempo que llevaba a su lado.

-Vamos, Swan.- Dijo está separándose de Emma, sabía que si seguían con el juego ella tampoco podría contenerse.

-Vale.- Contestó Emma pero su móvil comenzó a sonar

Regina sobresaltada apagó el fuego y salió detrás de la rubia para ver quién era y si había pasado algo. Emma alzó su móvil y en él ponía que era su padre por lo que Regina se relajó, suponiendo que tan solo quería saber cómo estaba la rubia.

Volvió a la cocina mientras que Emma hablaba con sus padres y aprovechaba para jugar un poco con Henry que estaba muy a gusto rodeado de juguetes. Emma colgó una media hora después y se reunió con la morena en la cocina que lo tenía casi todo listo.

-Lo siento, mi madre es un poco paranoica.- Soltó Emma cogiendo el vaso con refresco que Regina había servido para ella.

-Es normal, está preocupada por ti. Cuando seas madre lo entenderás.- Dijo Regina mirando a Henry jugar tranquilo.

Emma notó una punzada en el pecho, no sabía porque esas palabras le habían provocado esa reacción pero Regina se lo notó.

-Creo que ya sé lo que es sentir esa preocupación.- Dijo mirando también a Henry.

-Emma…- Regina murmuró enternecida por esas palabras aunque no estaba segura de lo que quería expresar.

-Sé lo que es, cuando me entere que ese hijo de… ese hombre- Se corrigió pues sabía que la morena le regañaría.- tenía a Henry mi corazón se estrechó, sentía que algo faltaba, que algo fallaba, no sé cómo explicarlo, y sé que puede parecer precipitado o una locura pero no lo es.- Divagaba con la vista fija en el pequeño.

-Emma… eso que dices es…- Regina no podía decir nada, tenía la voz entrecortada.

-Una locura, lo sé.- Soltó entonces Emma.

-¡No!- Espetó Regina.- Claro que no, es lo más bonito que me han dicho nunca. Que sientas eso por un niño que no sería nada tuyo… amaras a tus hijos.- Dijo después.

-Nuestros hijos, no lo olvides. Sí tú me dejas quiero que sean nuestros hijos.- Aseguró entonces Emma.

Regina no respondió a esas palabras simplemente unió sus labios a los de Emma que no pudo evitar que una sonrisa naciese en su rostro. Las dos se separaron unos segundos después y comenzaron a poner la mesa para cenar mientras que Henry seguía entretenido jugando.

Las dos comieron en completa calma, cuando estaba tomándose el postre la puerta sonó. Fue Emma la que fue a mirar con su pistola en la mano pero al mirar vio que se trataba de los padres de Regina junto a la pareja de policías que se estaban encargando de su protección.

Emma los dejó pasar y todos charlaron durante un rato, intentando olvidar por un momento todo lo que estaba pasando. Henry y Emma habían comenzado a charlar de política mientras que Cora y Regina se habían centrado más Henry.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **Como ya os he comentado, la falta de tiempo por los exámenes hace que actualice sólo cuando encuentro un hueco. Así que espero que me sigáis teniendo paciencia.**


	44. Chapter 44

-Ahora vuelvo.- Dijo Emma levantándose del sillón para subir a las habitaciones.

Regina, Henry y Cora siguieron hablando sin mayor problema. Poco después la pareja mayor se despidió y se marchó a su casa, tenían que reconocer que estaban mucho más tranquilos sabiendo que Emma estaba con Regina y con Henry.

Al ver que Emma no bajaba Regina subió con el pequeño en sus brazos para saber que estaba haciendo la rubia. Cuando llegó a su dormitorio descubrió la cuna de Henry colocada al lado de la cama, además de un pijama limpio del pequeño junto a un pañal.

-¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó Regina sin entender nada.

-No voy a dejar a Henry durmiendo en la otra habitación con lo que está pasando.- Contestó Emma que terminaba de montar un lado de la cuna que tuvo que quitar para que pudiese pasar por la puerta del dormitorio.

-Vale…- Contestó Regina que seguía alucinada con todo.

-¿Y tus padres?- Preguntó la rubia acabando lo que hacía.

-Se han marchado ya.- Contestó ella.

-No me ha dado tiempo a bajar a despedirme.- Dijo Emma mirando orgullosa la cuna.

-¿No crees que exageras un poco?- Preguntó Regina.

-No.- Contestó Emma cogiendo a Henry de los brazos de la morena.- ¿A qué no, diablillo?- Preguntó Emma al pequeño que la miraba mientras tiraba de sus tirabuzones rubios. –Esta de acuerdo conmigo.- Aseguró Emma.

-Está bien, Swan.- Contestó Regina que no podía negar que le encantaba que Emma se preocupase tanto por ambos.- Ahora voy a darle un baño y a dormirlo.- Dijo pidiéndole a Henry.

-¿Puedo….puedo hacerlo yo?- Preguntó dudosa.- Es decir, sí me enseñas.- Añadió después más tranquila.

-¿Quieres aprender?- Preguntó entonces Regina más tranquila.

-Sí, me gustaría poder hacerlo.- Contestó entonces la rubia.

-Venga, vamos.- Regina se dirigió al baño seguida de Emma que tenía la misma sonrisa que un niño cuando acababa de hacer una travesura.- Vamos a bañarnos.- Le cantaba a Henry mientras lo mecía sin parar.

-Sí sigues meciéndolo así vas a conseguir que vomite todo la comida.- Dijo Regina en un tono desenfadado.

-Vale, tengo mucho que aprender.- Soltó entonces Emma dejando de mover al niño.

-Ve quitándole la ropa mientras que yo caliento el agua.- Dijo la morena.

Emma se dirigió al cambiador y con algo de esfuerzo consiguió quitarle toda la ropa que el pequeño llevaba, después le quitó el pañal y el niño pataleó feliz de verse tan libre. Emma acercó su boca a la redondeada barriga del pequeño y empezó a hacer ruido provocando las carcajadas de este.

Regina ya había puesto la bañera a llenarse y observaba la escena con una gran sonrisa en su cara. Ambas era totalmente opuestas y en cambio se complementaban de maravilla, Emma podía ser algo impulsiva y alocada pero estaba segura de que no mentía en lo que respectaba a su sentimientos.

-Listo.- Dijo Regina rompiendo, muy a su pesar, el momento entre Emma y Henry.

-¿Me explicas?- Preguntó Emma.

-Claro, primero tenemos que comprobar si el agua está a una temperatura adecuada para un bebe. Para eso metemos este termómetro.- Regina alzó el termómetro con un la forma de un pato.- si el medidor llega hasta aquí significa que el agua esta perfecta para él.- Esperaron unos segundos y el medidor se quedó casi en el punto.

-¡Que puntería!.- Dijo Emma en broma.

-La práctica, Swan.- Contestó Regina sonriendo.- Para bañarlo coloca tu mano así.- Dijo la morena colocando su mano de forma que sostenía el cuello y parte de la espalda de Henry.- Lo sumerges un poquito y le vas echando agua con muy poco jabón para que no haga mucha espuma.

-Vale, creó que lo tengo.- Dijo Emma cogiendo a Henry metiéndolo en el agua muy despacio. El niño pataleaba y reía.- Creo que le gusta.- Comentó Emma echándole por encima un poco de agua.

-Le encanta bañarse, desde que era muy pequeño.- Aseguró Regina que abrió el bote de jabón y le echó un poco en la esponja de color verde que era del pequeño.

Emma la cogió y comenzó a enjabonarlo con calma, en niño manoteaba y no le ponía las cosas fáciles. Regina sonreía y la ayudaba cuando veía que Emma se ponía nerviosa. Henry sacó bastante agua de la bañera mojando a la rubia que estaba tan concentrada que no se daba cuenta.

-Límpiale bien el culete.- Dijo Regina de forma graciosa provocando que Emma la mirase y alzase una ceja.

-¿Qué son esas expresiones, Capitán Mills?- Preguntó en tono serio.

Regina soltó una carcajada y fue a buscar la toalla para liar al pequeño que empezó a llorar cuando lo sacaron del agua. Emma se encargó de secarlo y hacer que dejase de llorar mientras que Regina buscaba su pijama limpio y un pañal que se habían dejado en el dormitorio.

Una vez terminado todo dejaron al niño completamente dormido en la cuna. Emma se dio cuenta entonces de que tenía toda la camiseta empapada.

-Pequeño diablillo.- Espetó quitándosela de un tirón.

Regina no pudo evitar quedarse mirando y lamer sus labios. El cuerpo de Emma era una tentación constante para ella. La rubia se había dado cuenta de lo que había provocado en Regina y decidió aprovecharlo.

Con lentos movimientos se deshizo de sus ajustados pantalones, se agachó para quitarse las botas dejando a la vista su culo, solo cubierto por unas bonitas bragas de encaje negro. Regina sabía lo que Emma intentaba y lo que le estaba provocando pero no podía evitar que sus ojos escrutasen el cuerpo semidesnudo de la rubia.

Emma se terminó de sacar las botas y tiró de sus pantalones hacía abajo. En ese momento notó como Regina pegaba su cuerpo por detrás obligándola a levantarse y a quedar de pie al lado de ella.

La morena empujó a Emma contra la ventana del fondo de la habitación dejando atrás la cama. Regina iba mordiendo sin compasión el cuello de Emma mientras que la rubia intentaba removerse sin demasiado éxito. Regina la aprisionaba fuertemente entre la ventana y su cuerpo.

Regina cogió entonces las dos manos de Emma que intentaban tocarla desenfrenadamente y las apoyó contra la pared mientras seguía besando y lamiendo el cuello de Emma.

-No te vayas a mover, Swan.- Espetó Regina con la voz cargada de erotismo.-Espero que la señora Brian ya este durmiendo…- Murmuró para provocar a Emma.

Emma sintió un calor nacer de su interior y llegar a su entrepierna. No había tenido tiempo de pensar demasiado cuando noto la curiosa mano de Regina viajar por encima de sus bragas.

Regina notó lo excitada que estaba Emma y decidió no tortúrala demasiado por lo que coló su mano buscando el abultado clítoris de la rubia. Emma soltó un fuerte gemido de placer al notar los lentos movimientos de Regina.

-Vas a despertar a Henry.- Susurró Regina invitando a Emma a no hacer ruido.

-Me vas a matar.- Murmuró esta que intentaba moverse buscando más fricción.

Regina sonrió y la penetró. Emma apoyó su cabeza contra el frío cristal mientras intentaba mantener sus manos quietas. La respiración cálida y excitada de Emma provoco que el cristal se empañase. Desde allí podía ver toda la calle, veía a varias personas en ropa de deporte corriendo, por suerte ninguna de esas personas se daba cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo en el interior.

Aun así la idea de que pudiesen verlas solo excitó aún más a la rubia que seguía con la respiración acelerada mirando hacia fuera. Regina jamás pensó hacer algo así pero Emma despertaba su lado más pasional y salvaje.

-Vamos, Swan.- La animaba Regina que veía a Emma al borde del abismo.- No quiero que hagas ruido… quiero que estés en completo silencio.- Le murmuraba mientras mordía su oreja con cariño.

Emma en ese momento no pudo aguantar más y un increíble estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo. Los dedos de Regina quedaron atrapados en el interior de Emma que se arqueaba como podía intentando no gritar.

Una vez que Emma estaba más relajada Regina sacó los dedos del interior de Emma y se giró alejándose de ella para ir a cambiarse de ropa.

-Aprende a no provocarme, Swan.- Dijo cogiendo su pijama y metiéndose en el baño antes de que Regina pudiese darse cuenta de nada.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **Para entrar en el grupo de Whatsapp, mensaje por privado o a mi correo Cristinafanfiction (arroba) Hotmail (punto) com.**

 **Chicas capitulo para vosotras! No me deis mucha caña que ya sabéis que estoy de exámenes.**


	45. Chapter 45

Regina salió un rato después del baño. Emma seguía en ropa interior y la miraba con bastante desaprobación. Antes de darse cuenta la morena se encontraba acorralada entre el colchón y el cuerpo de Emma.

-No me vuelvas a dejar así, Mills.- dijo en el mismo tono que había usado la morena anteriormente.

-¿Así cómo?- Preguntó Regina que vio como sus manos era cogidas por las de Emma.

-Con ganas de ti…- Esto último lo dijo en un tono tan dulce que provoco un escalofrió en la morena.

Emma soltó las manos de Regina y comenzó a desabrochar lentamente los botones del pijama mientras dejaba besos por todo el torso de la morena. Una vez le había quitado la parte de arriba del pijama se recreó en esos firmes pechos que habían quedado al descubierto.

Regina entrelazó sus dedos en el pelo de Emma y dejó que esta continuase con sus caricias y sus besos. Emma fue lentamente besando y acariciando las curvas de Regina para después quitarle los pantalones del pijama y descubrir que no llevaba ropa interior.

-Vaya, vaya. Parece que la capitán Mills sabía lo que iba a suceder…- Murmuró levantándose de la cama y dejado a Regina desnuda sobre la misma.

-Ven aquí.- Le pidió Regina que apoyó su cabeza sobre la almohada.

-Tus deseos son órdenes para mí, mi reina.- Dijo dejándose caer sobre el cálido cuerpo de Regina.

Emma beso sus labios con pasión y devoción mientras que sus manos disfrutaban del cuerpo de la morena que era la que llevaba el control en ese beso. La rubia retrocedió un poco y bajo sus besos por el estómago de Regina dejando algún que otro bocado en esa suave piel.

Regina arqueaba su cuerpo mientras que Emma seguía descendiendo. Acabó lamiendo su clítoris excitado por las caricias anteriores. Regina gimió y se removió mientras Emma seguía con lo que hacía.

Las dos manos de Emma acariciaban los pechos de Regina mientras que su lengua seguía provocando escalofríos en Regina.

-No pares.- Le pidió Regina cuando sentía que estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo.

Emma obedeció y no solo no paró sino que la penetró con dos dedos provocando que Regina alcanzase la cúspide de placer. Emma siguió con unos lentos movimientos que paró cuando Regina la reclamó en un beso necesitado.

-Te amo, Emma Swan.- dijo separando sus labios ligeramente de los de Emma.

-¿Qué has dicho?- Preguntó Emma que no llegaba a comprender las palabras de la morena. No creía que podría haber dicho eso tan pronto.

-Que te amo.- Contestó de nuevo mostrando una sonrisa en sus labios.- Qué me lo llevo negando un tiempo pero es así, te metiste muy dentro de mi cuando yo estaba pasando uno de los momentos más difíciles de mi vida. Aun así has sabido tener paciencia, ser perseverante y sobre todo me demostraste que no debo tener miedo a querer de nuevo.- Dijo Regina con los ojos fijos en los de Emma que seguían humedeciéndose cada vez más.

-Yo también te amo.- Contestó Emma fundiéndose en un beso que quería demostrar todo lo que estaba sintiendo por la morena. Todo lo que las palabras no podían decir.

-Has devuelto la luz a mi vida, has hecho que mi mundo sea mejor.- Continuó Regina.- Hace unos meses no podía ni imaginar sentir esto.- Puso la mano de Emma sobre su pecho donde su corazón latía desenfrenado.

Emma sonrió y dejó un piquito en sus labios para después tumbarse a su lado y abrazarla con todo el amor y el cariño que sentía por ella. Regina apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de la rubia mientras que esta entrelaza sus piernas.

-Creó que hace un poco de frío.- Comentó Emma al ver el escalofrío que recorría el cuerpo desnudo de Regina.

Regina sonrió y se alzó un poco cubriendo ambos cuerpos con la sabana y la manta que tenía la cama. Emma se acomodó para después apagar la luz y poder dormir tranquilamente un rato.

-En tus brazos siento que nada malo podrá pasar.- Comentó Emma dejando un beso en la frente de la morena.

-Yo me siento igual.- Dijo entonces Regina que comenzaba a notar el cansancio sobre su cuerpo.

Las dos se quedaron durmiendo profundamente. Henry también descansaba tranquilamente en su cuna. La atmosfera era apacible y tranquila, nada parecía perturbar ese buen aura que había en la casa de Regina en esa noche.

Emma se levantó temprano, no estaba acostumbrada a dormir demasiado y su cuerpo se encontraba agarrotado por haber dormido abrazada a Regina toda la noche. La morena se removió un poco pero volvió a coger la postura. Antes de salir de la habitación observo a Henry que dormía tranquilamente.

Ya en la cocina preparó una taza de café y decidió salir a tomarla al jardín delantero. Había amanecido un día maravilloso a pesar de tener la mala sensación que proporciona saber que hay un tipo detrás de su familia.

Emma decide subir a cambiarse para poder ir a comprar algo para que la morena desayunase. Esa mañana le apetecía hacer olvidar a Regina todo lo que estaba sucediendo, así que eso hizo.

Regina se levantó varios minutos después sola en la habitación. Se encontró con que Henry estaba en la cuna despierto pero muy entretenido con su chupete. Se levantó pesadamente y caminó hacía el baño buscando a la rubia pero no había nadie.

Al volver a salir ya con la cara lavada se dio cuenta que la ropa de Emma no estaba donde la había dejado el día anterior por lo que supuso que se había vestido para bajar a la cocina.

Cogió a Henry en brazos y bajó las escaleras en completo silencio esperando encontrarse con la rubia pero allí solo vio una taza de café que aún estaba caliente una rosa y una manzana de su jardín además de una nota.

Regina dejó a su hijo jugando en el parque del salón y caminó para coger la nota, una sonrisa nació en su cara al ver lo que había escrito.

" _Espero que no te hayas levantando antes de que vuelva pero sí es así, he ido a comprar algo para el desayuno. Quiero que todos los amaneceres a mi lado tengan un dulce sabor. Te ama, Swan"._

Regina dejó la nota y cogió su café, mientras se lo tomaba iba preparando el biberón de Henry que ya empezaba a quejarse por el hambre.

Estaba a punto de empezar a darle el biberón cuando tocaron a la puerta. La morena pensó que sería Emma que había vuelto ya de la pastelería pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con sus padres.

-Hola.- Dijeron los dos a la vez abrazando a la morena.

-Hola, ¿Qué hacéis aquí?- Preguntó Regina con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Hemos venido a ver como estabais y antes de irnos al trabajo.- Comentó su padre que ya se encaminaba a coger a su nieto.

-¿Y Emma?- Preguntó Cora al entrar y no verla.

-Ha ido a la pastelería.- Contestó Regina tendiéndole el biberón a su padre para que se lo diese a Henry junior.- ¿Queréis café?- Preguntó entonces la morena.

-Hemos tomado.- Dijo Cora.

-Yo quiero otra taza.- Dijo Henry casi al mismo tiempo.

-Luego estarás malo todo el día, Henry.- Aseguró Cora con cariño.

-No te preocupes, hoy tengo un día agotador.- Concluyó el hombre dándole de comer al pequeño que cogió el biberón con muchas ganas.

Regina le sirvió otra taza a su padre y se sentó en el sofá a charlar con ellos. Cora le contaba cuál era su próxima gala y todo lo que tenía en mente mientras que Henry sonreía atento a lo que hacía su nieto. Ese pequeño hacía que se le cayese la baba.

Estaban charlando cuando el timbre sonó, Regina se levantó rápidamente para ir a abrir esperando que fuese Emma que volvió de hacer esas compras. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con que no había nada lo que le extrañó enormemente, pensó que sería algún niño gracioso que iba de camino a la escuela pero cuando se iba a girar para marcharse vio un sobre blanco en el suelo.

Lo recogió con cuidado y lo abrió allí mismo, no quería que sus padres viesen lo que había en él. Al abrirlo un gritó ahogado nació de su boca, se veía una foto de muy mala calidad en la que se distinguía el cabello rubio de Emma y toda su cara llena de sangre.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **La historia está llegando a su fin, tengo previsto llegar hasta el capítulo 52. Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, y sobre todo por la paciencia. Como ya sabéis sigo de exámenes y hago un esfuerzo bastante grande para poder actualizar seguido.**


	46. Chapter 46

Cora y Henry llegaron unos segundos después al lado de su hija. El hombre mayor le tendió a Henry junior a Cora que lo cogió en brazos con el tiempo justo para que Henry pudiese evitar que su hija cayese de rodillas al suelo.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Henry sentándose en el suelo con Regina entre sus piernas.

La morena no podía contestar, solo lloraba copiosamente mientras miraba lo que tenía entre las manos. Henry lo cogió y lo miró viendo la foto de la rubia además de una nota con una amenaza para Regina.

-Vamos a llamar a la policía- Dijo Henry intentando levantar a su hija sin mucho éxito.- Vamos, mi amor, necesito que me ayudes.- Pidió al oído de la morena.

Cora seguía de pie sin entender nada pero no era capaz de decir nada, por miedo a lo que pudiese pasar o a lo que pudiesen decirle. Henry levantó a Regina como pudo y la llevó hasta el sofá, una vez allí él mismo cogió el teléfono y llamó a la policía.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó ahora Cora que había dejado al pequeño en el parque.

Henry solo le tendió el sobre mientras que él seguía hablando por teléfono, al saber que las implicadas eran dos agentes estos acudirían rápidamente al lugar. El hombre agradeció al agente y colgó para volver a sentarse al lado de su hija que ya era abrazada por su mujer.

-Regina, mi amor.- Decía Henry.- Tienes que ser fuerte, Emma va a luchar. Y nosotros también lo haremos. Haremos que esté bien y que no le suceda nada.- Aseguró él.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué otra vez?- Repetía Regina sin poder evitar que las lágrimas cayesen por su cara.

Henry y Cora no sabían que decirle, las palabras de consuelo no servían en esos momentos. Nada podía consolar a la morena que veía como cuando volvía a amar se lo quitaban de las manos.

Media hora después la casa de Regina estaba llena de policías, detectives y agentes. Graham, Killian, Cassidy y todo un equipo analizaban lo sucedido mientras preguntaban a toda la gente que había en los alrededores si habían visto algo.

-Capitán, Mills.- La llamó Killian acercándose a ella.

-¿Tiene algo?- Preguntó esta.

-Aun no, necesitamos su declaración.- Contestó él.

-Está bien.- Regina tomó una gran bocanada de aire y comenzó a narrarle todo.- Cuando me levante esta mañana Emma no estaba, al bajar a la cocina me encontré con esa nota que ve ahí…- En esos momentos le daba igual quien pudiese enterarse de su relación con la rubia.- Después he escuchado el timbre y al ir a abrir no había nadie… entonces he visto ese sobre.- explicó entonces Regina.

-Está bien. Ya hemos dado la orden de búsqueda y estamos patrullando los alrededores.- Soltó el hombre intentado consolar a Regina sin demasiado éxito.

-¿Hay huellas en la nota o en la foto?- Preguntó la morena.

-Están analizándolas aún.- Contestó él revisando su móvil.

-Ha sido el fiscal.- Aseguró Regina.

-Lo sabemos, pero sin pruebas no podemos hacer nada más. Además de que la prioridad es encontrar a Emma, lo demás no es importante.- Aseguró Killian.

-Mantenedme informada.- Dijo Regina dirigiéndose hacía su padre.

Killian se reunión con Graham que estaba revisando la casa y los alrededores en busca de alguna prueba.

-Amor.- Dijo Killian al oído del moreno.- Tienes que relajarte, no te hace bien estar así.- Aseguró él abrazándolo para consolarlo. Sabía la relación tan especial que tenía con Emma.

-Es como mi hermana, Kill. Si le pasa algo…- Decía dejándose consolar por su novio.

-No le va a pasar nada, ella es un hueso duro de roer. Además tiene a toda la ciudad buscándola.- Aseguró entonces el hombre.

-Gracias.- Murmuró para después dejar un beso sobre sus labios.

Su relación había dejado de ser un secreto un tiempo atrás cuando Killian después de un operativo en el que Graham casi resulta herido lo beso delante de toda la comisaria. Por suerte para ambos Regina estaba demasiado ocupada para prestarle atención a ese hecho, además de que eran sumamente profesionales dentro de la comisaria.

-Tengo que llamar a los padres de Emma.- Dijo Graham separándose de Killian.

-Yo lo haré.- Dijo Regina que había contemplado parte de la escena sin querer, ella simplemente había salido a tomar un poco el aire cuando los había visto.

-Capitán… esto…- Graham se puso nervioso. No quería perjudicar el más que posible ascenso de Killian.

-Yo no he visto nada, detective.- Aseguró Regina que no iba a entrar en eso de momento.

-Gracias.- Dijeron los dos a la vez.

Regina entonces se alejó y sacó su móvil, en él tenía guardado el número de David. Tras varios minutos mirando su pantalla se decidió a marcar.

-David Swan.- Dijo él acostumbrado a contestar así cuando era policía.

-Soy Regina, Regina Mills.- Dijo con la voz entrecortada.

-Hola, Regina. ¿Qué tal?- Preguntó él de manera desenfada aunque sorprendido por la llamada de la morena.

-David, necesito que venga a mi casa.- Contestó Regina intentando contener las lágrimas.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Emma está bien?- Preguntó él sintiendo como su corazón abandonaba su pecho.

-Ella… ella…- Las palabras no salían de su boca.- La han secuestrado.- Contestó rompiendo ahora sí a llorar.

-No puede ser… no me lo puedo creer.- Decía le hombre bastante perturbado por la situación.

-Venga a mi casa, por favor. Aquí se lo explicaré todo.- Aseguró está intentando dejar de llorar.

-Voy para allá.

Regina colgó el teléfono y se quedó un rato llorando mientras veía a los agentes ir y venir, sabía que debía de hacer algo. Sabía que debía de buscar a Emma igual que ella había hecho con Henry pero la perdida de Kat volvió a su mente, volvía a sentir ese vacío y ese dolor en su interior que apenas acababa de cicatrizar.

Cuando los Swan llegaron fue ella la que se encargó de explicarles todo, sentía que era su obligación, su deber hacerlo. Se sentía culpable, no debía de haber dejado que Emma se alejase de ella, y aunque no estuviese al tanto de lo que Emma iba a hacer sentía que tenía que haberlo evitado.

Mary Margaret era la que estaba peor de los dos, la mujer estaba inconsolable y hasta que no llegó un médico y le suministro un sedante no se quedó más tranquila. Cora se quedó encargada de velar de ella y de Henry junior mientras los demás se pusieron manos a la obra para poder encontrar a Emma.

Regina movió cielo y tierra para tener el mayor número de agentes disponibles para esa misión, además de que había recibido todas las grabaciones de las cámaras de los alrededores para intentar seguir los pasos de Emma. Graham y Killian fueron los encargados de volver sobre los pasos de la rubia e ir interrogando a todas las personas que se cruzasen por el camino.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **A mi grupo de SQ que, aunque no han llegado a los comentarios que les pedí, han hecho un gran esfuerzo... llegando a limites casi infranqueables. No quiero haceros sufrir pero sabéis que mi lado perverso sale de vez en cuando.**


	47. Chapter 47

Todo estaba muy oscuro, le dolía la cabeza y notaba sus brazos tensos. Al abrir los ojos solo podía ver un foco de luz al fondo de manera borrosa, tenía la boca seca y al intentar humedecer sus labios noto el sabor a sangre, sangre que recorría toda su cara.

No recordaba nada pero al removerse se dio cuenta de que la tensión en los brazos venía de que los tenía amarrados a su espalda. Estaba sentada en una incómoda silla de madera que la sujetaba completamente no pudiendo casi ni respirar.

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza se apoderó de ella y unos flashback recorrieron su mente. Se veía bañando a Henry, después haciendo el amor con Regina, más tarde como se había levantado y había decidido ir a comprarle algo dulce a esa mujer que le robaba el alma con cada mirada. Recuerda ir caminando tranquilamente, saludar a un par de personas por el camino y después, después sentir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Un golpe que le provoca una rápida hemorragia.

Intenta seguir recordando, cierra los ojos fuertemente buscando saber cómo había llegado donde se encontraba en este momento. En ese instante recordó como dos hombres la agarraban fuertemente y ella pataleaba e intentaba soltarse. Pedía ayuda con todas sus fuerzas pero uno de ellos había conseguido taparle la boca, también recordaba no ver a nadie en los alrededores para ayudarla. No sabía dónde estaba, no recordaba cómo había llegado allí, ni siquiera haber visto a los hombres que la habían cogido.

Abrió los ojos y comenzó a escrutar la pequeña habitación, el foco de luz parecía provenir de una habitación anexa, esa luz se colaba por el cristal que tenía la puerta que había en frente. Miro alrededor para no había nada más que la silla a la que estaba amarrada. Buscaba algo con lo que cortar o romper las cuerdas que la mantenían inmóvil.

-Ni lo intentes, detective.- Dijo una voz a su espalda.

Emma intentó girar la cabeza pero no conseguía ver a nadie detrás. En un alto impulsivo intentó levantarse cayendo fuertemente sobre el suelo con la silla aun atada a su espalda.

-¡Joder!-Espetó por el dolor que le provocó el fuerte golpe.

-Siempre tan estúpida.- Dijo el hombre levantando la silla en un rápido movimiento.

-¡Suéltame!- Gritó una vez sentada de nuevo.

-Claro, he armado todo esto para soltarte cuando me lo pides.- Espetó molesto él.

-Doyle…- Gritó al darse cuenta quién era quien hablaba.

-¡Bingo!- Gritó él riendo descaradamente.- Voy a haceros pagar haber arruinado mi vida, a ti a esa puta con la que te acuestas.- Dijo él acercando su cara a la de Emma.

-No la llames así, hijo de puta.- Gritó Emma escupiendo al ex fiscal manchándole el traje de sangre.

-¡Qué asco!- Espetó alejándose y sacando un pañuelo para limpiarse.- No lo intentes, Swan.- Dijo al ver que Emma seguía mirando a su alrededor para buscar algo con lo que defenderse.

Emma no dijo nada más, su mente solo podía pensar en salir de ahí y proteger a Regina y a Henry. El fiscal se colocó entonces a su espalda y le acarició el cuello.

-Ahora vamos a enviarle un regalito a la señora Mills.- Dijo él dando un rápido tijeretazo cortado el pelo de la rubia.

La detective se mantuvo fuerte, no quería darle la satisfacción de verla sufrir, no quería que se sintiese poderoso. Realmente no sentía miedo de lo que pudiese hacerle a ella sino de que se pudiese acercar a Regina, a Henry o a sus padres.

-Te voy a matar, te juro que voy a salir de aquí y te voy a matar con mis propias manos. Te veré desangrarte delante de mi.- Decía Emma más para sí misma que para el hombre que no pudo evitar que un escalofrió recorriese su columna vertebral al escuchar esas sádicas palabras de la boca de Emma.

-Espero que me des el gusto de intentarlo porque en ese momento no tendré más motivos para mantenerte con vida.- Soltó él recuperándose del efecto que había provocado la rubia.

El hombre abandonó la habitación y justo después apareció otro. Parecía un armario de lo grande que era, Emma lo miro de arriba abajo, no recordaba si había sido la había golpeado pero aun así tenía ganas de matarlo.

-¿Quieres agua?- Preguntó él con la voz ronca.

Emma dudó unos segundos antes de contestar, realmente no quería recibir nada de esos tipos pero necesitaba mantenerse fuerte para poder intentar escapar de allí. Ella asintió y el hombre le acercó una botella al principio la rubia la rechazó al pensar que podía estar envenenada pero el hombre le dio un sorbo antes de dársela a beber a ella.

Emma bebió con gustó, que le diesen agua solo significaba que la necesitaba con vida de momento.

-En un rato te traerán algo de comer.- Soltó él para después limpiar un poco la herida de Emma aunque sin llegar a suturarla del todo.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- Preguntó Emma y el hombre no contestó.- Entiendo lo del agua, pero curar mi herida.- Añadió ella haciendo sus conclusiones en voz alta.

-Por dinero.- Contestó él.- Necesito el dinero.- Añadió el hombre que no pensaba decir nada más.- Y no me diga que puedes darme más, aunque sea verdad no pondré al vida de mi familia en peligro.- Aseguró él.

-Lo entiendo.- Dijo Emma que había visto el colgante que llevaba. Era un collar de una niña pequeña.

Emma se calló y se quedó analizando todo lo que podía oler u oír desde donde se encontraba. Notaba el frío entrar por sus huesos y entumecerle el cuerpo, sabía que no sería nada fácil huir de allí y mucho menos hacerlo cuando había estado tanto tiempo atada. Sentía como su cuerpo perdía la fuerza por minutos. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí pero era demasiado para aguantarlo.

Su mente viajo a lo angustiada que debía de estar Regina, sobre todo cuando recibiese sus cabellos ensangrentados y sucios. Pensó también en su madre y en su padre que sufrirá al saber que ella estaba desaparecida. Deseó por un momento poder salir de allí aunque solo fuese para poder despedirse, para decirles que los quería. En ese momento recordó la cantidad de veces que había discutido con su madre sin motivo alguno, las veces que había sacado de quicio a su padre por no querer obedecer. O las veces que se había picado con Graham jugando a cualquier videojuego.

Sabía que no debía de pensar en ello pero no lo podía evitar. No podía evitar sentir esa nostalgia de lo todo aquello que se nos arrebata de la noche a la mañana. Tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire y dejó de pensar, tenía que hacer si quería tener fuerza para mantenerse con vida hasta que la encontrasen o para poder huir.

El hombre le trajo la comida un rato después, le soltó una mano para que pudiese coger la hamburguesa y comer.

-No lo intentes, hay tres hombres más ahí fuera.- Aseguró entonces él al saber en lo que pensaba Emma.

La rubia había visto los reflejos así que supuso que no era mentira, tenía que esperar a un momento mejor para poder huir de allí.

Dos horas después el fiscal volvió a la habitación, Emma estaba dormitando con la cabeza caída hacía un lado. El fiscal soltó una carcajada y la rubia se sobresaltó.

-Paquete enviado.- Dijo él.- Creó que a Mills le va a encantar recibir esa cabellera rubia tuya.- Aseguró el hombre mirando a Emma.

-Hijo de puta.- Soltó haciendo el amago de volver a levantarse.

-¡Venga ya!- Espetó el hombre.- Esto es sumamente divertido.- Añadió.- En cuanto acabe contigo y con Regina me marchare del país a vivir la vida.

Emma estaba tan ofuscada que no pudo evitar soltar un grito y moverse desenfrenadamente. No podía saber que Regina estaba sufriendo y no hacer nada para evitarlo.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **Y juego un poco al chantaje con mis chicas del Whatsapp. Si llegáis a 25 comentarios antes de esta noche (hora española) os subo el 48 y si los sobrepasáis os dejo un adelanto del 49. ¡Soy cruel, lo sé! Y me gusta serlo.**


	48. Chapter 48

Regina se encontraba analizando los videos junto con David y Cassidy mientras que Graham y Killian seguían con los interrogatorios.

Habían pasado más de cinco horas desde que había llegado la nota y no tenían ninguna pista, nada a lo que agarrarse. Regina estaba cada vez más cabreada y frustrada y su padre que seguía allí ayudando en lo que podía lo notaba. Veía como su hija estaba a punto de explotar y eso le preocupaba enormemente.

La casa estaba llena de policías que entraban y salían. Toda la ciudad estaba al corriente de la desaparición de la rubia, Regina se había encargado de llamar a todas las emisoras y después de pedir unos cuantos favores la foto de Emma estaba colgada por toda la ciudad. Además se había encargado de que todos los agentes disponibles se encargasen de buscarla.

-Perdón.- dijo un joven entrando algo asustado al ver tantos policías juntos.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- Preguntó Regina que fue la primera en reaccionar.

-Tengo un paquete para la señora Mills.- Dijo él.

Regina se acercó aún más al intimidado muchacho y este alzó un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo rojo y con una nota pegada encima.

-Espere.- Dijo un agente que se acercó.- No sabemos si puede ser un explosivo.- Añadió él.

-Sacad a Henry de la casa, vamos. Todos fuera.- Gritó Regina que no había pensado en ello.

Cora cogió a su nieto en brazos y salió rápidamente seguida de Mary Margaret, ambas se alejaron mientras que el resto de policías, Henry padre y David permanecían sin moverse.

-Vosotros también.- Gritó Regina que perdía la paciencia por segundos.

-Usted también debería alejarse.- Dijo el agente.

-Yo no me voy hasta que no vea lo que hay ahí.- Espetó entonces la morena con un tono que asustaba a cualquiera.

-Nosotros tampoco.- Aseguraron Henry y David a la vez.

Regina se giró y provoco que la mayoría de los agentes salieran de allí, su mirada asustó a la mayoría de los presentes a excepción de su padre, de David y de un par de agentes más.

-Dejé la caja despacio en los brazos del agente Raglan y espere fuera a que le tomemos declaración.- Dijo el hombre mirando al joven que no podía estar más asustado.

El muchacho hizo lo que le habían pedido y salió rápidamente asustado, el muchacho no sabía cómo podía haberse metido en un lío tan grande en tan poco tiempo.

-Voy a abrirla.- Dijo entonces el agente abriendo la caja muy lentamente.

Si realmente era un explosivo era muy probable que no tuviesen tiempo de llamar a los artificieros para desactivarla así que tenían que jugársela ellos.

El hombre se movía lentamente ante la atenta mirada de Henry, David y Regina que temían lo peor. Al terminar de quitar el papel de regalo abrió lo que parecía un cofre de madera y en el interior se encontraba el pelo rubio lleno de sangre de Emma.

Regina cayó de rodillas al ver lo que había en el interior. David también soltó un gritó y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, era el pelo de su hija, estaba completamente seguro de ello.

Henry se arrodilló al lado de su hija y de David, los cogió a los dos como pudo y los llevó al sillón más cercano. Mary Margaret al escuchar los gritos entró precipitadamente dándose cuenta de lo que había dentro del paquete, en ese momento ella se desmayó y cayó al suelo dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

David se levantó rápidamente y fue a coger a su esposa, al llegar notó un pequeño reguero de sangre caer por su cabeza. David se giró y miró a Regina que ya estaba llamando con su móvil.

La ambulancia acudió unos minutos después y se llevaron a Mary Margaret que fue acompañada por David y un par de agentes. Regina hubiese querido acompañarlos pero necesitaba quedarse para coordinar toda la investigación, tenía que encontrar a Emma pasase lo que pasase.

-¿Tenéis algo?- Preguntó ella volviendo al interior de su casa.

-No hay huellas, ni nada similar.- Contestó él.

Graham y Killian volvieron unos minutos después. Regina les contó todo lo sucedido, el paquete, la nota con la nueva amenaza, el desmayo de Mary Margaret. Graham estaba frustrado y preocupado, ya no solo por su amiga sino por todos.

-Tenemos algo.- Dijo un agente corriendo hacía allí.

-¿Qué es?- Preguntó Graham.

-La descripción de un coche y media matricula.- Contestó entonces el hombre dándoles toda la información.

Regina seguía sin escuchar prácticamente nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, en su cabeza solo estaba la imagen de Emma, llena de sangre, con sus cabellos cortados, su cuerpo maltratado. Cuda imagen que entraba en su cabeza era peor que la anterior.

-Vamos a patrullar la zona, no me puedo quedar aquí sin hacer nada.- Dijo Graham saliendo de allí acompañado por Killian.

-Capitán debe quedarse aquí por si llaman para pedir un rescate o por si dan noticias.-Explicó el hombre y Regina solo asintió. Se sentía superada por la situación.

Regina cogió a su hijo en sus brazos y se sentó en el sofá acompañada de sus padres, el silencio se apoderó de la casa. Todo el valor que había querido sacar para ayudar a Emma había desaparecido al ver ese paquete.

-Voy a llamar a David para saber cómo sigue Mary Margaret.- Dijo Henry mirando a su mujer y a su hija que asintieron.

-Cariño, ¿Quieres que lleve a Henry a la cuna?- Preguntó Cora y Regina solo negó con la cabeza.- Mírame, ella va a estar bien. Es la mujer más fuerte que he conocido nunca.- Aseguró la morena mayor que pensaba todo lo que decía.

-Si le pasa algo….- Su voz se volvió a romper.- Coge a Henry.- Regina dejo a su hijo en brazos de su madre y se levantó precipitadamente.

-¿Dónde vas?- Preguntó Cora al ver que su hija se colocaba el cinturón con su pistola en la cintura.

-Voy a encontrarla.- Aseguró ella, las palabras de Emma retumbaban en su cabeza. La rubia habría hecho todo lo posible para rescatarlos y ella haría lo mismo.

-Pero no sabes donde esta….- Dijo Cora levantándose para seguir a su hija.

-Eso no importa, voy a buscarla. Cuida de Henry.- Regina dejó un beso en la mejilla de su madre y otro en la frente de su hijo.

Ya subida en su coche llamó a Killian, este le dio la ubicación en la que se encontraba y quedaron en reunirse cerca de allí. Regina arrancó y se encaminó hacia allí. La morena iba enfrascada en sus pensamientos, sin poder evitar las negativas imágenes que aparecían en su mente.

Aun así intentó mantener su lado negativo de lado. Al llegar donde estaban los dos hombres se saludaron rápidamente y los tres comenzaron a inspeccionar la zona en busca del coche que habían descrito los dos testigos.

Regina se sentía mucho más segura y calmada acompañada de los dos hombres, sobre todo de Graham que sufría casi al mismo nivel que ella al no encontrar ningún rastro de la rubia.

El móvil de la morena sonó cuando estaban entrando en una cafetería para comprarse algo de comer y de beber. Regina lo cogió al ver que era su madre.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Regina algo más brusca de lo que deseaba.

-Tienes que venir a casa. Es… es… Emma.- Contestó Henry que había llamado a su hija desde el primer móvil que había encontrado.

Regina dejó su móvil caer al suelo y comenzó a correr de camino a su coche, no entendía que había pasado pero necesitaba llegar cuanto antes a su casa.

Graham y Killian seguían estupefactos, no sabían lo que había pasado pero recogieron el móvil rápidamente y siguieron a Regina.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **No puedo haceros sufrir más con el tema de los comentarios. Os dejo un nuevo capitulo. Muchas gracias a todas, tanto a las del grupo de Whatsapp como a la seguidoras que lo hacen desde el anonimato. De verdad que me motiváis para seguir escribiendo.**

 **La historia está llegando a su fin, y como no… debo agradeceros todos los comentarios, tanto de apoyo, como de ánimo por los exámenes. Incluso a aquellos que me acusan de ser malvada (Cosa que siempre he reconocido). Espero que mis historias sigan gustando al mismo nivel que lo ha hecho esta.**


	49. Chapter 49

Emma se despertó, no recordaba haberse dormido pero el cansancio y la pesadez de la situación había provocado que cayese en un profundo sueño. Al abrir los ojos se encontró completamente sola.

-Tengo que salir de aquí.- Espetó mirando de nuevo a su alrededor pero sin encontrar nada con lo que ayudarse.

Al intentar moverse se dio cuenta que las cuerdas que ataban sus pies se habían aflojado ligeramente haciendo que pudiese ponerse en pie con dificultad. Lentamente se fue moviendo hasta chocar contra una pared, la silla de madera parecía bastante vieja por lo que como pudo se dejó caer hacia atrás provocando que el respaldo se astillase y la cuerda que la ataba se aflojase.

El dolor que había provocado el golpe se había alojado en sus costillas pero no tenía tiempo que perder, si había alguien cerca habría escuchado el golpe y la silla romperse. Emma se deshizo de las cuerdas rápidamente y cogió uno de los afilados palos que había conseguido al partir de la silla.

Escuchó como una puerta se abría y supuso que sería alguno de sus secuestradores que había escuchado el golpe. Rápidamente, cogiendo una bocanada de aire para evitar gritar de dolor se colocó detrás de la puerta.

Cuando la puerta se abrió unos segundos después Emma cayó sobre el hombre clavando el palo sobre su hombro derecho. Este gritó de dolor y Emma se levantó rápidamente para revisar si venía solo o no.

Por suerte, el hombre había acudido solo así que la rubia pudo parar un segundo para coger una bocanada de aire. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, además del mareo y el dolor de cabeza que sentía pero en su cabeza la imagen de Regina, Henry, sus padres y sus amigos seguían dándole fuerza para avanzar.

-¿Qué has hecho?- Gritaba el hombre que anteriormente le había dado de comer y curado.

-Cállate, no hagas ruido y te dejare con vida.- Contestó Emma que lo ataba con la cuerda que había al lado de la silla.- Ahora toma.- Emma le tendió un trozo de camiseta para que taponase la herida y no perdiese mucha sangre.

-¿Por qué no me vas a matar?- Preguntó el hombre que no entendía nada.

-Porque no soy una asesina.- Contestó entonces Emma.- Y tú me has mantenido con vida, así que estamos en paz.

Emma iba a salir de la habitación para intentar huir cuando la voz del fiscal resonó entre las cuatro paredes. Emma miró al hombre pensando que gritaría para avisar a Doyle pero este no lo hizo, al contrario, dejó su cabeza caer fingiendo estar inconsciente.

La rubia volvió a esconderse detrás de la puerta esperando la aparición del fiscal, sabía que sus fuerzas eran cada vez menos pero tenía que intentarlo, tenía que luchar. Cuando este entró se abalanzó sobre él de la misma manera que lo había hecho antes, pero esta vez la estaca acabó alojada en el estómago del fiscal que sorprendido no pudo hacer ningún movimiento.

-Te dije que te mataría.- Soltó Emma.- No soy una asesina pero tú te mereces una dolorosa muerte.- Aseguró la rubia.

Emma se levantó dejando la estaca alojada en su estómago, un charco de sangre nacía a su alrededor acompañado de los quejidos de dolor que emitía el fiscal. Emma se giró rápidamente y buscó otro palo, había escuchado paso de nuevo, rápidamente salió de allí hacía la habitación anexa y allí se encontró de cara con un gran hombre mirándola.

-¿Qué cojones?- Espetó él mirando hacia el interior y viendo el charco de sangre que rodeaba al fiscal.

-¿Quieres tener el mismo final que el?- Preguntó Emma sacando una fuerza que no sabía tener.

-No vas a salir con vida.- Aseguró el hombre sacando una navaja de su bolsillo.

 **Varias horas después.**

Regina acababa de aparcar el coche y corría en dirección a su casa, se había imaginado lo peor. Necesitaba saber que había pasado, necesitaba saber si Emma estaba bien por si el contrario ella.

No se había percatado de que había una ambulancia en la puerta, ella solo podía pensar en entrar en su casa y encontrarse a Emma tan guapa como siempre sentada en su sillón jugando con Henry.

Al cruzar la puerta se encontró con varios médicos forcejeando con Emma, la rubia estaba viva. Estaba con vida, y estaba en su casa.

Regina sin pensarlo dos veces apartó a los médicos y se lanzó a los brazos de una dolorida Emma que no había dejado que nadie la curase o la tocase hasta que Regina no apareciese.

Al darse cuenta de por quién estaba siendo abrazada Emma correspondió y comenzó a llorar escandalosamente.

-Mi amor, mi vida….- Decía Emma con la voz ronca.

-Estas viva.- Dijo Regina separándose un poco para mirarla.

-Lo estoy, tú me has mantenido con vida.- Aseguró acercando sus labios a los de Regina.

Unos segundos después Emma caía inconsciente, Regina fue capaz de detener un poco el golpe pero fueron los médicos los que la rodearon y la subieron a la camilla.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tiene?- Preguntó entonces Regina.

-Tiene un fuerte traumatismo en la cabeza, además de varios cortes y no sabemos si algo más. No se ha dejado atender desde que llegó.- Contestó uno de los médicos.

-¿Se pondrá bien?- Preguntó entonces Regina que volvía a estar asustada por el estado de salud de Emma.

-Parece ser una mujer muy fuerte.- Dijo el sin más.- Ahora nos vamos al hospital.

-Voy con vosotros.- Regina miró a su madre y esta simplemente asintió. Sabía perfectamente lo que deseaba su hija.

Regina se montó en la ambulancia sin soltar la mano de Emma, los médicos iban pendientes a la rubia que había abierto los ojos ligeramente en un par de ocasiones. Al llegar al hospital Regina tuvo que esperar en la habitación mientras llevaban a la rubia a hacerle más pruebas para descartar cualquier herida interna.

Mientras estaba allí llegaron Graham y Killian que habían sido informados de lo sucedido al llegar a la casa de la morena. Regina agradeció silenciosamente su presencia, para después seguir mirando por la ventana.

-Debería de ir a ducharte y cambiarte de ropa.- Dijo su padre que acababa de entrar por la puerta.

-No me moveré de aquí.- Soltó ella muy decidida.

-Vas toda llena de sangre, Regina.- Dijo su padre y la morena tuvo que mirarse para darse cuenta de que así era.

-Da igual, no me iré hasta saber cómo esta.- Aseguró Regina que ya no tenía fuerzas ni para seguir llorando.

Henry no dijo nada más y se sentó en uno de los asientos que había libre. Killian que estaba allí también no dijo nada, simplemente siguió pendiente a su móvil. Sabía que no debía de meterse en ello.

Media hora más tarde David entró en la habitación empujando la silla de ruedas donde iba sentada Mary Margaret por recomendación del médico.

-¿Sabemos algo?-Preguntó David- Graham nos ha contado…- Dijo al ver que Regina no sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí.

-Lo siento, me olvidé de ir a hablar con ustedes.- Dijo Regina.

-Lo entendemos.- Aseguró Mary Margaret.- ¿Cómo está mi hija?-Preguntó bastante alterada.

Regina no supo que contestar, no sabía cómo se encontraba Emma. Le hubiese gustado poder decir que estaba bien y que no había sido nada pero de momento ella se encontraba con la misma angustia y preocupación que ellos.

-¿Familiares de Emma Swan?- Preguntó el médico entrando en la habitación.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**


	50. Chapter 50

-¿Familiares de Emma Swan?- Preguntó el médico entrando en la habitación.

-Nosotros.- Casi gritó Regina acercándose al médico. -¿Cómo está? ¿Puedo verla? ¿Está consciente?- Preguntaba muy alterada.

-La señorita Swan está bien, tiene un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que le provocara un poco de malestar unos días. Tienes tres cortes en los brazos que cicatrizaran pronto. Lo más grave en que tiene una costilla rota, lo que hará que este en cama al menos durante un mes.- Concluyó el hombre y todo los que allí había respiraba tranquilos.

-¿Dónde está?- Preguntó Mary Margaret.-¿Podemos verla?- Preguntó de nuevo.

-Claro que sí, no ha querido venir hasta que una de nuestras enfermeras le ha cortado el pelo.- Contestó él que no entendía muy bien lo que sucedía.

-¿Cortarle el pelo?- Preguntó Graham que había estado callado todo el rato.

Regina en ese momento recordó el paquete, como en él iba casi toda la coleta de Emma. Luego la imagen de Emma forcejeando con los médicos y su abrazo, la rubia llevaba el pelo bastante por encima de sus hombros.

-Pregúntele a la señorita Swan.- Dijo el médico saliendo de allí.

Todos se miraron sin entender nada, aunque muy contentos al saber que la rubia estaba perfectamente. Unos minutos después unas enfermeras entraron empujando la camilla en la que Emma venía tumbada.

Regina fue la primera en acercarse a ella, sus ojos se cruzaron y una sonrisa nació en ambas. La morena acarició suavemente el cuerpo de Emma para comprobar que realmente era ella y que estaba a su lado.

La rubia llevaba el pelo cortó, pero muy bien arreglado. Al parecer la enfermera había hecho un buen trabajo. Emma no deseaba que al volver a la habitación la encontrasen toda llena de sangre y con el pelo cortado a tijeretazos por lo que había hablado con las enfermeras y por suerte una de ellas tenía conocimientos en peluquería.

-¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó entonces Graham al ver que nadie hablaba, solo se dedicaban a abrazar y besar a la rubia.

-Jodidamente bien.- Contestó Emma chocando su puño con su amigo.- ¿Me sienta bien el cambio de look?- Preguntó entonces la rubia.

-Estas completamente loca, Swan.- Dijo abrazándola con cariño.

-Emma, siento interrumpir todo esto. Sabes que me alegró que estés bien pero necesito que me cuentes que ha pasado.- Habló Killian.

-¿No puede hacerlo después?- preguntó Mary Margaret algo molesta.

-Tranquila mama.- Dijo Emma.- Te doy la dirección donde me tenía secuestrada, allí encontraras al fiscal. Luego prometo contártelo todo.

Killian asintió y tras recibir la dirección salió de la habitación acompañado por Graham y Henry que querían dejarte un poco de espacio a la familia.

-¿Mama? ¿Qué haces ahí sentada?- Preguntó Emma sorprendida.

-Me desmayé cuando… cuando…- Sus palabras no eran capaces de salir.

-Cuando llegó el paquete con tu pelo.- Contestó David enjuagando una lágrima que caía por su mejilla.

-Os voy a dejar solos.- Dijo Regina que por un momento se sintió sobrando allí.

-Claro que no.- Soltó Emma levantándose precipitadamente.- Mama, papa, esta es Regina Mills, la futura madre de mis hijos.- Espetó la rubia sin pensarlo demasiado.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Regina asombrada.

-Exactamente eso, Regina. ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?- Preguntó Emma.- No hoy, no mañana, no pasado mañana. Cuando estemos preparadas, pero hoy, estando encerrada, viendo como la vida pasaba delante de mí, me he dado cuenta que no tengo tiempo que perder, mucho menos teniendo una mujer tan increíble como tú a mi lado.- Dijo y sus padres comenzaron a llorar pero ahora de felicidad.- Prometo pedirle la mano a tus padres, comprarte un anillo, llevarte a cenar y después dar un paseo en barco, y allí a la luz de la luna arrodillarme delante de ti y pedirte como es debido que seas mi esposa. Que me elijas a mí por encima de cualquier otra mujer, que me dejes cuidar de Henry contigo, que… que firmemos un pacto, un pacto que diga que seremos felices.- Concluyó con sus ojos embargados de lágrimas.

-Yo ya te he elegido, Swan.- Aseguró Regina que se olvidó de los padres de Emma para acercarse a ella y besarla con pasión.-En cuanto a la boda, vayamos poco a poco.- Susurró entonces esta.

Mary Margaret y David comenzaron a aplaudir, estaban tan encantados con la situación que no pudieron esconderlo ni un segundo. David se acercó a Regina y la abrazó con cariño, Mary Margaret hizo lo mismo.

-Bienvenida a la familia.- Dijo la morena mayor.

-Gracias.- Contestó Regina quitándose las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Aun no me has dicho nada de mi nuevo look.- Soltó provocando las carcajadas del resto.

-Creo que me gustas más con él largo pero podré superarlo.- Aseguró picando a la rubia que sonrió también.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Emma siguiendo la broma.- Eso ha dolido, Mills.- Añadió sonriendo.

David y Mary Margaret se miraron y sonrieron. Se dieron cuenta de que estaban de más en esos momentos y decidieron marcharse.

-Nosotros vamos a firmar el alta de tu madre.- Dijo David.- En un rato regresamos.

Los dos se marcharon después de despedirse de ambas. Emma se recostó de nuevo en la cama y Regina se giró para mirarla a los ojos.

-No me vuelvas a dar un susto así.- Soltó Regina sentándose al borde de la cama.

-Lo intentaré.- Contestó Emma.- Lo he matado…- Susurró la rubia.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Regina que no había escuchado lo que Emma le decía.

-Lo he matado…- Repitió algo más fuerte.

-¿Al fiscal?- Preguntó Regina y Emma asintió.

-Sí, le clave…le clavé una estaca en el estómago.- Contestó Emma.

-Fue en defensa propia, mi amor.- Aseguró Regina besando cariñosamente los labios de la rubia.- Ese hombre te secuestró, no quiero que lo pienses más.- Pidió besando la mandíbula de la detective.

-Lo sé.- Contestó Emma sin más.- ¿Vosotros estáis bien?- Preguntó la rubia.

-Muy bien, ahora que estas aquí.- Contesto Regina.- No sé qué hubiese hecho si te hubiese pasado algo malo.- Confesó.

-Nada me pasó porque vosotros fuisteis mi fuerza.- Aseguró Emma.

-Te amo.- Dijo Regina.

Antes de que pudiese contentar la puerta sonó y una enfermera llegó con una gran bandeja de comida. Emma se lo agradeció pero miró a la morena con cara de disgusto.

-Te compraré algo en la cafetería.- Dijo Regina que se sabía dominada por esa rubia.

-Gracias, nena.- Contestó Emma con una sonrisa triunfadora en la cara.

Emma se quedó sola unos minutos y lo aprovechó para pensar en todo lo que había sucedido, en todo lo que había tenido que pasar pero en el fondo no podía negar que había merecido la pena si el final era acabar al lado de esa hermosa mujer.

Su vida había cambiado y para bien. Ahora tenía una familia que cuidar y proteger pero sobre todo a la que amar y que la amaban de igual forma.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **Ya solo quedan dos capítulos. Muchas gracias de verdad por todos los comentarios de apoyo, y de crítica. Los aceptó todos, sé que soy mala (me gusta serlo) pero al final soy una blanda y os dejo un final feliz. Espero que lo disfrutéis.**


	51. Chapter 51

**Varios días después.**

-Deja de pelear, Swan.- Le regañaba Regina a Emma mientras empujaba su silla de ruedas fuera del hospital.

-Puedo andar perfectamente.- Contestó Emma irritada.

-Tienes una costilla rota, el medico te ha dado el alta porque no te soporta.- Soltó Regina algo molesta por la actitud infantil de Emma.

-Regina, ahora conocerás a la peor paciente que vas a tener nunca.- Aseguró entonces Mary Margaret que ya recuperada había ido a ayudarlas un poco.

-No lo dudo.- Contestó esta.

Al llegar al coche de la morena, Emma no se dejó ayudar para subir y acabó soltado un grito de dolor al hacer un movimiento demasiado brusco. Regina sonrió socarronamente y miro a Emma para que entendiera que ella tenía razón.

El camino a casa se hizo en silencio, Mary Margaret iba en el asiento de atrás. Al final habían decidido que Emma se quedaría en casa de la morena y que Mary Margaret iría por las mañanas para cuidar de ella mientras Regina trabajaba, pues ya había agotado todos sus días libres.

-¿Te puedo ayudar?- Preguntó Regina.

-Está bien.- Contestó Emma que se dejó ayudar por una vez.

Mary Margaret iba abriendo la puerta mientras que Regina ayudaba a Emma a caminar con algo de dificultad. Si el hecho de tener una costilla rota no resultaba incómodo y doloroso también debía de llevar un corsé para mantener la zona protegida de cualquier movimiento brusco.

Las dos caminaban con incomodidad. Emma se sujetaba a Regina y de vez en cuando bajaba su mano al culo de esta que la obligaba a volver a colocarlo en su espalda. Realmente deseaba poder hacer el amor con la rubia pero no estaba en condiciones así que prefería evitar las provocaciones.

Al entrar por la puerta Emma se sorprendió al ver que todo estaba a oscuras, miró a Regina pero esta no le prestaba la menor atención. Cuando llegaron al salón la luz se encendió y todos los allí presentes gritaron a la vez.

-Bienvenida.- Espetaron provocando que Emma se sobresaltase y se llevase la mano a las costillas aun doloridas.

-Os dije que nada de sustos.- Soltó Regina enfadándose al ver la muestra de dolor que tenía Emma en su cara. – Vamos a sentarte.- Dijo llevándola hasta el sofá.

-Estoy bien, tranquila.- Aseguró sonriendo.

Todos los allí presentes se sintieron mal por haber provocado que Emma se asustase pero se les pasó cuando la rubia sonrió y comenzó a saludarlos uno a uno.

El primero fue su padre, seguido por Henry y Cora que le decía lo agradecidos que estaban por todo lo que había hecho por su hija y su nieto. Después fue el turno de Graham que estaba feliz por su amiga, al final había encontrado todo lo que deseaba.

Por último pasaron Killian, Cassidy y su hija y Aurora que había vuelto a ser la niñera de Henry.

-¿Vamos a comer?- Preguntó Graham rompiendo la atmosfera de calma.

-¡Tengo hambre!- Espetó Emma.- La comida del hospital es realmente mala.

-No has comido nada del hospital…- Soltó Regina que acababa de ir a buscar a su hijo.

-¿Cómo qué no? Todo lo que he comido es del hospital.- Aseguró ella.- De la cafetería del hospital…- Añadió soltando una carcajada.

-Rubia, te van a meter en cintura al final.- Dijo su amigo ayudándola a ir a la gran mesa que había colocado en el salón de la morena.

-Ya lo ha hecho.- Aseguró Emma sentándose a la cabecera quedando la morena a la derecha y su madre a la izquierda.

Todos se sentaron a comer y disfrutaron del catering. Por suerte todo estaba solucionado, Emma había prestado declaración hacía unos días y todo se había aclarado. El fiscal había sido encontrado muerto donde la rubia había dicho además de los otros los secuestradores heridos.

Emma les contó como hizo para soltarse de la silla, como atacó al primer secuestrador. Además de como mató al fiscal y consiguió desarmar y noquear al último de los secuestradores. Todos los agentes que escuchaban la declaración de Emma se quedaban alucinados con lo que la rubia había sido capaz de realizar aun estando herida.

Regina que lo había escuchado todo no podía estar más encantada y orgullosa de la mujer que había elegido para estar a su lado. Emma la mirada de vez en cuando buscando su apoyo y en los ojos oscuros de la morena no podía ver más que admiración y amor lo que solo provocaba que su corazón se llenase de felicidad.

Después comer pasaron al sofá y a tomar un café con una tarta con mucho chocolate como le gustaba a Emma. La rubia se notaba muy cansada y fue ese el momento en el que Regina decidió acabar con la celebración.

-Aunque estoy encantada con vuestra presencia, creó que la enferma necesita reposar un poco.- Dijo Regina cogiendo la mano de Emma con cariño.

-¡Qué no!- Soltó Emma.- Aun me queda darle una paliza al FIFA a Graham.- Espetó.

-¿Al qué?- Preguntó Regina que no sabía de lo que hablaba la rubia.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó y todos los presentes se rieron.- Junior, menos más que te has buscado una madre guay porque si no…- Dijo mirando al pequeño que estaba en brazos de Mary Margaret.

-¡ehh!.- Espetó Regina y le dio un suave golpe en el brazo.

-No te engañes, nena. La divertida de las dos seré yo…- Aseguró entonces Emma haciendo reír a todos los presentes.

-Venga Swan.- Dijo Graham levantándose acompañado de Killian.

Todos se despidieron entre risas y anécdotas, la rubia tenía demasiadas trastadas a sus espalda. Regina se quedó a solas con Emma y Henry que dormía tranquilamente en su carro.

-Vamos al dormitorio.- Dijo Regina ayudando a Emma.

-Puedo hacerlo sola, coge tu a junior.- Contestó la rubia levantándose lentamente del sofá.

-Te vas a hacer daño.- Aseguró entonces la morena mirando Emma moverse lentamente.

Emma tan cabezota como siempre se levantó despacio y consiguió empezar a subir escalones ante la atenta mirada de Regina que decidió coger a su hijo al verla apañárselas sola.

Regina dejó a Henry en la cuna que seguía en su dormitorio. Emma mientras seguía de pie mirando su pijama sobre la cama, no sabía cómo cogerlo para poder ponérselo e irse a dormir.

-¿Me ayudas?- Preguntó al ver que Regina no iba a hacer nada.

-Claro que sí.- Contestó la morena acercándose a ella.

Emma la miró y sonrió. Colocó sus manos en la cadera de Regina y como pudo acercó sus labios a los de la morena que correspondió encantada al beso aunque se separó cuando notó que Emma aumentaba la intensidad del beso.

-Relájate, Swan.- Soltó entonces Regina acariciando sus mejillas.

-Te echo de menos.- Aseguró Emma agachándose un poco para besar el cuello de la morena.

-Yo también pero solo vamos a dormir.- Aseguró entonces Regina.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó entonces Emma.

-Porque tienes una costilla rota…- Contestó Regina separándose un poco de ella. – Sube las manos.- Pidió la morena.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó.

-Que levantes las manos, voy a ponerte el pijama.- Contestó Regina.

Emma obedeció, levantó las manos y vio como Regina le quitaba la camiseta y el sujetador para después colocarle con cuidado la camiseta ancha de pijama que Mary Margaret había traído el día anterior.

-¿Me puedes quitar esto?- Preguntó mirando el corsé.

-Claro.- Contestó Regina.

Regina la terminó de cambiarla intentando tocarla los menos posible, no solo para evitar hacerle daño sino también para evitar perder el control sobre su cuerpo. Echaba de menos a la rubia mucho más de lo que le gustaría reconocer.

-Vamos a dormir.- Dijo Regina saliendo del baño ya cambiada con su pijama.

-No quiero dormir.- Aseguró Emma dejándose caer en la cama suavemente.

-Yo tampoco pero hasta dentro de un mes nos tocara solo dormir.- Concluyó Regina acostándose a su lado.

-¿Un mes?- Preguntó Emma mirando a Regina que sonrió ante la reacción de Emma.

-Es lo que te ha mandado el médico de reposo absoluto.- Concluyó Regina apagando la luz.

-No voy a resistir un mes durmiendo con semejante tentación al lado.- Aseguró Emma dándole un beso en la frente.

 **Un mes después.**

-Mama, tienes todo en la bolsa. Hay pañales, biberones, varias mudas…- Decía Regina histérica.

-¡Relájate!- Espetó entonces Cora frustrada, parecía ser la primera vez que cuidaba de su nieto.

-Lo siento, es que… vale, vale.- Dijo estirando su vestido de nuevo.

-Estas preciosa.- Aseguró Henry entrando por la puerta de su casa.- Emma va a caer rendida a tus pies.

-Gracias, papa.-Dijo Regina dándole un beso a su padre.- Ya me voy.

Regina salió de la casa de sus padres y cruzó la calle para encontrarse con Emma que se había quedado terminando de vestirse. Ese día el médico le había dado el alta y ambas había concretado celebrarlo.

-¿Lista?- Preguntó Regina entrando por la puerta.

-Ya bajo.- Gritó Emma desde arriba.- ¿Has dejado a junior?- Preguntó la rubia bajando las escaleras.

-Sí, mis padres se han quedado con él.- Contestó Regina que se giró viendo a Emma bajar las escaleras enfundada en un traje de chaqueta gris y una blusa blanca.- ¿Cuándo has comprado ese traje?- Preguntó la morena.

-Hace unos días, quería estrenarlo en un día especial.- Contestó Emma llegando a su altura.

-Hoy es un día especial….- Dijo Regina pasando sus manos por la cintura.

-Muy especial…- Aseguró dándole un suave beso en los labios.- Por cierto, estas preciosa con ese vestido.- Dijo alejándose un poco para poder mirar a Regina.- Una vuelta.- Le pidió y Regina giró sobre sí misma con gracia.

-Vamos a llegar tarde.- Dijo entonces Regina cogiendo la mano de Emma.

-El taxi tiene que estar a punto de llegar, voy a coger mi bolso.- Aseguró la rubia.

Regina se retocó el maquillaje y esperó a que Emma volviese a su lado. Unos minutos después estaban subidas en el taxi de camino hacía el restaurante que Regina había elegido para esa noche especial.

La cena pasó en calma, charlaron sobre todo y sobra nada, realmente Emma estaba deseando poder terminar la cena para llevar a la morena al hotel que había reservado para esa noche.

Emma ya había pagado y había llamado a otro taxi. Regina cogió la mano de la rubia y ambas salieron del restaurante, las dos había pasado una velada increíble pero Emma sabía que aún faltaba lo mejor.

-Estoy deseando llegar a casa.- Dijo Regina besando los labios de Emma con mucho cariño.

-No vamos a casa.- Contestó entonces la rubia sonriendo.

-¿Cómo qué no?- Preguntó Regina sin entender nada.

-No.- Contestó Emma y en ese momento se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su americana.- Ahora date la vuelta y déjame taparte los ojos.

-No voy a dejarte hacer eso.- Soltó Regina cruzando sus brazos en el pecho.

-Mi amor, haz las cosas fáciles por una vez.- Pidió entonces Emma dejándole un piquito en los labios.

Regina negaba con la cabeza, no sabía porque Emma no le había contado el cambio de planes. Eso solo molestaba a Regina enormemente, no le gustaba que le cambiasen los planes en el último momento.

Emma puso morritos y comenzó a besar los labios de la morena sabiendo que eso la haría perder un poco su autocontrol. Una vez que sintió que Regina estaba suficientemente debilitada se separó de ella.

-El taxi nos espera.- Dijo poniendo suavemente el pañuelo sobre sus ojos.

Regina no forcejeó más, sabía que solo Emma era capaz de hacer con ella lo que quería, de conseguir todo lo que deseaba de ella.

Al llegar al hotel, Emma cogió la llave de la habitación y subió con una Regina ya histérica. La rubia abrió la puerta y observo a su interior para mirar que todo estuviese en orden.

-¿Puedo quitarme esto?- Preguntó entonces Regina.

-Sí.- Dijo Emma acercándose a ella por detrás para empezar a deshacerle el nudo.

-Huele a rosas.- Aseguró entonces Regina.

Emma le terminó de quitar la venda y Regina se quedó atónita con todo lo que se veía a su alrededor. La gran habitación tenía una enorme cama de matrimonio cubierta de pétalos de rosa, en medio de esta una botella de champan y dos copas.

La habitación estaba iluminada por una gran cantidad de velas además de dos lámparas con bombillas rosas. Una ligera música comenzó a sonar cuando Emma cogió el mano del equipo de música.

-¿Te gusta?- Preguntó Emma.

-¿Qué si me gusta? Es precioso Emma.- Contestó entonces Regina.- ¿Has pensado en todo?- Preguntó entonces Regina dejando que Emma cerrase la puerta a sus espaldas.

-Llevo un mes pensado en todo.- Contestó entonces la rubia.

Regina sonrió al ver como Emma se quitaba la americana y la dejaba suavemente sobre uno de los sillones. La rubia comenzó después a desabrocharse botones de su camisa lentamente mientras Regina solo la miraba y negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Me ayudas?- Preguntó Emma parando lo que hacía.- Se me ha atascado un botón.- Aseguró entonces la rubia tranquilamente.

Regina recorrió la distancia que había entra ambas y le quitó los pocos botes que quedaban de un tirón. Emma sonrió al notar la ferocidad de Regina y comenzó a bajarle la cremallera del vestido como podía.

-Túmbate.- Le pidió Regina a Emma que ya estaba en ropa interior.

Emma obedeció y se tumbó sobre la cama mirando como Regina se bajaba de sus tacones ya sin su vestido. La rubia miraba atentamente el cuerpo de la morena, disfrutaba solo con verla moverse lentamente buscando torturarla cada vez más.

Regina cogió la venda con la que anteriormente Emma había tapado sus ojos y se sentó a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo de la rubia que pasó sus manos rápidamente por los muslos de la morena.

-¿Cómo eres tan preciosa?- Preguntó Emma.- ¿Cómo me puedes gustar tantísimo?- Preguntó de nuevo la rubia que estaba hipnotizada, llevaba un mes completo esperando por ese momento.

Regina sonrió y cogió las manos de Emma las colocó por encima de su cabeza y las fue atando al cabecero de la cama. Emma parecía no ser consciente de nada, más pendiente a los pechos cubiertos por la lencería de la morena.

-¿Qué cojo…?- Antes de poder terminar Regina puso su mano sobre los labios de Emma.

-Lenguaje, Swan.- Contestó entonces la morena.

-Suéltame.- Pidió al percatarse de que no podía moverse.

-Claro que no.- Espetó Regina.- No te vas a mover.

Emma sonrió, adoraba ese lado dominador de Regina. La excitaba y la provocaba mucho más de lo normal. Regina sonrió también para después besar los labios de la rubia.

-Me gusta cómo te queda el pelo así.- Dijo Regina mientras acariciaba a Emma lentamente provocándola.

Emma había mantenido su pelo en una melena que le llegaba por encima de los hombros, al principio ver su pelo corto era el recuerdo de todo aquello que había pasado mientras estuvo secuestrada.

-¿A sí?- Preguntó Emma evitando gemir todo lo que podía.- Pensé que te gustaba más largo.

-Y me gustaba largo pero tengo que decir que así estas muy sexy.- Soltó Regina.

-Entonces prefieres que me lo siga cortando.- dijo Emma para seguir el juego de la morena.

-Como tú quieras, solo te digo que me gusta mucho.- Aseguró entonces ella.

Regina se levantó y no dejó que Emma contestase a sus palabras, llegó unos segundos después con dos copas de champan llenas y un cubito de hielo sobre su mano. La morena dejó el cubito sobre el estómago de Emma y dio un sorbo a la copa de champan.

-¿Quieres?- Preguntó entonces Regina que veía a Emma totalmente excitada.

Emma asintió y Regina se volvió a colocar a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo, primer pasó el cubito por su torso desnudo para después darle un suave sorbo al champan y dejar caer un poco sobre los labios de Emma que intentó besarla.

Regina se levantó y vio como un hilo de la bebida escurría por la mejilla de Emma por lo que se agachó y la lamió hasta llegar a sus labios, que los beso con pasión.

-¿Vas a seguir así mucho tiempo?- Preguntó Emma que ya no aguantaba tanta excitación.

-Todo el que a mí me apetezca, Swan.- Espetó con su voz ronca.

-Te lo voy a devolver, Mills.- Soltó la rubia forcejeando para soltarse.

Regina soltó una carcajada mientras tocaba con ambas manos los pechos de la rubia, Emma no podía soportar más esas caricias. Necesitaba que Regina continuase pero sabía que si le decía algo solo la torturaría aún más.

La morena estaba disfrutando enormemente de la sumisión forzada de la rubia, sabía muy bien que Emma no se sentía del todo cómoda en esa situación pero también sabía que disfrutaría mucho.

Con el fin de no torturarla más comenzó a bajar su ropa interior ante la atenta mirada de Emma que mostraba su deseo de que continuase con aquello. Una vez completamente desnuda Regina se lazó sobre sus labios colocando su pierna entre las de la rubia. Emma se movía buscando la mayor fricción contra es muslo de Regina que también se movía ligeramente para satisfacer a la rubia aunque sin darle lo que tanto deseaba.

Emma consigue apresar los labios de Regina entre los suyos mientras aumenta los movimientos. Estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo, solo con esa fricción, cuando Regina se separó de ella.

La rubia iba a protestar pero antes de poder hacerlo la morena la penetró con un rápido y directo movimiento haciendo que soltase un grito ahogado. Mientras se iba moviendo en su interior a un ritmo bastante lento para percepción de la rubia bajo su lengua por todo el estómago tonificado de Emma hasta llegar a su clítoris, ya hinchado por la excitación.

-Más rápido.- Pidió Emma que se sentía totalmente excitada.

Regina obedeció y cuando notó que Emma estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo la penetró de manera más salvaje, su lengua se afanó por proporcionarle a la rubia el mayor placer posible.

-¡Joder!- Espetó cuando el orgasmo la arraso.

Regina siguió moviéndose lentamente en su interior mientras que Emma se estremecía aún sobre la cama. Sus brazos estaban tensos y sus ojos cerrados. Regina no recordaba una imagen más excitante que esa.

La morena salió de ella lentamente y se levantó. Emma se quedó mirándola fijamente, ella se quitó la ropa interior para quedar en las mismas condiciones.

Regina soltó los brazos de Emma y en sus muñecas se ponía ver el color rojizo que había provocado los forcejeos. La rubia la besó con posesión y la abrazó. Ahora era su turno de torturar a Regina.

Emma se levantó de la cama y se sentó en la silla que había enfrente de la cama, Regina seguía allí tumbada sin saber que hacer o decir. No entendía la actitud de la rubia.

-Siéntate en el borde de la cama.- Pidió Emma.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Regina sin hacerlo.

-Tú has jugado, ahora me toca a mí.- Contestó en tono duro.

Regina tenía que reconocer que es era cierto así que se sentó en el borde de la cama con sus piernas cruzadas. Emma la miraba, más bien la devoraba con la mirada.

-Abre las piernas.- Pidió en tono autoritario.

Regina se excitó al escucharla y con movimientos lentos y sexuales abrió los piernas dejando ver a Emma que se relamió.

-Quiero que te toques.- Exigió la rubia.

Regina no pensaba protestar más así que subió una de sus piernas a la cama y lentamente con su mano comenzó a acariciar su excitado clítoris. Intentaba hacerlo de manera que Emma pudiese contemplarlo. Lentamente se iba acariciando mientras soltaba gemidos con el fin de provocar aún más a Emma que no parpadeaba para no perderse absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando delante de ella.

-Quiero que te imagines que soy yo la que lo está haciendo.- Susurró Emma pero sabiendo que Regina la escuchaba.- Ahora te estoy besando, te beso y muerdo el cuello. Dejando un rastro de saliva allí por donde paso. Te encanta lo que te estoy haciendo, tanto que clavas tus uñas en mi espalda…- Emma soltó un gemido para provocar a Regina que se sentía al borde del orgasmo. -No quiero que te corras.- Espetó Emma al ver que Regina aumentaba el ritmo con el fin de alcanzar el orgasmo.

-¿Entonces qué quieres?- Preguntó con la voz ronca pero sin dejar de moverse.

-Voy a ser yo quien te haga disfrutar.- Contestó Emma mirándola fijamente.

-Pues como no te des prisa…- Susurró aumentando el ritmo de sus movimientos.

Emma al ver lo que pretendía Regina se levantó rápidamente del sillón y se lanzó sobre ella. Cogió ambas manos de la morena y las apoyó encima del colchón para que tuviese que dejar de tocarse, la imagen había sido increíble pero Emma quería participar. Así que como pudo agarro ambas manos de la morena con una de las suyas, y con la otra bajó hasta mojar sus dedos en Regina. Esta estaba totalmente preparada para recibirla así que la penetró con dos dedos mientras que con otro acariciaba sutilmente su clítoris.

Regina no tardo demasiado en llegar al orgasmo, lo que Emma disfrutó enormemente. Ambas completamente agotadas se echaron sobre la cama.

-Guau.- Espetó Emma.

-Siempre tan expresiva, cariño.- Dijo Regina apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho desnudo de Emma.

-Te había echado de menos.- Aseguró entonces la rubia.

-Yo también, no sabes cuánto.- Aseguró la capitán.

-Pues no lo parece… porque te contenías muy bien cuando te provocaba.- Soltó Emma fingiendo estar dolida.

-Estabas convaleciente, y no podías hacer esfuerzos.- Espetó Regina acariciando con sus dedos los pechos erectos de la rubia.

-Podíamos haberlo hecho despacito.- Contestó Emma.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú, Swan.- Soltó junto con una carcajada.

-Es cierto.- Dijo Emma riendo también. -¿Quieres un segundo asalto?

-Primero durmamos un poco, llevamos una semana agotadora en el trabajo.- Contestó Regina que sentía todo su cuerpos adormecerse.

-Está bien, descansa.- Dijo Emma.

Realmente llevaban toda la semana echando horas extras para poder tomarse ese fin de semana completo solo para ellas. Donde nada ni nadie pudiese molestarlas.

-El segundo asalto será en esa magnífica bañera que tenemos a nuestra disposición.- Murmuró a una Regina casi dormida.

Esta sonrió y dejó un beso casto sobre los labios de Emma que correspondió al gesto para después acomodarse aún más en la cama y dejarse abrazar por el sueño que ella también tenía acumulado.

 **FIN**

 **Llegamos al final. MUCHAS GRACIAS (con mayúsculas) por todos los comentarios de apoyo que he recibido, tanto aquí como en el grupo de Whatsapp. No os asustéis, como prometí serán 52 capítulos, es decir, habrá un epilogo en los próximos días.**

 **Me agrada ver como mis historias os gustan, aunque a veces os haga sufrir un poco. Espero que me sigáis leyendo, porque, aunque las ideas a veces me abandonan no dejo nada pendiente, así que las seguidoras de "Clases particulares" que no piensen que me he olvidado del fic. Sólo estoy teniendo problemas de inspiración.**


	52. Chapter 52

**2 años después.**

Regina se movía nerviosa por toda la casa, Emma seguía sin terminar de vestirse y empezaba a perder la paciencia.

-Swan como no bajes ahora mismo te juro que te pido el divorcio.- Espetó Regina viendo a Emma bajar en ese momento por la escalera.

-No estamos casadas, Mills.- Soltó Emma ajustándose su chaqueta de cuero roja.- Porque tú no deseas que así sea…- Añadió besando los labios de Regina.

-Poco a poco, cariño.- Dijo la morena.- Ahora vamos que la gerente de la inmobiliaria nos está esperando.

-Vale, vale.- Soltó entonces Emma.- Vámonos.

Emma entró en la sala donde se encontraba Henry, que casi cumplía los 3 años ya, junto con Cora y Henry padre que revisaba unos papeles. La rubia sonrió a sus suegros y se arrodilló para despedirse del pequeño.

-Junior.- Lo llamó Emma ya que el niño estaba enfrascado en sus juegos.- Un beso que me voy.

-Ena.- Henry se había acostumbrado a llamar a Emma así y a esta le encantaba.

Regina sonrió también y se arrodilló para darle un beso en su frente al igual que hizo Emma. Las dos se despidieron y salieron de la casa de Regina.

Hacía unos meses que habían decidido comprar una casa a medias, Emma no deseaba que Regina siguiese pagando el alquiler de esa casa sola y Regina no daba su brazo a torcer por lo que había decidido buscar una casa nueva un poco más grande.

Después de varios meses donde Regina vetaba cualquier casa que le enseñaban parecía que habían encontrado el perfecto lugar donde vivir. Emma conducía mientras que Regina le comentaba los beneficios que tenía esa casa, realmente a la rubia le preocupaba poco todo eso, el solo hecho de ver feliz a su morena le era más que suficiente.

-Ya hemos llegado.- Dijo Emma aparcando delante de la gran casa que había decidido comprar.

-¿Te gusta?- Preguntó por enésima vez Regina esta vez observando la fachada.

-Me encantas.- Contestó abrazando a la morena por detrás.

-Hablo en serio, Emma.- Dijo Regina.

-Yo también.- Afirmó la rubia.- La casa es perfecta, una cocina enorme y magnifica para que podamos cocinar lo que nos apetezca, un gran comedor para poder reunir a toda la familia. El salón es magnífico, me tiene enamorada esa chimenea, que encenderé en las noches de invierno para calentarnos mientras vemos una película. Tiene cuatro dormitorios, muy práctico teniendo en cuenta que pronto Henry tendrá hermanitos…- Emma iba a continuar pero Regina se giró y se quedó mirando a la rubia.

-¿Qué has dicho?- Preguntó Regina.

-¿Qué parte de todo?- Preguntó Emma aunque sabía muy bien a lo que se refería. Llevaba varios meses con la idea en la cabeza, deseaba poder tener hijos con Regina. Henry ya casi cumplía los tres años y era el momento perfecto para ir a por otro bebe, Emma se comportaba como una madre para ese pequeño aunque tanto ella como Regina le hablaban de Kat, de quién tenía una foto en su dormitorio.

Ambas habían decidido que Henry debía de conocer a su madre biológica desde que fuese pequeño aunque no le contasen hasta que fuese mayor todo lo sucedido.

-La de los hermanitos.- Contestó Regina.

-Regina, te lo dije hace mucho tiempo. Quiero tener hijos contigo, me da igual si no deseas casarte pero quiero darle un hermanito o hermanita a Henry. Llevo algunos meses pensándolo pero no sabía cómo abordar el tema contigo.- Reconoció Emma.

-Cariño, no es que no quiera casarme contigo.- Dijo la morena con cariño.- Tengo miedo, ya sabes cómo acabó el primero y me da miedo todo.- Contestó Regina.- Te amo, te has ganado mi corazón, mi respeto y mi admiración. Además de amar y querer a Henry por encima de todo.- Empezó a decir Regina.- Y respecto a los hijos, Henry desea tener un hermano pequeño…- Soltó sin pensarlo mucho.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Emma.- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Se lo pregunté hace unos días.- Contestó Regina haciendo que Emma sonriese, si la morena le había preguntado eso a su hijo era porque deseaba tenerlos también.

-¿Quieres que empecemos a mirar clínicas?- Preguntó Emma.

-Primero quiero que compremos esta casa y hagamos la mudanza, después miraremos lo que quieras.- Contestó entonces Regina.

Emma asintió y después de darle un beso a la morena entraron en la casa donde la vendedora las estaba esperando. Después de entregarle todos los papeles y firmar el contrato de compra venta se marcharon de nuevo a casa, en unos días podrían irse a vivir allí.

 **Dos meses después.**

Emma seguía arreglando todos los adornos de la casa, era el cumpleaños de Henry y ambas habían decidido prepararle una fiesta por todo lo alto en su nueva casa. La rubia era la encargada de hinchar todos los globos y poner todas las pancartas, Regina junto con Cora y Mary Margaret estaban en la cocina preparando todos los platos.

David había sido el encargado de llevarse al niño al parque para que no viese nada de lo que le estaban preparando, Henry cumplía tres años y querían que se sorprendiese al ver todo lo que había preparado para él.

-¿Emma?- La llamaba Henry que entraba del jardín.

-En el salón.- Contestó ella subida en las escaleras aún.

-El castillo hinchable está listo y la piscina perfectamente tapada para que ningún niño pueda caer al agua.- Aseguró el hombre mayor mirando lo que hacía su nuera.

-Muchas gracias.- Contestó entonces Emma.- ¿Esta recto?-Preguntó mientras sostenía de una lado una gran pancarta de superhéroes.

-Un poco a la derecha y listo.- Contestó él.

Emma se bajó entonces y se quedó contemplando todo lo que había colocado. La casa estaba quedando realmente bien. El timbre sonó y la rubia fue a abrir. Era la tarta, aunque Regina estaba preparando una decidieron pedir otra para que fuese adornada con todos los personajes favoritos del pequeño.

-La tarta.- Gritó Emma entrando en la cocina con Henry.

-Déjala en el frigorífico.- Dijo su madre que seguía preparando los bocadillos para los niños.

-A sus órdenes.- Espetó guardándola allí para después acercase a Regina y dejarle un beso en su mejilla.- ¿Puedes venir a ver una cosa de la decoración?- Preguntó Emma en voz baja.

-Ahora no, cariño. Estoy muy ocupada.- Dijo afanándose en la preparación de la tarta de mancada que Emma tanto adoraba.

-Yo me encargo, ve antes de que haga algún desbarajuste.- Soltó Cora.

-Gracias, suegra.- Le dijo para molestarla. Sabía que a Cora no le gustaba nada que la llamase así.

Emma cogió la mano de Regina y la arrastró hasta el dormitorio que ambas compartían, una vez allí la rubia se colocó delante de esta y pasó sus manos por las caderas.

-No íbamos a mirar algo de la decoración.- Soltó Regina molesta.

-Sí, después…- Contestó Emma.- Necesito preguntarte algo.

-¿Qué pasa, Emma?- Preguntó Regina preocupada.

-¿Puedo decirles a todos que estamos embarazadas?- Preguntó Emma inquieta.

Regina soltó una carcajada, no pensaba que Emma estaría tan ansiosa con el tema. Hacía algo más de un mes que habían hablado con sus familias y les habían dicho que estaba en tratamiento para quedar embarazadas. Regina se había hecho las pruebas unos días antes y había salido positivo pero nadie a parte de ellas dos conocía la noticia aún, Emma tenía que morderse la lengua constantemente para no contarlo, estaba realmente emocionada con el tema.

Realmente el tratamiento había salido mucho mejor de lo imaginado, ya que normalmente no suele funcionar a la primera.

-¿Quieres hacerlo?- Preguntó Regina.

-Sí, mucho.- Soltó Emma.

-Está bien, pero solo después de partir la tarta.- Contestó la morena.

-Claro, claro. Junior es el protagonista hoy, aunque sé que le va a encantar nuestro regalo.- Aseguró la rubia.

Después de esa conversación cada una volvió a sus quehaceres. Emma revisó que todo estaba seguro, que no había ningún lugar donde los niños pudiesen sufrir algún daño.

Los invitados empezaron a llegar, la mayoría eran compañero del colegio de Henry acompañados por sus madres y sus padres. Después llegaron Cassidy junto con su hija y su mujer, la pequeña se había hecho muy amiga de Henry. Los últimos en llegar fueron Killian y Graham que habían tenido que trabajar esa mañana.

David llevó al niño a la casa unos minutos después de que todos estuviese allí, el pequeño estaba tan nervioso cuando vio todo que no pudo evitar saltar a los brazos de sus madres con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Te gusta?- Preguntó Emma que lo había cogido en sus brazos para evitar que Regina tuviese que estar mucho rato agachada.

-Sí, Ena.- Contestó él. Aunque ya sabía pronunciar su nombre perfectamente el pequeño seguía llamándola de aquella cariñosa manera.

-Me alegro mucho, junior.- Dijo la rubia besándolo. Todos los que allí había presenciaban la escena y sonreían.

Emma se marchó con todos los niños al castillo hinchable mientras que Regina se quedaba con el resto de padres de los pequeños. La rubia tenía los zapatos quitados y estaba sentada en una esquina del castillo. Su cuerpo se movía en función de los saltos que daban los pequeños y eso la relajaba.

-Ena.- Dijo entonces Henry sentándose a su lado.

-Dime, junior.- Contestó Emma que vigilaba a todos los pequeños para que no les pasase nada.

-¿Voy a tener un hermanito?- Preguntó él mirando a Emma.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Preguntó entonces la rubia sorprendida por las palabras del pequeño.

-Te escuché hablar con mami.- Contestó él.

-¿Cuándo nos escuchaste?- Preguntó entonces Emma.

-Hoy.- Contestó él.

Emma se quedó pensando, y soltó una carcajada. Esa misma mañana la rubia había hablado del tema con Regina cuando aún no se habían levantado, además unos momentos después Henry había entrado y se había acostando con ambas.

-¿Es verdad?- Preguntó al ver que la rubia no le contestaba.

-Sí es verdad.- Contestó Emma.- Pero mami no puede saber que lo sabes.- Le explicó la rubia.

-¡BIEN!- Gritó él abrazándose a Emma que correspondió al gesto con cariño.

-Shhh.- Le dijo la mujer evitando el que niño siguiese gritando.- No puede saberlo nadie aun.-Repitió ella.

-¿Por qué? Yo quiero un hermanito.- Dijo él con simpleza.

-Pero mama y yo queremos decírselo a todos cuando tú hayas soplado tus velas de cumpleaños.- Explicó con paciencia Emma.

-Vale.- Dijo él tendiéndole el meñique.- Prometido.

Emma entrelazó el meñique con Henry y este se fue a seguir jugando y corriendo tan contento como siempre. Emma jamás imaginó que podría ser tan feliz con algo tan cotidiano como eso.

-¿Quieres que cambiemos?- preguntó Regina sacando a Emma de sus pensamientos.

-Me has asustado.- Contestó Emma saliendo del castillo hinchable.- No hace falta, hace mucho sol para que estés aquí.- Aseguró la rubia.

-Llevas mucho rato ya aquí, podemos mandar a los niños a merendar.- Comentó Regina.

-¡Niños a comer!- Gritó entonces Emma.

Todos los niños se quejaron y Regina soltó una carcajada. Aun así poco a poco todos los niños fueron bajando y colocándose sus zapatos, Henry fue el último en bajar y antes de entrar en la casa le dejo un beso a cada una de sus madres.

-Henry sabe lo del bebe.- Soltó Emma cuando iban de camino al interior de la casa de la mano de Regina.

-¿Ya se lo has dicho?- Preguntó Regina.

-¡Qué!- Espetó molesta.- ¡No!.- Añadió después.- Nos ha escuchado esta mañana hablando en la cama.- Contestó Emma.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?- Preguntó ahora preocupada por la reacción de Henry. Una cosa era desear tener un hermano y otra era que eso se vea de verdad.

-Que quiere un hermanito y me ha prometido no decir nada hasta cortar la tarta.- Contestó Emma relajando su mujer.

-Entonces es bueno.- Aseguró Regina dándole un beso a Emma en los labios.

Las dos entraron en el salón, todos los niños ya comían sus bocadillos mientras que los padres charlaban animadamente. Emma también comió algo mientras que Regina no estaba cómoda, tenía nauseas desde hacía unos minutos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Le preguntó Emma al intentar darle un canapé y que Regina lo rechazase.

-Voy a ir al baño.- Contestó Regina y la rubia la siguió intentando no llamar demasiado la atención.

Cora y Mary Margaret que charlaban juntas se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado pero prefirieron no hacer ni decir nada. Henry, David, Graham, Killian y Cassidy charlaban sin percatarse de nada más.

-Respira hondo, mi vida.- Decía Emma que se había arrodillado al lado de Regina para sujetarle el pelo.

Emma había vivido esa misma situación en un par de ocasiones anteriormente, sabía lo mal que se ponía la morena pero ella siempre estaba a su lado para ayudarla y apoyarla en lo que necesitase.

Regina levantó la cabeza del váter después de haber vomitado toda la comida, Emma la ayudó a levantarse y tras cerrar la tapa y tirar de la cadena animó a Regina a sentarse sobre la misma.

-Toma un poco de agua.- Dijo Emma tendiéndole una botella de agua.

-Gracias.- Contestó Regina dando dos pequeños sorbos.

-¿Estas mejor?- Preguntó arrodillándose en frente de ella.

-Sí, bueno no. Sigo teniendo nauseas pero creó que ya he vomitado todo lo que tenía.- Aseguró entonces Regina.

-Ya sabes lo que nos dijo la ginecóloga, esto puede durar unos meses así que debemos tomarlo con calma.- Dijo ahora Emma dejando un beso sobre la frente de su mujer.

Regina no dijo nada más, dio otro sorbo a la botella de agua y se quedó mirando a las losas del fondo. Se encontraba algo mareada y si no fuese porque era la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hijo se habría ido a dormir.

Emma que conocía muy bien a Regina sabía lo que estaba pensando por lo que simplemente la ayudó a levantarse.

-Vamos, soplaremos las velas. Daremos la noticia y te iras a descansar un poco. Los invitados no tardarán en irse y creo que yo podré hacerme cargo por un rato.- aseguró Emma mientras salían del baño.

Regina solo sonrió ligeramente mientras que Emma la cogía de la mano antes de entrar al salón donde todos charlaban alegremente.

-¡Junior!- Lo llamó Emma y el pequeño apareció a su lado medio minuto después.

-¡Qué!- Espetó con la respiración entrecortada por la carrera.

-Vamos a soplar las velas.- Dijo y este sonrió.

Todos los allí presentes comenzaron a cantarle a Henry mientras que Emma encendía las velas. Ambas mujeres miraban al niño que sonreía y esperaba el momento para soplar las velas.

Una vez que lo hicieron todos aplaudieron y miraron a Henry que abrazaba a sus madres con cariño.

-¿Qué deseos has pedido?- Preguntó su abuelo Henry que fue quién le dijo que al soplar las velas debía de pedir algo que desease.

-¡Tener un hermanito!.- Gritó él dejando a todos los presentes mudos.- Y ya se ha cumplido.- Espetó él girándose para Emma y tocándole la barriga.

Toda la sala estaba muda, ni siquiera Emma o Regina era capaces de decir nada, su hijo había sido tan expresivo y tan impulsivo que las había dejado sin palabras. Fue Emma la que primero se recuperó.

-Realmente, junior. Tu hermanito está en la barriga de mama.- Contestó Emma y este encantado se lanzó en brazos de su madre dándole muchos besos.

-¿Emma?- Preguntó Mary Margaret que se olía algo pero no había querido decir nada.

-Era lo que íbamos a comunicar una vez que Henry soplase las velas pero se nos han adelantado. Regina y yo estamos esperando un bebe.- Soltó Emma abrazando a su mujer que seguía con Henry en sus brazos.

-¿Es en serio?- Preguntó ahora Graham.

-Claro que es en serio. Vas a ser tito y padrino.- Espetó Emma abrazando a su amigo.

Todos felicitaron a la pareja, estaban muy contentos por ambas. Las dos había deseado con ansias que ese momento llegase así que solo podían felicitarlas y alegrarse por ellas. El cumpleaños terminó y tan solo se quedaron en la casa los familiares y amigos más cercanos de ambas. Henry abría regalos frenéticamente mientras que los demás estaban en la sala sentados charlando animadamente.

-¿Para cuándo la boda?- Espetó entonces Cassidy para picar a la rubia.

-Eso no depende de mí.- Contestó Emma mirando a Regina que se tensó un poco.

-Claro que sí, Swan. ¿Se lo has pedido?- Preguntó él.

-En realidad si lo ha hecho.- Contestó Regina.- Tres veces.- Añadió sintiéndose un poco avergonzada.

-¿Y le has dicho que no?- Preguntó ahora Cora.

-No fue así. No me sentía preparada para ello.- Contestó Regina.

-¿Sentías? ¿En pasado? ¿Ahora sí?- Preguntó Emma emocionada.

-Tal vez sí.- Contestó Regina.

Emma se levantó precipitadamente y subió corriendo las escaleras ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos los allí presentes. Unos segundos después volvió a bajar corriendo con una cajita en la mano.

-Lleva guardado meses en un cajón si crees que estas preparada me encantaría que lo llevases.- Dijo Emma abriendo la caja para mostrar el anillo con el que le había propuesto matrimonio a Regina la última vez.

-Será un placer.- Contestó y Emma deslizó el anillo por su dedo.

Ellas dos se besaron como si no hubiese nadie alrededor. David y Henry fueron los que pararon esas muestras de afecto carraspeando a la vez. Ellas se separaron y se enrojecieron un poco.

-Entonces vamos a tener boda doble.- Soltó Killian que se había acercado muchísimo a ellas después del secuestro.

-¡Qué!- Espetó Emma.- Maldito bastardo… no me has dicho nada.- Casi gritó a Graham lanzándose contra él dándole un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula sin querer.

-No me lo desfigures, Swan.- Bromeó Killian.- No te ha dicho nada porque se lo pedí ayer.- Contestó él cogiendo la mano de Graham.

-¿Tú se lo pediste a él?- Preguntó Emma alucinando. -Eres un lento, Graham.- Soltó riéndose.

-¿Os gustaría que fuese una boda doble?- Preguntó Regina sonriendo a ambos. Se habían convertido en muy buenos amigos.

-¿Hablas en serio?- Preguntó Graham.

-Claro que sí, la casa es suficientemente grande. Podemos hacerla en el jardín, montamos unas carpas, contratamos un catering…

Emma se quedó contemplando a la mujer que amaba pero sin escuchar lo que decía, para ella era suficiente con ver ese magnífico brillo en sus ojos. Un brillo que solo le veía cuando miraba a Henry o cuando la miraba a ella.

 **FIN**

 **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! A todas las que habéis comentado, las que habéis dado a favorito o las que simplemente leéis. Espero leeros en mis próximas historias.**


End file.
